Crash
by Princess Turk
Summary: Reno and Cloud begin a relationship quite suddenly, then drama ensues as the dead arise and old flames are re-lit. Soft to hard Yaoi; also some Het. The fic that will not die! There's crazy stuff, fluff, and head-scratching moments that might confuse you, but it's all in good fun. In progress.
1. Declarations

[EDITED 4.22.2010]: **This story takes place years after Meteorfall. In this setting, Shinra has been rebuilt - both the company and the building - and Cloud is doing a bit of work for the company. There's not really much I can say about the main storyline; it's just happening as I write.**  
**Reno/Cloud are the main pairing, but others are also mentioned. Genesis/Sephiroth are the secondary main pairing - however, this is Reno and Cloud's story all the way.**  
**Thank you to those who have supported me and this story thus far, even when some of the chapters seem odd and unbalanced.**  
**As is mandatory, I do not own the characters nor do I make money from this story; it's purely a figment of my imagination and written for fun.**  
**With all of that out of the way, enjoy!**

* * *

"When are you going to tell me?" Rude asked his longtime partner, Reno. The red-headed Turk shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said.

"I've seen the way you look at Cloud, Reno. It's pretty damned obvious that there's something going on in that head of yours," Rude said, giving Reno an eyebrow-raised look of disbelief. "But if you want to go ahead and keep denying it, go for it. It's your business. As your partner, though, I should know these kinds of things," he added.

Reno waved his hand to dismiss Rude, turning heel and leaving the office. He let the door close behind him and leaned against the wall outside in the hallway. He knew he would have to eventually verbally confess his secret to Rude, but it just wasn't time yet. Not even Cloud knew - at least he didn't think he did. Surely, though, Cloud had seen the looks of longing that Reno had thrown his way, no matter how discreet he had been. Surely Cloud sensed it. Either way, if he told Rude, Elena would find out, and then it would all be over with. The whole Shinra company would be buzzing with gossip led by Elena.

Elena. That woman could talk ninety miles an hour without stopping to catch her breath. Rude obviously liked that, as he and Elena had been together for some time now. Reno was barely friends with Elena -- the two just couldn't get along. Both of them bull-headed and sarcastic, they butted heads more often than not. Besides, Elena was prone to be air-headed and a real ditz. The only time he enjoyed her company was when she was drunk or had her mouth shut for a long length of time.

"Reno."

He heard Tseng call for him from the main Turk office near where he was leaning against the wall. Great. More orders, he was sure. He had just come back from a mission in the destroyed Midgar, cleaning up a few nasty members of a local group that had been going around terrorizing the area. He walked into Tseng's office, his head slightly lowered, not ready to go out again. He was so tired.

"Have a seat, Reno," Tseng told him, motioning to a chair in front of his desk. Reno sat and crossed one leg over the other. He clasped his hands together and twiddled his thumbs. _Come out with it already_, he thought. Patience was not his biggest virtue.

"Reno, it's come to my attention that you've been... slacking off a bit. Maybe you should take some time off. It's been years since you've had a vacation. Your mind's somewhere else. I think it would be in everyone's best interest if you'd just go away for a while. We don't need your head in the clouds when something serious happens again," Tseng said, his chin resting in his hand, looking slightly bored. "I'm giving Strife some time off as well. You two seem to have the same problem."

Reno raised an eyebrow and nervously tugged at his fire-red ponytail that hung down his back. "I uh, I'm not so sure about Cloud, but I uh, I think I'm just... tired, yo," he told Tseng. He saw Tseng shake his head and heard him laugh softly in disbelief. "Reno, it's obvious. Everyone knows you and Cloud have been giving each other the eye. Neither one of you can concentrate with all of this going on. You two need to go somewhere and get this out of your system so that you can both concentrate on your jobs once more."

Wait. This was news to Reno. Cloud had been giving him the eye? He felt his pulse quicken at the idea, and hoped that what Tseng was saying was true, though he never knew his boss to lie to him. "Sir, you said everyone knows?" Reno asked. Tseng nodded. Oh hell. He pictured Elena's laughing, smirking face and closed his eyes, squinting them shut tightly. He rubbed his forehead, feeling stress begin to boil at his temples. This was something that he didn't want anyone to know about, not yet. However, the fact that he now knew that Cloud was interested in him as well, it added a whole new dimension to everything.

"I'm sending the two of you on vacation together. I've got a helicopter waiting outside. Cissnei will take you. You have a few minutes to gather some things, and then you and Cloud will be staying together in Mideel," Tseng said. "That's a direct order, Reno," he added firmly when he saw Reno squirming in his chair and wanting to protest. "Go. Get this out of your system and come back in two weeks. I've already had this talk with Cloud. He's waiting in the helicopter already."

"…And he didn't turn the offer down?" Reno asked incredulously. Tseng nodded. "Yes. He did. He was blushing furiously and he was angry. He kept saying that he didn't appreciate my insinuating that he was, for lack of a better word, _boning_ for you, but in the end, he agreed to go."

"Well... Thanks for the vacation time," he said sarcastically. "I find it hard to believe that the company is paying for two employees to fuck their brains out, though," Reno said, his face red and his tone angry. He was all at once excited to be alone with Cloud, but at the same time he was nervous and mightily pissed that the whole thing had been planned out in advance without his knowing about it. He almost felt as if he and Cloud were being forced into something.

"I didn't say anything about fucking, now did I?" Tseng said steadily, his eyes lowered at Reno.

Reno felt his heart leap into his throat. _Ah, shit. _He hurried out of Tseng's office, leaving to the sound of Tseng's laughter rolling out into the hallway. _Let him laugh. This is embarrassing_, Reno thought. _I can't believe I said that!_

He went to his room and was shocked to find Rude standing next to his dresser holding a suitcase. "Already packed for you, partner." Reno snatched the suitcase from him and stuck his finger into Rude's chest. "You put Tseng up to this, didn't you? I know you, man!" he shouted at Rude. Rude didn't reply, only crossed his arms and looked away. Reno heard a shuffling sound and saw Elena crawling out from under the other side of his bed, holding up a finger. "Um, that would have been me," she said.

"What were you doing under my bed?" Reno asked. Elena shrugged, and Reno noticed that she was trying to hide the fact that her suit was unbuttoned slightly. Reno gave her a disgusted look, then turned to look at Rude again. "Man, you've got your own room. Don't be using my room to screw your girl." Rude gave a small cough. Elena blushed. Reno shook his head. "I'm out of here. Just clean up when you're done. And wash the sheets. You guys make me crazy, yo."

He slammed the door to his room and stomped over to the elevator that would take him to the launching pad on the roof of the Shinra building. He was getting nervous and impatient. He really wanted a drink and a smoke. "Shit," he mumbled, knowing that Rude probably didn't pack his stash. Rude was notorious about stealing Reno's pot, and he knew that he and Elena were probably getting into it at that moment. _Fuck it_, he thought. _Mideel has been booming with weed, ever since the Lifestream coursed through it a few years back_. He was sure to find a seller somewhere.

As the elevator opened to the roof, he stepped out and covered one of his ears while running to the helicopter. Cloud was sitting in the back with a headset already on. Cissnei handed Reno a headset from her position in the driver's seat and gave him a thumbs up. Reno tossed his suitcase in the back with Cloud and shoved the headset on while he climbed into the helicopter. "'Sup, Cloud," he said into the headset's microphone. "Uh, hey," he heard Cloud reply softly. "Yeah, we'll talk later," Reno said, glancing back at a blushing Cloud. Cissnei took off and headed toward Mideel at top speed.

When they reached Mideel, Reno was the first one out of the helicopter, anxious for a smoke. He grabbed his pack of cigarettes from his suit pocket and lit one with a silver Zippo. He inhaled the smoke with his eyes closed, glad to be in Mideel. He waited for Cloud to get out and grabbed his suitcase, giving a short wave to Cissnei. When the helicopter was gone and they could speak at a normal level, Reno said to Cloud, "So, uh, are you cool?" Cloud gave him a puzzled look, and Reno understood that Cloud had no idea what he was suggesting. "I mean, _do you get high_, Strife?" he asked. Cloud shrugged. "I don't know. I never have," he told Reno. Reno laughed and reached over to ruffle Cloud's spiky hair. "First time for everything, yo." Cloud grinned. It had been a long time since anyone had ruffled his hair like that. _Zack…_

They found a room in a hotel near the beach - the only room available. A few years back, the water had been nothing but pure Lifestream. Now there was just a beach with water coming in from the ocean, a popular tourist attraction as Costa del Sol had once been - only the temperature was a lot cooler here.

"I find it interesting that there is only one bed in this room," Reno said. Cloud shrugged. "I'll sleep on the couch," he said. Reno shrugged back. "Whatever you want, Strife," he said to the blond.

After they had unpacked, they both sat on the couch for a couple of minutes, neither one of them wanting to mention why they had been sent together on vacation. Reno cleared his throat, feeling parched and thirsty. "Want to go for a drink?" he asked Cloud. "My treat." Cloud looked up and said, "Yeah, sure. Haven't had one in a while." They got up together and walked to the hotel's bar. Even though it was only early evening, there were already a lot of people there drinking, mostly tourists and bimbos. One female bartender was leaning over the bar flirting with a businessman, trying to pick up extra tips. When she saw Reno and Cloud come in, she motioned to them. "Over here, guys!"

Reno waved her off in disgust and instead went to a booth in a corner where he and Cloud would have some sort of privacy. Cloud had always been soft-spoken and wasn't much on going wild, while Reno was his direct opposite. Reno enjoyed drinking and being loud, and he was quick to say whatever came to his mind at the time. He waved over a waitress and ordered a round of beers. When the waitress came back with them, he slipped her five gil and said, "Keep them coming, sweetheart," with a wink.

"You're _flirting_ with her," Cloud said when the waitress was out of earshot. Cloud hoped that the comment didn't come out too possessive; it was merely an observation. Reno laughed under his breath and said, "No, Cloud. That's just how you keep them being nice to you. I don't, uh, lean that way." Cloud nodded in agreement. "Right. Tifa tried one too many times to get me in bed with her, and I finally had to tell her, 'Look, i'm just not into you. Or any woman. Ever.' But still, she tried," he told Reno, looking down into his glass of beer. He glanced up to watch Reno's tongue licking the foam off of his own beer. Reno didn't know it, but Cloud was turned on watching him do this. Cloud averted his eyes when Reno looked up at him, feeling his gaze. "What?" he asked.

"You've got foam on your mouth."

In what seemed like the most brazen thing he had ever done in his life, Cloud stood up, his legs feeling like rubber, and walked over to Reno. Bending over, he ran his tongue slowly over Reno's lips, gathering the foam into his own mouth. Reno didn't hesitate for one moment and grabbed the back of Cloud's head, forcing him into a kiss. He felt Cloud's mouth open and let his tongue slide in, fully giving in to him. Reno pulled away suddenly. Cloud was blushing as he quickly went back to his seat on the other side of the booth. "Sorry. Was that too soon?" he asked. Reno looked at him. "Nothing to be sorry about, Cloud. It was a little sudden, but it's not like I minded it," he said. Reno's face was hot and he was blushing as badly as Cloud was. "We should talk," he added.

Cloud nodded and tried to speak, his words coming out in stutters. "I… I've liked you for some time, Reno. I know you've liked me for awhile as well… Or at least I figured you did, because I kept seeing you watch me. I guess everyone in the company knew about it, too. Apparently they've been keeping an eye on us. Said my performance was down," he said. "Yeah, they used that line with me, too," Reno remarked and laughed. "Why didn't you ever just come to me?" Cloud asked, looking a bit sad. Reno shrugged. "Because. I didn't know you felt like this about me. I was keeping it a secret from everyone, including Rude. But, it seems he knew all along, and so did you," he said.

They sat in silence for some time. finishing the beers they had in front of them. When the waitress came to bring more beers, Reno paid her in full and told her they were done for the evening. He took Cloud by the arm and they went outside into the night. A million warning alarms were going off in his head. This was too soon, too fast. He shook the thoughts from his head and just went with his emotions. He just _had_ to taste those soft lips again. _Had to_. He led Cloud to the side of the hotel's building and pressed him against the wall. With his hands flat against the brick wall, he began his descent on Cloud's lips with a slow, teasing kiss that deepened into something more when Cloud brazenly pressed forward against Reno and grabbed his ass. Reno groaned and left Cloud's lips, trailing down to his neck and nuzzling a sensitive spot there that made Cloud moan softly.

"You are beautiful, Strife," Reno whispered into the blond's neck, his hot breath making the skin moist. He felt Cloud shiver and heard sweet words emerge from his lips.

"No... Reno, _say my name_," Cloud urged softly.

"Mmm. _Cloud_..." Reno mumbled, nipping at Cloud's neck, tasting the man's name in his mouth, if that were possible, loving the way it rolled on his tongue. He felt Cloud becoming weakened by the sound of Reno saying his name, and knew that he had hit a weak spot. His hand drifted down to Cloud's crotch, giving it a light squeeze. _Down, Turk!, _he though - but he couldn't help let out a gasp and moaned again. "Tell me how bad you want it," Reno whispered huskily into Cloud's ear, nibbling on the lobe there and stroking Cloud through his pants. His other hand fumbled with his belt buckle, and Cloud could hear the metal clinking. "Right now," Cloud demanded quietly, out of breath. "…But not here," he added. Reno stopped and gave Cloud another deep kiss. "Right. Maybe later. This seems too soon, anyway. I'm sorry," Reno said. "Please. Don't apologize. I started it," Cloud said. Reno laughed and pulled Cloud by the hand back into the hotel. When they got into their room, the mood was lost when they noticed Rude sitting on the couch waiting for them.

With a sigh, Reno bowed his head and shook it, and walked over to Rude to see what he was doing there.

"_Ruuuuude_, what brings you here, partner?" Reno asked with a crooked smile. Rude glanced down at the noticeable bulge in Reno's pants, then glanced at the bulge in Cloud's pants. He gave one of his trademark small coughs and raised an eyebrow. "I can see I've interrupted things... But it seems I forgot to pack this for you," he told Reno, holding out a small black case with a Shinra logo on it. The case was worn and well-used, and Reno knew exactly what it contained before he even grabbed it from Rude's hand. "Oh Shiva! Thanks, Rude!" he said, opening the case and running his fingers over the soft velvet of the bag inside. He opened the small bag and glanced inside. "Hey! There's some missing!" Rude coughed again. "Elena. Tseng."

Reno rolled his eyes. "Don't lie, partner," he said. Rude gave Reno a smirk and reached into his back pocket, pulling out a pack of rolling papers. He handed it to Reno, who snatched it and stuffed it into the case with the bag of pot. "Yeah, that's what I thought," Reno said, smirking back at Rude. "Thanks for bringing it. Didn't really feel like hitting up one of the local sellers around here tonight. Some of them can be pretty stingy and shady."

"I'll be going then," Rude said, giving a friendly nod to Cloud, who was sitting on the edge of the bed quietly. Reno put the case on the table and slapped Rude on the back heartily. "See you in a couple of weeks, partner." Rude nodded and left. Reno closed the door and locked it, making sure to put the 'Do Not Disturb' tag on the doorknob.

"So, what's all of that?" Cloud asked curiously. He got up and walked over to the case. Reno flopped down into a chair at the table and grabbed the case. He placed the rolling papers onto the table and opened the case, removing the velvet bag. "_This_, Cloud. This is Shinra's best. Tseng grows it himself in the lab," Reno told him, emptying the contents of the bag onto the table. Cloud's eyes lit up when he saw the contents of the bag. "Are you... going to smoke some?" he asked Reno nervously. Reno nodded and gave Cloud a wink. "Best way to relax, yo. You going to join?" Cloud shrugged. "Sure, I guess," he told Reno. He noticed a devious sparkle in Reno's eyes as he set out to roll a perfect joint. "What do I have to do?" Cloud asked. Reno laughed and noticed that his laugh had made Cloud feel like an embarrassed child. He leaned over and softly stroked Cloud's cheek. "Hey, it's alright. I'm not teasing. I'll show you," he told the blond.

Grabbing the Zippo from his suit pocket, he sparked the joint and inhaled the smoke deeply, holding it in for quite some time, then let out his breath. Cloud wrinkled his nose at the smell. "Smells funny," he said. Reno laughed and passed it to him. Cloud took it and put it to his lips, nervous and unsure of what to do. Reno got up and walked over to Cloud. "You've got to inhale a lot and then just hold it in. That's all. Then breathe out," he told Cloud. Cloud did what he was told. His head felt swimmy, his mind was mush - all after one hit. Reno laughed at Cloud's half-lidded eyes and saw Cloud grin stupidly. He took the joint from Cloud and had some more for himself. The two of them finished it off minutes later, both of them high as a kite and laughing stupidly at each other. Reno thought it was cute how Cloud snorted every time he laughed now; he would have to get the man high more often than not.

He cleaned up the table and put everything away, placing his stash case in the dresser in the bedroom area. He lit a cigarette and flopped down lazily onto the couch, one leg propped up on the coffee table and the other leg on the couch. He closed his eyes. In his haze, he felt something touching his belt. Eyes pried open halfway, he glanced down and saw Cloud kneeled in front of him, slowly working on getting Reno's pants open. He shifted his hips to allow further and easier access to Cloud and said nothing, just wanted to go along with whatever the blond had in mind. Reno groaned when Cloud finally got his pants undone and felt that soft hand wrap around his hard cock. Cloud gave it a few short strokes, then lowered his mouth onto it. Reno could see that Cloud was blushing. He put the cigarette in his mouth and dangled it off of his lips, placing both hands on the sides of Cloud's head. Out of the corner of his mouth, he mumbled encouragement.

"Ah, fuck, Cloud," he groaned. It was by far the most erotic moment in his life, this blond going down on him, taking him by surprise. He had never had a lover, had never been with anyone. He knew it had to be the same with Cloud, for sure. Reno was known in the Shinra company to wine and dine everyone, but what they didn't know was that he had never had sex. Not a blowjob, not a handjob, nothing. They all thought he was the Casanova of Gaia. He laughed out loud at this thought, which made Cloud stop what he was doing and look up at him. "I'm sorry, am I doing something wrong?" he asked Reno, his blue eyes bright and glistening with lust.

Reno hesitated for a moment, then told Cloud the truth. "I, um... I've never been with anyone before," he stuttered, feeling heat rising to his cheeks. Cloud's mouth dropped open in shock, then slowly recovered and said, "Neither have I." Reno chuckled and said, "Yeah, well, you do this like you have experience. It's... It feels fucking _great_, Cloud." Cloud blushed even more than what he had been already and gave Reno a small smile. "Thanks." He lowered his head back down to Reno's cock and resumed his soft, slow sucking. Reno silently puffed on what was left of his cigarette, then leaned over and crushed it out in an ashtray. He put a hand under Cloud's chin and lifted his head up, making Cloud meet his eyes.

"If you don't stop, we're both going to be cleaning up this couch."

Cloud laughed softly. Reno stood up and pulled Cloud up with him. "I think... We should go over there," Reno said, motioning to the bed. Cloud took in a sharp breath, and Reno could tell he was nervous as all hell.

"Won't we get the bed dirty, too?" Cloud asked, with such childlike innocence in his voice. Reno laughed. "Like I give a shit. But I'd rather change the sheets than scrub the couch down."

They both sat on the edge of the bed next to each other. Reno could feel Cloud shaking nervously. He put a hand on Cloud's shoulder. "We don't have to, you know." Cloud nodded in agreement and said, "Yeah, I'm not sure what to do with myself now." Reno chuckled. "You were doing a pretty good job earlier, though," he said, nudging Cloud playfully with his elbow. Cloud blushed again. "Ya gotta remember, I've got no experience with this either, Cloud."

"So, we...." Cloud trailed off and found himself staring down at his feet, shuffling them anxiously. Despite his own nerves driving him insane, Reno reached out a hand and cupped Cloud's chin in it, turning his face towards his own. He leaned in and kissed Cloud gently, slowly. He didn't want to rush anything, especially not sex, and he knew Cloud felt the same. But Cloud leaned into the kiss eagerly, soft lips against even softer lips, drinking Reno in. He tasted like a good wine, Cloud thought, and he wanted to be drunk on Reno's flavor. He hesitated for a moment, then lifted his hand to Reno's ponytail and wound his fingers gently into the flaming red hair. Reno groaned deeply into Cloud's mouth; apparently, Cloud had found a weak spot.

The kisses became deeper, more passionate. Reno began to gently push Cloud onto his back. He didn't feel Cloud protest, so he went with it. His hands began to explore, taking a chance and slipping one hand underneath Cloud's shirt to pinch a hardened nipple. Cloud groaned and arched his back off the bed, urging Reno on. Reno could feel Cloud's erection through the thin pants that he was wearing. He helped Cloud slide out of them and tossed them off the side of the bed. Looking down at Cloud in all his glory, Reno felt something let go inside of himself. Pure instinct, pure animalistic lust was now driving him to do what his nervous brain was protesting against. He stuck two fingers to Cloud's lips, and Cloud eagerly took them into his mouth and sucked on them. When he felt there was enough saliva soaking his digits, he removed them and slowly began to ease one finger into Cloud's tight ass. Cloud hissed, whether from pain or pleasure, and wriggled around a little bit. Reno went with it, slowly moving his finger in and out. After a few seconds, he added a second finger.

Cloud was beside himself, moaning as Reno's fingers brushed his prostate, sending a sweet lightning bolt of pleasure streaking up his backbone. "_Gaia_, Reno!" he gasped loudly, cursing as he held onto Reno's shoulders. Reno removed his fingers reluctantly and allowed Cloud to lean up slightly to take his shirt off. Reno stood up to take his own clothes off. Cloud took a moment to pull back the sheets on the bed and got underneath them, reveling in the feel of the coldness on his naked skin. Reno slid in next to him and said, "I'm leaving the lights on... I want to see you." Cloud couldn't care less if the lights were on or off -- he just wanted Reno inside of him again, whether it be fingers or something larger.

Reno shifted in the bed and got into a kneeling position in front of Cloud. He tenderly kissed the blond, and he could feel Cloud wrap his legs around his waist, pulling him closer to his body. "I'm sorry," Reno whispered. Cloud shook his head. "It's okay," he told Reno. "I'm ready."

Reno spit into his palm and slicked his cock with it, placing the crown against Cloud's tight hole. "_This_.... This will be my first declaration," Reno whispered, pushing Cloud's knees up. Cloud squeezed his eyes shut and tried to relax his muscles, preparing for entry. He didn't have to ask what Reno was talking about. A flash of pain stabbed him thoroughly and he gasped loudly, but the pain slowly turned into a pleasurable feeling. He opened one eye and saw Reno above him, beautiful and glorious, holding absolutely still with his eyes closed, trying to maintain control. But...

"Reno, let your hair down," Cloud whispered.

Reno opened his eyes and looked down at Cloud, almost drowning in his bright blue eyes. He reached back to his ponytail and grasped the tie, pulling it down and letting his red hair flow down. No one had ever seen Reno with his hair down. Cloud sucked in a quick breath. "Reno... You are... even more beautiful like this," he said, reaching up to grab a tendril of red hair between his fingers.

He felt something come undone inside of him, and Reno leaned down and slid his hand underneath Cloud's head quickly, pulling him in for a bruising kiss. He began slow strokes inside of Cloud, slow strokes that had them both panting in each others' mouths. He felt Cloud's fingers grasp his hair tightly, felt Cloud's other hand reach behind Reno and grab his ass, digging his nails into the cheek. "Oh, oh _shit_, Cloud!" Reno shouted as he felt blood being drawn. His strokes became faster, sliding his cock in and out as deeply as he could. He took one hand and grasped Cloud's leaking cock, pumping it quickly. He knew he was about to come, and he wanted Cloud to come with him. He could feel Cloud's ass spasm around his cock; he knew it would not be long now, and he was dead right. Cloud grunted and let out a shout as he came all over Reno's hand and stomach. "I.. _I love you_!"

Hearing those three words that he had been unable to say himself earlier before entering his lover, Reno let himself go and came while biting into the thin flesh on Cloud's shoulder. As he rode the last wave of pleasure out, he removed himself from Cloud and rolled over to get his shirt at the side of the bed. Cleaning himself off, he passed it to Cloud, who was breathless and looked like he was in shock. Reno chuckled and curled up against Cloud's heated body. Cloud dried himself off and turned over to face Reno.

"You... You l_ove_ me, too."

Reno nodded. He had not said the words himself, but Cloud had figured out his so-called declaration. It was the last thing he thought of before passing out cold, fully spent from the lovemaking. And he told himself, yes: it was making love, not sex. Cloud was awake for a few minutes after Reno fell asleep, wondering how things had happened so fast.


	2. Haunted

**Includes lyrics excerpt from Poe, "Haunted"; I do not own the song nor do I make money from it. It was used purely to set the mood.**

* * *

He was dreaming. Cloud was dreaming, his head was spinning. _Was_ this a dream? He couldn't really tell, but it just _had_ to be a dream.

He had awoken to find himself with a leg hiked up and dangling lazily over Reno's chest, one of his hands curled possessively around a lock of Reno's red hair. The light was still on over the bed, and it was still dark outside. He shifted slightly and leaned up using the arm he had been laying on, not wanting to let go of one inch of that soft hair. A clock on the wall near a window read 4:38 AM. He fell back onto the pillow and shifted again so that he was pressed against his lover. The calming still of the night lulled him into memories, and he lay there, thinking of his past.

He had once been happy and it seemed like so long ago, training at Shinra alongside his mentor and best friend, Zack Fair. Things went wrong, so very wrong. He remembered the smell and pain of forced excessive mako seeping in through his skin, coursing through his veins, being pumped into his body at an accelerated speed. He remembered being in Hojo's lab, poked and prodded like a piece of meat. Laying on the cold, steel table, he could see Zack nearby on another table, undergoing the same foul treatment by Hojo's own hand. A flash, and he could remember Zack dying on that hillside, remembered stumbling back to Midgar, haunted by memories. _Sephiroth_.... Cloud shuddered, suddenly very cold. He trembled as he remembered the death of Aerith, defeating Sephiroth... then coming back to work for Shinra after the fact. Hell, he had helped rebuild Shinra. Not only had he come back to catch more secret glimpses of Reno, but he had also been desperate for work of any kind, especially after his and Tifa's delivery service bottomed out. Tifa was now holed up in the slums with her friend Johnny, soon to be married. Cloud was... he was....

He glanced over at Reno and was surprised to see him awake, staring back at him with the same blue eyes as his.

"Hi."

Cloud startled at the sound of Reno's smooth voice. "Hi back," he said, trying to give him a smile. Reno reached over and stroked Cloud's cheek softly. "You didn't leave."

Cloud felt a puzzled look wash over his face. "No. Why would I?" he asked Reno, his eyes trying to search his lover's eyes for an explanation. Had Reno wanted him to leave? Surely not. Reno smiled back at Cloud and snuggled in closer to him. "This is so unlike me. A hardened Turk like me shouldn't be snuggling and relaxed. We Turks are trained to be hard and always alert. Somehow... Somehow it's not reality, though. We're still human beings," he told the blond. Cloud nodded.

"Reno, there's something I've got to tell you." He could feel Reno stiffen by the tone of his voice, almost pulling away, afraid that Cloud was going to tell him that this had all been a mistake. Cloud averted his eyes and spoke. "When Zack and I were in Hojo's lab, we had a lot of experiments done on us. A lot. I wanted to tell you... that if something ever seems wrong with me, please just let it pass. It always passes." Reno nodded and pulled Cloud as close as he could, laying a soft kiss to his temple. "You'll be alright with me, Cloud. I won't let anything harm you - not memories, not the present - nothing. Besides, I know about what he did to you and Zack. It's classified information that we Turks had to know about."

"I just can't believe this. You and me. I feel like i'm dreaming and i'm going to wake up. Why can't I feel this way forever?" Cloud said aloud, almost breaking into a sob, but he held it back.

"Yo, we've worked together for a long, long time. We go way back, you and me. It's not like we're complete strangers," Reno said. Cloud shook his head. "Yeah, but we are. We've barely spoken to each other twice over the past ten years," he said. Reno chuckled. "Yeah, but that doesn't matter to me. And Cloud? You _can _feel this way forever."

Cloud inhaled quickly and felt his pulse quicken. With trembling lips, he said, "Do you know how long I've waited for you?"

Reno's muscles stiffened when he heard what Cloud had just said.

"Reno…"

Cloud was sitting up now, looking Reno directly into his eyes. "Reno," he repeated. Reno finally came down from the sky and answered, "I just realized something." "Huh?" Cloud asked, startled; it seemed Reno was avoiding what he had said, but he had no reason to worry. "I not only love you, but I'm in love with you. I'm completely in love with you. There's a difference there," Reno replied. He heard Cloud let out a deep breath, as if he had been holding it for some time. He laughed. "Calm down, Cloud. I'm not going anywhere. It's just... damn, you're something else." He gave Cloud a lop-sided grin and Cloud grinned back.

"What's that?" Cloud startled and sat up, as he finally noticed a loud pulsating sound vibrating through the hotel room's walls. They both cocked their heads to listen, recognizing the sound as music coming from the hotel's bar. Someone was getting rowdy. Reno laughed loudly. "Karaoke." Cloud grabbed the pillow underneath his head and shoved it over his face, stifling laughter that threatened to overtake him. "Oh gods, she sounds just _awful_!" They lay in bed laughing until tears came, then Reno realized that he recognized the voice. "_Elena_?? What in hell is she doing here?" Cloud removed the pillow from his face, revealing a red face and tear-streaked cheeks. "Right. So this proves that... she knows the words to 'Funkytown'??" Cloud said, laughing even harder. "I didn't know Elena was into disco. What's she doing here, and where the fuck is Rude? Why has he let this happen?!" Reno shouted, still laughing and crying at the same time. They collapsed onto each other, the bed shaking and creaking with their movements.

"Get dressed. We're going in," Reno said with a wicked grin. Cloud returned the grin and jumped up to grab his clothes. They got dressed as quickly as they could and took off down the hallway after Reno grabbed his cigarettes. When they got into the bar, Reno ordered a bottle of hot sake' and directed Cloud to the table closest to the Karaoke stage. Rude was already at the table, his trademark sunglasses hanging halfway off of his bald head, passed out with his head resting on a pile of broken corn chips. Reno slapped him on the back and kicked him in the ass through the back of the chair. "Yo! Partner!"

Rude jumped up, fists out in front of him, ready to fight. When he looked around and realized where he was, he sat back down and put his head into his hands, groaning. "Damn it, Reno. Why'd you have to do that?" he asked, giving the redhead the evil eye. Reno slapped him on the back again and said, "The night's still young, partner. Your girl's making a fool out of herself and I've got some sake' on the way." Rude let out a soft moan. "No. No more sake'," he said, holding his stomach. "When have you ever turned down sake', Rude?" Reno asked him. "Now," Rude moaned. "I'm going back to my room," he added. "Elena!" he shouted up at the stage, waving to get her attention. Elena had just finished her horrible rendition of the disco hit and stumbled down to him, a cigarette dangling from between her fingers that had seemed to have burned down hours ago. "Hi, lover," she giggled. Rude gave her a look. "Elena, get a hold of yourself. Let's go back to the room." Elena flushed with excitement. "Oh? Are you going to give me your special something-something?" she said huskily. Rude coughed and nudged her toward the door. Looking back at Reno and Cloud, he said, "See you guys later. Gonna go sleep it off." He picked Elena up and put her over his shoulder, and they left, Elena still giggling wildly.

Reno rolled his eyes. "Still don't know why they're here," he said to Cloud, then poured himself and Cloud some of the sake'. He toasted Cloud with his cup. "To you. To my Cloud. To new beginnings," he said. Cloud blushed and raised his cup slightly. They drank in silence. After finishing off the bottle, they helped each other back to their room. They undressed and flopped down onto the bed together, not even bothering to say goodnight to one another, and promptly passed out.

Whether it was just old memories that his mind had conjured up, or whether it was the alcohol and weed he and Reno and smoked earlier, Cloud had a terrifying dream about being back in Hojo's lab. This felt so real to him. He could feel himself struggling against the needles going into his body, could see Zack silently pleading with him to try to calm down, that everything would be over soon: panicking would only make things worse, he remembered Zack telling him during training - long before the Nibelheim incident.

He woke up with a shout and fell from bed with a crash and lay in the dark, panting and trying to separate the thin line of "just a dream" and a memory. Reno was leaning over the bed, staring at Cloud. "Hey, yo! You alright?" he said, extending a hand to Cloud. Cloud hesitated for a moment, then grasped Reno's hand and let him pull him back onto the bed. Cloud sat down and felt Reno's arms wrap protectively around him, felt himself sinking back into Reno, relaxing. "Had a bad dream," Cloud muttered. "I'm here, am I not?" Reno asked, kissing the back of Cloud's neck. "Mmm... Yes you are," Cloud replied, turning around to kiss Reno full on the mouth. He couldn't believe how quickly his emotions had changed from being scared to wanting Reno, but he let this emotion carry him like he was floating on a gentle stream. He lazily sucked at Reno's lower lip then seized him by the hair and plundered his mouth like there would be no tomorrow. _Who knows if there will be a tomorrow?_,Cloud thought. Here and now, had to have him again.

"You are like a drug," he hissed into Reno's ear. Reno grabbed Cloud by the shoulders and shoved him firmly but gently onto the pillow. "And you want a hit, don't you?" Reno chided seductively and nipped at Cloud's neck, drawing blood. Cloud hissed at him but did nothing to stop him. He let Reno take him once again, nothing held back. Gentle hands cupped his ass and lifted him. He felt Reno penetrate him, could feel him thrusting smoothly into still-wet territory. They flipped and Cloud was impaled on Reno's cock; a new position, a new sensation - and he loved it all the same. He could feel Reno's hands gliding gently up and down his spine as he rode Reno into oblivion, up to the sky, past the Lifestream. Here, nothing else mattered except for the look in his lover's eyes as they came together and collapsed onto the bed drenched in sweat.

_This. This is not a dream._

He lay there with Reno's eyes searching his deeply. Reno hummed a song from so long ago, which was soon lulling Cloud into a deep sleep.

**"**_**Haunted. I'm haunted. I'll always want you. I'll always need you. I'll always love you."**_

He didn't dream it when Reno vocalized "_love _you". And his heart smiled.

"Mornin'," Reno said to Cloud whenever he woke up, surprised to see that he was already awake. Cloud shifted and snuggled closer to Reno. "A good morning it is," he replied, and felt Reno's arm wrap smoothly around his shoulders. He held Cloud close like that for some time, not wanting the peaceful morning-after bliss to end. He knew it would have to eventually, though, when he realized that he needed to pee badly. He pulled away from Cloud, which left the blond groaning in protest. "I'll only be gone a minute," Reno laughed. "I know," Cloud said, and added, "But I was enjoying your warmth. It's cold in here." He was only telling half the truth; the other part he didn't voice was, _'I need you'_. He didn't want to seem too clingy so fast, even though Reno seemed to be okay with the situation: wasn't calling him "my Cloud" clingy enough? Cloud didn't know how to answer his own question, but knew he didn't mind Reno calling him that. He wanted, _needed_ to belong to someone. Things had happened quickly. Cloud wasn't even sure where all of this was headed. All he knew was that they both had confessed their love to each other, and, hell -- that they were great in bed together.

He leaned back on the pillow and arched his neck a little, stealing a peek at Reno in the bathroom. Cloud gasped when he saw how beautiful Reno looked -- still completely nude, his back arched and his hips tilted slightly forward to pee, head slowly rolling from left to right to awaken his muscles, his long red hair hanging down in a loose ponytail. The morning sunlight seemed to make his pale skin glow with a heavenly light. _An angel_. Reno heard Cloud gasp and turned to look in his direction. Cloud averted his eyes and blushed, not wanting Reno to think that he was getting off on watching him take a piss. But, _oh_…. the thought was there. He found his toes slightly curling at the knowledge that he had just spied on Reno during what should have been a private moment. However, he _had_ left the door open.... and Reno was standing there with a cocky grin on his face. "Ah, you can come watch if you want, but I'm pretty much done here." Cloud shook his head furiously and buried his face into his pillow. Gods, how _embarrassing_.

Reno stumbled back to the bed and lay down, arms behind his head, sighing contentedly. "Much better," he said. "You hungry?" Cloud turned his head on the pillow and nodded. "A bit," he told the Turk. "Good. I'm going to take your gorgeous ass to breakfast," Reno said, giving Cloud another lopsided grin.

"You keep talking like that, and _you'll_ be my breakfast."

Reno snickered. "Pretty bold, aren't you?" he asked Cloud and moved his arms to wrap them around him.

"No. Just.... infatuated."

"Pffft. You love me," Reno nudged him with his shoulder. "Well, yeah, but I can be infatuated at the same time," Cloud said thoughtfully, nestling himself into the warmth he felt in Reno's arms. "Hmm. Tell me again," Reno said, his eyes closed, a contented smile on his face. "I love you." The words rolled off of Cloud's tongue like heaven, his hot breath tickling Reno's neck. He let out a soft sigh and kissed him where his breath had landed, making Reno murmur words he almost hadn't heard.

"..._make you mine forever_."

Cloud closed his eyes. _Forever_? Impossible. A brazen Turk like Reno, a soft-spoken man like Cloud. Forever seemed impossible. But right now, he wanted to believe it. He _felt_ it.

"Reno..." Cloud let his words drift off into the unknown, just wanted to say his name aloud, though his words were cut off with a kiss from Reno. Hot, moist lips covered his own and all words were stolen for the moment. Breaking the kiss, Reno pressed his forehead against Cloud's. "I'm going to make you mine. _Forever_. Don't you forget that," Reno whispered. Cloud felt as if he would cry, but he held it back. "Don't hide from me, lover," he heard Reno whisper. "Let it out."

"No."

"It's okay. One day you will. And when it happens, I'll be here," Reno said, brushing Cloud's cheek with his thumb and leaning forward for another kiss. Cloud let himself relax into the kiss, felt fingers drifting to his spine, a hand on his ass. "Ngh, Reno... Food."

"Alright. We eat. Then i'm bringing you back to the room and taking a shower. After that, we can play some cards and knit sweaters," Reno chuckled deviously. "Ah, yeah right," Cloud laughed. He knew very well what Reno had in mind, and wished that his stomach growling had not come between making the morning much better than it already was.

They got dressed quietly and they walked to a small cafe not far from the hotel. Reno chose a corner booth and they sat across from one another, browsing through the menus their waitress had given them. They ordered enough food to feed a small army, but that was just in their nature. Shinra employees enhanced with mako like themselves had to eat more to get their fill, had to drink more to get drunk. They healed faster and their senses were incredibly heightened, and _sex_? Cloud had just realized that recovery time between trysts was awe-inspiring. He let out a small laugh. "Reno, Shinra made us sex gods." He explained to Reno what he was thinking about, and Reno laughed loudly. "Makes me wonder if it's the same with Elena and Rude," he said off-handedly.

"Gods, no wonder they're always sneaking off to hide away together," Cloud laughed. Reno lifted his chin and gave Cloud a quick nod. "Hey, c'mere." Cloud got up and slid into the booth on Reno's side, happy to have Reno's arm around him. "How'd this all happen so fast?" Reno asked, reaching for his fork with one hand when their food arrived, delving into a fluffy mound of scrambled eggs. Cloud bit into a piece of buttered toast and shrugged. "I don't know. I'm just going with it," he replied. Reno nodded. "Yeah, I'm not going to argue." They ate in silence, wolfing everything down and finishing it off with glasses of chocolate milk. Reno leaned back in the booth, patting his stuffed belly. "That was _gooooood_," he groaned. "What's for dessert?" Cloud smirked. "Silly. No one normally has dessert after breakfast," he told Reno. His heart fluttered when he felt Reno's fingertips lightly crawling up his leg underneath the table, to stroke Cloud through his pants.

"Ahh, _hey_..."

"What?" Reno asked, mischievously grinning. "I can't have my lover for dessert?" He gave a gentle squeeze to Cloud's groin, sending a flush to Cloud's pale cheeks. Cloud cleared his throat and finished his last sip of milk.

"Check... _Please_?"


	3. A Proposal

**This chapter includes lyric excerpts from The Divinyl's "I Touch Myself", Jeff Healey Band's "Angel Eyes", and Garbage's "1 Crush", respectively. I do not own the songs, nor do I make money from them; they are strictly to set the mood. Since writing the first few chapters, including this one, I have since stopped adding lyric excerpts to the middle of the story; it's annoying to some people, and eventually it got on my nerves as well. There are only a couple more chapters like this; I apologize for the annoyance.  
Implied Tseng/Rufus.**

* * *

They had barely made it back to their hotel room; eyes ablaze, skin on fire, groping and touching every inch of skin they could get their hands on between all of the clothing. Sweat had formed on Reno's hairline, making his fiery red hair glisten in the artificial lighting of the room. He slammed Cloud against the wall, fingers twitching and itching for more to touch... to _grasp_. He damn near ripped Cloud's shirt at the collar, yanking it aside to suck on that pale white flesh he was growing to worship. Hearing Cloud moan like this made him want to completely come undone, and he intended to do so, oh so very soon. He lifted his lips from Cloud's neck, staring in pride with lust-filled eyes at the dark, reddened mark that he had made on his lover. He gave the spot a quick lick, then chose to bite gently, nipping at the branded skin. "Ahhh..." Cloud's knees began to buckle, and Reno caught him just before he hit the floor.

"If I can do this just with my mouth, yo... Just think of what I can do to you with my hands," Reno teased, making Cloud groan again with need. He pushed Cloud toward the bathroom. "Wait... _What_?" Cloud asked in protest. "I told you I wanted to take a shower after breakfast," Reno told him, a sly smile on his face. "And you're going to join me." He began to undress Cloud slowly, teasingly, making sure his pants slid off at just the right angle to brush softly against the blond's erection. Cloud followed suit and undressed Reno, but at a faster pace. "No rushing," Reno said, pointing a finger, jokingly chastising Cloud. "We're on vacation, remember? We're supposed to relax." Cloud swallowed hard. "Kind of difficult when you're being a tease, _Turk_," he shot back at Reno, grinning smoothly.

They got into the shower; as small as it was, it easily fit the both of them -- just enough room. The taps were turned on and the water was tested, Reno making sure it was hot enough to relax under but not too hot to scald them. "Glad you brought some shampoo, Cloud. These hotel samples are shit," Reno remarked when he saw Cloud's shampoo on the shower shelf. He flipped open the cap on the bottle and inhaled. A soothing vanilla scent flowed through his nostrils and hit his senses hard enough to make him feel delirious. _It smelled just like Cloud._

"Personally, I like to use strawberry-scented shampoo, but this will do. Now I can have your scent in my hair even when it's not on my hands..." Reno said, noticing Cloud blush at the comment. "Aw, come on Spiky. I like the way you smell." As if to prove his point, he leaned closer to Cloud and inhaled the skin on his neck, his hands roaming to caress the pale flesh on the sacred body of his lover. "Ohhh _yes_," he breathed out, the motion of his hot breath causing Cloud to tremble. "I want to wash your hair. Then I'm going to make you come," Reno whispered into Cloud's ear, nipping at and then dragging his tongue across it. Cloud whimpered and turned around to give Reno better access to his hair. He leaned back into the spray of the water and soaked his head thoroughly, then sighed deeply, contentedly, as he felt Reno begin to massage his head with the shampoo.

"I could do this forever, you know. If you let me," Reno said after a few minutes. Cloud hummed in response. "Sounds heavenly," he remarked with half-lidded blue eyes glazed over with lethargy. Reno suddenly knew there would be no sex in the shower for them this time, with Cloud half-asleep and much too relaxed, sporting a now-limp dick. "But you'd better stop or I'm going to pass out on you," Cloud added. Reno laughed. "Alright, alright. Rinse out," he told Cloud, beginning to wash his own hair. Cloud rinsed the shampoo from his head and washed Reno's back while Reno finished up his own hair. When they were both clean, they got out of the shower and wrapped towels around themselves. Reno sat in one of the wooden chairs at the table to light a cigarette, contemplating rolling a joint. The thought got the better of him eventually, and after a second drag from his cigarette, he got up and removed his stash case from the dresser drawer where he had put it the night before. Sitting back down, cigarette carefully balanced between two beautifully plumped lips, he rolled a damn near-perfect joint. Giving it a smile of satisfaction, he kissed it with a dramatic smack of his lips. "Join, Cloud?" Cloud nodded from the other side of the table in his own chair.

"Yeah, I just hope it doesn't give me a bad dream like it did last night."

Reno cocked his head and passed the joint to Cloud so he could be the first to light it and take a toke. "You never told me what it was about, man. What's up?" he asked. Cloud shrugged and inhaled on the joint, then passed it back to Reno. "It's stupid. Just a nightmare, the same shit as usual."

"Nothing you dream could ever be stupid. Share with me."

Cloud blushed -- there was that blush again, thought Reno -- and stuttered, "It was nothing. I really don't want to talk about it. Maybe later, but just right now. Reno...."

Snuffing out the joint, Reno got up and kneeled in front of Cloud, hooking his arms around the blond and laying his head gently in his towel-covered lap. Hot, silent tears began to trickle down Reno's face and soaked into the towel. He couldn't help it. He was so in love with Cloud now, and he knew Cloud was in pain, holding back something he could not speak of.

"I wish I could take your pain away. I wish I could help you, Cloud. You keep everything locked inside. I want to see the real you. I've only partially seen the real you. I want to see all of you. You're hiding from me."

Aerith -- their planet's last living ancient, a young woman who could hear the voice of the dying planet and knew the Lifestream like the back of her hand, who had died at the hands of Sephiroth so long ago -- had been popping into Cloud's consciousness a lot lately. And with Reno's words, there was her face again. She had said that once to him, a long time ago. She had wanted to know the true him as well. Thinking of Aerith only made him remember Zack. _Oh gods, Zack..... the blood..._

Cloud sighed, sniffling from his own tears. Now he was getting sad thinking of Zack. In hopes of lightening the mood, he forced himself to smile, and said, "Does that make me untouchable to you now? Not yet knowing who I truly am?"

Not hesitating for a moment, Reno looked him seriously in the eyes.

"Not. On. Your. Life."

He kissed Cloud's hand firmly and hugged him. He would not leave this man's side. Not now, not ever.

_**"I love myself; I want you to love me. When I feel down, I want you above me.......…"**_

Hot lips pressed to his neck, Cloud shivered at the sensation. "I love you, Cloud," he heard Reno murmer into his skin. "I love you," Cloud said softly, tears in his eyes. "I don't know what I did to deserve you..."

_**"You're the sun who makes me shine......…"**_

"Be with me, Cloud. Be mine."

_**"I close my eyes and see you before me. Think I would die if you were to ignore me. A fool could see just how much I adore you. I'd get down on my knees, i'd do anything for you.....…"**_

Reno lifted Cloud gently off of the chair, and took him to the bed, laying him down and covering him with light kisses. He lay down next to the blond, stroking his cheek gently, doing his best to wipe away the salty stains left by tears cried out of angst. A tender kiss, a soft sigh, they began the slow dance of lovemaking. So gentle, so easy and soft this time, like never before. Cloud lost himself in Reno, forgetting time and all that had happened years before. He let the memory of Zack's death fade into twilight as he let Reno enter him, let Aerith's death become nothing but a pinprick on the horizon. When they came together as they always did, sweat clinging to skin and muffled moans swallowed by each other's mouths, Cloud drowned himself in Reno, his soul intertwined with Reno's soul. He could tell by the look in the red-headed Turk's eyes that something had changed with him as well, but what it was, he didn't know. He lay back on the pillow and felt Reno's arm slide smoothly over his chest.

"We could grow old together," Cloud mumbled absent-mindedly, lost in the haze of his satiated brain, and his breath caught in his throat as he realized what he had just said. Reno picked his head up to look Cloud in the eyes. "Yeah?" Reno asked. Cloud nodded slowly. "You saying you'd put up with me forever?" Reno asked once more for certainty, his tone gentle and disbelieving. Cloud gulped. "Yeah." He didn't quite know what he was getting himself into, but it seemed right.

_**"I want you, I don't want anybody else.....…"**_

"Oh Gaia..." Reno mumbled, crushing his lips to Cloud's. "I love you so much, Cloud. I believe I always have. I shouldn't have waited so damned long."

"Same here. I just... don't want this, us, to end. I still feel like it's a dream," Cloud said.

"Marry me, then, Cloud."

Reno didn't have to ask twice.

* * *

Reno snuck out while Cloud was napping, leaving only a small note on his empty pillow: _Gone shopping, be back soon. Love you._ He walked alone to one of the specialty shops that was in Mideel, a shop that sold rings and other items. A bell tinkled when he entered the shop, an elderly woman glancing up at him from behind the counter. "Good afternoon, can I help you find something?" she asked. Reno felt kind of uneasy; he had never shopped for an engagement ring before. But he wanted to do this the right way, wanted to show Cloud that he was serious, no matter how long they had been together. Whether two days or two decades, he knew this was 'it' for him. No other man had been made for him; he knew this now. He approached the woman and said, "Hi, yeah, I'm looking for a simple silver ring, nothing fancy."

"Getting married?" the woman asked. "Yep, that's the idea, ma'am!" Reno exclaimed with a proud grin on his face. He like the sound of that. Imagine, someone finally getting Reno to settle down. Wouldn't Rude be surprised! The woman smiled back at him and led him to a smaller counter where rings of all sizes and designs were displayed. He hemmed and hawwed while looking at the selection, not really seeing one he liked. There was one, however, that did catch his eye: a simple ring, silver, like he wanted. On the band, a kanji symbol glared at him in black inlay. He pointed at it rapidly, like an excited child. "That one, that one!" The woman removed it from the case and handed it to him. He rolled it around between his fingers, thinking to himself. "Can you engrave it with something?" he asked. "Of course I can, sweetheart. It'll only take about five minutes, if you want to wait. What do you want it to say?" she said.

"_Love you to death_," he said without hesitation. The woman smiled warmly at him. "Must be a wonderful woman to steal your heart that way, son," she said. Reno smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Yes he is, he really is," he said, stifling a laugh. "Oh! I'm sorry!" she apologized, blushing. "My oh my..." she mumbled to herself, rushing off to the back of the shop to make the engraving. Reno stepped outside to smoke a cigarette while he waited for the ring to be finished. He had just ground out the last of it with the heel of his boot when he turned around and glanced through the window, noticing the woman had already completed her work.

"How much do I owe you?" he asked, reaching for his wallet. "Three-hundred gil." "Gaia, that's tough," Reno remarked. "Ah, two-hundred fifty, then," the woman said. "Sounds better," he said, and paid her. He gave a quick, friendly wave and left the shop in a hurry. He honestly wanted to be there before Cloud woke up. In fact, he wanted to be the one to wake him up. He crept into the quiet hotel room, noting that Cloud was still fast asleep. He walked to the bed where the blond was laying peacefully. He ran the back of his hand softly over Cloud's face and lay down beside him. "Hey. Cloud, wake up, beautiful," he whispered. Cloud stirred a little but did not open his eyes. Reno knew what he wanted to do, and set everything in motion. He fished the ring out of his pocket, and, ever so gently, began to slip the ring onto Cloud's finger. Before sliding it on all the way, he kissed Cloud softly on the lips, whispering once again, "Cloud, wake up, angel." Cloud woke up completely this time, his eyes fluttering open and his gaze falling directly in view with the cold sensation on his left ring finger. Sliding the ring past the knuckle and kissing Cloud again, Reno whispered, "With me always, Cloud. Always."

A soft sigh escaped Cloud's lips, his eyes glistening with the beginning of happy tears. "Reno..." It was not just the fact that Reno had given him a ring that was making him weepy; it was also what the kanji symbol represented.

_Fate_.

Reno held Cloud in his arms for a while, then told him to check the inside of the ring. Cloud did so, and his mouth gaped open as he read the words that he knew were true, and always would be.

"So, it's official now," Reno said. "A little fast, maybe..." He shook his head quickly. "Nah," he added. "This should have happened ages ago." He kissed Cloud on the cheek, licking the salt from his own lips, left by happy tears. "See, there, I like to see happy tears. I don't ever want sad tears in your eyes ever again, Cloud."

Cloud laughed a little, then shrugged one shoulder. He sighed softly, embracing Reno in a tight hug. "Thank you." It was simply all he had left to say at this moment in time. There were no other words he could say. Their hands intertwined, Reno grasping the hand on which the ring was on, he said, "Want to go dancing?" Cloud blushed. "I... I can't really dance, Reno," he stammered. Reno chuckled lightly. "I'll teach you, then. Nothing to it," he told the blond. "Okay," Cloud agreed.

Cloud got himself dressed in something nice yet comfortable, and they went to the hotel bar. There was an old song playing that both Reno and Cloud knew very well; the song was from days past and had always tugged on Reno's heartstrings. Now he had a new understanding of the lyrics, as he led Cloud to the small dance area in the bar. He gathered Cloud in his arms, close and tight, and began to sway with him.

Cloud didn't have to worry about his two left feet; Reno took charge and helped him along, never missing a beat. It was hot in the bar, so many people dancing on the floor - but all he could see was Reno. _Reno.... Reno... _He laid his head on Reno's shoulder and just let himself be rocked and swayed.

_**"I'm the guy who never learned to dance, never even got one second glance. Across a crowded room was close enough: I could look but I could never touch...."**_

He shivered at the words of the song. _Perfect_, he thought. _This song is so true_. He felt Reno's arms holding him gently. He didn't want this beautiful man to let go of him, ever.

_**"Don't anyone wake me if it's just a dream...."**_

Reno slid a hand to the back of Cloud's head and tilted it for a kiss. "Reno," Cloud said breathlessly, his eyes shut tightly. "I don't want to wake up..." Reno chuckled under his breath. "It's not a dream, Cloud. Open your eyes. I'm here." Cloud opened his eyes and fell into the depths of Reno's blue eyes, shining brightly. He could see himself reflected in that bright mako-enhanced glow. "I love you," he told Reno, and slid his own hand beneath Reno's head, crushing his mouth against his own. "Love you, so much," he mumbled between their lips. He heard Reno sigh contentedly. Cloud peered over Reno's shoulder and caught sight of familiar faces sitting at a table across the bar. "Reno, look," he said, and pointed to the group.

__Tseng, Elena, Rude, Scarlet, Rufus, Reeve… All were there. "What the hell?" Reno wondered aloud. "First it was just Rude and Elena. Now _everyone_?" he added. He grabbed Cloud's hand and they walked over to the table, where it seemed that the entire Shinra company had gathered. Even Scarlet, presumed dead years ago, was dressed to the nines. "Yo, what's up boss?" Reno asked Tseng.

"Everyone felt like they needed a vacation like you and Cloud. And, here we are," Tseng told him, his dark eyes not entirely relaying the truth to the well-seasoned Turk who could smell bullshit a mile away. Even Rude seemed to hide something extra behind his dark glasses.

"A round on me," Tseng ordered a waitress. "Sake'… and your best rum for Reno," he motioned toward the redhead. The alcohol arrived minutes later and glasses were lifted to the center of the table. "To Reno, the finest Turk there ever will be. And to Cloud, who finally reigned him in," Rude spoke, nodding to the ring on Cloud's finger. Reno groaned; nothing escaped Rude's knowledge, no matter how private the matter was. Glasses clinked together, the ringing noise of the fine crystal shot glasses sounding above the music playing on the jukebox, and Reno kissed Cloud after gulping down his shot of rum. "_Shit_!" Reno yelled with a whoop, feeling the alcohol hit him like a brick. _Strange_, he thought, _usually it takes some time to hit me. Must be really, really good quality_. He hummed quietly in his throat, enjoying the feeling. "Nice choice, Tseng," he gave the dark-haired man a thumbs-up and grinned.

One shot of rum followed another, then another. When his surroundings began to spin and darken, he slammed down his glass and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He grabbed Cloud and dragged him to the dance area once again. Cloud was tipsy himself, and stumbled into Reno's arms as Reno pulled him close. He giggled and kissed Reno on the curve of his neck. "You're drunk, Turk." "Nahhh, i'm not drunk," Reno slurred, pausing to twirl Cloud in a flurry of movements. A different song began to play on the jukebox. Reno groaned. "Nnngghhh... HATE this song!" he exclaimed. Cloud laughed. "Yeah, well, I like it," he challenged. "Nah, this is lame. Can't even dance to it, really," Reno remarked. "Oh?" Cloud asked, an eyebrow raised. "Is there something else we could do to it beside dance?" Reno stopped suddenly, staring Cloud down with his half-lidded eyes. A naughty smile lifted one side of his mouth, his eyes gleaming. He grabbed Cloud's hand roughly. "Hey!" Cloud shouted, unsure of the sudden change in Reno's stature.

"_Shhh_!" he whispered heatedly to Cloud. "Don't say _nothin_', don't look around. Follow me. Quickly!" As if he had a choice! Cloud was pulled and rushed along by Reno, and wasn't too shocked when he saw that Reno was leading them to the men's bathroom at the back of the bar. "Reno! Reno, we _can't_!" Cloud sputtered. Reno snorted deviously. "Like I give a shit!"

They burst through the bathroom. "Anyone in here, get the fuck out!" Reno yelled. Cloud held his breath for a second then let it out with a whoosh when he found that no one was in the room.

"Ah, uh, Reno? No lock on the door."

"Hmph," Reno smirked. "Even better."

He pushed Cloud against the cabinet that the sink was in, covering his mouth with his own, fumbling with Cloud's belt. "Damn, yo! Why you gotta wear a belt all the time?" Reno gasped, breaking away from Cloud's hot, moist mouth. Cloud smirked and tugged at Reno's belt. "Hmm, you wear one all the time, too, Red," Cloud pointed out. Reno smirked back, then wiped the smirk from Cloud's face with a hot kiss, melting that smirk right off. Finally succeeding with unbuckling Cloud's belt, Reno ripped it from his pants and tossed it where it hit the wall with a loud, metallic smack ringing out from the buckle. He grasped Cloud's pants and yanked them off with one pull. Grabbing Cloud by the hips, he pulled him up to set him roughly on the counter and pushed the blond's knees up, leaving Cloud exposed to him. A low groan emerged forth from Reno's lips as he dropped his own pants just low enough to pull out his cock.

Cloud was breathless by now, the alcohol and heated passion making him breathe hard. He saw Reno looking around hastily for something to use for lube. Cloud grabbed the bottle of liquid soap from the counter. "Here, this will do." Reno's eyes grew wide. "Holy shit, Cloud. That is gonna burn like hell! Stupid! No!" he said, exasperated, and shook his head furiously. "Nuh-uh, no way," he added, then spit into his hand. "Nah, this will work. Just as good as ever," he said, rubbing it over his hardened flesh and slipping a finger into Cloud. Cloud bucked slightly against the movement and moaned softly. "R-Reno, don't hold back," he mumbled drunkenly, grasping Reno by the shoulders.

"Oh fuck. Cloud..." Reno gasped when he entered Cloud. So tight, so hot. He began to slam-fuck Cloud, rapidly moving in and out -- not just out of desire and need, but knowing that they could get caught was also spurring him on.

The song played on in the main room, and Reno could hear it vibrating in his brain as he fucked Cloud. His orgasm hit him hard, but he kept fucking his husband within an inch of his life. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep the motion going. Hurry, Cloud. Hurry! he repeated in his mind.

**"**_**To be close to you, to be a part of you. I believe in you, I believe in you. I would die for you.…"**_

Just then, the door opened and Reno spun around, his long red ponytail slapping Cloud in the face. Cloud peered around Reno's shoulder to see who had come in, his face twisted in sweet agony as he came, moaning loudly, sweat trickling down his temple and his cock jerking and spurting onto his stomach. "Sir!" Reno shouted. It was Tseng, his eyes wide at what he was witnessing. A timid Rufus peered over from behind Tseng's shoulder, mouth agape. It had all happened in seconds flat, and Tseng made a hasty retreat, closing the door quickly."Ah, hell," Reno said. He and Cloud looked at each other and burst out laughing, their laughs bouncing off of the walls. He pulled himself out of Cloud and grabbed some paper towels from the dispenser on the wall. They cleaned themselves up and Cloud put his pants back on. They were still laughing when they stumbled drunkenly out of the bathroom and straight into Tseng and Rufus.

"...Awk-_ward_!" Reno declared, laughing. "Sorry, boss. Uh, bathroom's free now...," he said, slinging an arm around Cloud's shoulders loosely and walking toward the table they had reserved. Rufus had a smirk on his face and Reno turned around just in time to see him smack Tseng on the ass before they both entered the bathroom together.

Elena was sitting in Rude's lap, her hands on top of his bald head, kissing him on the forehead over and over. Reno could tell Rude was now so drunk that he probably didn't even know where he was any longer. Reeve and Scarlet had already left. The night was still young, and Reno still had a wild hair up his ass.


	4. Stigma

**Just a note: In this part of the storyline, Geostigma is something that only Cloud has, and it's fairly different than the Geostigma in Advent Children. There won't be any remnants in my story (no Kadaj, Loz, or Yazoo, sadly), but Sephiroth will be making an appearance later in the storyline, though it will not be like it was in the movie... that's all I will say. ;)**

**Lyric excerpts from Metallica's "Unforgiven II" and The Smashing Pumpkins' "The Beginning is the End is the Beginning", respectively. I do not own these songs, nor do I make money from them; they are purely there to set the mood.**  
**Tseng/Rufus, Rude/Elena, Reeve/Scarlet; implied Rufus/Rude.**

* * *

An hour later, Reno was still in a drinking mood, and had started downing another bottle of rum. Cloud was sharing the bottle with Reno, but had also started on the hot sake' that Tseng had ordered for them. His stomach started to flip and flop, and before he knew it, he was praying to the gods on his knees in the bushes outside of the hotel. He lay in the grass beside his vomit for some time before nodding off to sleep. He was awakened just a few short minutes later by the sound of Reno pissing on the dried leaves near the bushes, the splashing jarring him out of his drunken stupor. "Ohhhhh.." Cloud moaned, sitting up and holding his head with one hand. Reno laughed at him from nearby. "Yo. Cloud. Time to wake up, sleepy-head!" he jeered, saluting him with the bottle of rum in his free hand. Cloud watched as his lover chugged the bottle and finished it off, throwing it against the brick wall and hooting with glee as it shattered. Zipping his pants, he walked over to Cloud and helped him stand. "Reno, Reno I don't feel so good, love," Cloud mumbled, his head lolling to the side. Reno kissed him on the side of his head and took his arm. "C'mon baby, gonna get you back to the room. Everyone's crashing with us tonight, so we gotta make sure we get to the bed first," he told Cloud.

"Hmm, I thought Reeve and Scarlet were in another room already," Cloud mumbled. Reno nodded then groaned as he remembered vaguely that Tseng had told him earlier that they were all sharing a room now. Something weird was going on, and he couldn't put his finger on it. "Yeah, they're in OUR room. Fuck. There goes the bed," Reno cursed. He spit out of the corner of his mouth. "Fuck, Cloud," he slurred. "Really wanted to lay your hot drunken ass down on that soft bed tonight and fuck the hell out of you." "Reno!" Cloud exclaimed, then laughed. "What about the bathroom, remember? An hour ago??" he said. Reno stopped and yanked Cloud's hand to his crotch and watched as Cloud's eyes grew wide. "_Ohhh_..." Cloud said, remembering, looking up toward the sky: the mako-enhanced rejuvenation. "So, you're hard and that means you just _have_ to fuck," he said, groaning. "Ah, you're teasing, Spiky," Reno said. "That's the idea," Cloud retorted.

Laughing softly, they made their way into the hotel and to their room. Outside the door, they heard grunting and a woman speaking softly. "Uh...." Cloud whispered. "Maybe we should come back. Sounds like they're.. busy." "Oh, fuck that!" Reno hissed and threw the door open. Scarlet was splayed on the couch with Reeve on top of her, obviously doing to Scarlet what Reno wanted to do to Cloud in the bed at that moment. Neither of them bothered to stop what they were doing and only gave a short glance at them. Reno rolled his eyes at Cloud sarcastically. "At least they're not in the bed, yeah?" he said, and grabbed Cloud, carrying him through the doorway. He grunted and kicked the door shut behind them.

"You know, you're kind of heavy," Reno quipped, and Cloud groaned. Reno dropped him on the bed and began hastily removing Cloud's clothing, not giving much concern for the open layout of the hotel room, knowing damned well they could be seen from anywhere in the room, the only enclosed area being the bathroom. Turning the light off over the bed area for a bit of posterity, Reno dropped his clothes in a pile along with Cloud's and slid under the sheets easily, curling up and placing his hardness against Cloud's turned back. He ran a hand down Cloud's spine, feeling the man shiver beneath his touch, and let his fingers trail down between his ass, slipping a finger in, then a second one. He hummed in happiness as he found the blond man still wet from their earlier escapade, not hesitating to lift Cloud's leg and grabbing a hip to bring him closer to his throbbing, aching cock. He entered his lover slowly from behind and hissed as Cloud's tight hole wrapped around his dripping flesh. Cloud reached a hand behind him and grasped one of Reno's asscheeks, absent-mindedly digging fingernails into the heated flesh. Reno hissed again, moving faster and wrapped a sweaty hand around Cloud's cock, giving it quick pumps. Cloud's moaning was making him speed up his movements inside of the blond, feeling the need to come and come fast. He didn't know why, but when he drank or was high, he couldn't control his orgasms very well, so he had to just let it go whenever the time came. He was lucky enough that Cloud never took too long to come, and was relieved when he felt Cloud's muscles clench around his flesh. He panted and felt sweat drip from his brow, then felt himself careening and plummeting toward fulfillment. He came inside of Cloud then, with a cry and a quick nip to the back of Cloud's neck.

He had claimed his lover once more.

They lay silently for some time after, and Reno thought that Cloud had fallen asleep. Instead, he found that Cloud was very much awake, and saw his hand moving underneath the blanket. He lifted the blanket, and in the dim light coming from the area where the couch and table were, he could see Cloud scratching his arm. A darkened spot had formed on his upper arm.

"Hmm, what's this?" Reno asked. Cloud stopped scratching and said, "Not sure, but it burns like hell." "You should stop scratching it so much, then. This skin is too beautiful to be marred," Reno chuckled and placed a hand on top of Cloud's. He sighed in contentment and said, "Dunno how I got so soft lately. Must be your influence," he told Cloud. "Yeah but i'm not too soft myself, you know. I can drink and cuss with the best of them. And you happen to forget that I can kick some major ass, too," Cloud said, laughing. It was true. Cloud wasn't exactly as soft-spoken as many people had made him out to be, but he was for the most part shy and quiet. Moody, even. Reno was always explosive and rowdy, but now, with Cloud, things seemed different. He could relax and speak soothing words.... he could _care_. It made him uneasy but happy at the same time. It was nice to relax and have someone take care of him - and vice versa.

The idea of becoming a married man scared him to an extent, though he had secretly always wanted to settle down. He eventually felt Cloud's breathing ease and knew that the blond had fallen asleep. Reno hoped that the dark spot on Cloud's arm was just a strange bruise or something, and didn't give it further thought as he felt the arms of sleep embrace him warmly, tugging him down into the depths of darkness.

In the morning, he awoke with a strange feeling. His Turk senses were sending off alarms in his head, though he wasn't sure what was wrong yet. Cloud was already awake, and met Reno's eyes with a smile. Reno leaned, shifted over and kissed him on the cheek, then headed for the bathroom, mindful of their guests in the room, and closed the door this time. He came out of the bathroom minutes later and saw Cloud waiting for him, and eased himself back into bed with a soft groan. His body ached from last night. With all the alcohol he had consumed, he felt like a truck hit him. He really didn't want to move from the bed today, but he knew he would have to eventually to get them something to eat. He noticed, with shock, at how Cloud's mood had quickly changed from smiling at him minutes earlier to a worried expression and shaking so badly it made the bed shake. "Cloud?" Cloud looked slowly over at him, his eyes filled with fear.

_**"Lay beside me, tell me what they've done..."**_

"Reno, I have to tell you something about Hojo...." Cloud drifted off in thought, and he could tell Cloud was terrified. "Tell me, Cloud. I love you. I'm not going to hide, nor laugh, or anything but listen and care for you," Reno assured him. Cloud let out a nervous laugh, and began his awful story. The details were still a bit fuzzy, but he told Reno what he could, awful details of pain, suffering and torture under the hands of that psychotic scientist. Days of being forced to stay awake, being prodded like an animal, burned, cut open, injected with unknown substances. When Cloud was finished, Reno was shaking as well. They held each other for a while afterward. Cloud broke the silence by stating, simply, what Reno had been thinking himself: "But you already knew _these_ things, right?"

Reno sat up, but did not pull away from Cloud. "Yes, but never firsthand. Gods, Cloud! What else is there? There is something you're not telling me," he pried quietly, trying not to let the others hear, but he knew they had been eavesdropping the entire time. He settled back down beside Cloud and held him. They didn't speak to each other for at least an hour, Cloud crawling back into his hole of hiding.

Tseng broke the silence. "Reno." Reno sat up on the bed, realizing that he and Cloud had fallen asleep. Cloud was still out like a light, and Reno got out of bed and joined Tseng at the table. He was drinking a bland cup of black coffee, and held a second cup out to Reno, a gift from the disgusting coffee pot in their room. Tried as he might, Tseng could not get the damned thing clean enough, but they needed something strong to settle their nerves. Tseng had overheard the entire conversation and he was shaking as well when Cloud had finished his story of his time under Hojo's captivity. He had read the reports, but had never heard the story firsthand. Hearing the words fall from Cloud's lips got underneath his skin and left him uneasy.

"Tseng, what do you know?" Reno asked quietly, noting that the others were still sleeping. He also didn't want to wake Cloud. He didn't want any interruptions.

"Well," Tseng began. "Cloud told you everything correctly. His details were a bit screwy, but he was pretty much correct. I did not want to talk to you about Hojo, though. You need to know why we all followed you here."

"Sir? You followed Cloud and I?" Reno felt himself become agitated. _Perverts! _Tseng shook his head. "Not the way you're thinking, Reno. The mark on Cloud's arm. It's what we've started calling Geostigma, though Cloud is the only one we've seen this happen to," he said. Reno cocked his head, not understanding. "It's… kind of an emotional disease brought on by the amount of Jenova cells in his system. All of the sadness, Cloud's inner demons raging, unspoken memories… If he does not get them out, it will kill him."

"What?!" Reno exclaimed as quietly as he could. Tseng lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry, Reno. This is something Cloud will have to take care of on his own. None of us, not even you, can truly help him," he said. "There is one thing you can do, though. You can keep encouraging him to talk. Keep getting closer to him, make him trust you unconditionally, and eventually he will open up completely to you."

"Tseng, Sir," Reno said, unsure of how to say what he felt. He felt his throat tighten and felt the need to cry, but he held it in for a moment longer. "Tseng, thank you for letting me know." He stood up and offered his boss his hand. Tseng stood up, and taking Reno's hand in a firm grip, pulled him into his arms for a strong hug. "Reno, you take care of Cloud. And you take care of yourself. Your friends will help with the rest, if something dire were to happen."

Reno pulled away and went to the bathroom, closing the door. He slid down against the wall and allowed himself to cry silently as he felt the world closing in on him.

Cloud was not stupid. He was not sleeping, either. He had heard the conversation between Tseng and Reno, and he knew Reno was in the bathroom. He sat up in bed and looked at Tseng, who nodded and tilted his head toward the door. "_Go to him_," Tseng mouthed silently. Cloud nodded once and went to the bathroom door. "Reno," he called softly, knocking once and entering the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Reno sat with his back against the wall, his hair even more disheveled than what it usually appeared to be, his face reddened and stains of salty tears leaving their tracks down his cheeks. "Reno..." Cloud sat down and reached out with both hands, his fingers trailing lightly over Reno's cheeks, wiping the tears away. Reno's body shook with emotion; the tears kept coming.

"Cloud, you heard didn't you? You know, don't you? Aren't you afraid? Why can't you just talk to me, let it all out? Do you want to die, is that it?" He let loose the barrage of questions quickly but quietly, choking on his voice as more tears surfaced and slid down his face. "Reno, I would be lying if I said that I wasn't afraid of what this disease could do to me, now that I know. But please understand that there are just some things I can't talk about right now, no matter how badly I want to," Cloud replied. He held Reno, and suddenly found himself crying as well, but lifted his head high and with the bravest voice he could muster, said, "We just have to take care of each other, Red. No question about it, and--"

He stopped talking and felt his body seize up. He fell sideways onto the floor. His wrists curled in and his body shook uncontrollably, his breaths coming out in sharp gasps. The blackened mark of the Geostigma dripped black ooze onto the bathroom floor. Reno jumped up quickly and began to shout for his boss.

"Tseng! Tseng!"

The head of the Turks fled to the bathroom door with a rush, not sure of what he would find. He heard urgency in Reno's voice, and he did not ignore a fellow Turk's call for assistance. Rude and Elena did not either, and soon followed suit behind Tseng. Flinging open the door, Tseng bolted over to Cloud and wrapped a towel around the blond's arm. Rude and Elena stood in the doorway staring at Reno like he had lost his mind until they noticed Cloud, blackened blood seeping through the towel, his mouth open in an "o" of pain - a scream caught in his mouth, unable to form. Reno's face was still streaked with tears that Cloud had not wiped away, his hair still all out of sorts.

Cloud's seizure stopped. The bleeding stopped and Tseng and Reno breathed a collective sigh of relief. "It _hurt_," Cloud said, his voice raspy. He sat up slowly and looked around at everyone. Much to Reno's surprise, Cloud began to laugh. Reno paused when he looked over and saw what Cloud was laughing at: All of the Turks were standing there, all of them in different states of undress except for Tseng. Elena had a thin sheet wrapped around her, and Rude had a pillow hiding his frontal nudity.

"Yo, if you all were intending on protecting or helping someone, it would be hard to do without clothes on," Reno said, trying to crack a joke to relieve the tension in the air. Elena laughed nervously and Rude coughed to stifle an embarrassed laugh. Tseng chuckled himself. Reno heard Rufus call out from behind Rude and Elena, "At least you're not on this side. Rude's ass is hanging out. He'd better not bend over. If he does, I think Elena might have to shoot me." Tseng gave his lover a look. "I'll deal with you in a minute, _Mr. President_," he said, smirking. Elena gave Rufus Shinra a look as well, but hers was a heated look, none too pleased at the president of Shinra, Inc. hitting on her boyfriend. "Cool it and keep it in your pants, President. You had your chance," she said, then added, "And I must say, from what I've heard, you definitely tried." Rude coughed again. Everyone turned to look at Rude and Rufus. Tseng now gave Rufus a daggered look. Rufus held up his hands, "Now hold on, that was a long time ago, Elena. A long time ago."

"Hello? Guys? I really don't care to hear about who was getting a piece of ass from my partner, or the lack thereof," Reno interrupted sarcastically.

"Will everyone just SHUT UP??" Scarlet screamed from the floor where she and Reeve had made their bed last night. "Sleeping here, people!" Reeve groaned. "Scarlet, shut your mouth. You're the only one being loud in here," Reeve said. Scarlet gasped in shock at his tone, but was quickly quieted by Reeve kissing her. Rufus rolled his eyes at the two on the floor, knowing full well that Reeve had probably kissed her to make her shut up. She was just about as talkative as Elena; the only difference was that Scarlet was bitchier.

Tseng groaned and Reno waved everyone out of the bathroom. When the door was shut again, Reno removed the towel from Cloud's arm. "Hey, it stopped bleeding," he said. Cloud nodded. "Let's get you back to bed, okay?" Reno tossed the towel onto the floor and picked Cloud up. When he had helped him settle in bed, he said, "Wait for me. I'll be back in a moment." He went back to the bathroom to clean up the blackened mess. With disgust, he took the towel and promptly tossed it into the garbage can. He washed his hands repeatedly; he couldn't get the feeling of the sticky mess off of his skin.

Cloud lay in bed, memories of his past coming back to haunt him. He shivered and rolled onto his side. No matter what he did, he could not get the thoughts to stop. Reno came back to the bed and laid down beside him, grasping Cloud's hand and resting his head against the blond's turned back. Cloud released Reno's hand, turned to face him, and wrapped his arms around the red-headed Turk's neck. "Thank you, Reno. I love you. I know you're trying to help me," he whispered, trying to calm himself down. "Hey, hey. It'll be alright. We'll figure something out soon," Reno said.

Reno kissed Cloud's cheek and nestled his face into his hair, to smell that familiar scent of vanilla that he had come to love in such a short time. His face drifted down to Cloud's ear, and there he whispered words so quietly that they were certainly only meant for Cloud to hear:

**"_Time has stopped before us. The sky cannot ignore us. No one can separate us, for we are all that is left_."**

Cloud took in a sharp breath. Oh, gods. That _song_.

His mind drifted back to years ago, a lazy day at Shinra Headquarters. Cloud, just a small, young infantryman back then, had been hanging around in the hallway. Not going anywhere, just wandering. He heard singing, and he stopped where he was and turned in the direction of the sound. Who was this? His ears led him to a small room down the hall, and he crept around the doorframe and spotted Reno singing along with a song on his radio. Cloud had hidden behind a potted plant in the room, basking in the sound of Reno's voice, the Turk hitting all the right notes. When Reno heard a rustle in the direction of the plant, he had stopped singing and turned around... and Cloud had frozen. Reno was staring directly at him. But he wasn't. He hadn't seen Cloud. ....Had he?

Reaching further into his memory of this occurrence, he suddenly remembered Reno flashing a smile in his direction, a wink, too, and turning back around to begin singing again.

That was the day the red-headed Turk had stolen his heart. And Reno had known all along.

Cloud looked at Reno, who was now sporting tears in his eyes again. As he felt the pang of tears rushing to the surface of his own eyes, Cloud sniffled. "You _knew_," he said, and Reno nodded his head. "Yeah. I knew it was you. I saw..." he snickered, "....I saw your hair poking out from behind the top of the plant." His snickers led to gut-wrenching laughter, and Cloud joined in with him. They laughed until they were exhausted, both of them knowing they were trying to forget what had happened just minutes earlier. After the laughter settled, Cloud rolled over and straddled Reno. "Oh! Hey!" Reno exclaimed, surprised that Cloud was on top of him. Cloud bent down and kissed Reno. "I love you, Reno. My lover. My friend. You are going to be my savior, believe it or not," he said seriously.

Reno didn't quite believe it himself, since only Cloud could control what he talked about with him, but Cloud believed in him - and that's all that mattered. If only he could flip a switch and make the memories flow out of Cloud. Only time would tell.


	5. Fate

Later, Reno and Cloud joined the others and they all went to the small cafe' where he and Cloud had eaten at the morning before. It was past noon already, and they settled for simple burgers and fries with ice cream for dessert. Cloud felt like his body was on fire, watching his husband deftly lick ice cream off of his spoon. He watched as a drizzle of strawberry sauce slipped from the spoon and onto his chin. As he saw Reno grab for a napkin, Cloud grabbed his arm, and, holding it steady, found himself in Reno's face. He removed the sauce quickly from Reno's chin with one gentle lick of his tongue, then moved to his mouth to savor a kiss sweetened even more so by the sauce itself.

"Delicious," Cloud commented, and turned his head to find everyone staring at him, in awe over his brazen public show of affection. "Hmm, what?" Cloud asked, looking innocently at the lot of them. And he was -- he felt innocent, like he had done nothing wrong. Rufus snickered and said, "Tseng, maybe I should put some sauce on my..." He was interrupted by Tseng kicking him in the shin below the table and shushing him. "Not necessary, Rufus," Tseng told him, winking. Scarlet rolled her eyes at the couples, particularly looking at Cloud. "Please. Get a room," she said. "Shut up, Scarlet," Reno said. "Fucking ice queen..." he muttered under his breath.

"Want to make a go of it, ass pirate??" Scarlet shouted, standing up and reaching for the gun she kept hidden under her dress, attached to her hip on a strap. "Fucking TURK!" she yelled, her face turning red. Reno stood up as well, drawing out his electrical rod, his finger on the button, ready to turn it on and prod her like the nasty cow she was. "Fucking bitch! Everyone knows you're with Reeve for his money! You don't love him! You loved that faggot Heidegger! You should have died with him that day when Cloud beat the shit out of you two. Damn you to Ifrit's hell, Scarlet!" Reno yelled. He had not been this angry in a long time.

Meanwhile, while Cloud slept soundly against Reno's body in their hotel room, Reno was silently crying a flood of tears that symbolized things in the future that he felt he could not prevent from happening: a love lost, lives changed. _His_ life changed. He shut his eyes tightly.

_He is still so fragile, so scarred mentally._ _He's not going to last very much longer if he keeps going like this, holding everything inside. You must take care of him. You cannot prevent it from happening, but you must watch over him. Cherish him_, he told himself.

He was beginning to panic, his inner voice driving him insane.

He grasped for Cloud, his eyes still shut, and, finding him safe and warm, alive and well, he held him close to his heart for the rest of the afternoon. He was afraid. He silently vowed to himself that he would NOT let something happen to Cloud.

His Turk side had suddenly kicked in, stubbornly insisting, _"You're a Turk, for the gods' sakes! You were trained to use your intelligence to outwit anything that might cause harm to you, to pull them under, to maim them, to make them submit and cry 'uncle'. You can outsmart anyone, Turk!"_ But he shoved those thoughts aside, curling into himself instead, feeling helpless.

Cloud was going to die, and he couldn't do a damned thing about it. Right? _No, no, no!_, his head screamed. It was so unlike him to feel helpless, alone. He needed to pull himself out of this rut that he was in, needed to stop crying like a child. _Be strong, Turk_.

He knew of three things that were true: One, he was terrified that he was going to lose his lover. Two, he was scared that he couldn't prevent it from happening. Three, he loved Cloud with every fiber of his being.

Reno dried his tears and got up from the bed, angry at himself for feeling so helpless. A small black box caught his eye on the dresser. When he realized that it was a ring box, he quickly moved across the room and opened the box. He looked at the ring's bright silver color reflecting tiny beams of sunlight coming through the curtains on the window near the bed where Cloud lay. He lifted the ring from the box and saw an engraving on the inside of the band: a kanji representing eternity, and the words '_Death will not separate us_'. Gasping aloud, the words stabbed him like a dagger through the heart and pierced his soul. '_Love you to death_' was on Cloud's ring, a kanji on the outer band symbolizing 'fate'. When Reno had it engraved, he didn't know how prophetic those words would turn out to be.

He wanted to spit at fate. _Fuck fate_.

Fuck fate for bringing him and Cloud together, and fuck fate for wanting to take Cloud away from him so soon. Fuck fate for making him so angry and helpless.

Reno put the ring back into the box, hoping Cloud would not know that he had messed with it. He let Cloud sleep for as long as he needed to. There was no need to wake him while he was this upset: he didn't want Cloud to see him like this. He had to be strong for the both of them.

_I will not allow this to happen._

Minutes later, he was sitting at the table with a cup of burned, disgusting coffee left over from that morning's brew, a crumpled pack of cigarettes to his left and a full ashtray to his right. He was in the middle of opening a new pack of smokes when he saw Cloud ease himself from bed and walk over to join Reno at the table. "May I?" Cloud asked, lifting a hand to Reno's cigarettes. Reno shrugged and nodded. Cloud lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply as if it were the best thing he had experienced in years. Reno chuckled at his lover. "Hey, how's your arm doing?" he asked, turning serious. "It's okay at the moment, I guess," Cloud said, flicking ashes into the ashtray on the table. "It's disgusting. I don't want to talk about it right now," he added.

Reno sighed heavily and stood up to wrap his arms around his mate, so warm and welcoming. Cloud snuffed out his cigarette and returned the hug, finding comfort in Reno's arms, his arms wrapped around his waist.

"I love you, Cloud. I'm going to protect you, no matter what."

Tseng came through the door and nodded at the couple, crossing the room to make a fresh pot of coffee. "C'mere, blondie," Reno said, grabbing Cloud from the chair by his hand and wrapping his arms protectively around him once more. A kiss on the neck. "Love you." A kiss on the chest. "Love you here, too." Reno bent over slightly, gently lifting Cloud's arm, and placed a kiss on the Geostigma mark. "Love you, always. Every part of you. Even if it's disgusting and fucking frightening, I love this, too. It's a part of you."

"Reno...."

Tseng left the room quietly and let them have their moment of peace. He wanted to give them all of the time alone that he could, in case Cloud couldn't overcome his fear of giving a voice to the hidden memories.


	6. Vanilla

A short time later during the evening, Tseng rounded everyone up and announced that they would be making the trip back to Midgar. He thought that it would be best if everyone were back "home", where the surroundings would be more familiar and comfortable to Cloud. And, if necessary, more medical equipment that was better suited to help Cloud.

"Pack up, guys. Cissnei is on her way with the chopper," Tseng told them without any more explanations. He gazed in thought at Cloud for a moment, and held himself back from saying anything further. He didn't want to speak the words that were dancing on his tongue: that he could see Cloud becoming weaker, could see the Geostigma mark growing larger on his arm. He knew he didn't have to say it to Cloud, either.

The return to Midgar went as predicted: boring, long ride in the helicopter while Reno and Scarlet snapped at each others' necks like rabid dogs. Reeve, quiet as usual, played a game of cards with Cloud while Rude and Elena slept. Rufus and Tseng did some paperwork, and Cissnei piloted the chopper with precision. When Cloud stepped from the helicopter at their destination, he looked around, somewhat in awe. It was as if he had not seen this place in many years. He had left a single man and came back engaged and with a strange illness. A few days and so much had changed. He couldn't even remember how long it had been, really.

He waited for Reno to get their suitcases and fell into stride beside him. He felt tired all the time now and wanted to sleep a lot. He planned to do just that when they got inside the building.

"Hey, how are we going to do the living together thing?" Reno asked suddenly, as if just then remembering they had separate rooms. "Hmm, my room is larger," Cloud said. Reno stopped walking and cocked his head, exclaiming, "You've been in my room before??" Cloud laughed and nodded. "Oh I see. Hope it was clean at the time," Reno laughed. "Yeah, but a pair of your boxers were on the floor," Cloud said with a grin. "Oh-ho-ho-ho. I'll bet that made your day," Reno chided. Cloud smirked and kept walking. _Got to sleep... Gaia, need to sleep...._

They got to Cloud's room and he collapsed on the bed as gently as he could, even though he wanted to fling himself down onto it. He heard Reno close the door and purr seductively. "Already? But we just got here!" Reno joked. Cloud mumbled something unintelligible and fell into a deep sleep. Reno sighed and laughed softly, quietly closing the door and leaning gently against it. He watched Cloud's chest rising and falling, and silently prayed to the gods that the movement would not cease.

He put the suitcases down and started to unpack them, feeling strangely odd about putting his clothes inside Cloud's dresser. He heard something rustle while he was putting a pair of pants in one of the drawers, and lifted one of Cloud's shirts out of the way. A breath caught in his throat as he saw his name in Cloud's handwriting on a folded piece of paper. Looking behind him quickly to see if Cloud had woken up, he was relieved to see him still sleeping -- and snoring, nonetheless.

With shaking hands, he opened the letter quietly and began to read the words aloud, softly. It was dated nearly five years ago.

_Reno,_

I hope this letter reaches you. Hell, I don't even know if I'll find the courage to give it to you one day, but I hope I do. I am sitting here in my room thinking of you. I know you don't even really know that I exist, but I need to share something with you. I have been in love with you for a long time. I feel like I have loved you all of my life. I don't know whether it's your smile or just your overall presence: a crazy flame-haired Turk with a wild streak that makes me wonder what they put in your food in this godforsaken company.

Perhaps it's just you, Reno. Just you. Maybe it's just me, that somewhere in this fucked-up head of mine in my own little world, I can imagine that one day I might have a chance in Ifrit's hell with you. You barely know who I am, but I want you to know that I love you, Reno. I have loved you for so long. Let me love you, Reno. Let me love you. Am I good enough? Am I good enough for anything... for you?

-Cloud Strife

Reno refolded the letter and held it to his heart after inhaling the scent of the paper; it smelled slightly like vanilla... like Cloud. His lover. His _love_, his _heart_. He just couldn't let him die.

He shuffled in socked feet across the floor of the room after kicking his boots off by the dresser. Pulling off his t-shirt, he slid easily underneath the covers, taking care to ease the blanket out from underneath Cloud's sleeping body and cover him with it.

Still holding the letter, he leaned over and nuzzled Cloud's warm neck with his face, inhaling and exhaling the exquisite skin there. He kissed the skin gently, softly. _Don't stop breathing._ Inhale, exhale. A warm summer day, vanilla growing wild. _Cloud... Cloud, did you know that a vanilla flower only blooms once a year and lives only one day if it's not pollinated, not cared for? But you are cared for, Cloud, and you are loved. I want to see you bloom over and over, all year long._

His quiet nuzzling had awoken Cloud, as he kissed and stroked that lovely pale flesh covering his body. He felt Cloud's arm wrap around his shoulders, felt a tender kiss on the side of his head. He lifted his head to stare into the eyes of his future husband, his gentle loving angel from heaven, and whispered, "I love you, Cloud. Please don't leave me here. _Please_."

"Reno..." Cloud began to speak, but Reno shushed him with a deepened kiss and let the letter fall to the floor. Cloud let himself drift into the taste that was permeating from Reno's mouth; _like fine wine, _he remembered_, like a damn fine wine. Just like heaven_.

They made love for the rest of the afternoon, on and off, stopping only to fall into each others' arms once again. _One more time, just one more time. Once more and I'll be satiated._

…_No, never._

As they lay together, finally winding down for good this time, Reno picked the letter off of the floor where he had dropped it hours ago beside the bed, temporarily forgotten but not forever. He handed it to Cloud, and to his surprise, the blond did not blush this time when faced with something of his own doing.

"How come you never gave it to me?"

"Mmm. I wish I would have a long time ago. I'm sorry," Cloud said. "Hey, it's okay, yo. We're together now, that's all that matters. And, this," he stroked a hand lazily over Cloud's arm. "We're going to beat this. You hear me? Together, not just you. You're not alone anymore, remember?" Cloud sighed heavily.

"Reno, this is my burden to bear."

"But if you're not here, then your _death_ will be _my_ burden. Do you really want to do that to me?" Reno asked, his voice quivering and tears coming to his eyes.

Cloud closed his eyes and turned his back on Reno. Just as Reno thought that Cloud was ignoring him, the man opened his mouth and began to speak.


	7. Family

"I have this memory," Cloud began, his words so softly spoken that Reno almost didn't hear them. "I'm five years old or so. I am sitting on the knee of a man with long black hair. He's bouncing me up and down, like I'm riding a horse, and I feel sick to my stomach. My mother is sitting across from the man. I can see her bright eyes sparkling in the light. She's smiling at me… or is she smiling at him? I can't tell. No. She's smiling at him. _That man_…" He trailed off and his body shook with stress. "My uncle. '_Hojo_,' my mother says to him. '_Hojo, stop doing that. He has terrible motion sickness. You will make him sick_.' But he doesn't stop. I vomit on him and he flings me from his knee in disgust. He's standing. He's _pissed_."

Reno felt his heart stop beating.

"He screams at me, and I'm cowering on the floor, my arm is raised to deflect a blow that I can feel coming before it even strikes me. My mother, she's not smiling anymore. '_Hojo! Leave now!_' she's screaming at my uncle. I've never seen her this angry before. He stepped away from me and adjusted his glasses. He's wiping his brow. I made him break a sweat. He leaves and my mother helps me into a hot bath. '_We mustn't let your father know about this, Cloud. You know how much he hates my brother. Please, Cloud_.' She's begging me to keep quiet."

"My father comes home a couple of days later. He was in Kalm on business as usual. He noticed the bruise on my arm. '_What is this?_' he asks my mother, and she tells him that I had fallen while playing with the kids in town. He believed this blatant lie, and no further questions were asked. This is all I remember from that time. My father died shortly after. Mom said he was attacked and eaten by Kalm wolves, the body was never recovered."

"So, Hojo was your uncle on your mom's side?" Reno asked, making sure he got the details correctly. Cloud nodded. "Yes."

"Sephiroth is your _cousin_, then?"

Cloud ignored the question and kept his words flowing, trying to let it all out. All of it.

"Mom told me a few years later, '_Sephiroth is making a big name for himself. Wouldn't it be something if there were two members of the family in the army?_' I'm thirteen years old, mom… Do you really want me to leave home? If it would make you proud of me, I will gladly do it…" Cloud trailed off, and Reno said nothing, as Cloud seemed to be completely re-living the conversation with his mother. "But mom, I can never be as good as he is. I will try, for you…"

The blond shook his head as tears began to roll down his face. "_Zack_…" Cloud shuddered upon saying the man's name, and Reno swallowed hard.

"Zack was so beautiful, such a good friend. He was a kind soul. He never hurt anyone on purpose. Zack kept me safe as well as he could, but when we were captured and taken to Uncle Hojo's lab, he couldn't protect me. Zack… I never blamed you for that." His shoulders shook as hot tears fell onto the palms of his upturned hands.

"Forgive me, Zack. Forgive me of the fact that I did not have the strength to protect you. Forgive me for what my uncle did to you."

Reno couldn't hold himself back any longer. He wrapped strong arms around Cloud and held him tightly as his body trembled.

"Reno, I killed my uncle. I killed my cousin. During the events surrounding Meteorfall, no one ever stopped to ask me just why I was so quiet all of the time. It wasn't just because I was confused or angry. How do you think everyone would have reacted if I had said, '_No, sorry guys. Can't kill my family today, I'm not in the mood to feel like shit for the rest of my life_'…? Hojo was an evil, evil man. I knew this even before he experimented on Zack and I. But Sephiroth… Was he really so evil after all? Wasn't he just as confused and angry as I was?"

"Yeah, but you are completely different from the way Sephiroth was. He turned evil, Cloud," Reno said. Cloud shook his head violently, startling Reno. "No!" he shouted. "No! Don't you get it, Reno? I have the same blood as Sephiroth; we come from the same family. I… I can feel him, Reno."

He turned around to face Reno and looked him directly in the eyes. Reno felt like his heart would beat completely out of his chest.

Staring into his eyes was a pair of cat-like eyes tinged with green.

"...Oh gods."


	8. Memories

"Cloud, your _eyes_…" Reno trailed off, unsure of what to say. He wasn't quite sure of what was happening, but he could only assume by Cloud's confessions that Sephiroth was haunting him -- _literally_, haunting him. _Inside_ of him. That thought alone scared the hell out of Reno and left him shaking with a queasy feeling pooling in the pit of his stomach.

Cloud blinked a couple of times and his eyes returned to normal, silently breaking the spell of memories spoken aloud and leaving Reno speechless. Heavy lids drooped over sapphire-colored eyes and he collapsed onto Reno.

"How is this possible?" Reno asked. He felt Cloud tense up at the question. Cloud shook his head quickly. "No more questions, Reno. Just hold me," he said.

Reno felt suspicion creep up his spine and could not shake the feeling. "Cloud? Tell me. Did you know?"

Cloud tensed up again and sighed heavily. "It's been years, Reno, since I fought against Sephiroth… no… I fought that _thing_ inside of him. His blood runs through my veins. When I gave him the final blow and the Lifestream erupted, I felt him, Reno. I felt a part of him join within me. Did I know about Geostigma? No. I don't know what this disease is. I only know what Tseng spoke of."

He shifted away from Reno on the bed and pulled his legs up to his chin, resting his arms on his knees. "You ask, Reno, if I knew that Sephiroth was within. Yes, it's obvious. I already said that. Did I know about the eye changes? Yes. It's been happening for weeks now," he said pointedly, a bit of anger in his voice.

"Can you control the changes?" Reno asked, thoroughly intrigued. "Somewhat," Cloud answered. "I can tell when it's about to happen. If I'm alone, it's no big deal. But you know, if I let him take over while I'm with you or with someone else, you can understand how it would become a problem. _Everyone_ remembers Sephiroth's eyes. I'd have everyone breathing down my back and…"

"Yeah?"

"…More experiments," Cloud finished, exhaling loudly. "They'd want to prod me and test me. I won't allow myself to become a piece of meat again. I owe Zack that much."

Reno bit his lip and tasted blood. "No one is going to do that to you, Cloud. No matter: I promised you that I would protect you, so it's out of the question. Anyone tries to touch you and they will pay," he said.

"I'm sorry, Reno. I'm sorry I'm so fucked up. I didn't mean to hide so much from you. I think that I got most of it out, though. But, look," Cloud said, and raised his arm to show Reno. "It's not going away." Sure enough, the darkened mark of Geostigma remained on his pale flesh -- a now constant physical reminder of Cloud's past and all of the hurt that he held inside of his heart.

Reaching out, Reno gracefully stroked the marred skin. "Don't be sorry, yo. I told you, I love every bit of you," he said, and lifted his hand to Cloud's chin. He pulled Cloud nearer to him for a kiss and then rested his head against Cloud's. He chuckled. "Not so sure what I think about the idea of Sephiroth still being around, but I can get used to it if he's a part of you."

"Where do we go from here?" Cloud wondered aloud. "I'm not cured like Tseng said I would be. He said that if I let everything out and purged the memories that were haunting me, to make my heart lighter, that I would get better. I'm not."

"Yeah, but he didn't know about Sephiroth," Reno said. "You need to tell him. Maybe he can think of something." Cloud nodded. "Later, yes," he agreed. Reno found himself chuckling again, "Hmm, can't believe I'm sitting on Cloud Strife's bed." He snickered and Cloud playfully pushed him. They fell side by side on the bed and Cloud lazily flopped a leg over Reno's. "I do feel better, though," he said. "If only you had been with me sooner, I could have let things out years ago."

"Not my fault, Strife. If you would have played delivery boy sooner, then I would have had that letter five years ago."

"Tease," Cloud grunted and poked Reno.

"Got any other secret letters that I need to know about?"

Cloud blushed and turned his face away from the redhead. "No."

"Ah-ha-ha-hah, you're a riot. Hand 'em over," Reno chided. Cloud groaned and got up from the bed. He made a dramatic scene of throwing his hands in the air slowly and shaking his head. He walked slowly over to his bookshelf and pulled out a well-worn scrapbook. "There's not a lot of things in here about you, but there are a few things I'd like to show you," Cloud said.

Sitting down on the bed, he opened the book. An old black-and-white photo was pasted to the page. "This is me and mom," Cloud said softly, rubbing a finger gently over the faded image of his mother's face.

"Beautiful woman. You take after her, especially the hair," Reno said, tugging at a lock of Cloud's spiked hair, and laughed. He noticed a photo of a younger Cloud that was halfway hidden underneath the photo of Cloud and his mother. "What's this? Cloud in diapers? I should call Rude and make a party out of this!" he said excitedly. "_Reno_!" Cloud shot him a dirty look along with a smile. "Sorry, sorry. I'm kidding," Reno laughed.

Cloud pulled the photo out from behind the other photo. Sure enough, Cloud was in a diaper. Holding his hand was the one and only Hojo. "I keep his side of the photo hidden. I hated him when I was a child and I hated him even more after what he did to Zack and I, but he is family, Reno. I can't deny that, and I just can't find it in me to rip this photo in half. It's… history. It's my history. When I'm dead and gone, I want these photos and memories left behind so that people can know that we all existed -- that we lived, Reno," Cloud said.

"I can understand that, Spiky. You do what's necessary. Besides, it's important to leave things like this behind. Sometimes, we are the only ones who can do that, you know? There are tons of people who are alone, and memories are all they have: photos and memories. They can either burn the photos and leave nothing behind when they die, or they can leave it all behind for people to know they existed," Reno said softly, averting his eyes. "I thought I would be that kind of person. Alone forever. But not now."

"Do you have photos, Reno?" Cloud asked. Reno shook his head. "No. I have nothing from my childhood. I don't have anything, not even memories."

"Then we will make new ones for you. _Our _memories."

Reno bit his lip again, drawing even more blood than he had the last time. He was trying to hold back his tears once more. "I love you," he finally said, using his Turk senses to cut the tears off at the head before they overpowered him. "What's on the next page?" he asked, diverting his attention eagerly back to the scrapbook. Cloud turned the page and laughed. A photo of Zack, Cloud and Sephiroth standing side by side, their hands all placed demonstratively in a pose of 'hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil'.

"Hey, you're all in normal clothes here," Reno noted. "Yeah, the Shinra luncheon that was held for all the employees years ago. Remember, President Shinra gave that speech about the toilet paper bandit?" Cloud asked, doubling over in laughter. Reno burst out laughing. "Shit, it was me the whole time. I would sneak into the stalls and steal the toilet paper, and I'd hide them in Rude's locker. He would get pissed every time, but we would always conspire together and hide them in Tseng's office."

Cloud was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down his cheeks. "Gaia, 'Shinra must have thought Tseng had a bowel problem," he snickered. "Nah, he believed Tseng whenever he admitted he had no idea how the rolls had appeared in his office," Reno said, his laughter dying down to a minimum, already eyeing another photo. "Cloud…" he said. Cloud blushed and said, "I know."

Reno's heart fluttered. Past the buildings in the foreground, he saw himself, his long red hair seeming to glow in the sunlight, his head tilted upwards and his face turned slightly to the side. He looked up at Cloud, his mouth agape.

"You were standing by yourself. You were looking at the sky. You were… so fucking beautiful," Cloud said. "Look at the back."

With shaking hands, Reno gently lifted the photo from the scrapbook and turned it over. Inscribed in Cloud's handwriting were the words '_My Memory for the Future - with a bit of luck and a twist of fate_'.


	9. Gone

**Thanks to Dragi for inspiring Reno's line about Cloud having a good heart. :]**

**WARNING: For those easily triggered or squicked out, there is a small scene and a description of self-harm.**

* * *

"It's like you were planning me into your life," Reno said, overcome by emotion at the photo of himself and what Cloud had written on the back. "I mean, the letter, this photo, everything. It's like you just somehow knew we'd end up together."

"I was too shy to tell you my feelings. Honestly, I think I would have gone my whole life without ever telling you anything, if Tseng and everyone else hadn't stepped in," Cloud said. "But I think that in my head, I had already created my own personal world, where you and I were together. I was living _in_ a dream. Now, I'm _living_ the dream."

Reno scrunched his face up in thought, and said, "A lot of people believe that having strong feelings about dreams will eventually materialize them into reality."

"Or, is a mixture of that plus fate?" Cloud wondered aloud, cocking his head to the side.

"Fate is a fickle thing. Luckily it turned out positively for you and I," Reno said. Cloud nodded his head in agreement and stood up from the bed to put the scrapbook away. "Hey, that's all for now?" Reno asked with mock sadness in his voice. "Yeah. No more trips down memory lane right now. I'm starving," Cloud said. He placed the scrapbook back into its' rightful place and walked to the small kitchen area, placing a kiss on the top of Reno's head when he passed by him.

'I could use a bite to eat, myself," Reno told him. He joined Cloud in the kitchen and began digging through the refrigerator. "Don't you have anything in here besides expired milk and a half-eaten can of tuna?" Reno asked, chuckling to himself. Cloud was busy digging through the food pantry, not finding much of anything to throw together for a quick lunch. "We should go shopping, yo," Reno said. He crossed the tiny kitchen to wrap his arms around Cloud's shoulders and kissed the back of his neck gently. He felt Cloud shiver and moan slightly.

"Reno, why do you always do this whenever I'm hungry?" Cloud teased, turning to face him. He slipped his arms around the Turk's neck and kissed him on the lips. Reno didn't hesitate to part the blond's lips with his tongue. "I could just eat _you_," Reno murmured whenever the kiss ended.

"Hmm. Wouldn't you rather have a steak instead?"

After giving it some thought, Reno raised an eyebrow. "You've never had steak until you've had one made by me," he said. "Come on, let's go get some groceries. I'll cook you the best steak you've ever had, and you won't regret tying yourself to me."

"Like I would regret something like that."

* * *

Aside from a few steaks, Reno piled mostly junk food into the cart while they shopped. Cloud was more into vegetables and fruits, though Reno finally saw him indulge himself with a few packages of soda. "_This_ is my drug of choice," Cloud said. "I could live off of soda." Reno chuckled at him and grabbed a package of root beer for himself, which made Cloud flinch in disgust. "I've never tried that. I don't like the way the name sounds," he said, shaking his head. "Oh, I think you'd like it. Try it, and if you don't like it, you can always say that you've tried it at least once," Reno told him, winking. "You'll never know if you don't like it unless you actually try it," he added.

"Alright, but I'm not making any promises," Cloud said.

They purchased their groceries and left the store. When they got back to Cloud's room in the Shinra building, Reno shoved a can of the root beer underneath Cloud's nose. "Check it out, yo," he said. Cloud popped the top of the can and winkled his nose. He took a gulp and swallowed it quickly, immediately regretting it. The carbonation was intense in his throat, and he sputtered and coughed from the feeling. Then, to Reno's surprise, Cloud drank another sip, not wrinkling his nose this time.

"Hmm, interesting," Cloud said. He closed his eyes and let the fizz dance across his tongue. He swallowed and opened his eyes. "It's good. You were right," he said to Reno, who had been putting away some of the groceries.

"It's good when you mix some vodka into it, too," Reno said, giving Cloud a half-smile. "Sounds like a plan," Cloud suggested, and went over to a cabinet where he kept a few bottles of liquor. He pulled out a bottle of vodka and two glasses. Plunking them down onto the kitchen counter, he nudged one of the glasses over to Reno. "Make mine a Turk Special," he said slyly, his eyes sparkling.

Not one to ignore a come-on, Reno ignored the glass and made a swift move towards Cloud, grabbing him by the hips and pulling him nearer to his body. His lips trailed from Cloud's neck to capture his lips with his own, claiming them with such heated passion that it left him breathless when they broke apart. He moaned as Cloud slipped a hand under his shirt to softly pinch a hardened nipple and began to grind his hips against Cloud's. "I want you _now_," he whispered into Cloud's ear.

"Wait, Reno. There's something I want to give you first," Cloud said. He pulled reluctantly away from Reno - who groaned in protest - and walked over to the dresser and grabbed the black ring box that was sitting on top of it. Reno tried his best to act surprised whenever Cloud handed it to him, not wanting him to know that he had snooped earlier. Cloud placed it into his hand and stepped back a little, eagerly awaiting the Turk's reaction.

Reno opened up the box and pulled the ring out, taking the time to look at it for the sake of feigned surprise. "It's great, Cloud. Thank you so much," he said, and gave the blond a smile.

"You don't like it?"

"Of course I like it! It's just that... well, I've already looked at it. Sorry," Reno said, a little embarrassed. "Oh," Cloud said softly. "I was hoping it would be a surprise. I guess I should have hidden it instead of leaving it out in the open like that," he added, blushing.

"Come here," Reno said, and reached out to Cloud. Cloud fell into the safety and security of Reno's arms and snuggled into the warmth that he loved so much. "I love it, Cloud. Thank you so much," Reno told him. "And I love you, too," he added.

"Love you, Reno."

Reno shifted his arms from around Cloud and placed the ring on his finger and admired it for a moment. He still couldn't get over the idea that he was with Cloud now, and that he had asked the man to marry him not even a day after they got together. "Cloud? Do you think that we're taking things too fast, maybe?" he asked. Cloud released his hold around Reno's waist and flinched. "Not really. I've been waiting for you all of my life, remember?" he answered Reno in a serious tone.

Reno knew that when Cloud spoke seriously, he was telling the truth - no matter what the subject matter was. He had never known Cloud to tell a blatant lie.

"You have a good heart, Cloud."

Cloud averted his eyes suddenly and looked down at the floor in despair. "No. I'm tainted. My heart is tainted with darkness. The Geostigma is proof of that," he said, lifting his hand to rub the blackened spot on his arm. "I'm not worthy of such love from you. I don't deserve you."

"Of course you do. You are my angel, remember?" Reno asked. Cloud shrugged a shoulder. "Angel of _death_, maybe," Cloud answered. Reno shushed him from speaking further by placing a finger on Cloud's lips. "Don't. I'll not have you talking about the love of my life that way," he said, and replaced the finger with his lips. It wasn't a long or a deep kiss; just a soft, gentle one. When Reno pulled away, Cloud opened his eyes. Reno could see cat-like eyes glowing back at him.

"Ah, uh, yo. Cloud. The thing with the eyes again."

Cloud blinked a few times and his eyes did not return to normal as they had earlier. He gasped loudly as if in pain, and he dropped to the floor, sinking down onto his knees and sitting on his heels. "Ohhh..." He grabbed his arm and screamed, frantically clawing at the Geostigma mark. Flesh began to pull away and blackened blood began to seep through his fingers like someone had turned on a faucet. "Cloud!" Reno shouted and dropped down beside him. He tried to pry Cloud's hand from his arm, but was met with resistance. The blond was literally scratching chunks of his skin off of his arm.

"Stop! Cloud, _stop_!" Reno shouted. Over and over, he kept trying to halt Cloud's self-harming, but to no avail. He jumped up and grabbed his cell phone, speed-dialing Tseng's number. When Tseng answered, he shouted into the phone, "Sir! I need a shot of tranquilizer in here!" Tseng did not reply and he arrived within a minute. When he saw Cloud's eyes, he froze in fear. "Reno, those are...," he trailed off, sputtering in disbelief. "I'll explain in a minute. Just give it to him, Tseng!" Reno shouted, jerking the head of the Turks out of his stupor. Tseng bent over and jabbed the needle into Cloud's arm, making the blond stop harming himself almost immediately as the medication took over. His head rolled to one side and he fell over onto the floor, awake but unable to move. Tseng moved quickly to wrap a kitchen towel around Cloud's arm and then stood silently in thought.

Both breathless, Reno and Tseng looked at one another, their faces mirroring the shock that both of them felt. "Reno, what the hell happened?" Tseng asked. Reno looked down at Cloud. "Tseng, he's being haunted. By _him_. Sephiroth. He told me a lot of things that may add up to why exactly he has Geostigma. He carries a part of Sephiroth's spirit inside of him," Reno said, shivering at the thought. Tseng wrinkled his forehead in thought. "How is this possible?" he wondered aloud. Reno shrugged. "I dunno, but you see his eyes, right? We were talking normally, then he went into a fit of sadness and his eyes turned. That's when he started clawing his fucking skin off," Reno told Tseng.

"Hmm." Tseng couldn't find the words to reply with, so Reno kept talking and explained everything that Cloud had told him. Tseng's expression was shadowed by confusion and seriousness, trying to understand what was going on.

Cloud lay on the floor, a pale figure surrounded by black blood that stained the carpet, his body gently twitching under the influence of the tranquilizer. He blinked every once in a while, staring off into space at nothing. He could hear Tseng and Reno discussing him from far away. He felt like he was floating. His eyes closed finally, and he drifted off into darkness.

When he awoke, he was in bed. Reno sat quietly on the couch, a bottle of vodka on the coffee table and a glass in his hand. Cloud sat up and his movement caught Reno's attention, who stood up and drained the rest of the vodka in his glass. He crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed. The first thing he noticed was that Cloud's eyes had returned to normal.

The second thing he noticed was that the Geostigma mark was gone.

The skin on Cloud's arm had completely healed and was replaced by the pale, supple skin that Reno had become used to. He grabbed Cloud's wrist in amazement and straightened out the blond's arm, turning it from left to right. "What the hell?" he wondered aloud. Cloud was in awe as well. He touched his arm gently, remembering the event from hours before, and shuddered. With stark reality, he realized that he could no longer feel Sephiroth within him.

"Reno? He's gone."

Reno jerked his head up and his mouth dropped open. "You can't feel him, Cloud?" Cloud shook his head. "No. There's nothing," he answered. His voice sounded sad, and his gaze lowered to his hand. He looked at his fingernails: bits of black blood and flesh were the only reminders of the incident. He felt better, and he was not weak like he had been.

"I don't know what happened, but I'm glad to be feeling better. I wonder if it will come back, and will _he_?" Cloud said. Reno shrugged. "I don't know. This is really fucked up. I have no fucking clue what is going on anymore." With a sigh, he lifted Cloud's hand to his lips and kissed it. "I'm glad that you are better, though," he said. Cloud leaned into Reno's arms and he felt content there.

"I'm not going to worry about it anymore," he told Reno. "Good. I'd rather forget all of this happened. I was… afraid," Reno said. Cloud looked up at Reno. "You were scared, really?" he asked the redhead. Reno nodded. "Yeah, and that's the truth. I don't scare very easily, either, so you know it had to have been damned serious for me to be afraid," he said to Cloud.

"I'm still hungry, Reno. We never ate."

"I cooked those steaks while you were asleep. I'll warm them up for us, okay?" Reno said, kissing Cloud on the top of his head and getting up from the bed. Cloud sighed loudly and flopped down onto his back. He stared at the ceiling while hearing the background noise of Reno firing up the stove to warm their meal. He closed his eyes and pictured Sephiroth in his mind.

_Sephiroth, where are you?_

It had become second nature to Cloud, feeling bits and pieces of Sephiroth's remaining memories and feelings over the years. To have that essence torn away from him was a sudden and striking shock to him. He realized, with sadness, that he missed Sephiroth more now than he ever had.


	10. Water's Edge

**This chapter is dedicated to S.R., who - when we were children - once told me that holding water was possible. It took me years to finally learn how, and by then it was too late - he died in '99 before I could tell him. This chapter is for him. Thank you for the inspiration and years of friendship.**

* * *

"Hey, everything's warmed up," Reno said to Cloud from the kitchen. He had already set the table for two and was waiting for Cloud to join him. "Cloud?" he called once more to the blond. Getting up from his chair, he walked to the bed and found Cloud sleeping again. A smile spread easily across his face and he gently nudged his lover.

The nudge came to Cloud from far away but he did not stir, and he finally realized in his lucid dreaming that Reno had walked away. He felt like he was floating again, lost in the darkness of his dreams.

"_Sephiroth_."

He was dreaming of his cousin. Or, rather, the absence of him. Cloud was at the Forgotten City in his dream. He sat by the edge of the water, dipping his hands into the cold, crystal-clear water. Placing both hands side-by-side, he scooped the water into his upward-turned palms. Try as he might, he could not hold the water in his hands. Drops kept slipping through cracks between his palms. It wasn't until he sniffled that he noticed the tears that were falling from his eyes and mingling with the water in his palms that he tried so desperately to hold.

As a child, Sephiroth had tried to teach him how to hold water in his palms. Cloud was never able to do it. It was only one more thing on the extensive list of things that Sephiroth could do that he could not. In part, he felt so envious of his cousin. He had joined SOLDIER as a way to prove himself to his family that he could be just as good as Sephiroth. This, too, did not happen - In his mind, Sephiroth was still the best SOLIDER that he had ever known.

_If only they had known you, Sephiroth. The real you. The you that taught me how to ride a chocobo when I was no more than a child - the you that sent me letters while you were in training at Shinra. I miss you. So much. Am I the only one in Gaia who does?_

He forced the water from his hands, throwing it into the small pond. He stared down into the water, seeing his reflection look back at him. He felt a presence behind him but did not turn around. He didn't need to turn around to acknowledge the man walking up gracefully behind him.

Sephiroth sat down beside him quietly. Cloud still did not turn to look at him, only spoke to the reflection of the man in the water. Their eyes met in the reflection, and Cloud wiped his tears away angrily with the back of his hand.

"Why did you leave me, Seph?"

He was still met with silence, and only then chose to look at his cousin.

Sephiroth looked the same as he always had. His silver hair glowed in the moonlight, and his eyes seemed despondent as he stared into the water. His face lacked emotion, and Cloud couldn't tell what the man was thinking. "Sephiroth, _talk_ to me," he urged, thrusting his hand out in frustration. "Why did you go?"

Sephiroth turned slowly to look at Cloud. Immediately, Cloud regretting getting angry at him when he saw the sudden pain in his own eyes reflected through Sephiroth's. He dropped his eyes and looked away. "I'm sorry," he told Sephiroth.

"Always apologizing. Typical," Sephiroth finally spoke. "You should try being selfish for once," he added and laughed. Cloud let himself relax and chuckled softly. "Heh. Not in my nature," he said. They let their voices be carried in the wind across the water and sat in silence once more.

"The Lifestream is a funny thing, Cloud. Dying is the easy part of the process. However, what leaves with the spirit energy and what is left behind on this planet is a strange thing. There are certain essences that stay on the planet and never get absorbed completely into the Lifestream. You carried a part of my energy within you all these years. The scar is proof of this," Sephiroth said. Cloud raised a hand to his chest. Through his thin shirt, he felt the slight remainder of scar tissue from a wound that had been inflicted by Sephiroth when Cloud condemned him to death.

"When I died, part of me was absorbed into you through your wound. The other part joined the Lifestream. In actuality, I am not a complete soul - not at the moment, anyway," Sephiroth said.

"How is this possible?" Cloud asked. Sephiroth shook his head. "I don't know. What I do know, though, is that all things are possible on this planet. Never doubt that."

Cloud was confused now, and he didn't like feeling that way. It reminded him too much of his past and the events that ultimately took his uncle and his cousin away from him. Thinking of this, he said, "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"There you go again with the apologies."

Cloud blushed. "Sorry."

"Ah- stop. I don't want to hear another apology come from your mouth," Sephiroth said, using a tone of voice that made Cloud want to do as he was told. "I'll try," he told Sephiroth, giving him a crooked smile.

"Your Geostigma is gone now. Do you know why that is?" Sephiroth asked, interested to know Cloud's opinion of the strange illness. Cloud glanced down at his arm. "I don't know," he said, then slammed his fist into the ground. "Damn it, there's too much I don't understand. I don't like not knowing things, especially when these things are affecting me. Why was it just me with the stigma? Sephiroth, was it you?"

Sephiroth shifted slightly and averted his face. "Yes."

Cloud's face turned a bright red; he was angry now. "Why would you cause me pain, Sephiroth? Why would you cause me to almost lose my life? _Why_?" he shouted. Sephiroth turned his face slowly toward Cloud and lowered his eyes. "Do you really have to ask that?"

Cloud was taken aback when he heard the words that his cousin had spoken to him. It had never occurred to him that a part of Sephiroth's soul had held a grudge. Cloud had killed him, of course, but it had just never occurred to him that Sephiroth would even care. He figured the man understood the reasons why he did what he did.

"Sephiroth, there was no other way. You had to die. You know that," Cloud said. Sephiroth shook his head. "No, no I didn't. There could have been some other way. Nevertheless... I _am_ dead, and regardless of my actions during the events that led to my death, you must know that I have always cared for you and your well-being. However, you had never admitted aloud that you were sorry for my death. With the threat of Geostigma ending your life, you were finally able to speak the words. This is what the stigma was meant for, Cloud," Sephiroth said. "I just wanted to hear you admit it to someone else rather than going your whole life keeping it locked inside your heart. I just wanted you to know how it felt to look death in the face."

"That was just wrong, Seph. But... thank you," Cloud said, but he finally understood. Sephiroth had only caused the Geostigma in order to help heal Cloud from his on-going battle with emotions inside of himself. Pushing Cloud to the edge of his own death made him reveal the truth, and in turn it had lightened his heart.

He couldn't hate Sephiroth for helping him.

"You've got to go back now," Sephiroth said abruptly. Cloud wrinkled his forehead in thought. "Wait, what do you mean 'go back'? Where am I, Seph?" he asked. "You're in a dream, of course," Sephiroth said, raising an eyebrow. "Where did you think you were, Cloud?"

"Nevermind. It's... nothing," Cloud said. "Will I see you again?" His heart ached to know that he would not have the connection with his cousin as he used to. Sephiroth nodded his head and said, "Yes. I'll... be around." With that, the vision blurred and Cloud found himself waking up with a cold chill. He felt the scar on his chest again and cringed. He got out of bed and joined Reno at the table.

"Hey, you're finally awake. What's up?" Reno asked, lifting his chin at Cloud and smiling. Cloud shrugged. "I had a dream about Sephiroth. It felt completely real, though - not like any other dream that I'm used to having. It was like he really was there, and I honestly think he was," Cloud said, and went on to explain the dream to Reno. Reno sat quietly in thought, absorbing the information that Cloud was sharing with him, but he had nothing to say - and Cloud didn't mind too much. He was just happy that Reno was there for him when he needed to talk, and was blissfully aware of the fact that they were beginning to grow more and more comfortable with each other.

Only a few things remained that puzzled Cloud about Reno, and one of the mysteries was the story of the tattoos on Reno's cheekbones. Reno had never offered any explanation about the red marks, and Cloud just felt like he would be intruding on Reno's past if he asked about them, so he never did. Tonight, though, Cloud saw an opening and decided to go for it.

Chewing on a piece of the utterly delicious steak that Reno had cooked for him, he swallowed and took a sip of soda. He cleared his throat and looked at Reno. Opening his mouth to ask about the tattoos, he suddenly closed it when he found himself staring at Reno, his heart on fire for this man sitting across from him at his table. Reno was concentrating on cutting his steak just the way he liked it, his blue eyes shining. A wisp of red hair hung loosely down the side of his face and the tendril curled just past his cheekbone. Cloud stared, unable to take his eyes away from his beautiful lover.

His heart nearly stopped when Reno lifted his head and their eyes met directly.

Cloud had heard once before that eyes were the windows to the soul, and he knew now that whomever had said that was telling the truth, for as Reno gazed back at him, Cloud could see all of the love that Reno had for him. In his eyes, he saw heaven. In his eyes, he saw _life_.

Time slowed and stood still as they stared at each other. After what seemed like ages, Cloud stood up and went over to Reno. They embraced in a tender hug and Cloud sighed contentedly. With his eyes closed, Cloud felt Reno's gentle yet strong hands pulling him closer to him. Reno shifted to let Cloud have enough room to sit on his lap, and Cloud found himself abruptly threading his fingers through soft red hair and eagerly awaiting the moment when their lips would meet.

Reno slid his hands underneath Cloud's shirt and ran them along his bare back. Cloud shivered and leaned further towards Reno. "Gaia, I love your hands on me," he told Reno. His hands were like angels' wings: soft and gentle, bringing peace and serenity to his soul. He sighed as Reno lifted his shirt over his head and kissed the scar on his chest, then traced a path from the scar to a nipple with his tongue. Cloud was blushing now, his skin heated by passion and urgency. He placed his hands on either side of Reno's head and lifted it to claim his lips. The kiss began slow and hot, but eventually turned into something animalistic. Gasping for breath, he pulled away from Reno's mouth and moaned as he felt Reno slip his hand inside Cloud's pants to grasp his hardness. With slow but stong strokes, Reno quickly brought Cloud to the edge and left the blond squirming in his lap. Chuckling softly, he easily lifted Cloud and took him to the bed.

Cloud let himself be undressed by Reno, and watched with glowing eyes as Reno shed his own clothing. "_Beautiful_," he said, and watched as Reno moved closer to him. To Cloud, Reno was like an angel. Their lips met again and Reno easily shifted Cloud onto his back. Reno paused for a moment to look down at Cloud. This man, this beautiful man beneath him, was his. The thought sent him into overdrive and he swiftly entered Cloud. They both moved at an accelerated rate, and Cloud kept his eyes on Reno's eyes while quickly fisting the redhead's erection with his hand.

Reno came first, which sent Cloud into his own spiral of orgasm. Their eyes never parted once, and when it was over and Cloud was comfortably settled against Reno, he said, "Thank you." Reno didn't reply - only kissed him on the forehead and held him tighter.

It had been such a long time since Cloud had felt such inner peace, and he was truly grateful to Reno... and to Sephiroth. He went to sleep then, eagerly awaiting the next day, when he could finally ask Reno about the tattoos.


	11. Changes

Cloud slept peacefully that night, tucked underneath Reno's arm and snuggled close to his body. When they awoke, he was suddenly aware of the fact that it was almost summer due to the humid air that had settled in the room overnight. A part of him didn't want to get out of bed, so he shifted closer to Reno and stayed there for some time, waiting for him to wake up.

About an hour later, Reno opened his eyes and yawned, reaching to scratch his back. He smiled at Cloud and ruffled his hair. "Say, I've been thinking lately… We should think about moving away from here, maybe getting a home of our own. Quit our jobs, chill out a while," Reno said, staring at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. Cloud's breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened a bit . The idea that Reno had just hinted at leaving Shinra was startling to him. He had figured that Reno would stay faithful to Shinra, Inc. for the rest of his life. Cloud, on the other hand, was just doing odd errands for the company, and he really had no major qualms about leaving.

"You would want to leave the company?" Cloud asked, turning to look at Reno. Reno nodded his head and kept staring at the ceiling while he spoke. "Sure. I'd still be a true Turk through and through. That part will never change; it's in my blood. But as far as working, I'm not sure I want to spend my entire life sleeping and eating in this building. I've been wanting to break away from the company on good terms for a few months now, and now that you and I are together, I think the 'boss would understand," he told Cloud.

"Hmm," Cloud hummed. He was already imagining life without the bonds of the company. A life with Reno somewhere far away from Midgar, from Edge. Maybe somewhere in the mountains where he could get back to his roots and relax, somewhere far away from everyone else. "It would be nice," he said.

"We could build our own home," Reno said.

"It has to have room for guests, too. I'd like to have company over sometime," Cloud added, thinking of his friends. It reminded him that he needed to give Tifa a call soon, as so many things had happened since their last conversation two months ago.

"Three bedrooms, a second floor. Maybe two bathrooms… and a huge tub for the one in our bedroom," Reno added. Cloud blushed when Reno mentioned this, as he thought of the things the redhead could do to him in a gigantic tub, and shifted his hips as his cock grew hard. Reno noticed and said, "Hmm, I'm making things hard for you, aren't I?" Cloud nodded and bit his lip. "I should take care of that for you, then," Reno added and turned onto his side. Reaching under the blanket, he grasped Cloud's cock and gave it a few short strokes, which made the blond moan and jerk up into his hand. Reno smirked and lowered himself down underneath the covers.

He licked a smooth trail with his tongue down Cloud's chest, pausing to dip his tongue into his navel, and took his cock into his mouth. Cloud groaned and reached down to grab Reno's ponytail in his slim fingers, pulling softly on it. He knew it would drive the Turk crazy, and he was right. He heard Reno moan and felt the vibrations around his flesh as Reno took him deeply into his throat. Any longer, and Cloud was going to find his release.

"Fucking good, Cloud. So fucking good," Reno whispered heatedly as he came up for air and his lips met Cloud's. Cloud could taste his pre-cum in Reno's mouth, but it made the experience of kissing Reno all the more hotter. He reached down and slowly began to stroke Reno's cock, made slick by his own pre-cum. Reno groaned into Cloud's mouth. Reaching down and lifting Cloud's legs up, he dipped a finger into Cloud and moved it slowly in and out, causing Cloud to cease the stroking of his cock. He looked into Cloud's eyes and saw that he was slowly coming undone. When Cloud met his eyes, he said, "I want you inside of me right now," and Reno did not hesitate to comply.

Removing his finger, he shifted his body and took hold of his cock, guiding it into Cloud. When he slowly pushed in and reached the hilt, he angled his hips and stroked in and out smoothly, making sure to hit the right spot each time. He felt Cloud tighten around him and his heart soared. How he loved this man, this angel, and always would. He reached down and stroked Cloud's cock and they came together. Tumbling into ecstasy and back again, they completed their sensual ritual by sealing it with a kiss, and Reno held Cloud close to him.

He would never get tired of loving Cloud, of making love to him. Damn it all to hell and back again, and the gods be stricken down - he would marry this man one day, and they would move into their own home and live out the rest of their days in peace. Reno would see to it. Looking down at the blond that was resting his head on his chest and their sweat mingling, Reno thought he could die now and be happy.


	12. Idea

Reno and Cloud finally dragged themselves out of bed when hunger came calling. After a quick meal of pancakes that Cloud made, Reno got dressed and decided that it was time to go and talk to Tseng about leaving the company. Although Cloud's Geostigma was now apparently gone, Reno still felt the need to push things along and experience everything that he could with Cloud. He still felt like they were racing against time, and he did not want to waste a single moment. He gave Cloud a quick peck on the cheek and walked out the door, leaving Cloud alone.

It was a strange feeling for Cloud to be alone now. He sat on his couch for a short while, then got up and started digging through a closet, looking for old boxes that he could use to pack their things in. He also felt the need to hurry and get things done, although he didn't feel unwell or uneasy.

He found a few boxes and sneezed from the dust that came swirling out into the air. Sniffling and coughing, he carried one of the boxes over to the bookshelf and started going through everything. An old book caught his eye and he let out a chuckle as he opened it and read the inscription: "To Cloud, with best wishes from Zack. Now go blow some shit up!" It was a book on materia that Zack had given him years ago when he began training underneath him. He placed the book in the box and sorted through the rest of the books on the shelf. Most of them he planned to box up and give to Tifa, so that her unborn child could grow up and read them. He hated to see books go to waste.

Finishing up the bookshelf, he went to the kitchen and grabbed a roll of tape and sealed the box. He stood up and nodded with approval at getting the task done quickly and efficiently. He got another empty box and moved on to the kitchen to pack up some of the dishes that he and Reno would not use immediately, and then stopped - he needed newspaper to safely wrap the dishes away, and he needed to get some. Looking around, he found nothing, so he made a quick call to Reno.

"Yo," he heard Reno answer on the other line.

"Hi. Do you know where we can get some old newspapers? I started packing and I need something for the dishes," Cloud told him. He heard Reno pause in thought for a moment and then he answered, "Yeah, I think I can get some from the company lounge. Be there in a few, okay? I'm almost done talking to Tseng."

"Alright, I'll see you soon. Love you," Cloud said. Reno sighed happily. "Love you too, Spike. Later."

Cloud hung up his phone and decided to start on the silverware, so that he could at least get one more thing done. He had never realized exactly how much shit that he had until he started the packing process. It finally dawned on him that Reno had suggested that they build their own home, and that he was packing too soon. He laughed at himself and slapped his hand to his forehead, shaking his head. "Idiot," he grumbled, and sat down on the couch to wait for Reno.

Not but a few minutes later, Reno walked through the door carrying an armload of old newspapers and some broken-down boxes tucked under his other arm. Cloud jumped up and ran over to help him. Setting down the items, Reno grabbed Cloud by the hands and kissed him quickly. "It's done. We're free. We can get out of here whenever you want to, babe. Anywhere you want to go, anything you want to do, we can do it now," Reno told him.

"Anything?" Cloud asked, a happy smile forming on his face. "Anything," Reno repeated and kissed him again. "Hmmm…" Cloud hummed. "I want to live in the mountains," he said. Reno smiled back at him. "Mountains it is, then," he told Cloud. "Not Nibelheim," Cloud said, shuddering suddenly at the thought. "More like somewhere on the outskirts of Icicle Village," he added. It was Reno's turn to shudder, and he said, "Hey, you want me to freeze?"

"Reno popsicle," Cloud chuckled. "Seriously, it would be nice… snowing all the time, and we could build a cabin out there. It's pretty out of the way as far as towns go, and if we built the house on the outskirts of the town, then we'd be far away enough so that no one would bother us," he told Reno. Reno thought about it for a moment and then nodded. "That does sound nice… And, we would always have an excuse for keeping each other warm," he said with a dirty grin. Cloud elbowed him playfully and they embraced in a hug.

"I love you, crazy Turk. My crazy Turk."

"This is gonna work out, right?" Reno asked, pulling slightly away from Cloud. Cloud noted the hesitation in Reno's voice but pushed it aside and gave the redhead a smile. "Of course it will." Reno relaxed and slung an arm around Cloud's shoulders. "Yeah, I know," he said. "Just thinking, is all. A little scared, I guess," he added sheepishly.

"Turks aren't afraid of anything."

"Hah. So says you."

After a few minutes of silence, Reno said, "Yo. I've gotta get my room packed up sometime, too. I don't even want to think about what's lurking in my closet and cabinets." He gave a fake shudder and made a disgusted noise. "I hate packing." Cloud shrugged and said, "I'll help you. I don't mind packing." Reno gave him a wink and bent down to look through a box.

Although it would be some time before they could actually move out, going through the motions of packing was a nice change of pace and helped to take Cloud's mind off of Sephiroth. He was still thinking about the dream he had, and though he couldn't put his finger on it, there was something that Sephiroth had said that made him anxious. Mulling the thought over in his head, he stopped rummaging through a cabinet and turned to Reno. He stood with his arms crossed, hesitating to say anything, but he finally did.

"Reno, do you think it's possible to bring someone back after being dead for so long?"

The question made Reno jerk his head up from a box he was going through. He didn't have to ask what Cloud was thinking about, or who he was thinking about. He turned his gaze slowly to Cloud and said, "I don't know. It's a fucking crazy-ass idea and probably impossible, however, Shinra technology and science is exceedingly superb. Who am I to say it can or can't be done?"

"Hmm." Cloud drifted off into thought again and said nothing more of the subject. Reno had acted as if he had been annoyed by the question, so he didn't want to push his luck by speaking further of the idea that was swimming inside of his brain. If there would be a way to bring back his cousin, this would make Cloud happy, and why wouldn't Reno want to see him happy? Cloud couldn't quite understand it. Either way, bringing Sephiroth back was a far-fetched idea, and Cloud knew he was losing his mind to even think about the possibility. It's just not reality, he told himself. But if Sephiroth's will is strong enough, shouldn't that be enough?


	13. Silence

It was the silence that bothered him the most. He drifted forever and aimlessly, catching glimpses of sunlight here and there; a spark of hope held in single drops of rain, the sun bleeding through the trees - a fleeting taste of a world that he had once belonged to.

It had been so long ago when he had last felt the wind in his hair and the earth beneath his bare feet.

Grasping at sketchy and fragments of memories from lost souls that wandered the Lifestream as he did, he realized just how much there had been to enjoy about being alive. He had taken his life for granted, didn't truly get to enjoy his short life on the planet. Had he not been so misguided mentally, he would probably have lived to a ripe old age. He thought of bright summer days spent on the roof of the Shinra building with his closest friends, Angeal and Genesis. Zack was with them on some occasions, though he was not as close to Zack as he was with the other two.

His memories of Genesis were the most poignant: hiding out in the forest near Midgar, stealing kisses and sharing heated looks. His soul was bright with the memory of letting Genesis push him against a tree and slide his hand underneath his shirt, letting him kiss him within an inch of his life. He didn't budge when Genesis nipped at his neck and shoved his heavy coat off, licking a trail to his pants and proceeding to go down on him. He remembered the sunlight hitting Genesis' hair as his head moved slowly up and down, making it seem as if he wore a halo of reflected light.

_What an angel._

The taste of his lips were always like sweet, sweet honey - and Sephiroth was the bee, drinking fully of the addictive nectar that Genesis had to offer. How he had loved that man.

Genesis had betrayed him in the end, but it did not matter. They had all been caught under a spell; too many things happened -- too many situations of which they could not control. Too many regrets were permanently embedded in Sephiroth's heart, digging into his soul like the spines of barbed wire.

_I didn't get to say goodbye._

_I miss you._

He let his thoughts of Genesis drift into the Lifestream, but knew he would get no reply. Genesis was still alive somewhere. Had he forgotten about Sephiroth? Something told him no, that he could never forget.

_Did you forget, Genesis, that you told me you loved me?_

He felt so alone. Leaving Cloud had hurt him, but he knew that it had to be done. He needed his spirit to be whole again, for what was to come would be nothing short of a dream turned into reality.

_I'm coming, Genesis. Wait for me._


	14. Alone

**"Close your eyes and we'll disappear. Won't you come with me? Salvation we'll share. Inside of my head, there's a room for us there." -- Testament, 'Return to Serenity'. **

* * *

Sifting through the ashes of a burned-out fire in his fireplace, Genesis felt a cold breeze rush through him, chilling him to the core. He shivered and placed the fire poker back into the rack that held other items for the fireplace. Standing up, he walked slowly toward the door of his house. Opening it, he was blinded by the bright snow; it sparkled like diamonds in the sun and hurt his eyes. Shielding his eyes with his hand, he ventured to the side of the house to gather a few pieces of wood for a new fire. It was far too cold for him here; but this was his punishment for his mistakes of the past. He had abandoned all thought of ever stepping into humanity again. Hiding away, high in the snowy hills of the Northern Continent, he could feel relief at knowing that no one would bother him, and that suited him just fine.

He tucked four pieces of wood underneath an arm and headed back into the house, glancing around him before closing the door. He felt as if someone had been watching him -- was still watching him. He couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't alone, but he laughed at himself for thinking such thoughts. No one had ever come looking for him after he left the sanctity of a cave that he had hidden himself away in for some time. After a while, he was ready to get back to the land of the living, but found that nothing had changed while he had hidden away. He found peace in the snowy mountains and took up residence in an old abandoned house he came across. Here, he would stay until…

_Until what?_ He tossed the wood into the fireplace and proceeded to light a fire. As the flames began to rise and lick at his fingertips, he withdrew his hands and sat lightly on the floor in front of it. He held his head in his hands and thought about a man he had once loved, many years ago.

_Sephiroth…_

The man had never left his thoughts and his name always stayed on the tip of his tongue. Even when he slept at night, he would be woken by the sound of his own voice mumbling incoherent words. The only word that he ever recognized as intelligible was the name of his lover.

He could still see Sephiroth in his mind's eye, lying peacefully on the couch in the room that they had shared in the Shinra building. He remembered the way the man twitched gently in his sleep, a hand curled slightly into a fist and resting beside his face. Genesis had stood there and watched him twitch, watched him dream, and wondered if what they had could last forever.

It didn't. Things had happened, and there was nothing that he could do to change it.

They had been the best of friends, always so very close. Then one night, something snapped inside of him and his heart jumped a beat.

Genesis lifted his head and gazed into the crackling fire, ceasing his thoughts for the moment. In the flames, he found the memory coming back to him in full force: the night that he felt his heart open. It had taken him years to open his heart to anyone, and when he did, the love he felt for Sephiroth was returned to him ten-fold. He closed his eyes and rocked back and forth, his memories getting the best of him and taking control.

_He's so beautiful, I can't keep my eyes off of him._

That one night, he had crept through the shadows of the room that their separate beds were in, and he slipped under the covers to seek out the warmth of that graceful body he had come to love. As he inched closer to the sleeping man, he lifted his hand and lightly brushed Sephiroth's hair from his face, and held his face in his palm. Sephiroth had woken up and their eyes met; there was a slight hesitation on Sephiroth's part and he heard the man's beating heart pounding loudly in the darkness. At once, Genesis gently brushed his fingers against Sephiroth's cheek and slowly moved his fingers to softly cradle the back of his head in his hand. Their lips met softly in the night -- and they held each other until dawn, neither of them speaking.

Genesis snapped himself out of the memory and looked back into the flames.

_I miss you so much._

_I am so alone._

He laid down sideways on the hard, wooden floor and curled into a fetal position. There was no stopping the tears that came next as he cried in agony. It was as if his heart was breaking all over again, like the day that he learned of Sephiroth's death.

_Don't cry, love. I am here._

His body tensed up as he heard the familiar voice whispering those enchanting words in his head, then figured he had imagined it. When he fell asleep an hour later, he dreamed of a cavern hidden deep in the mountains, surrounded by twisted and gnarled trees. In the dream, his love only slept and had never known the separation of body and soul.

Just a dream. Just a dream.

His heart was an open wound once more.


	15. Roleplaying

"Step down, Turk."

It was nightfall. After a long afternoon and evening of packing and rummaging through each other's cabinets and closets, they were holed up in Reno's room. Cloud felt such a thrill at being inside the Turk's room like this: fully clothed and standing with Reno's EMR in one hand, tapping it in mock impatience in his other hand, a smirk on his face. Reno stood in front of him, stripped to his boxers and eyeing him with cold, blue eyes.

"Never."

Cloud shifted his weight from one leg to the other and stared him down. "Then you'll have to suffer the consequences. Disobeying me will only get you hurt," he said. "Ohhh," Reno said sarcastically and looked up at the ceiling as if he were bored. "Punish me then, Strife." With a tilt of his head, he smirked once more at Cloud and an evil grin appeared on his face. Cloud forcefully but gently shoved the EMR against Reno's chest and backed him against the nearest wall. The blond was blushing now, his cheeks heated with the fire of knowing what was to come. There was no resistance from Reno as Cloud trailed the EMR slowly down Reno's chest and down to his thighs, brushing his cock gently as he passed by it. A soft moan escaped from Reno's mouth, and at once, Cloud had his free hand tangled in bright red hair and was giving it short tugs that he knew would drive the man wild.

He couldn't believe it when suddenly Reno - using his enhanced skills as a Turk - was the one in charge in this little game of role-playing. Without really noticing when it had happened, Cloud suddenly found himself on his knees at the edge of Reno's bed, his arms held firmly behind his back. With his face pressed sideways onto the mattress and his arms rendered useless, he knew he had lost the game as he felt Reno quickly slip a finger into him. He gasped softly and slightly bucked into the sensation as the redhead gently curled his finger and stroked him on the inside.

"Now we'll see who's in charge," he heard Reno say in a steady voice. Cloud moaned openly now, more loudly, as a second finger was added and the preparation for entrance began.

"Gaia, Reno, just fuck me now."

Reno laughed softly and removed his fingers. He let go of Cloud's arms and quickly slicked his aching cock with the lube they had brought with them, gasping quietly at the sensation of his hand moving against the hot flesh. He tossed the bottle aside onto the floor and grabbed Cloud roughly by his pale hips and all but shoved his cock into the blond. "Nnn..gah!" Cloud yelped. Ignoring his lover's mixed grunts of discomfort and pleasure, he focused on really giving it to him. Eyes squinted shut and with gritted teeth, Reno held firmly to Cloud's hips as he moved in and out quickly.

He and Cloud began to moan in unison. Reno could tell that the blond was really enjoying this little game of his, even though he had lost. He let go of one of Cloud's hips and slowed his pace a bit, running his hand smoothly down Cloud's spine and drifting it around to his chest to pinch a nipple roughly. Cloud moaned loudly and bucked against Reno; he felt his legs turning to jelly and couldn't do anything but lay there -- his arms lacked the strength to do anything. Like a lifeless porcelain doll, he let Reno fuck him senseless and he came in hot spurts onto the cold, bare mattress. Reno let loose a hoarse cry as he fell face-first into his orgasm, his head and body swimming with electricity. He collapsed sideways onto the mattress and reached for Cloud, who was still limp and pliable. He chuckled at the blond and pulled him into his arms, away from the growing chill of the wet spot now on the mattress.

"That was awesome!" Reno exclaimed, finally able to speak. Cloud smiled shyly up at him. "How did I do?" he asked, looking sheepish. "That was hot, yo. Didn't think you had it in you," Reno told him with a lop-sided grin, and added, "I'm glad you suggested it. That was definitely hot." He wrapped a large blanket about them and they slept on one side of the bed. When morning came, they were both still in the same position. Cloud sighed deeply and happily. He eased gently out of Reno's arms and crossed the room to the small window that overlooked the dirt-caked mountains near Midgar. He squinted at a figure in the far distance, and after a moment he realized exactly who he was looking at.

Vincent Valentine, dark in presence and eternally clad in his tattered red cloak, was sitting on a large rock and seemed to be watching over Midgar. Perhaps he was just passing through. Cloud felt a tug at his heart while remembering how his friend had left a year ago without warning; he missed the raven-haired man terribly. He didn't move from the window -- if Vincent wanted to see him, he knew where he was. Vincent was notorious for wanting his privacy and not offering many explanations for his actions. Cloud knew that Vincent would contact him when he felt it was time to reconnect with the living world. For now, Vincent was content to roam, silently watching over the friends he had made after emerging from the Shinra mansion's basement some years ago.

Cloud watched as Vincent stood up and disappeared into the swirling dust of the mountains, losing sight of his red cloak quickly.

Vincent had been in love with Lucrecia, Sephiroth's mother. When she gave herself over to her husband, Hojo, for experimentation, Vincent was unable to do anything. He had stood by and watched in vain as she was injected with Jenova cells and allowed her unborn son to be injected as well. Sephiroth had been born, and things weren't the same after that. Cloud didn't want to think about that right now, and instead returned to the warmth of the bed. He lay quietly and suddenly recalled with a jolt what he had learned many years ago from Vincent: those with Jenova cells can never truly die.

He bolted upright and a cold chill passed through his body with realization.

It was time to leave Midgar.


	16. Determination

**"Who am I to need you now - to ask you why, to tell you no - to deserve your love and sympathy?" - The Smashing Pumpkins, 'Crestfallen'.**

* * *

Cloud made his way to the dusty mountainside where he had seen Vincent. It was somewhat of a long walk, but he finally made it. He glanced back toward the darkened city of Midgar and sighed. He was so ready to bid farewell to the place he had called home for the previous few years. He sat on the rock that he had seen Vincent sitting on, and glanced to his left. A relic of his past was shoved into the dirt there, slowly rusting away.

So much for the wear, tear and rust, Zack. Angeal would have a fit.

The wind blew through his golden locks - a warm breeze that filled his soul with a smile, but he brushed it aside. He continued gazing at the Buster sword with an ache in his chest.

_Sorry, Zack. So sorry._

He stood up and walked over to it and grabbed the handle. Grunting, he yanked it from the earth and spun it around easily. He had forgotten how amazingly light it felt in his hand, how the steel stayed cold no matter how long he held it. Trailing fingers down the length of the blade, he bit his lip in thought.

_I should clean this up. Why have I kept it here? This is dishonorable to Zack… and to Angeal. They would have hated for this to happen to the sword. What an asshole thing to do._

_But it marks the place where you left me._

_Had I not been so fucked up, I could have helped you, right? We could have kept on going. We would have made it to Midgar if it hadn't had been for me. It's all my fault._

He flinched as he felt a sharp pain and realized that he had been stroking the blade much too hard while drifting away in his thoughts. Looking down at his finger, he saw blood forming along the digit. A drop slowly eased itself down his hand and splashed quietly onto the dirt below. He lifted the finger to his mouth and sucked on it, trying to numb the dull aching, and watched as a shadow appeared from behind him. Without turning around, he said, "Vincent. Good to see you."

"Your heart is still burdened."

"Of course it is. It always will be to a point, but I'm slowly working on ridding myself of the pain, the regret," Cloud told him, and turned around. "I'm finally with him, Vin. So much has happened, so much has changed." Vincent raised an eyebrow slowly, his dark eyes flashing with an understanding of what Cloud meant. "Reno… He is a good man. He will take care of you," he told Cloud. Cloud nodded and smiled warmly. Internally, Vincent was beside himself with happiness to see the blond truly happy. On the outside, he kept his calm façade up and nodded back at Cloud.

"I've been out to see Yuffie a lot lately. You know… She has grown up into a lovely woman. It seems we may have something going for us now," Vincent said softly, looking toward Midgar. "No shit?" Cloud was slightly shocked at the confession. He had always only thought of Yuffie as just a child and uncontrollably spastic, but he believed Vincent's intuition about anything and everything, and took the news to heart. "Wow," he said. "That's good, Vincent."

"Hmm. I wonder."

"Why do you sound so unsure?" Cloud asked, confused. Vincent turned his gaze to Cloud and looked at him steadily. "Her father doesn't approve. He says she couldn't possibly be happy with me, an ex-Turk and a roamer of the lands," he said. Cloud laughed. "He doesn't know his own daughter very well, does he?" Vincent gave him a half of a smile and said, "No, he doesn't. You know Yuffie, though -- She will go anywhere with me, especially if there is a chance that materia is involved." His short smile turned into a full smile, and Cloud noticed how beautiful it looked on the pale man's face.

"I got her a ring."

It was Cloud's turn to lift an eyebrow. "Yeah," Vincent said, and pulled the ring from a chain around his neck, hidden under his cloak. It was a silver band with two shards of materia; one was red, the other was purple. "Cut from Kjata and Cover," Vincent told him. "Interesting combination," Cloud said. Vincent shifted his eyes away and tucked the chain back into his cloak, where the ring rested against his chest. "It's a personal thing," he said, and left it at that.

"He is out there, you know."

The words hit Cloud abruptly and made him stiffen.

"I can help you, but I'm not sticking around to see how it plays out. Have you considered the possible results this could have? What if he is still a monster?" Vincent asked, lowering his eyebrows at Cloud. "Reno doesn't want it to happen because he has seen too much by being a Turk. He is well aware of the possibilities and consequences that we could all face if Sephiroth were to come back."

"How do you know what Reno wants and what he doesn't want?" Cloud pressed the question. "Hmph," was Vincent's reply. Cloud shrugged it off and turned away from the cloaked man. "If you do bring him back, it is you who will have to deal with him, not me," Vincent stated simply.

"I'll take my chances."

"Fine. Then you'll need this." Vincent reached into his pocket and handed Cloud a small vial that was glowing radiantly. "And this is?" Cloud asked, taking the vial from him.

"An extremely potent mixture of Jenova cells and mako. One shot of this and Sephiroth will live again."

"That's… it?" Cloud sputtered in disbelief. "That's it. Get a needle and fill it up as fully as you possibly can, then inject him," Vincent said, then added, "I am against this, you know. I should know by my own experience that you should never toy with nature like this…"

The remark made Cloud uneasy and he felt bad for even wanting to bring Sephiroth back, but this did not deter him from wanting to try. He couldn't believe how easy it would be. It was a double-edged sword that Sephiroth had been injected with Jenova cells: it was the thing that had made him go insane, after all, but the cells would also give him a second chance at life. Hell, he had never been truly dead to begin with; only… sleeping. His will was so powerful that he was able to project his soul into the Lifestream and through Cloud.

Injecting Sephiroth would be easy enough, but where was he? As if he had heard his thoughts, Vincent said, "He's on the Northern Continent, in the Northern Crater where we fought him years ago. He is sleeping much like I had been in the Shinra mansion. In a shell of crystallized mako, he is asleep and waiting."

Cloud gently gripped the vial in his hand and held it to his heart. In his palm, he held the gift of a second life for Sephiroth. What Sephiroth would do with that new lease on life was beyond him.

He bid Vincent farewell, and Vincent left him with more words of wisdom: _You reap what you sow._

He walked back to Midgar with the Buster sword hitched over one shoulder. Reno was awake now. He closed the door of the room and set the sword against a wall. He sat down beside Reno on the couch and told him about the information that he had received from Vincent, and showed him the vial. Reno looked away. There was something in his eyes that Cloud couldn't read. "What's wrong?" Reno shrugged. "I'm not too excited about seeing what kind of mess that Sephiroth will cause once he comes back," he said. It was one of the main reasons that he had asked Tseng to be released from his position. In all honesty, he was tired of fighting battles and cleaning up everyone else's messes. The idea that Sephiroth might come back and cause problems didn't peak his interest in the least bit. He would have been plenty happy if Cloud had just decided to stop kicking a dead horse that had died years ago, to move on with his life so they could be happy without drama. He sighed and shook his head.

"I'm with Vincent on this," he said. "I'm against it. Why can't you just let things be?"

Cloud's face fell and his eyes reflected paint at what Reno had said, though he couldn't blame him for voicing his honest opinion and appreciated it. "I thought you would understand," he told Reno. "This means a lot to me, to have a piece of my fucking family back. I'm aware of the chances of something messing up and things going bad, but Reno, I would rather have tried and failed than have never fucking tried at all. I thought you would understand." He looked away and put the vial back into his pocket. He stood up and said, "I'm packing a bag and going north. Whether you come with me or not doesn't matter right now. I'm going, and that's all."

Reno stood up with him, his expression softened. He reached for Cloud, who shrugged his arm from his shoulder. "Let me be, Reno." Reno let the man walk away, and his arm fell to his side lifelessly. He watched Cloud pack, crestfallen, then heard him sniffle.

"Cloud, I… I'm sorry."

He crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Cloud from behind. "I'll be right by your side, Cloud. Good or bad, I'm there. Forever, remember?" he whispered. Cloud wiped a falling tear with the back of his hand and nodded once. Reno would not lie to him.

"Thank you," Cloud said. And he meant it with all his heart.


	17. Rebirth of an Angel

**_"Your rebirth can't hurt. Branch out behind the pain." - Chevelle, 'Closure'._**

_

* * *

_

_Just a little longer now. I've been waiting for so long. Don't let me down. I know you can do this._

Cloud was breaking a sweat as he lowered himself deeper and deeper into the massive hole where his cousin had been sleeping all these years. The area was familiar to him and he didn't like the reasons why. He glanced over at Reno, who had stopped to take a break. He smoked a cigarette quietly and stood at the edge of the cliff they were on, looking down into the darkness. Cloud saw him shake his head and look away.

"If you didn't want to be here in the first place, you shouldn't have come. I could have done this by myself, you know," Cloud heard himself grunt, then wiped the sweat from his brow. Reno shrugged and stubbed out his cigarette. He grabbed the side of the cliff and began his descent to try to catch up with Cloud. What the hell am I doing here?, he thought. He knew something about this felt wrong; there were so many things that could happen. He was not in the least bit prepared for battle, though he did think to bring along his EMR - just in case. Cloud had brought nothing. Do you have a death wish?

_Just a little further now._

Cloud could sense Sephiroth nearby. When he and Reno reached the bottom of the cavern, he took a moment to catch his breath. Looking all around him, he caught sight of a glow that was emanating from behind gnarled trees. His brain told him to hold back, to hesitate, but his heart pulled him forth. Reno was not far behind. Mostly, he stayed a few paces behind the blond to give him space, but overall he wanted to give Cloud some cover fire if Sephiroth went mad.

"Cloud… Think about this, man."

Reno's voice echoed in the massive space, and Cloud turned around to look at him.

"This is family, Reno. It may be selfish and reckless, but I need this. _He _needs it," Cloud said after a pause. He turned back around and brushed the twisted limbs of the trees aside. His breath caught in his throat and he kneeled down on one of his knees. Sephiroth lay encased in a tomb of mako, his silver hair spread about him, his eyes closed. There were no wounds on his body; he looked peaceful, beautiful. Quickly looking at his surroundings, Cloud spied a large rock. He jumped up and dashed to it. Grabbing it, he raised his arms above his head and brought the rock down with full force. The mako splintered and shattered into a million pieces, shards flying in all directions and turning into liquid almost immediately. Sephiroth's body fell easily to the ground.

He was motionless and lifeless still, but not for long. Cloud dropped the rock and pulled out a case from inside of his pocket. He removed the needle and the vial, quickly filling the syringe with the concoction. With a last glance at Reno, he tossed the case to him and knelt once more beside Sephiroth. Taking hold of his arm, he plunged the needle into the silver-haired man's arm and massaged the muscles around the puncture area to help the mixture spread faster. When the syringe was empty, he looked up at Reno. "Should I give him more?" Reno shook his head. "No." Cloud looked back down at Sephiroth and noticed a slight movement beneath his eyelids. "Reno…" He lacked the words for what he felt.

_Slowly. Don't push it._

A soft green glow appeared as Sephiroth slowly opened one of his eyes. His vision was blurry after so long of not seeing, but the first thing he focused on was Cloud's face. "Cloud…" He tried his voice out, but it was raspy and his throat ached. A gnawing hunger ate at his stomach and he thirsted for water.

"Don't talk. I'm getting you out of here," Cloud told him, and struggled to lift the man from the ground. "Reno, please," he pleaded with the redhead. Reno stepped to action and helped Cloud lift him over his shoulder. His face red with exhaustion, Cloud walked to the nearest wall of the cave.

"You can't do this yourself, so I'll carry the burden for the both of us," he whispered to Sephiroth. Sephiroth groaned softly but did not speak. In his head, he was thinking about how he hated someone taking care of him like this. He couldn't wait to get his strength back.

_How can I ever repay you, Cloud?_

The ascent took much longer than the descent, and when Cloud began to see sky, he was relieved. Reno reached the top first and helped pull Sephiroth from Cloud's shoulder. Cloud pulled himself over the edge of the hole and collapsed onto the ground, breathless but with a sense of achievement. Reno lay Sephiroth down beside Cloud, and stepped aside to have a smoke. For a moment, Cloud's eyes met Sephiroth's - blue gazing into green - and Sephiroth gave him a weak smile.

"Welcome back, Seph."

He couldn't believe how easy it had been.


	18. Dreams

"Sorry, Seph. This is home for now," Cloud mumbled a quick apology to Sephiroth when he carried him through the doorway into his room. Boxes were piled everywhere and bags of trash were scattered about. Reno made himself useful and began to gather the bags and shoved some of the boxes flush against the wall. He left wordlessly to throw the trash away, without looking back.

Cloud lay Sephiroth gently onto his bed and sat down beside him. "Can I get anything for you?" Sephiroth raised his eyelids weakly and their eyes briefly met again. "Hungry. Thirsty," he muttered, and closed his eyes again. "It's… bright." Cloud stood up and closed the curtains and turned off many of the lights in his small room to allow Sephiroth to open his eyes without much pain. "There," he said. "Try again, but take it easy. What do you want to eat?"

"…Pizza."

"Seriously?" Cloud laughed a little. That was definitely the old Sephiroth that he knew. The man had been infamous at scarfing down whole pizzas by himself. Next to Reno and Zack, Sephiroth had been one of the only people that Cloud had ever known to do that. He pulled out his cell phone and made a call to Reno.

"Yo."

"Can you get a couple of pizzas? Make sure they put everything on it… except for anchovies. Sephiroth doesn't like those," Cloud said. There was a moment of silence on Reno's end, then, "Sure. What else can I do for you, _Sir_?" Cloud bit his lip and tasted blood. He hadn't been enjoying Reno's attitude since this whole charade began, and it was starting to really piss him off.

"Fucking forget it, Reno. I'll go get it myself."

"Hey, hey! What's with the attitude?" Reno yelled into the phone. "_My_ attitude? Reno, MY attitude? Have you lost your mind?" Cloud yelled back, seething with anger. "You've been doing nothing but copping an attitude since this all began. What is your problem?"

"The problem is that I'm not your fucking delivery boy, Strife."

Cloud promptly hung up the phone and threw it across the room where it hit the wall and broke in two. Sephiroth chuckled. Cloud turned to him and immediately felt his anger wash away. He was happy just to hear his cousin laugh, and walked over to join him on the bed again.

"I'm sorry, Sephiroth. Pizza might be a little late getting here. I'm going to have to call it in, since Reno won't pick it up," Cloud said. Sephiroth rolled his eyes and said, "A little hard to call in a delivery without your phone. Why didn't you just go get it yourself? He's not your puppy, Cloud."

"I never thought of him as one."

"No, Zack was the puppy," Sephiroth recalled, and they both laughed. Going back to the topic at hand, Cloud said, "I just wanted to stay here with you, is all. Reno could have understood that, but instead he acted like a child about it. It's almost as if he's jealous." Sephiroth smiled. "He's just afraid I'm going to go insane again. Don't let it bother you too much, and you'll see that after a while, he'll get used to the idea of me being around again. He'll see that I'm not crazy," he told Cloud. "That's… a part of my former life that I'd rather forget about," he added, then his mind was thrown into memories. He closed his eyes and let the thoughts take over.

_"Wow. You ARE beloved by the Goddess," Genesis said, remarking on the size of Sephiroth's cock the first time he had seen it. Sephiroth smirked. "As are you," he told the redhead. Their lips met and Sephiroth groaned as Genesis wrapped a hand around his flesh._

"…Sephiroth?"

Cloud's voice broke into his thoughts and jarred him back to the present day. "Sorry. I was just thinking," he said. "Must have been a good thought," Cloud remarked, noting how Sephiroth's cheeks were beginning to turn a light pink. It was nice to see that, rather than the pale skin that had been so lifeless just hours before.

"Genesis…" Sephiroth said the name breathlessly and opened his eyes. Looking at Cloud, he asked, "Where is Genesis? I want to see him."

"I don't know. Last I heard, he disappeared suddenly. No one knows where he is," Cloud said. "No, wait…," Sephiroth mumbled. "I think I remember…"

_"If we ever get separated, I'll come find you. I promise," Sephiroth had told Genesis long ago. The conversation had taken place before Genesis abandoned Shinra. They were naked in Sephiroth's bed, sweat mingling and whispers shared in the night. "You'll never find me," Genesis had said. "Of course I will, Gen. You'll be right where it all began. You might forget about it in time, but your heart will ultimately lead you there, even if you won't know the reason."_

_Where had it all began?_ He wracked his brain and massaged his temples with graceful fingers. "Snow."

Sephiroth was on a trip with Hojo in the snowy hills of the Northern Continent. He had wandered off by himself away from his father to see what the town of Icicle offered for fun. As he found out, there was nothing for entertainment there, aside from snowboarding and having a drink at the local bar. At the age of 16, he was tall enough to pass as an adult. He walked into the bar and ordered a glass of vodka, straight. A boy his age walked in and ordered the same thing, and sat beside him. Their eyes met. History was written in the books of Shinra shortly after that, and, forever in his heart.

"Northern Continent?" Cloud offered. Sephiroth nodded. "Then we should go get him. He would want to see you," Cloud said. "No. Not until I'm stronger," Sephiroth insisted.

"Come on, Seph. It's not like he'd think any less of you if he saw you like this. You were… you know. You guys had something… Like I have with Reno…" Cloud trailed off and he suddenly felt guilty. His heart ached to see Reno, to feel his arms around him, to touch his face. He turned his head from Sephiroth and closed his eyes. "Sephiroth, I have to go find Reno."

"I know."

"Will you be okay here for a few minutes?"

"Yes. Go find him and make things right. I'm going to sleep for a while," Sephiroth said, then added, "But when I wake up, I do want that pizza." They laughed and Cloud knew he would be okay by himself. "I'll be back as soon as I can," he told Sephiroth, but the man was already asleep. Smiling, he covered Sephiroth with a blanket and turned out the last light in the room.

Cloud wandered around the Shinra building for a couple of minutes. He ran into Rude and Elena watching television in the break room. "Rude, have you seen Reno?" he asked, but he already knew the answer. "No. What are you asking me for, anyway? Aren't the two of you joined at the hip now?" Rude asked, raising an eyebrow. "We had an argument," Cloud confessed, blushing. Elena laughed, a high-pitched sound that made both Cloud and Rude cringe. "Elena, shut up," Rude told her, and she quickly cut off her laughter and turned her attention back to the television screen.

"Can I at least just borrow your phone?" Cloud stuck his hand out, not wanting to take 'no' for an answer, and wanted to make this clear to Rude. Rude sighed and pulled out his cell phone. "Where's your phone?" Cloud shook his head and took Rude's phone. He walked outside of the break room and closed the door behind him. When Reno picked up on the other end, his heart skipped a beat.

"Reno, where are you?" Cloud asked. "I'm getting the pizzas like you wanted me to. Where else?" Reno told him icily. Cloud sighed heavily and said, "Look, you and I need to talk, but I'm not going to do it over the phone. I can't take this drama, Reno."

Reno felt a tug at his heart and his tone changed. "I love you, okay? Let's work this out. I'll be back in ten," he said. Cloud exhaled the breath that he had been holding. "Okay. Please be careful. I love you," he told Reno, and hung up. He walked back into the break room and gave the phone back to Rude. "Thanks," he said. Rude nodded. "No problem. Just see to it that you get a new phone soon, so you don't have to use mine all the time," Rude said, chuckling.

Cloud walked back to his room and closed the door. He sat on the couch for a while until Reno came home. He jumped up and met him at the door. Almost knocking the pizza boxes from his hand, Cloud threw himself at the Turk and began to cover his face with kisses. "I.." A kiss on the cheek. "Missed…" Another kiss. "You. So much." A kiss on the lips. Reno sat the pizzas down on the counter. "Come here," he told Cloud, a short smile appearing on his face, arms wide open to receive the blond.

Cloud went to him and fell into his arms. He rested his head against Reno's hardened chest and sighed. "I love you, Reno. I'm so sorry." "Don't worry about it," Reno told him, smoothing Cloud's hair. "It's just going to take me a while to wrap my head around this. It's in my nature, as well as in my Turk training, to be conscious of the constant threat of danger -- whether the threat is real or not," Reno said.

"He is going to be fine, Reno. I promise you this."

Reno nodded. "Alright, I'll believe you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let my guard down." Cloud hugged him tightly. "Good. This is progress," he told Reno. They sat down together at the table and ate a few slices from their pizza. Reno kept glancing over at Sephiroth, who was still in the same position as he had been when Reno had left. "Should we wake him?" Cloud shook his head. "No, he'll wake up when he wants to. He's probably dreaming of Genesis, anyway," Cloud said, and smirked. He was happy that things between he and Reno had calmed down for the moment, but would it last? The thought melted into oblivion as he felt Reno grab his hand underneath the table and gave it a squeeze. Looking up from his plate, Cloud met Reno's gaze and smiled.


	19. Hot Water

**_"Dig, if you will, the picture of you and I engaged in a kiss..." - Prince, 'When Doves Cry'._**

* * *

Sephiroth woke a short time later. Easing himself up from the bed, he held on to the wall to walk to the kitchen. With a sigh of relief, he sat down and grasped the side of his head. His head spun and he felt sick to his stomach. He hoped the vertigo would not last for too much longer. Reno pushed the pizza box to Sephiroth. "Eat up, yo," he said, then added, "Hope you feel better soon." It was a silent olive branch extended in peace. Sephiroth met his eyes and nodded once, sealing the truce. "Thank you."

"I'm headed off to bed," Reno said, and stood up. Placing a kiss on Cloud's forehead, he lovingly ran a hand down the blond's back. "I'll see you in a bit, okay?" Cloud smiled at him. "I'll try not to wake you," he told Reno. Reno glanced at Sephiroth. "See you in the morning." Sephiroth was too busy stuffing pizza into his mouth to reply, and only nodded at him in response. Reno chuckled and left the kitchen.

Cloud sat at the table watching Sephiroth make a mess of himself. He laughed and handed Sephiroth a napkin, which he gladly accepted and wiped the pizza sauce from his cheeks. "Sorry. Hungry," Sephiroth mumbled around the sixth slice that had made its way to his mouth. Cloud got up and poured him a glass of root beer. Sephiroth's eyes lit up and he hastily grabbed the glass, chugging it without bothering to swallow his food. It hit Cloud at that moment, at how sickening it was to watch someone gorge themselves as Sephiroth was. He had to turn away.

Ten minutes later, the pizza box was empty and Sephiroth had gone through an entire bottle of root beer. He now leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed over his protruding belly. "Good," he mumbled, and Cloud laughed. "Bath," Sephiroth said. Cloud froze; he didn't even consider the fact that he would have to help his cousin bathe. He blushed and stood up. Offering an arm to Sephiroth, he nodded his head toward the bathroom. "Come on, then. Let's get you washed up, okay?" Sephiroth said nothing and took Cloud's arm. He stumbled to the bathroom and, his head hanging in shame, stood silently as Cloud helped him out of his long, black coat.

Cloud was surprised at how heavy the coat was. Made of leather with many buckles along its length, it was incredibly heavy… and it stunk badly. He wrinkled his nose and tossed it into the dirty clothes hamper. "I'll get it washed for you tomorrow, " he told Sephiroth. "Thank you. I… I think I can manage the rest," Sephiroth said. Cloud hesitated but turned to the door to leave. "Okay. I'll be right outside if you need me," he said, and closed the door behind him. Shortly after, he heard the water running and heard Sephiroth moan a sigh of happiness as the hot water flowed over his aching limbs.

Sephiroth relaxed in the large tub, enjoying and appreciating the warmth that engulfed him… much like the warmth of Genesis' mouth, he recalled. _Oh, damn… oh_…, he thought as his flesh became hard and swollen. He looked down at it, oddly surprised that it still worked properly. He snickered quietly at his realization, then glanced at the closed door. It was unlocked, but he knew that Cloud would knock. Slowly, he moved a weak hand down to his cock and gripped it. The grip was a bit loose and not as tight as he would have liked it to be, but it would do for the moment.

He moved his hand slowly, thinking of the last time that he and Genesis had been together.

_"Hmm.. You like it like that?" Sephiroth had asked, teasingly. Genesis groaned in agreement as Sephiroth swirled his tongue around the tip of the redhead's cock slowly, and traced the veins along his length with his tongue. He took the man into his mouth and hummed around the flesh, causing Genesis to squirm beneath him. He left Genesis hanging by a thread then, moving himself to sit up. Pulling Genesis onto his lap, he bit graciously into the man's neck as Genesis positioned himself. With one quick movement, Genesis had impaled himself onto Sephiroth's cock. Sephiroth was so large… The pressure made him gasp, and Genesis covered his mouth to keep from crying out. Sephiroth grabbed onto Genesis' hips and lifted him gently up, then slammed him back down. Genesis grunted and groaned, a mixture of pleasure and pain._

_"I love you…"_

Sephiroth came with a jerk and a muffled cry. He rode the orgasm out and his head sank beneath the water in the tub, where he stayed for a few seconds before coming up for air. Spent of energy, he realized that he still needed to wash his hair. With all of the strength he could muster, he squeezed a bit of shampoo into his palm and massaged it into his scalp. He sighed in happiness again. Minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom wearing an old pair of loose pajama pants and a white t-shirt. Cloud looked up at him from the couch and smiled with relief as he took in the sight: this was the man he remembered the most -- a man dressed in regular clothing with a content expression.

"I am feeling… a lot better," Sephiroth said. He joined Cloud on the couch and they sat in silence. Sephiroth ran his fingers through his long hair. "I think… I want to see Genesis tomorrow," he told Cloud.

"We'll do what we can to find him," Cloud said, not feeling too confident at the prospect.

"I cannot wait."

Hell, after his escapade in the bathtub earlier and his trip down memory lane, he wanted more. He was ready to make new memories with Genesis, and hoped that he could do so soon. He wanted to feel that hot breath on his neck and wanted to be on his knees, worshipping Genesis as if he were a god. What he would do to the man if he were in the room right now…


	20. Witness

**Poor Seph! XD**

* * *

Sephiroth woke to sunlight. It was a welcomed sight. His eyesight was back to normal now, and he could see the beams of the sun dancing gently on the curtain as a soft breeze came through the half-opened window near his head. He was lying on a spare mattress that Cloud had made up for him the previous night. He lifted a hand and let the sun touch his skin and smiled at its warmth. His long hair flowed around his body and made it seem as if he were wrapped in it, a cocoon of silver radiance.

_I wish you were lying here beside me, my angel._

_To feel your touch on my skin would mean everything to me._

_I have been away for so long. I've been without your touch for an eternity. All I want… All I want is to feel you, to have you by my side._

He raised himself up on one arm and brushed a strand of hair from his face. Glancing across the room, he saw Cloud sleeping peacefully in the hook of Reno's arm. Reno's red hair was draped across him; they looked so peaceful together.

_I want that, too._

Reno softly stroked the pale skin on Cloud's chest and kissed the back of his neck. He wasn't aware of Sephiroth watching him; his eyes stayed closed as he trailed soft, gentle kisses down to Cloud's spine. Cloud slowly awakened but did not open his eyes. Instead, he leaned back into Reno's kisses and moaned softly. Reno's touch was so warm, so inviting. Cloud's senses were heightened, this being the first thing he woke up to, and he eagerly turned over in the bed to meet Reno's lips.

A spark ran up Cloud's spine as their lips met, a feeling of electricity flowing through his veins. Never had he felt like he needed Reno so much than at this very moment. He lifted a leg and draped it over Reno's hip and pulled himself closer with his arms wrapped around Reno's neck. With a sigh, Cloud leaned his head back as Reno trailed his tongue up his neck and bit gently.

"You make my blood burn. You're so fucking beautiful like this," Reno whispered heatedly and pulled Cloud's head back up, devouring his mouth with his own. He snaked a hand down to Cloud's cock and grasped it, slowly moving his fist up and down. Cloud gasped. "Reno, I want you. I need you. Please," he pleaded with the redhead. With a shift of the hips and a sudden change in position, Reno found himself underneath Cloud, the blond panting quietly with need and still pleading in heated whispers: "Reno, please. Reno…"

He pushed Reno's knees up and lowered his body down. He licked a trail to Reno's navel and dipped his tongue inside briefly, then took his cock into his mouth. Reno groaned, loudly now, as Cloud released his cock from his mouth and began to nip gently at his balls with his teeth. Then, to his surprise, Cloud went further down… down, down… _Oh, Gaia, what is he doing to me?_ The moist sensation of Cloud delving his tongue into such a private area made him squirm. He clawed at Cloud's back, leaving red marks that certainly matched the color of his fiery hair. He bit his lip and moaned… And in the blink of an eye, Cloud was above him again and pushing his cock into him. "Oh shit! Cloud!" Reno moaned. He was beside himself. Cloud had filled him perfectly. There had never been a sweeter moment than this, to have Cloud inside of him. It was a new experience, and he was loving every second of it.

"Move, Cloud. Fucking move." Reno grabbed Cloud's ass in a death-grip and urged him on. Cloud panted and a drop of sweat fell from his forehead and onto Reno's lip. Reno licked the drop off with his tongue and arched his back. His eyes rolled back in his head and he let Cloud have his way. He came hard, even without his cock being touched once during the hot fuck; not a drop of cum was left as Cloud emptied himself into Reno and collapsed onto him breathlessly.

"Holy fuck…" Reno whispered. Cloud said nothing, only saw stars.

Sephiroth had turned his back to the couple and pretended to still be asleep._ Gaia, this is uncomfortable._


	21. Home

Sephiroth lay still for what seemed like hours, but only mere minutes had passed. Reno and Cloud lay in bed after their tryst, whispering softly to each other. Soft laughter could be heard here and there. "We should be quieter," Sephiroth heard Cloud say. "Nah," Reno whispered. "He would have told us to knock it off if he had heard anything already." He snickered lightly and pulled Cloud closer to him and squeezed the blond's thigh that was resting on his hip. "Mmm, I love it when we get the chance to do this. I like just laying here with you," Reno mumbled. "So warm. I love you so much." Sephiroth lay like a statue, afraid to even breathe. Their quiet confessions bled into silence after a moment, then Sephiroth heard the unmistakable sound of someone performing a blowjob.

_Gaia… again? They are like animals! Oh, but we were like that once. So long ago, we held each other night after night. How many times did you make me come each night before we fell asleep? How many times did I make you come? You always slept with my hair wrapped around you, said it felt like home. You were my home too, Genesis, but then you left. When I see you again, I won't know whether to fight or fuck you. I love you, then I hate you. I love you, I hate…_

Sephiroth was seething. His jaws were ground together, his fists clenched in rage. He felt the fury rise inside of him as he thought of Genesis leaving him. The scene played out over and over in his head, until at once the fury burst into sadness, choking him. He let out a loud cry and grabbed his head. Pulling at his hair, he screamed until his throat felt as if it would rip apart. The cry jolted Cloud from underneath the covers, his mouth sticky and sweet, and the screaming made Reno jump up to action. Cloud jumped down from the bed, not bothering to cover himself up, and ran to Sephiroth's side.

"Sephiroth! Sephiroth! _Stop_!" He lay a hand on Sephiroth's shoulder and soothed him as the screaming ceased almost immediately. "There. It's okay now. Were you… having a bad dream?" Cloud asked him. Sephiroth shook his head furiously, his face red and streaked with tears. "No," Sephiroth whispered hoarsely. "I want to see Genesis."

"I know. We'll get ready to leave as soon as I've made us some food, okay?" Cloud gave him a final soothing rub and stood up. He turned to Reno, who tossed him a pair of pants. He mouthed a thank-you to him and hastily put them on, quickly making his way through to the kitchen area. He put together a few sandwiches and tossed them into a bag after wrapping them in plastic.

"Reno. We go _now_," he said, his voice even and firm. Reno nodded and finished helping Sephiroth into his large, black boots. "We're ready."

They piled into the helicopter, and Reno was all too happy to take control of the bird. He threw on a headset and tossed two pairs to Cloud. Instead of sitting in front with Reno, Cloud sat in the back with Sephiroth, who was still and silent. Reno glanced back at them a few times, finding himself surprisingly concerned about Sephiroth's well-being. He sighed and lit a cigarette with one hand.

He really needed something heavier than a cigarette.

They arrived at the Northern Continent - nowhere near Icicle, but Sephiroth had insisted on stopping in the middle of nowhere - and he was the first one out of the chopper. Coming here, he felt like his strength was completely renewed. Hell, he felt like his old self… almost. He began to walk without looking back, and heard Cloud call his name. He stopped for a moment, then picked up the pace.

Needed him. Needed his black-winged angel now.

_I will find you. I told you that I would find you if we ever got separated. I'm here, Genesis. Remember… Remember how you could guide me with your lips and bring me to my knees with your hot breath in my ear? Remember when I took you out for your birthday that one year and I asked you to be with me forever? You said yes, angel. Say yes again… Just say the word and I will be on my knees for you, your every wish my command._

_I will find you. I will find you, love._

Snow began to fall and a cold wind bit at his skin. His teeth chattered and he wrapped his arms around him, wishing he had his long coat, but only finding the mediocre warmth of a fleece jacket Cloud had given him. Still, he walked and kept up his pace, a fire burning in his soul. An hour. Two hours. The cloud-hidden sun began to fall and darkness approached him quickly, and he found himself running out of stamina.

_I can't find you… Genesis, help…_

He collapsed in the snow and lay still, trying to catch his breath. Shadows overtook him and he felt the snow begin to cover him quickly within the hour.

_Genesis…_

As his eyelids fluttered closed, he felt strong familiar arms wrap around him. He was lifted up and felt himself floating. The beating of a raven wing echoed through the snowy trees. He opened his eyes slowly and looked into the face of his angel, who gazed back at him with longing.

"I'm... home."


	22. Helicopters

**_"Before him, beg to serve or please. On your back or knees?" - Type O Negative, 'Christian Woman'  
"A cold, late night so long ago, when I was not so strong, you know. A pretty man came to me... Never seen eyes so blue." - Heart, 'Magic Man'_**

* * *

_Yours is the most beautiful face that I've ever seen in my life. How I knew where to find you in this blinding snowstorm is beyond me. I ask myself if I knew you were coming. I think I did. Now that you are here, let me show you how much I've missed you._

Genesis touched down onto the ground lightly and his wing receded back into his body. The damned thing was so useful. He had become used to it after all these years of struggling with the discomfort of the thin flesh on his back being split open to allow the wing to burst free. Now, when his wing appeared, the discomfort was nothing more than a slight tingle. He felt sad for those who were without wings; he could not imagine life without flight.

Easing the door open, Genesis carried Sephiroth into his house and gently laid him down on the floor near the fireplace. He poked at the fire and sparks flew up wildly as the wood shifted. He pulled a blanket from his bed and covered Sephiroth up with it, and sat down on the floor beside him.

The silver-haired man did not stir, and his body was frighteningly cold to the touch… And touch he did. Genesis brushed his warm fingers against Sephiroth's face and trailed downward to his neck, tracing a bright blue vein that stood out glaringly against his pale skin.

_My love, you've come home to me._

He draped his body across Sephiroth and laid his head on the man's chest. He could hear a faint heartbeat from within and felt Sephiroth's chest rising and falling with each breath. It made his own breath catch in his throat, and he closed his eyes. In, out. He matched his breathing to Sephiroth's, and soon it was as if they were one single being. He became entranced by this synchronicity; it was like music, a song all of its own, though he couldn't come up with any words to match the beat. The sound lulled him into a light sleep, curled up next to his muse.

…His reason for living.

Had it not been for the Jenova cells tainting his body and keeping him alive, he would have already wasted away from being so heartsick. Multiple botched attempts to take his life had only made him sadder. Then, there was the high of the mind-fucks he'd get. He would cut so deeply that he would lose consciousness from the massive amount of blood loss, then he'd hallucinate being in Sephiroth's arms. He kept returning to that most special place as often as he could, then he lost the heart for it. He couldn't attempt it any longer, so he waited for the day when Sephiroth might come back to him. In his head, he knew it might not be possible, but it didn't kill his hope.

_I will not leave you this time. I promise._

* * *

Reno and Cloud sat huddled in the helicopter. Nighttime had fallen some few hours ago, and they had finished off the sandwiches that Cloud had packed earlier that afternoon.

"Where the hell is he?" Reno said, slightly aggravated. He hated waiting, and his nerves were on edge. Cloud shrugged. "I don't know. I hope he's okay, though. It's snowing pretty badly out there. You don't suppose…?" He didn't finish the sentence and lowered his head. Reno nudged him. "Hey. He'll be fine. Maybe he found Genesis and they're catching up, yeah? Don't worry about it too much. It's been a long time coming for the both of them," Reno said, giving Cloud a smile. "I suppose you're right," Cloud agreed. Fuck, he was cold. He shivered and quaked beneath a blanket beside Reno.

"You look like a frozen chocobo," Reno snickered, taking a drag from a cigarette. Cloud grinned as Reno ruffled his hair and offered him a drag. He inhaled it and exhaled slowly. "It's an addicting habit, Turk," Cloud teased. "Hmm, yeah. So is fucking you," Reno replied and winked at the blond, snuffing the cigarette out. A devilish grin spread across his face and his blue eyes shone brightly. He tackled Cloud and pulled the blanket over both of them, straddling him. Darkness completely enveloped them and it quickly became warm beneath the fabric, their body heat mingling. Cloud snaked his hands under Reno's shirt and knew the reaction it would get. Reno hissed. "Cold hands, no!" Cloud chuckled softly and surprised the redhead by jamming a hand down his pants to grip hot, hardened flesh.

Reno's teeth grit against the cold sensation and his breathing picked up as Cloud began to stroke him softly, teasingly. "Hm, you like it when I make you come undone, don't you?" Cloud whispered. He kept up the slow pace and gripped Reno's pants leg with the other hand. He could never get used to how thick he was, how it felt when Reno was inside of him, moving through him. He wanted to feel the man inside of him again, but not at the moment. Right now, all he could think of was how wonderful he felt in his hand. He felt Reno's cock become slightly wet and sticky, and he knew that he would not last for too much longer.

He had the redhead moaning now, breathing much harder as he fought back the need to come - and yet, Cloud would not let him. Every time Reno would grip his shoulders and halt his breathing, Cloud would stop stroking. It was madness. Reno ached from the teasing. He needed to fuck, needed to come. He needed to feel that tight flesh surrounding his cock and sliding easily within the blond. "Cloud…"

"Are you going to start begging for mercy, Turk? I can keep doing this to you all night, but you know… You can overpower me anytime you want to. You're such a… strong man. And so hot. I know you want me on my hands and knees, and--"

Cloud was not given a chance to finish his playful taunting. In a second flat, he found himself rolled over and his pants being jerked down to his boots. Reno shoved his own pants down and reached his hands down to grasp Cloud's hips, pulling his ass into the air. With a grunt, he pushed into the blond and cried out as he found Cloud tight and hot, ready and willing.

"Come for me, Reno. You are so good."

"Ngh!" So hot. So tight. "Cloud, keep talking. Talk to me, you nasty fucker," Reno panted in broken gasps. He slapped Cloud hard on the ass and returned his hands to his hips, digging his nails into pale flesh. "Fuck you, Reno, you fucking fuck. You're such a fuck. You feel so fucking good," Cloud gasped. "Mmm… Yeah... yeah, what else?" Reno replied, sweat beginning to form on his temple, his vision beginning to blur. Cloud gripped his cock and pumped it furiously while Reno fucked him. "I want you to cum now," he commanded the Turk, clenching his ass as tightly as he could.

Reno finally took the fall and let himself go. He groaned and gasped as his aching cock released its load; underneath him, Cloud squirmed and cried out as a steady jet of cum spurted from his own flesh, completing the act. Reno pulled out and wrapped a protective, strong arm around Cloud and they lay down together, with Reno spooning him. "That was nasty, yo. Hotter than role-playing with my EMR," Reno said, chuckling softly. "Nngh." Cloud was dazed and listless, completely drained of life. Finally, he mumbled almost incoherently, "We should do that again soon."

"Hmm. I love you," Reno said, softly stroking Cloud's arm. During peaceful moments such as these, Cloud would almost forget that Reno would know death one day -- yet reality always came crashing back down to him, and he remembered silently not to take their time together for granted because that day inevitably would arrive.

_I wish you didn't ever have to leave. How will my soul be complete without you when that time finally comes?_


	23. Just Like Heaven

Genesis awoke with bliss as he realized he had not been dreaming. Sephiroth was still with him. Flesh and bone, all of him, down to his soft, silver hair.

_What makes me love him like I do? It's the sound of his heart beating like a drum in my ear. His skin fired up to a fever-pitch when we make love. It's the look that he gets in his eyes whenever he's finally figured out something that had puzzled him before. The way he curls his fist near his head when he sleeps. His eyes, his smell._

_...Gods in heaven._

"Sephiroth," he whispered, gently shaking the man. Sephiroth stirred and opened his eyes, lifting an arm to him.

"Genesis."

He felt his heart skip when Sephiroth said his name, and grasped his hand to pull him up. They sat across from one another, neither of them speaking. They were both too afraid to break the spell. Sephiroth's clumsy hands rose to hold Genesis' face. His fingers drifted from Genesis' forehead to his chin and leaned forward to kiss him gently. It was soft and passionate; there was no need to hurry. Their lips parted at the same time, allowing their tongues to mingle.

_He tastes like heaven. No… like **life**_, Genesis thought.

The heat shared between them threatened to burst into flame and burn out of control. Hands roamed and brushed gently over soft skin, a trail of invisible sparks left in each stroke. Genesis found his hands underneath Sephiroth's shirt, touching smooth, hardened muscles with his fingertips. Nothing had changed about him. It was all so familiar. A hot breath lingered on Genesis' neck as Sephiroth hesitated over the flesh then lowered his head to suck gently. Genesis groaned and pushed himself forward slightly.

"Sephiroth… Sephiroth, touch me."

He kept his mouth on the redhead's neck and let his hand slowly ease into Genesis' pants. Another groan passed through the man's lips as Sephiroth wrapped his hand around familiar flesh and began to stroke it slowly. Genesis panted and gave small thrusts into Sephiroth's hand. Within a minute, he was crying out for release. Sephiroth halted sucking on Genesis' neck and headed straight for his mouth, delving his tongue into the heated orifice. He groaned into Genesis' mouth as he felt his cock jerk in his hand, liquid heat spreading and covering his fingers. Genesis let out a heavy sigh and fell against his chest, completely spent.

"I'm sorry," Genesis said.

"What about?" Sephiroth asked him, though he already knew the answer.

"You got nothing out of this."

Sephiroth chuckled softly to himself. "Yes I did. I got to make you come. That is enough for me," he told Genesis. Genesis lifted his head and gave Sephiroth a weird look. "Are you kidding, or what?"

"No."

"Huh. The old Sephiroth would have stopped short of giving me an orgasm and would have headed straight into sticking it in my ass."

"Is that what you want me to do? I will, but only if you want me to," Sephiroth answered. It greatly piqued his interest, now that he thought seriously about it. In fact, now that he was thinking about it, he wouldn't mind filling the redhead with his cock and riding him. He bit his lip as he waited for Genesis' response. The answer came rather quickly, but not in words. Genesis stood up and pulled off his sticky, wet pants. He draped himself over his couch. Sephiroth took his lead and came over to him. With his fingers still covered in Genesis' cum, he slicked his cock and took hold of Genesis' hips. He slid in easily and moved in and out of Genesis slowly. He was surprised when Genesis pushed backwards and said, "Harder, if you want to. I know you like it that way." Indeed.

He sped up his movements and groaned softly each time his cock reached the hilt.

_Just like a bee to honey. A moth to a flame._

He thrust forward hard one last time and came inside of Genesis while the man moaned beneath him. Genesis joined him this time, reaching climax a second time. They fell onto the floor beneath them, both of them laughing breathlessly. It took some effort, but Genesis finally lifted his head up on one arm and stared at Sephiroth.

"Stay with me tonight."

"I can't. Cloud and Reno are probably wondering where I've been for hours."

Genesis' face fell. His heart ached. "But you really just got here, Seph," he pleaded. Sephiroth reached a hand up to stroke Genesis' cheek. "Come with me, then. Then we can figure out where to go from there."

The fire in the fireplace had gone out. Genesis stood up and his wing burst forth from his back. Extending a hand to Sephiroth, he stated simply, "I'll follow you anywhere."

Time had not really changed either of them. Together again, they were as one, and nothing could change that.


	24. Shameless

With the aid of flight, thanks to Genesis and his trusty wing, they found their way to the helicopter where Sephiroth had left Reno and Cloud earlier. Touching down, Genesis unwrapped his arm from around Sephiroth and let him approach the chopper first. He didn't want to alarm anyone with his presence, even though Cloud and Reno had both known that Sephiroth was looking for him specifically.

Sephiroth walked slowly to the vehicle and rapped lightly on the door. A few sounds were made and the door finally swished open. Cloud was fussing with the blond spikes on his head, trying to make them look less ravaged. Reno snored softly, wrapped in a blanket on the floor with his head propped up on one of his boots. Cloud extended a hand to Sephiroth and helped him into the helicopter.

"Sephiroth, are you okay?" Cloud asked him, but knew the answer as he glanced past his cousin and saw Genesis standing cautiously to the side, staring at his snow-covered boots. "I'm fine, thank you," Sephiroth said. "I found him… and he is doing okay, too."

"I can see that," Cloud said, nudging Sephiroth. "Your hair is messed up." Sephiroth blushed slightly and rubbed his palms quickly over his hair. He turned to Genesis. "Come on in," he said smoothly. Genesis couldn't ignore the twinkle in Sephiroth's eye as he spoke, the words resonating in his brain like velvet. Cloud stood aside and let Genesis come through the door. Genesis met his eyes.

"Hello."

A nod of the head, a blink. He turned his head. "Genesis." Being in the presence of this man still made him slightly nervous, though he knew that things had probably changed by now. So many things had happened since he had last seen Genesis.

"Cloud, Genesis is coming with us. We have… much to work out. If you'd rather him not, then I will stay here with him," Sephiroth said. Cloud shook his head. "No, no. It's fine. I'll wake Reno and we'll get back to Midgar," he replied, and proceeded to nudge Reno's leg with the toe of his boot. Reno grunted and turned over, taking the blanket with him. The fabric fell aside, leaving the three men looking down at his bare ass with wide eyes. Sephiroth cleared his throat and Genesis snickered. "_Oh, Gaia, Reno!_" Cloud muttered, bending over to cover the Turk up. He shook Reno by the shoulders this time. "Reno! Wake up!"

Reno stirred and sat up, blurry-eyed and slowly coming to. _Finally_, Cloud thought. "Reno, let's get back to Midgar. Genesis is coming with us." Reno reached for his pants and stood up, giving everyone a view of everything the Turk had to offer. He stopped and looked around at the three men. "What?" Genesis snickered again. Reno shrugged. "It's not like you've all never seen cock before," he said, grinning at Cloud. Cloud put his hand to his forehead. "_Sweet Shiva_," he muttered under his breath. Reno had no shame, no shame at all. He zipped his pants and left them unbuttoned and slightly hanging from his bony hips. Lighting a cigarette, he dangled it lazily from his lips and put his boots on, oblivious to three raging hard-ons - all pointed in his direction, discreetly hidden by layers of clothing.

Sephiroth shifted his weight to his opposite leg and stood uncomfortably. Genesis bit his lip. Cloud's face was red as he pictured himself taking the skinny Turk from behind. Fingers hesitated over his bootlaces as Reno stopped and turned to look at all of them. "Something wrong?" His eyebrow was lifted as he studied the looks on everyone's faces, then passed his cigarette to Cloud for him to hold. "…Actin' all weird, yo…," Reno mumbled while tying his bootlaces. He stood up and put his shirt on, taking the cigarette back from Cloud. "Are we all ready to get going? 'Cause it's too cold here for me," he said.

"Yes. Thank you, Reno," Sephiroth said after clearing his throat. He reached for Genesis' hand and they sat down together in the back. Cloud sat with Reno in the front. Thankfully, take-off was smooth and Cloud fell asleep after the first few minutes. Reno was silently relieved at the reprieve, as Cloud always asked questions about every single device and button on the helicopter's control panel, no matter how many times Reno had told them what they were and what they did. Not that he minded explaining things, but he really wasn't feeling up to it at the moment.

Sephiroth and Genesis talked quietly to one another in the back, opting not to wear headsets. Genesis posed a question that made Sephiroth startle.

"Have you gone to see your mother yet?"

The question hit him like a brick, and he scrunched his face in aggravation. "…I do not wish to discuss Jenova. Jenova was a lie. She was not my mother. It was all a mistake." Genesis laughed and Sephiroth looked angrily at him. "Not Jenova, Sephiroth. Lucrecia. Your real mother. Don't you remember anything about her?" Genesis asked. No. No, he didn't remember. He knew hardly anything about the woman. As far as he had known, Lucrecia had supposedly died many years ago in childbirth. He told Genesis as much, and Genesis shook his head. "Think about it, Seph. She has Jenova cells coursing through her veins. You think she's gonna die? Hmm. Not in this lifetime," he said.

The air was still and quiet and Sephiroth took this information in. His heart was beating rapidly as he tried in vain to recall files that he had read years ago about Lucrecia Crescent. Another face popped into his mind: _Vincent Valentine_. He remembered the man slightly from years ago, but other than that, he couldn't place his finger on what made him think of him so suddenly.

"I know where she is," Genesis said. "We should visit her sometime. She cannot leave the place where she resides."

"Alright." Sephiroth agreed to this, not knowing what awaited him. He knew that if it was left up to him, he would put the meeting off as long as possible. A part of him didn't really want to start digging up old bones, old memories of a past life that was long gone. However, he could not mask the fact that yet another part of him ached to know more about this mysterious woman who was his birth mother. If she had been alive the whole time, why didn't she stay with him? Things could have been so much more different, had she stayed. Only she could answer the questions that lingered in his mind now, and he knew he would have to confront her eventually.

They reached Midgar some time later and the foursome exited the helicopter. Genesis inhaled the stuffy air surrounding them on top of the Shinra building. "It's been a while," he said, then grinned at Sephiroth, both of them remembering the time they had made love on top of the old Shinra Headquarters building. Genesis put a hand on the small of Sephiroth's back and leaned in close to whisper, "I'd say that we need to break in this new building soon." Sephiroth looked back at him with a smirk. "Hmm." The prospect interested him, thinking of all of the wicked things he could do to the redhead.

Upon entering Cloud's room, Genesis groaned at the mess that was still present from Reno and Cloud packing. Like Sephiroth, Genesis was a clean freak, but he knew he couldn't look a gift horse in the mouth; he was there to visit and spend time with Sephiroth, and there was no way he would make his disgust known. He sat down on the well-worn couch and motioned to Sephiroth. The silver-haired man sat beside him and Genesis put an arm around him. Reno exchanged a look with Cloud, who grinned and nodded. He knew what the Turk was thinking before he even said it.

"Anyone up for a smoke?"


	25. Roundabout

**Sorry if this squicks anyone out, but I had to get it out of my system... and besides, it's not like it was an incest thing. I would NOT go there. Surprise mini orgy, though - yay! It may or may not happen again further on in the storyline - not sure yet.**

* * *

Cloud was stoned… So stoned, in fact, that he wasn't sure if he really was stoned. But he was. Smoke filled the room and music played quietly in the background, the low bass thumping through the speakers. The four men sat gathered at the small kitchen table, eyes bloodshot and their minds quite hazy. An hour ago, someone had suggested shots of vodka along with the pot, but no one could remember exactly whom it was. The bottle sat in the middle of the table along with an ashtray that held marijuana seeds and Reno's cigarette butts. Someone yawned, stretched. Then he felt it.

A hand was high on his thigh, caressing him through his pants.

He looked to his left. Reno was laid back in his chair with his arms crossed on his chest, and he could tell the man was contemplating another swig of vodka. To his right, Genesis sat calmly with one hand stretched underneath the table toward Sephiroth, and the other hand was nowhere to be found.

Except for on Cloud's thigh, of course.

He shifted uneasily and threw another glance at Reno. Looking over at Sephiroth, he noticed the silver-haired man was blushing and trying to hold in a moan. He hadn't noticed it until then, but his cousin was squirming in his chair. He was biting his lip and his forehead was wrinkled. Cloud gasped as he realized rather slowly that it was Genesis' hand on his thigh, then looked at Reno again. Sure enough, Reno was chugging the vodka straight from the bottle and showed no signs of stopping, nor did he notice Cloud gasp.

Cloud glanced quickly at Genesis again and met his eyes. Genesis gave him a smoldering look and watched for the blond's reaction as his hand slowly traveled up to gently squeeze his groin.

"Ah!" Cloud cried out loud. Reno finished off the vodka and slammed the empty bottle down to the table, causing Sephiroth to startle. "What's gotten into you, hmm?" Reno murmured and reached a hand out to softly stroke Cloud's cheek, as if to calm him. Then, in his haze, he noticed it. His eyes making direct contact with Genesis' hand, he looked at Cloud, who was blushing and startled - but not in the least bit trying to push Genesis away.

"Cloud..?" Reno said, trying to get the man's attention. At first he didn't notice Reno speaking to him, then he turned slowly and whispered, "Yeah?" Reno chuckled. "You do realize that's not my hand, right?" he asked Cloud, who nodded slowly. "_Ah..._" Reno said, then looked at Sephiroth. Sephiroth's hands now grasped the edge of the table in front of him and was panting, his hips rocking on the chair. Reno ducked his head under the table and came back up with wide eyes. Genesis was giving the man a hand job right in front of him and Cloud. Shocked, he sputtered, "Y-Yo, you want to take that to my room across the hall? Cloud and I can stay here in his room.. S'no problem…"

Genesis raised an eyebrow. "_I'm_ not uncomfortable. Are either of you?" Cloud shook his head, and Reno shrugged, not sure what to say or do. "Sephiroth?" Genesis waited for a reply from his lover, then smirked as the man grunted and the table was quickly shoved a few inches away from him. A second later, Genesis raised his hand to his mouth and licked hot, creamy ropes of semen from his skin.

"Let me go down on him, Reno. Maybe he can go down on me. What do you say? You can have his ass. I won't try to fuck him or anything," Genesis propositioned. Reno was taken aback and the look on his face reflected as much so. "Hell no!" he told the other redhead. Genesis, unaffected by the rejection, stood up and walked over to Reno. "Then… what about _you_? Would you let me go down on _you_?" Genesis asked Reno. He leaned down and grabbed Reno's head, pulling him close for a deepened kiss. His tongue found its way inside Reno's mouth, and he watched out of the corner of his eye as Cloud looked on in stupified shock. Reno found himself moaning into the kiss and suddenly felt a hand on his crotch. Breaking the kiss, he looked down and saw that it was Cloud's hand.

"Holy shi-" Reno shut his mouth as he saw movement from Sephiroth, then was met again with a kiss from Genesis.

_Drowning…_

Across the table, Sephiroth had recovered from his orgasm and was now standing, his cock protruding from his pants and achingly hard again, taking in the sight in front of him. He couldn't understand why he didn't feel jealous, seeing Genesis with another man - especially his own cousin's lover. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe the pot. But, he knew that Genesis was a suave talker and practiced the art of seduction with true talent. He should have known that the years that had passed would not change Genesis, no matter how much they loved each other.

It was something he had always dealt with, and it was no different now. _Always second fiddle to Angeal_. He wasn't stupid, he knew about it back then...

He rather enjoyed seeing this spectacle, though, and chose to watch it in awe as the two redheads' tongues darted in and out of each others mouths quickly. Cloud's hand had made its way into Reno's pants and was jerking him off.

Sephiroth found himself behind Genesis, snaking a hand down his pants and grasping his cock tightly. He heard Genesis moan and went so far as to completely push his pants down to his boots. Cloud glanced up at Sephiroth, who nodded at him with half-closed eyes and held Genesis' cock towards him. Cloud leaned forward and took Genesis into his mouth, keeping a steady rhythm between the two redheads. He felt Reno's cock jerking in his hand and felt jets of cum spurt onto his wrist and fingers. Genesis grabbed Cloud's hand and sucked at his pale fingers, cleaning every drop of Reno's essence from his skin, as Cloud deep-throated him.

Genesis groaned and began to fuck Cloud's mouth as Sephiroth bent him slightly over Reno's chest and entered him from behind. Cloud was caught between Reno's lap and Genesis' cock and he found it rather difficult to bob his head much longer, but that didn't matter. Genesis rammed into Cloud's mouth faster and faster as Sephiroth buried himself to the hilt inside his lover over and over again. Quickly, he came in Cloud's mouth with a grunt and cried aloud as Cloud hummed around his cock, deep inside his throat. Sephiroth came with a shout and smacked Genesis hard on the ass, digging his nails into the man's flesh.

When the sudden orgy was over, they all stood around. Reno still sat in his chair, in awe. Sephiroth, suddenly coming to his senses, looked away.

"This… should not happen again. I shouldn't see my cousin this way."

"Who cares? The two of you didn't fuck each other, so there's no problem. Nothing wrong with switching partners, Sephiroth," Genesis told him. After some thought, Sephiroth agreed. "True. But this is not right."

"We had fun, though, yes? Except maybe for Cloud. He didn't get to come. I'll let Reno take care of that later, though," Genesis snickered. Cloud shrugged. He was just happy he had pleased Reno; It didn't matter that he didn't come.

Sephiroth nodded in agreement with Genesis, and Cloud and Reno moaned contentedly at the same time. Reno looked at Cloud. "I have no hard feelings. You?" Cloud shook his head. "Nope." They were both in awe at each other. They didn't think they'd ever have any other partners except for each other. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe the weed - but tonight had been fucking great.


	26. Mother

The sleeping arrangements that night were strange. Genesis, hell-bent on trying to start another group participation event, kept insisting on sleeping in Cloud and Reno's bed. Reno, however, wanted nothing to do with it and gave him a firm backwards kick as soon as he felt Genesis fondling his bare ass and trying to spoon him from behind. Genesis finally gave up and sprawled himself on the pallet that Cloud had made for Sephiroth the night before. Sephiroth crashed on the couch - not like he cared anyway. He woke up some time later, his head spinning. Racing to the bathroom, he threw himself over the toilet and vomited until there was nothing left of the vodka that had settled on his empty stomach earlier. With a moan, he leaned against the wall and put his head in his hands.

He sat there thinking about his past, not really wanting to, but the memories flooding back to him regardless. Thinking of Angeal, he furrowed his brow and gave a short, bitter laugh. The orgy had brought back memories of yet another way that Genesis had betrayed him years ago. The fact that Genesis and Angeal were lovers was not a secret. Though Angeal was stoic and a lot more reserved, more apt to keep the public groping to a minimum, everyone in Shinra still knew about their antics behind dorm room walls.

Pushing beyond thoughts of sex and love, he tried to sort out what he knew about his birth mother, Lucrecia. Genesis had mentioned her earlier and now he couldn't get her out of his head. He had no clue what the woman was like, only that she had been married to his father, Hojo, and that he had been told she had died in childbirth. According to company files, she had sort of a bodyguard - one Vincent Valentine. They had been lovers at one time. Vincent, he now recalled, became a pet project of Hojo's. A vague memory of Vincent fighting against him years ago came into his mind, which made Sephiroth bite his lip.

Vincent was just another person from his past whom he owed an apology.

He got up from the floor and wandered into the bedroom area. He knelt down and brushed a strand of hair from Genesis' face, the action causing Genesis to suddenly awaken and grab Sephiroth's wrist quickly, fumbling around for a rapier that was not there at his side. He finally realized who was touching his face, then relaxed.

"Sephiroth… Sorry."

"Not a problem. I'm sorry I startled you, but we need to talk," Sephiroth whispered. Genesis sat up and immediately grabbed his head, the room spinning around him. "Hah. One hell of a hangover. What time is it?" Sephiroth glanced at the clock on the table, replying, "Five after four. It's still early, but this is a good time to talk."

"Yeah." Short and sweet. Sephiroth had expected nothing more, not after the night they had all had together. He helped Genesis to his feet and they went to the kitchen area. Sephiroth made a pot of strong coffee, and when it was done, he sat two steaming mugs down on the table and took a seat across from Genesis. He slowly spun the mug around and around on the table between his long fingers, thinking of what exactly he needed to say to settle the past.

"Gen…" The nickname went straight to Genesis' heart and he smiled upon hearing it. Their eyes met; a second passed between them, though it felt like a lifetime. Sephiroth broke the gaze and stared into his mug, seeing his reflection in the black liquid. "I want to apologize for everything I have done to you in the past, whether intentional or not," he said softly, barely glancing up from behind his long lashes. "…Our relationship wasn't exactly healthy, you know. We loved each other, yes, but we both were being controlled by… other forces… and some things should have never happened. I am sorry for this."

Genesis shifted in his chair. He suddenly didn't want to have this conversation.

"You left me, Genesis. You abandoned me. What was I supposed to do? You don't just tell someone you love them and then leave them without a word of warning."

"You abandoned me in the end, too, Sephiroth," Genesis spat, suddenly angry. Sephiroth shook his head. "And I am sorry for that, but there were things that happened which I will not bring up because you already know the details," he told Genesis. Genesis sucked down the scalding hot coffee and slammed his mug down. "I don't want to talk anymore," he said, turning his face away.

"You're being childish, Genesis."

"Am not." He crossed his arms and visibly pouted, though he tried to hide it. Sephiroth stifled a laugh at first, then the laughter began to roll out like waves. The tension eased for a moment, Genesis uncrossed his arms and smirked. "Whatever."

Sephiroth reached an arm across the table and touched Genesis' hand. He stroked the skin gently and their eyes met again. "Look," he said. "Why don't we just call it even, okay? We both fucked up. That's in the past, and there's nothing we can do about it now. We can move forward, though, and try to make the best of the second chances we've all been given." Genesis sighed and turned his hand over. Their hands touched palm-to-palm and invisible electricity passed through them.

"I'm sorry for everything, Gen."

"So am I. I never wanted to be without you. I ached for you all these years after everything settled down and I found myself alone. I needed you so badly. I had nothing but relics of memories and dreams that were stolen from me every time I woke up. You were never present long enough in my dreams to give me a real taste of your soul… I was so empty," Genesis told him. Sephiroth squeezed his hand. "I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere. You will have to sever my head from my shoulders before I leave you again," he told the redhead. He stood up and walked around the table, enveloping Genesis in a hug that came directly from his heart. A kiss on his arm that was stretched across Genesis' chest sealed the truce.

Sephiroth sat in the chair next to Genesis now, and they chatted for a while about the weather - ordinary things compared to what had just transpired. Then, Genesis brought Lucrecia up.

"Have you thought any more about going to see your mother?"

Sephiroth sighed. He really hadn't had much time to think, much less breathe, after things had happened earlier that night, but he did know that he wanted to see Lucrecia as soon as possible. "Yes. I want to see her," he told Genesis. "That's a good thing, right?"

Genesis shrugged. "It couldn't be bad."

"Vincent told her you were dead. She thinks you're dead, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth and Genesis jerked their heads to their left to see Cloud standing there. He looked odd, dressed in a pair of Reno's dirty pajama pants hanging low on his hips and his spiked blond hair pushed to one side in a large cowlick. He noticed them staring at the ripped pants and shrugged. "I need to do laundry," he said, then got a mug from the cabinet and joined them at the table.

"Is this true, Cloud? My mother thinks I'm dead?"

"Sephiroth, we all thought you were dead, gone for good. Vincent, though, he told her you were dead before you had even died… to spare her from knowing what a.. monster.. you had become." Cloud bit his lip, then added, "Sorry. Didn't mean to use the term monster, but that's exactly what you were like back then. Knowing now what I know about your ordeal with Jenova, though, I don't blame you anymore. The blame stopped a long time ago."

Sephiroth seethed in anger. "What in hell gave that _bastard_ the right to say such things?" he shouted. Cloud shook his head. "You shouldn't feel so bad about him, Seph. He is the reason why you are here now. Not only did he give me the means to bring you back, but he also let me know where you were at. You owe him a lot."

Sephiroth's eyes widened and his mouth parted slowly. "But… _why_?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's finally trying to make up for mistakes in his own past," Cloud told him.

"What mistakes?"

"He couldn't stop Hojo from injecting Lucrecia and her unborn son with Jenova cells. He loved Lucrecia very much… and in turn, he loved her unborn son - _you_ - as well. He wanted to protect you and your mother from certain fate. In many ways, you were like a son to him. That is how much he loved your mother."

"Hojo never loved me. My own father experimented on me… That is not love. He is not my father, not in any way," Sephiroth said coldly, realization settling in. "I knew before, how Hojo was a bastard, but just hearing about Vincent… how he tried to help…" he trailed off, unable to speak anymore. He got up from the table and walked out of the door. He made his way outside of the building and walked aimlessly in thought. A red cloak appeared suddenly in his line of sight, and as he looked up, he came face to face with the man who should have been his father.


	27. Learning to Fly

**I think everyone saw this one coming. It blows the whole family thing right out of the water. What's next? Surprises and twists everywhere. Gotta love my crazy mind.**

* * *

"Vincent."

The sound of his name made Vincent startle, though he had been the one approaching Sephiroth. Ruby-colored eyes met emerald-green eyes and both men nodded at one another.

"Hello, Sephiroth."

They stared one another down for a moment, several feet between them. Sephiroth was the one who stepped forward first, extending a hand to Vincent. With a raised eyebrow and caution at his heels, Vincent did not offer his hand at first, but a flashback to days earlier prompted him to meet the man in the middle and grasped his hand firmly.

* * *

_Vincent, why did you lie to me? He's my son. I had every right to know the truth, and you blatantly lied to me._

He told her once again - for the millionth time - the reasons why, but it wasn't enough to calm her anger.

Vincent remembered the evening they finally coupled. Her hair was like silk on his bare chest as he held her close after making love after-hours in the office where she worked. He had taken her against a wall, her legs wrapped around his waist. It wasn't until a month after that she told him she had not been on birth control because she was trying to get pregnant with Hojo.

_We could come clean about our affair. It was only once. Hojo wouldn't be too angry…_

Lucrecia never told Hojo, and so the secret lay hidden deep inside their souls. They never made love again. One time was enough. Lucrecia was pregnant and knew exactly who the father was, only telling him in a letter that he received shortly before Sephiroth was born. He was locked deep in a basement by the time he got up the courage to approach her, and the chance was lost to help her escape the claws of her mad husband.

It didn't matter either way. The Jenova cells had already been injected, no reversal method. And on he slept for many years…

_I'm sorry, Vincent._

"He's my child, too, Lucrecia."

* * *

"You look well, Sephiroth."

"Thank you. I'm glad to run into you. Cloud told me what you did for him… for me.. Thank you," Sephiroth said, squeezing Vincent's hand tightly. "I owe you so much." Vincent shook his head. "No. You don't owe me anything. However, I do owe you an apology. I could not save you or your mother from becoming projects in the Jenova study. I have lived with this for many years. I loved your mother very much, Sephiroth. It wasn't just a fleeting moment for me. That love has stayed with me and although I have found someone else to love, she cannot compare to Lucrecia."

"Cloud told me. Thank you, Vincent," Sephiroth said. "I don't know what else to say except for thank you. Most of all… Thank you for loving my mother when my own father did not. Thank you for not treating her like a project. You have my undying gratitude."

Vincent held his breath then let it out slowly, silently. It wasn't time yet to open Pandora's box, but he could be patient. It was his best attribute. "Would you like to meet your mother?"

The words slowly sank into his head. Sephiroth nodded. "Yes."

"Good. She is not too far from here, but only if we fly. How's your wing?" Vincent asked him. Sephiroth gave him a puzzled look. "…_Wing_?" He looked at Vincent as if he had grown a second head. "It's Genesis that you're thinking of that has the wing, not me," he said.

"I assure you, you do have one. Just like Angeal had one, and like Genesis, you have one as well. Either you don't remember it or just have no clue whatsoever, I don't know, but you do have a wing. Look at me, Sephiroth. Concentrate. What's the single thing that makes you the angriest?"

Shit. Vincent braced himself as he saw a spark in Sephiroth's eyes.

"My _father_," he spat.

"…._Okay_," Vincent replied, cringing a little inside, knowing the truth about who Sephiroth's father really was. "Take your shirt off and concentrate on your feelings. Build them up, feel them surge in your veins." Sephiroth removed his shirt and did as he was told. Vincent stood like a statue as he heard Sephiroth begin to ramble in a low voice.

"_I fucking hate you, Hojo. I hate you and what you always stood for. I hated your procedures and your tests. I hated the way you laughed. I hate what you did to Cloud, what you did to my family and to me. I hate your face! I hate you so much I wish that I could have killed you myself, you fucking bastard!_"

His voice broke into a cry of pain as his wing appeared, ripping open his skin and springing from his shoulder, glistening in the early morning sun. He fell to the ground on one knee, his face twisted in obvious pain. Vincent came to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I've heard it hurts, but after a while you get used to it," he told Sephiroth. He helped his son stand and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Hold on. I'll get us there for now. And when you get stronger, you can do this yourself."

They half-flew over the land and through mountains until they reached a cave, the passage hidden by a waterfall. Vincent stepped aside and motioned a hand to Sephiroth. "She is waiting for you."

Sephiroth ducked quickly under the waterfall and passed through to the other side. A soft, blue light was shining in the back of the cave. As he walked toward it, he could make out a figure of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Completely encased in crystallized mako, only her eyes seemed alive. Their eyes met and Sephiroth fell to his knees. His palms shoved into hardened dirt, he cried aloud in angst and sorrow.

"_Mother!_"


	28. Father

Vincent stood silent as he watched Sephiroth react to seeing Lucrecia. His heart ached to go to him, to comfort him, but he stood his ground and watched the display of emotions play out in front of him.

Sephiroth dug his fingers into the dirt, his hair curtained around him and shadowing his face. Cries of anguish shook his body as he shouted over and over again: _Mother, Mother_. His voice echoed in the cave as he sobbed, releasing years of pent-up emotions, silently mourning the childhood that he could have had if things had only been different.

"Mama… _Mama_, _why_?"

Vincent could stand no more. Upon hearing Sephiroth use such a childlike term, he rushed to be by his side. He wrapped his arms around the sobbing figure and held on tightly.

"It's okay, Sephiroth. It's going to be fine, I promise you this," he soothed. "Look at her, Sephiroth. Look at your mother." Sephiroth looked up at Lucrecia's encased form through blurry eyes, but even he could see that tears were spilling over her own cheeks. Then he heard her voice. Though her lips did not move, he heard the words plainly.

_My dear child, stand up. Do not burden yourself like this. It is I who takes the full burden and blame. Neither you nor your father should shoulder this grief that I feel._

Her eyes shifted to Vincent.

_He has your mouth, Vincent. Had it not been for the Jenova effect, he would have had your beautiful hair, too._

Vincent felt Sephiroth twitch in his arms. Slowly, he turned to look at Vincent.

"_…You?_"

Vincent swallowed hard and remembered what he had felt when he read the letter from Lucrecia many years ago, fingering him as the father.

_You see_, she had written, _I hadn't had any relations with Hojo weeks before then, nor did I have any shortly after you and I were together. The professor kept a close eye on my habits and cycle… Not only is the child yours, but I fear I have made a huge mistake. Please forgive me. I didn't want his child, Vincent, and in all honesty, I don't know what I was thinking when I agreed to the project… I know now that it should have been you that I married, not Hojo. I see now that he is wicked, a wicked and cruel man. Please…  
_

Her words had fallen on blind eyes, and if they had been spoken to him, he would have been deaf as well. She had regrets now? She should have thought about that a long time ago before marrying that horrid man and agreeing to be a fucking lab rat for him.

But as he looked down into the bewildered face of their son, and years asleep had had time to change his mind about many things, he regretted being angry at her for a while. Before he had the chance to make things right and reconcile with her, he was shot nearly to death and experimented on -- tossed into a musty coffin in a dark basement for years, asleep without reason.

"You… You are my son, Sephiroth. _Our_ son. And… I am sorry for everything."

Sephiroth felt his world shift as he stared into shining ruby eyes, knowing this raven-haired man was telling the truth. The tears had stopped coming as his body adjusted itself to the shock of so many things being thrown at him all at once. He almost felt blank inside, though the ache in his heart told him differently.

"My father…?"

"Yes."

Sephiroth stood up then, and moved slowly toward Lucrecia. He placed a shaking hand on the crystal dome that held her body, and their eyes met.

"I am happy to meet you, Mother."

Lucrecia's eyes smiled into his. _I wish that I could hold you. I didn't even get the chance when you were born. Hojo took you away… I'm so sorry for my mistakes. Forgive me, love._

"There is nothing to forgive. You were in a strange situation and you did what you thought was right at the time. I'm only sorry that you weren't there for me, but that in itself is a separate matter… I had good friends and I had someone who loved me.. And I still do," Sephiroth told her.

Lucrecia was silent, and Vincent put a hand on Sephiroth's arm, knowing she would not speak again for some time.

"Let's go back to Midgar."

Reluctantly, Sephiroth removed his hand from the crystallized mako and turned to follow Vincent. Upon exiting the cave, he stood in the sunlight and rolled his neck from side to side, easing tight muscles that had formed. With a hoarse shout, he balled his fists and his wing sprung out. He looked at Vincent, who was watching with pride, and smiled.

_"I am stronger already."_


	29. Without You

**_"All the promises you made to me, you made in vain." - Staind, 'Mudshovel'._**

* * *

It was raining when they got back to Midgar, a slow and steady drizzle that had Sephiroth's wing soaked to its tiny bones. He stood outside of Cloud's small dorm apartment and hesitated entering. What would he tell Cloud, now that their family connection was gone? _"Cloud, I'm not your cousin, but thanks for the years of illusion. You can send me back to the cave if you want."_ He practiced the speech over and over in his head, but it all came out wrong. Even so, he knew Cloud well enough to know that he wouldn't care about him any less.

Vincent had left his side as soon as they got to Midgar, stating simply that he had things to think about and needed to go to Wutai as soon as possible. With a hug and a handshake, the two agreed to get together again to talk more about Lucrecia and perhaps go visit her again soon. Sephiroth bit his lip and opened the door, where he was met with stares from Cloud, Reno and Genesis, who were gathered at the kitchen table. Cloud jumped up first and ran to him.

"You're okay?" the blond asked him. Sephiroth nodded, then stiffened when he saw Cloud's mouth drop open at the sight of his wing. "Seph… Sephiroth? Your wing came back," Cloud stuttered and pointed wordlessly as he turned to look at Reno and Genesis, who were as dumbstruck as he was. Genesis quickly recovered and went over to Sephiroth. Holding a dish towel, he began to gently wipe down his lover's wing, shaking his head and tsk-tsking at him. "Always remember not to let it come out during a bath or in the rain. It's a pain to get it dry," he told Sephiroth. Sephiroth shrugged. How was he supposed to know? Apparently everyone knew about the wing and he was left in the dark.

"I met my mother." The words came from his mouth suddenly and everyone gasped collectively. "And… I met my father," he added. Cloud visibly tensed up. The mere idea of Sephiroth being in Hojo's presence again scared the hell out of him. Who knew what type of mind control tricks the dead scientist could pull out of his pocket? Sephiroth looked directly into Cloud's eyes and said, "Vincent is my father." Cloud swallowed hard and his face appeared paler than usual. "So, that means…," he said, trembling slightly. Sephiroth didn't have to ask him to finish the statement. He nodded and confirmed Cloud's thoughts. "We are not related in any way whatsoever."

"I have to sit down," Cloud said, then stumbled to the couch. He sat for a moment, his eyes glazed and feeling sick to his stomach. _If we are not family, then why did I feel such a need to bring you back? If Vincent knew the truth, why did he play into the charade and keep pretending that Sephiroth was my cousin? Did Vincent have ulterior motives, a selfish motive? If so, why didn't Vincent just bring Sephiroth back himself?_ The questions rolled around in his head and began to give him a headache. He shook the thoughts away, only leaving one question on the tip of his tongue.

"Where does this leave you and I, Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth pulled away from Genesis' caring hands stroking his wing dry, walked to the couch and sat down beside Cloud. Meeting the blond's eyes, he said simply, "Though we are not family, we will always have that illusion. We have spent all these years as a 'family' and have always treated each other as so. I see no need to stop doing that. We're not blood-related after all, but we have a past together -- and, we have the Jenova connection. As much as I hate that, you and I both are connected through the Jenova cells, and we will carry that for the rest of our lives."

Cloud exhaled loudly. "This is too much. One minute I'm happy to have a part of my family back, and the next minute I'm mourning the loss of family all over again," he said. Sephiroth shook his head. "Cloud, you are my family, even if it was all a lie and an illusion. I care for you deeply. Nothing will change this," he told the blond. Cloud turned away.

"…I have no family now."

As soon as the words left his mouth, he looked at Reno, who was giving him a sad look. Immediately, Cloud knew the effect of his words on Reno, and turned away from him shamefully. "I'm sorry, Reno. You know what I mean. I'm talking about blood relatives," he said softly, shaking his head. Reno shook his head as well and lit a cigarette. He exhaled the smoke and watched as it swirled around in front of him, then propped his feet onto a chair. He tapped his fingers lightly on the table and leaned his head back, propping it on the back of his chair.

"If you want blood relatives, Cloud, why don't you go dig up your mom and pump some noxious chemicals into her? Your father, maybe? Uncle Hojo, perhaps?"

The three men gasped and stared at him. Cloud cried out and darted to him. Quick as a flash and before Reno could react, Cloud pulled back his arm and slapped the brazen Turk across the mouth and nose. The mixture of the force behind his slap and the impact of the engagement ring on his finger made a snapping noise when it made contact with Reno's face and blood began to pour out of the redhead's nose. He pulled Reno up by the collar of his shirt and threw him against the wall.

"You talk about my mother like that again and I will fucking kill you!" He spat at Reno's feet and gave him a hard push. Reno coughed and doubled over as the pain finally hit him. Genesis threw him the dish towel he had been holding. Balling it up and placing it over his nose, he made a fist and punched the wall. The wood splintered upon impact and left a gaping hole. He grunted and cried out as he threw a glance at Cloud, who was now standing across the kitchen and crying.

"Get the fuck out, Reno! Just get out now! Don't fucking come back!" Cloud screamed at him between sobs. His voice was hoarse and he was breathing heavily. Rubbing his hand, he turned his back and twisted the ring on his finger. Pulling it off, he turned back around and hurled it at Reno. "Don't fucking come back, Reno. Don't fucking come back," he mumbled.

"Cloud, I'm sorry," Reno sputtered between labored breaths.

Cloud stepped forward once to slap the redhead again, but held himself back, screaming, "I know you are! You're only sorry now because I'm kicking your ass to the curb and you regret what you said, but you can't take that back! You know how much my mother meant to me, and you fucked up, Reno. You fucked up. Leave now. Don't come back."

Genesis and Sephiroth stood together at one side, watching the events play out in front of them, powerless to prevent anything from happening. Reno threw his cigarette into the sink and walked to the door. Before walking out, he turned to look at Cloud. "If I leave, I will not be coming back."

Cloud reeled as the impact of Reno's words hit him. _Not coming back? But I love you. You love me. Why are we doing this? Why did you have to say what you did?_ He stood his ground, his brain vibrating with anger and pushing out any further thoughts of love. "Goodbye, Reno."

"Been nice knowing you, Strife."

The slamming of the door echoed in Cloud's mind over and over again, and he collapsed to the floor.

_You promised me that you would never hurt me. You said you'd take care of me and protect me.__ Is this what it feels like to have your heart completely broken, to feel absolutely dead inside? I thought I was dead before I met you._

_Now i'm dead without you._


	30. Hearts

Sephiroth knelt next to Cloud. Gathering the blond in his arms, he stood up and carried him to the bed. As soon as his body hit the mattress, Cloud groaned. With a choked cry, he buried his face in the pillow that Reno had been using since staying with him. He could smell his lover all around him, the scent invading his nostrils and seeping into his brain.

_Gaia, I hate you so much._  
_I love you._

_I'm the one who told you to leave, yet I can't live with you._

_Broken. Dead inside._

Sephiroth and Genesis left Cloud alone in his room and exited the Shinra building. They found Reno sitting alone on a bench, wincing at the pain of his bruised nose and cursing softly under his breath. Sephiroth began to take a step forward, but Genesis held out his arm and shook his head.

_Stupid fucking Turk_, Reno thought to himself. _Yeah, I was against bringing Sephiroth back anyway, but only because I knew the man's past. Then I hear Cloud say that he has no family. I thought I was like family to him now. I thought I could help fill the void. Apparently I didn't. I don't._

He stared at the pavement beneath his feet and kicked at a rock.

_Did I really say what I did? How do I even begin to apologize for my indiscretion? He has been through so much. I don't need to add to the pain._

Standing up, he looked back at the building. It was a smaller version of the old building that had stood in its place before all hell broke loose on Gaia. He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Cloud's number.

_Sorry, this number is unreachable._

_Of course it was_. Cloud had broken his phone nights before when they had been fighting. Again, the fight had been about Sephiroth. There was no doubt in his mind that he was frustrated about the man coming back, but for the first time in days, a moment of clarity hit him like another slap to the face from his scorned lover.

He was afraid of losing Cloud in any way. He needed Cloud's attention and affection. He recalled nothing from his childhood and knew nothing of where he had come from. To Reno, Cloud had become the epitome of mother, father and family combined. Like Cloud, he was alone in this world.

_We really only have each other now._

He broke into a run and ran into the building. Through stairwells and hallways, he ran until he felt as if his lungs would burst. A fire raged in his soul and threatened to burn him from the inside out.

"Cloud!"

As he reached the door and flung it open, he stumbled and began to fall… and Cloud was waiting to catch him. They fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs, Cloud's arms wrapped tightly around his back. Reno let out a cry when he finally realized what had broken his fall and began to cover Cloud's face in kisses.

"I love you so much! Please forgive me, Cloud! I understand now!" Reno pleaded in broken sobs. Pinned underneath him, Cloud had no choice to accept the kisses blazing across his skin -- no choice whatsoever. Did it matter? No. Cloud eagerly turned his head to meet the Turk's blood-streaked mouth as it brushed against his cheek. He tasted the blood on his lips and sobbed into Reno's mouth. The knowledge that he had caused bloodshed to his lover broke his heart. Though he had reacted in anger and he felt it was justified because of the way Reno had been shooting his mouth off, he felt horrible.

"I'm so sorry, Reno. I'm sorry I hit you," he mumbled brokenly between their kiss. "I'm so stupid," Reno replied, his lips drifting down to Cloud's neck. "It took me too long to realize… that we are all we have left," he added. Cloud hugged Reno's body tightly against his chest as the redhead's nimble fingers worked their way up to his face. Cupping his chin, Reno whispered, "Don't leave me. Don't make me go. You can hate me all you want… just don't say goodbye."

Cloud sniffed and pulled Reno's head down. "Do you hear this, Reno? ...My heart is beating again."

"…Cloud…"

"I know that I will never forget what you said to me. In time, I'll get over it, but I'll never forget it. You had no right to say that to me. However…" Cloud broke off and kissed the top of Reno's head. "However -- I do love you and I can promise that I will never harm you again."

Reno sighed. "It was my fault. All this time, I thought it was Sephiroth's coming back that was bothering me, but it wasn't. In actuality, what really bothered me was the idea that someone was going to steal you away from me. I want you all to myself. I only just got you, and now I'm having to share you with other people. It scares the hell out of me, Cloud. I don't want to be alone again," he said.

"…hmm."

"Just because I'm a Turk at heart, even if it's not my profession any longer, it doesn't mean I want to spend the rest of my life alone and without a family. I thought you _were_ my family now, Cloud. I _want_ you to be. I want to be _your_ family, too."

Cloud's mouth opened slightly. He lifted Reno's head with his hands and looked into his eyes. "You _are_ my world now, Reno. We might not be blood-related by any means, but you are my world and my soul."

With a sigh of relief, Reno snuggled his head into Cloud's neck. "Please let me come back to your heart."

"You never left it, Reno. You never left it."


	31. Tattoos

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend Joe, who committed suicide in 2007. The butterfly tattoo idea for Zack is a reference to one that I have on my lower leg for Joe.**  
**May you always rest in peace, Joey.**

_**"I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh." - Seether, 'Broken'**_

* * *

"How'd you get your tattoos?"

It was a question that had been burning in Cloud's mind for many years. The red markings on Reno's high cheekbones had always puzzled him. He was straddling Reno's hips on the bed, the two of them not really doing much of anything except for innocent kisses here and there. The wounds of their fight were still fresh and wide open. Though a mindless fuck would be fun, both of them knew that now was not the time for it. It would just be a temporary bandage, and what they really needed was intimacy - not sex.

Cloud traced his fingers along the red markings, and Reno chuckled at him. "I got them the regular way, Cloud. Ink and a needle."

"Ha ha, Reno. You know what I mean," Cloud replied.

"Simple. It's permanent war paint. Got it when I first became a Turk. No special meaning, really. Just an outward expression that I'm always prepared for anything to be thrown my way," Reno told him.

"Makes sense. It fits your personality and looks good on you," Cloud said. "I think it's sexy."

"You think everything on me is sexy. You're not too bad yourself."

Cloud smirked. "Tease."

"Nuh-uh. I don't tease. I always follow through with things," Reno said, settling a hand on Cloud's hip.

"So that means you still plan on making me your husband?" Cloud asked. _Stupid question when you already know the answer_, he told himself, and waited for Reno's response anyway. "Of course. I might do and say stupid things sometimes, but I'd never let you get away from me… not for too long," Reno said.

Cloud changed the subject quickly. He didn't want to remember the events that had taken place only a short while ago. It was throwing salt in the wound to even think about it, much less speak about it. "I don't think I could ever get a tattoo. I mean, what would I get?" he said. Reno laughed and said, "What about a small chocobo tattoo?" They burst into laughter together and Cloud was reminded of Zack suddenly. Without warning, he began to see the man in his mind.

"_…Shit._" He climbed off of Reno and sat at the edge of the bed. He could hear Zack's laughter echoing in his mind, could see his bright eyes and his beautiful smile that never seemed to cease.

* * *

_Want to see my tattoo? He lifted his black shirt up and turned around. A small, black butterfly was tattooed on his flesh, still swollen and red around the edges and resting in the small of his back. Cloud reached out to softly touch it and traced the various patterns of its wings. "A butterfly? Zack… What for? It's… girly," Cloud had said, completely puzzled by such a feminine tattoo. Zack had laughed and discreetly leaned into Cloud's strokes, aching for more skin-to-skin contact from the young blond. He had such a crush on the cadet…._

_"In some cultures, it's believed that butterflies hold the souls of our deceased loved ones. This one in particular, though, symbolizes the freedom I want so badly," Zack said._

_"But you are free."_

_"Not yet. But one day I will be."

* * *

_

"Are you okay, Cloud? What's going on, yo?" Reno asked him, bringing Cloud back to the present day. Cloud shook his head. "Just thinking about tattoos… and old friends."

"Talk to me," Reno said. "It's not like we have anything to do. Besides, I want to know what's going on in that head of yours. Sometimes I wonder," he said, laughing. "You're too complex, Strife." Cloud laughed in spite of the churning in his stomach that had began when he was thrown into the memory. "Just thinking about Zack. He had a butterfly tattoo," Cloud said. Reno burst out laughing and doubled over, holding his stomach. "Gaia, Cloud! Don't joke about stuff like that, yo! Zack was _the man_. I mean, really. A butterfly?" he hooted, choking back a tear and sniffling.

"Don't laugh!" Cloud exclaimed, holding back his own snickers which eventually bubbled to the surface and caused the small bed beneath him to shake. When the laughter died down, their eyes met. "Come here," Reno said softly, opening his arms. Cloud leaned into them and sighed. It was nice having Reno with him to make him laugh. Usually, any time he thought about Zack, he would be thrown into a depressive state and would refuse to leave his room.

"I owe you a lot, Reno. Thank you for everything," he said, snuggling his face into Reno's chest. Reno scratched at Cloud's head lovingly. "We should go out, do something fun for a change of pace. I've got a wild hair up my ass and a hankering for cheap booze," he told Cloud. "There's only one good place for that," Cloud said. Together, they said, "Gold Saucer!"

"I could go for getting sloppy drunk and screwing my fiancé in a dirty bathroom again, like what happened in Mideel," Reno snickered, vaguely remembering taking Cloud against a sink that night. Before they had a chance to say anything more, a scream echoed through the hallway outside the door.

Reno sprang from the bed. Elena. He flung open the door with Cloud hot on his heels. Elena was standing against a wall with a horrified expression on her face. Across from her stood Sephiroth and Genesis.

"Oh, what the _fuck_!" Elena screamed. She grabbed her head and fell to the floor, fainting. Sephiroth bit his lip and looked at Reno and Cloud as they stared in his direction. "Oops."

With all that had happened, they had forgotten to mention it to everyone that Sephiroth was back.

Reno knelt next to Elena and gently patted her face. "Alright, up and at 'em, Turk princess. Just 'cause you think you've seen a ghost doesn't mean you gotta crash on me." Elena moaned and began to regain consciousness, raising up slowly on her elbow and staring at Sephiroth. "Nevermind what Genesis is doing here. I knew he wasn't dead, but _Sephiroth_? What the fuck? Holy Shiva and holy _shit_, Reno!"

"I'll just cut through the bullshit and tell you what has happened. It's up to you if you want to report to Tseng and the others, but I can do it myself if need be," Reno said and proceeded to tell her the full story. Elena's face reflected shock. "_Impossible_," she whispered, looking Sephiroth up and down. "There are more things possible in this world than what we first thought," Cloud said.

"If you can bring Sephiroth back because of his Jenova connection, then that means… If you had more bodies readily available, you could bring them back as well," Elena said, thinking aloud.

"Don't go thinking about that shit, Elena. I know how your mind works. Trust me, it's not going to happen."

Cloud wrinkled his forehead. "What's not going to happen?"

"Aerith."

Cloud stiffened. "What about Aerith?"

"Elena had a thing for her a long time ago before she and Rude got together," Reno explained. He turned back to Elena. "Forget it. We're not creating an army of reborn people. Sephiroth was an exception. Besides, Aerith didn't have Jenova cells implanted in her."

Elena sighed heavily. "I suppose you're right. I just… She's gone and I don't think I'll ever get used to that," she said. Cloud walked over to her and put an arm on her shoulder. "I know how you feel, Elena. I'm so sorry," he told her. Elena blinked away tears and gave a small, nervous laugh. "Yeah. I have Rude now, don't I?" she said. Reno noted a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"He loves you, Elena. Don't forget that."

"I know, I know. Anyway… Sephiroth, I guess I should say… welcome back?" Elena said, laughing nervously again. Sephiroth shrugged. "Thanks," he said. Elena stood up. "I'll take care of the report, Reno. Don't worry about a thing," she said, and walked away, waving her hand. Reno shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Damn, I can't believe I forgot to tell the rest of the group," he said.

"Tseng's not stupid. I'm sure he already knew by now, but I'm not too sure about the others," Cloud said.

"Dunno, but I need that cheap booze now even worse than before," Reno chuckled. "Sephiroth, Genesis. We're heading out to Gold Saucer. Any chance of the two of you tagging along?"

They looked at each other. "We have nowhere else to go and nothing else to do, so that's an affirmative," Sephiroth said.

As they reached the top of the building to board the helicopter, they could hear Rufus shouting, "WHAT!" Reno snickered and stole a glace at Sephiroth, who did a facepalm and groaned. "I'm in deep shit even if I didn't do anything."

"Nope. That just means that Cloud and good ol' Valentine will have to explain themselves," Reno said, laughing. Cloud groaned.

As they reached Gold Saucer and reserved a table for four at the casino's bar, explaining himself was the furthest from his mind as the cheap whiskey began to flow in endless shot. And, as the booze became less shocking to his palate and the room began to spin, he didn't pull away when Reno abruptly dragged him onto the dance floor and made him dance to a particularly awful song.

He was carefree. Free. _What did freedom really mean for you, Zack? I miss you._


	32. Fire and Ice

_A hand reached slowly out to him in the dark and caressed his face gently. He could smell the scent of the other man's skin invading his senses. Opening his eyes, he stared back into sky-blue eyes that almost matched his own._

_"Zack."_

_The sound of his voice in the empty room made him flinch. He didn't mean to speak that loudly._

_"Miss you, Cloud."_

_"I miss you, too."_

* * *

"Yo, Cloud!" Reno shouted above the music and gave his leg a hard kick. "Oops, sorry. Didn't mean for it to be that hard," Reno apologized when Cloud jerked his head up from the table and grabbed at his leg.

"Where am I?" Cloud muttered. "Gold Saucer, remember?" Reno told him, grinning drunkenly.

"Oh. No wonder my head hurts."

"We rented a room here for the night. I'm not in the mood for piloting that bird, and I'm not even going to ask Genesis or Sephiroth," Reno joked, jerking his thumb at the couple across the table. Sephiroth was leaned back in his chair snoring while Genesis drunkenly braided his long, silver hair, petting it and cooing.

"What time is it?" Cloud asked, holding his head in both hands, elbows propped up on the table. "Five," Reno told him. "In the morning??" Cloud exclaimed. "You're kidding, Reno! Surely we haven't spent all night drinking!" Reno nodded. "Yep. Seven hours and counting. Look," he said, lifting a half-empty bottle of rum. "I finish this off and I'm going to pound your ass into the headboard, Strife."

Cloud moaned in disbelief. "I thought we were all drinking whiskey," he said, sniffing an empty glass in front of him. "We were," Reno slurred and laughed. He slipped an arm around Cloud's shoulders and tilted his head back to chug the alcohol. He slammed the bottle down and crushed his mouth against Cloud's. Returning the kiss, Cloud moaned low in his throat and felt Reno's hands reach underneath him, cupping his ass and pulling him closer. In an instant, he was on the redhead's lap with his fingers twined in the man's fiery hair and gasping as Reno drunkenly nipped at his neck.

"You smell so good. You're really making me hot, Strife," Reno whispered heatedly in his ear as he made his way back up to Cloud's mouth. "Ngh, no. Reno, _say my name_," Cloud moaned.

"Hmm, this sounds familiar."

They laughed stupidly, recalling their very first drunken kiss in Mideel. "Then you asked me to marry you not too long after that. I think the sex was just too good. Frankly, I think you were out of your mind," Cloud said, laughing. Reno stopped laughing and shifted his hips underneath Cloud. "Speaking of…" Reno pulled out Cloud's ring that had been thrown at him during their fight. "You wouldn't happen to know of a place around here where a guy can get hitched at this time of night, would you?"

"Reno…"

"Get your spiky-headed ass off of me, Cloud. I'll make a husband out of you yet."

Cloud gasped in surprise as Reno tilted his legs and sent him sliding toward the floor. With a quick swoop, Reno caught him before he landed and pulled him up by the waist. He kissed Cloud on the cheek. "Alright, blondie, let's get this show on the road," Reno said. "Yo! We're going to the Chocobo Chapel. Cloud here wants to marry me!" He kicked at Sephiroth's legs and elbowed Genesis. "Up, up! C'mon, yo!" Sephiroth groaned as Genesis pulled him up and they made their way to the twenty-four hour chapel in the casino.

Cloud let out a moan of horror as they entered the chapel and his blurry eyes took in the sight that beheld him. The minister was someone dressed in a gigantic chocobo costume and cheesy organ music piped through the room.

"Gaia, Reno! Not like this! No!" Cloud protested as Reno dragged him to the front.

"Alright, you overgrown yellow chicken! Get us hitched before Spike here has a conniption and passes out!" Reno said, snickering. Cloud groaned and he could hear Sephiroth and Genesis behind them, hooting and chiding the two men. He leaned on Reno and felt the room spinning at a terrifying rate. A lump formed in his throat and he swallowed hard, forcing the bile back into his stomach.

He blacked out. The last thing he remembered was nodding and mumbling, "Uh-huh," as the talking chocobo pronounced he and Reno husband and… husband. He came to some time later, ass-naked and _pissing himself_ in a gigantic hot tub filled with bubbles and his… _husband_? Not only that, but Sephiroth and Genesis were huddled up in the opposite corner of the tub, nude and groping each other. Reno sat beside him, his eyes half-closed, staring at him seductively.

"…Gross, Reno. I just pissed myself." He couldn't believe the words had left his mouth; it was the first thing that came to his mind, so he said it. Genesis stopped stroking Sephiroth and they both turned to look at Cloud in horror.

"Sorry…"

Genesis turned slowly back around to face Sephiroth, then to Cloud's horror, he shrugged nonchalantly. "Eh," he said and went back to the business at hand, teasing Sephiroth's cock and biting at his nipples. Cloud looked at Reno and was not at all surprised when the redhead made a move on him, going straight to his neck and trailing down his chest. He worked a finger south, easing it between Cloud's cheeks and slowly stroking him from the inside. Cloud clenched his jaw and sucked in air through his teeth.

"Damn it, Reno. I need you. Please don't draw this out," he pleaded in a low voice.

Reno gasped loudly and moaned suddenly and looked Cloud directly in the eyes.

"I have to fuck you right now or I'm not going to last."

"By all means, please," Cloud begged, pulling Reno up to kiss him. Reno broke the kiss and lifted Cloud's legs high into the air. "Hold on to those, yo," he said, and Cloud did as he was told, slipping his hands behind his knees to hold them in position. Reno slid his hands underneath Cloud's ass and yanked him roughly towards his hips, his cock sliding quickly and smoothly into Cloud. He began to pound into Cloud as Sephiroth and Genesis stopped their own tryst to watch.

Water sloshed out of the tub at an alarming rate and both men grunted and moaned continuously. Cloud cried out as Reno hit his delicious sweet spot over and over. Reno moved his hands to the edge of the hot tub to brace himself and kept pounding into Cloud.

Cloud was beside himself with ecstasy and kept crying out. Grasping at Reno's back, his hands slipped this way and that from the slickness of their skin. He dared to open one eye to steal a glance at Sephiroth and Genesis. When he did, he locked eyes with Genesis, who was leering at him and biting his lip. He looked down and saw that he was riding Sephiroth backward and jerking himself off. Sephiroth was grunting and fucking away as he peered over Genesis' shoulder at Cloud and Reno. Cloud shut his eyes firmly; he was starting to get self-conscious, even though they had all pretty much had an orgy recently.

He wasn't even aware of his own impending orgasm until it hit and he cried out, his semen mixing with the hot water of the tub. Reno choked out a cry and came inside of Cloud. When he finally stopped moving, he slumped against Cloud's chest and helped the blond move his legs down so that they wouldn't cramp up.

"_Fire and ice, baby. That's what we are. Fire and fucking ice._"

The words fell from Reno's lips like velvet, and Cloud wanted to bury himself in them. He didn't take further notice of what the other two men were now doing to each other in the tub. All he felt, all he saw and heard, was Reno. A foul-mouthed red-headed Turk whom he had just married. A man who had his faults and had made his mistakes.

A man who loved him.

He closed his eyes and sank into Reno's arms, thankful that this beautiful man was now his forever.


	33. Materia

**For any of you who may have been a wee bit disappointed with the "wedding" scene, have no fear! It was _meant_ to be a drunken, silly thing - a fun chapter - and they will be having a real wedding later as the story progresses [see Chapter 53 - "Vows"].**

* * *

The next morning, Cloud woke up sore and his back had a bruise on it. He vaguely remembered his back hurting from being pressed against the wall of the hot tub while Reno fucked the hell out of him. He pulled himself out of Reno's possessive grasp, trying not to wake him, and got out of bed. The first thing he noticed was a document of some kind, resting on a table. He wandered over to it and his mouth dropped open.

_This certificate acknowledges the union of Cloud and Reno Strife at the Chocobo Chapel in Gold Saucer Casino on the day of June 9th. This is a legal document and should not be altered in any way…_

Cloud stopped reading and looked back at the bed, where Reno lay snoring and twitching in his sleep. His stomach dropped and he quickly made his way to the bathroom with his hand clasped over his mouth, trying not to vomit through his fingers. He heaved and vomited for what seemed like an eternity. Sephiroth came into the bathroom and held a hand out to him. "Here, take some aspirin. It won't help with the stomachache, but it's good for your head," he said.

"Thanks. I could have just used a cure spell, but my head hurts too badly to even attempt it."

Cloud flushed the toilet and washed his hands. He took the aspirin from Sephiroth and tossed them into his mouth, washing them down with water from the faucet. "Seph, what happened last night? Did Reno and I really get married in this shithole of a casino?" Sephiroth snickered at Cloud's question. "Yes."

"Damn it, that's not how I envisioned our wedding!" Cloud exclaimed. It was slowly coming back to him: the talking chocobo, the kiss to seal their vows, the signing of the certificate. He groaned in disbelief. "I'm going to kill him. He knows that when I get drunk I'm very pliable…"

"But you love him, so the way you got married does not matter," Sephiroth stated. "You're right, but I didn't want it that way," Cloud said. "It's supposed to be something sacred, not something like a joke. Ugh."

"Don't worry. You can always do it again, this time on your own terms."

"Thanks, Seph."

The two men exited the bathroom and Cloud went back to the bed to lay beside Reno. He slid beneath the covers and curled up against Reno's warm body, promptly slipping back into dreamless sleep.

* * *

They didn't talk about it. Reno knew that Cloud was rather irritated with him for the night before. He knew it was wrong, and he knew he'd catch hell for it. But they had been drunk! Reno wasn't even going to mention their wedding photograph: Reno holding a fresh bottle of scotch with Cloud leaning against him in a stupor, the chocobo embracing the couple. They looked ridiculous.

When they arrived back in Midgar, they all went back to Cloud's room. Boxes were still piled up. Genesis and Sephiroth looked at one another and nodded. With Cloud and Reno looking on in disbelief, the two men began to sweep and stack the boxes in a more orderly fashion.

"Wedding present," Sephiroth said. Genesis laughed. "That was some kind of wedding. I'll say that it was both the worst and the best wedding I've ever been to. I've never seen anything like it, and I'd rather not ever again," he told Sephiroth.

* * *

Vincent sat outside Yuffie's house in the dark, watching movement through the windows. Soon, her father would be asleep and he could see Yuffie. He felt crazy sneaking around like this and mentally kicked himself. The kick got his ass moving, and he made his way to the door, a nervous wreck. He knocked once and waited. After a few seconds, Yuffie appeared at the door and flung it open, falling into his arms.

"I'm so happy you're here, Vin. I've missed you while you've been gone," she said, placing a kiss on his clothed chest. He smiled and hugged her tightly. He was remembering when she was just a young girl, full of energy and acting absolutely bat-shit crazy. Time had changed her, though. Grown up now, she no longer was as flighty and childish, though she had retained her sense of fun that usually bubbled to the surface when they were alone.

"Can we take a walk, Yuffie?"

"Of course!" She opened the door and shouted her departure to her father, who grunted and mumbled something about creatures of the night and pale skin. Vincent stifled a laugh and took Yuffie's hand as they began to make their way down the winding path that led to the woods. It was their favorite place to go, especially when the moon was full and high in the sky, casting shadows on the surrounding trees and lighting up their way. Luckily, tonight was one of those nights, and Vincent felt confident.

They came to a spot in the forest where a small brook flowed through the path, and Vincent took both of Yuffie's hands, dropping to his knees.

"You know I love you, Yuffie. I did not think I could ever love someone again after I lost Lucrecia, but I do. I want you to come away with me. Let me take you away from here. Marry me," he said, pulling the chain from beneath his shirt that held the ring he had made for her. The materia shards on the ring glistened in the moonlight and Yuffie's breathing became hitched. Vincent ripped the chain free from his neck and slid the ring onto her finger.

"Do me this honor, my Wutaian princess."

Yuffie giggled nervously and said, "Heh heh! How could I say no to materia?"

Vincent slapped his palm to his forehead and groaned. You can take the immaturity out of the girl, but her love for materia will always be there.


	34. Boundaries

Three days and four nights had passed , and the odd foursome had not done much of anything. Genesis and Sephiroth had cleaned Cloud's entire room and even threatened to start on Reno's until the hotheaded Turk told them to fuck off in so many ways. They appeased themselves by organizing boxes and arranging towels according to color.

It was driving Cloud nuts.

They were alone in the room. Reno and Genesis had gone to town to get some take-out food for breakfast. It was quiet and things were peaceful, aside from the shuffling and heavy sighing that kept coming from the kitchen area.

"Seph, I love you like family, but you've got to stop," he told Sephiroth at the beginning of the fourth day. Sephiroth stopped in the middle of rearranging the food pantry and stared at him. "What am I doing?" Cloud groaned. "Cereal boxes and cans of chili are not meant to be alphabetized, Seph. It's okay. The food doesn't care, and I don't care. Just relax!" Cloud rubbed his hand on the man's arm and laughed.

Sephiroth smirked. "Hmm."

Inwardly, his arm tingled at Cloud's touch and he found himself turning away to hide a blush.

"I think it's time that Genesis and I move on."

Why did he say it? Was it because the touch was too much… too _little_? Maybe it was the fact that the touch had even affected him at all. It seemed to him that as soon as all family connections were shattered, he began to see Cloud in a different light. He did not want this. They had spent their entire lives shielded by a lie and playing family. Now that they knew the truth, it was too much for Sephiroth to handle, living with Cloud and seeing his beautiful face every morning.

_What the hell am I thinking? This isn't right._

Cloud looked sad. "Are you upset that I'm leaving?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Cloud nodded and said, "I just got you back. Now you want to leave. Is it because… we're not really a family?"

_Shit, shit, shit._ Sephiroth felt his arm moving toward Cloud, almost on its own will. He felt the impact of skin caressing skin, his hand nestled on Cloud's cheek and his nimble fingers smoothing the flesh there. _Shit! _"It's because you're too beautiful. It's painful to see every day and know that I can't have it." He felt Cloud tense underneath his touch, saw his eyes widen.

Was it just his imagination, or had the blond also leaned into his touch? Why was he saying these things?

"What are you saying, Sephiroth?"

He had barely heard the question as he quickly removed his hand from Cloud's cheek and turned away. "I'm saying that I'm leaving with Genesis as soon as possible. Things are too complicated right now," he said. Cloud scratched his head and exhaled silently. He had been holding his breath since the man began to touch him. It was too awkward for him.

"…I'll help you pack," Cloud said, grabbing an empty bag. Then he looked around and laughed shortly. "Nevermind. You really don't have anything…" Sephiroth regained his composure and nodded. "Except for my coat," he said. He walked over to the stack of clothes he and Genesis had washed and folder the evening before, and pulled his coat from the pile. An idea struck him.

"Want to try it on?"

Cloud laughed nervously. "You serious?" Sephiroth nodded in agreement. Cloud stepped forward and turned around, slipping his arms through the giant coat as Sephiroth held it for him. It hung on him heavily and weighed him down, the material insanely loose on him and much too big for his height. Sephiroth burst into maniacal laughter as Cloud turned around to show him. "You look ridiculous!" Cloud laughed with him. "Help me get it off, Seph," he muttered between laughs and turned back around.

Sephiroth stood behind him, his hands hovering over the blond's shoulders. He bit his lip then snaked his hands slowly from Cloud's shoulders to the front opening of the coat. As if he were undressing his own lover, he slowly pulled the material back and let it slide gently from Cloud's tiny frame, his hands brushing softly against the clothed skin of his chest and arms.

It didn't take him long to notice that Cloud was breathing quickly and trying to disguise the fact.

The back of the blond's pale neck glared at him as he finished pulling the coat off and threw it onto the table.

Then he did it.

A split second was all it took. His lips were on Cloud's neck. He inhaled the scent of his skin and was hit full-force with the strong essence of vanilla. How had he missed the scent before? Did he always smell this way? _Fuck_. Suddenly, his tongue was snaking out of his mouth and licking Cloud from the base of his neck up to his hair. Possessive hands held onto the blond's shoulders, but it was not enough. Cloud quickly shrugged away and backed against the nearest wall, panting hard with his face flushed.

"_Sephiroth_!"

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. This isn't right." Sephiroth was telling him the truth. He had no idea why he was feeling this way. It was as if the blond had unlocked something uncontrollable inside of him.

Cloud coughed as he tried to catch his breath. Then Reno and Genesis walked in. They looked at Sephiroth and Cloud, both blushing and out of sorts, and Genesis snickered. Reno scowled at Sephiroth, then turned his gaze back to Cloud.

"You alright, yo?" Reno asked with a raised eyebrow. Cloud nodded and kept silent.

"We're leaving today, Gen," Sephiroth said.

And it was like that. They ate breakfast then took what little items they had accumulated over their short visit and left, promising to visit again soon. Before they left, Cloud had pulled Sephiroth aside and whispered, "Don't ever try that again, Seph. You're still like family to me. Don't ruin this." Sephiroth had given him a hug and apologized, then he and Genesis took flight with their wings.

Cloud couldn't put his finger on it, but something did not seem right about Sephiroth. He had felt that possessiveness before… and he didn't like it.


	35. Hidden Treasures

He had found it. Reno knew by the way his blond lover groaned. He walked out of the bathroom and saw Cloud holding their wedding photo, a look of absolute horror plastered on his face. "Reno, I would have rather been married by a girl from the Honeybee Inn in cheap fishnets," he sputtered. Reno laughed and took the photo from him. "I'm going to have it enlarged. I'll hang a copy of it on the bulletin board in the break room," he snickered.

"No! For fuck's sake, Reno. It's horrible."

"What, does it make your hips look big?" Reno joked, nudging him. Cloud rolled his eyes and sat down at the kitchen table and reached for Reno's stash box. "Just get over here and help me with this, will you?" He motioned for Reno to join him at the table and pushed the box toward him. Reno raised an eyebrow. "Ah, so now you want me to help you, baby? No more put-downs about the chocobo wedding?" he said, winking, and gave Cloud his best grin. Cloud sighed and gave in to that gorgeous smile, returning it with one of his own.

"I promise you that we will have the wedding of our dreams one day, Cloud. Please don't be upset with me anymore about it," Reno said softly, averting his eyes and turning his attention to rolling a joint. "I'm not angry. I know that it was all in fun. Besides, we are married now. It's the only thing that matters to me," Cloud told him, reaching out a hand to place it over Reno's. They smiled at each other and the little talk seemed to call a cease-fire to their strange wedding situation.

An hour later, they sat among an empty bag of chips and several empty cans of soda. Cloud began pulling things out of his junk drawer in his dresser in a haze, placing some of the items in a pile to be thrown away. Other items went into a box so that he could take them with him when he and Reno moved. When he reached the bottom of the drawer, he noticed that the wood was loose. He grabbed a knife and began to pry up the edge so he could peek underneath.

"What…?"

A piece of paper.

He broke the wooden platform in his haste to grab the paper, sending splinters flying onto the carpet. He was well aware of Reno's eyes on him as his fingers finally touched the paper and he opened it with trembling hands. As he scanned the note, the words made him sober.

_

* * *

_

Cloud,

_I barely just met you a few months ago, but already I'm missing you. I'm here in Gongaga visiting my parents. I should bring you to meet them sometime. Boy, they would really like you. You're so laid back. My parents tell me I'm too hyper for my own good sometime. Angeal calls me a puppy. You'd think it would irritate me, but it really doesn't. He's a good man, a good mentor. I miss him, too…_

_I wanted to ask you if you might want to go get a bite to eat with me sometime. I know we've eaten together plenty of times, but this would be different. I'm talking about a real date, Spike. Not one of those impromptu lunches, but a real date. What do you say? Hey, don't worry about what anyone else thinks. I know that's what you're worried about._

_I can sense that you like me, too. Why haven't we talked about this yet? Are you afraid of rejection? Haven't you seen the way I look at you, Cloud? I just want to hold you, if only for a moment. This would make me happy. I can't imagine life without seeing your face every day. I want you with me until the end, Cloud. And if you say no, then at least I tried._

_Just know that you always have someone waiting in the wings for you. Patiently. Always patiently. And the funny thing is that I don't even have the courage to give this to you, so I'm hiding it in a place where I know you'll never look. Maybe one day I'll have the courage to speak about this to you face to face, and when we're old and gray, we can dig this letter out and laugh about it._

_Love,  
__Zack_

* * *

The letter fell from his hands to the floor. "Nhh…" It was a small, choked sound that came from his mouth, but it spoke loudly. It spoke of feelings that he had thought were dead and buried years ago. It spoke of things that he had not thought of in years, of a past life that was over before he knew it. Several shots to the chest and blood in the pouring rain. Blood on him. Blood on the ground.

_My dreams. My honor. They're yours now._

_I'm not afraid to fly. I'm not afraid of my freedom. I'm so cold now, Cloud…_

Cloud looked over at Reno, who had curled up on the floor and fallen asleep. He hastily grabbed the letter and stuffed it into a photo album - but not before he took a second to inhale the scent of the paper. It smelled of the wood from the dresser drawer, but ever so slightly, he could smell Zack.

Zack always smelled of rain and fresh earth, like very rich soil that you do gardening in. His skin was always slightly tanned and his hair always fell in all the right places. Sky-blue eyes that reflected true friendship and love for him. His hands were amazing. While training him, Zack would often place his hands on Cloud's to help him steady his sword, and with the right pressure, Cloud could feel every ounce of energy that Zack emitted from his soul.

Cloud forced himself to make it to the toilet before he vomited everywhere.

_This is not happening._

It was daylight by the time he had made his way to the mountainside overlooking Midgar. He knelt on the dead earth and placed his hands over the spot where Zack had lay dying so long ago. He _screamed _- he had not screamed that loudly in so long - and waited for hands on his shoulders to calm him.

When the hands did not come and the sorrow remained, he lay down on the dirt and cried himself to sleep, too heartbroken to be conscious any longer. He dreamed of Zack; dreamed about hugging him and not letting go. Even in his sleep, he could feel his heart aching. When he woke up and found his arms empty, he slammed his fist into the ground and screamed again.

_I thought i'd let you go a long time ago. It's funny how the heart can suppress things that could easily kill you if you let them._

* * *

_**"If I can meet with you again, even in a dream, let me have eternal sleep." - Gackt, 'Yami No Shuen'.**_


	36. Freedom

_**"I have seen you in this white wave. You are silent, you are breathing." - Sarah Mclachlan, 'Silence'.**_

* * *

His skin caked with dirt and cheeks streaked with tears, Cloud finally made his way back down to Midgar - an ache in his heart and a longing for someone who had been dead for years. As he walked into his small apartment in the Shinra building, seeing Reno didn't help to make matters any better. Reno greeted him with a warm smile and open arms. Cloud felt beside himself with guilt. Knowing that his heart ultimately belonged to Reno, and that he could never love anyone else like he loves him, he still felt guilty knowing that Zack had actually been the first one to hold his heart.

Secret wishes and secret memories that had lay buried with the years that had passed. It lay buried like so many other secrets of Gaia; secrets of the heart and secrets of the mind - only to be washed away by time.

He had fallen into Reno's arms, glad to be back home. Home was where Reno was; home was where love was real and not imagined.

Home was in the heart of the new Shinra building, and though things had been rebuilt and looked almost completely different from the old building that he remembered, memories still clung to the walls like children cling to their mothers.

The walls. He stood by himself after Reno left to go talk to Tseng, looking around at the walls in his room. He found himself perched on the worn couch, like a statue, and he stared long enough to burn a hole in the wall. Four walls to hold him in, and four walls to bind him. The ticking of the wall clock pounded into his brain. He could feel the hairs rise on the back of his neck as a cold chill passed through his body and exited from the very tips of his toes.

A part of him wanted to dig that letter out again, just to feel something -- anything. But he didn't. He just sat and stared. He barely heard it when Reno came through the door and asked him if he wanted a drink of water. Food, perhaps? _Are you hungry?_

What is hunger, anyway? Is it truly a physical feeling, or is it emotional as well? Can you hunger for the past as you hunger physically for a piece of bread? Yes. Like a starving man begging for food, Cloud was starving for a taste of his past.

Reno sat by his side, unwilling to leave until Cloud snapped out of whatever he was experiencing. Cloud had come back from his walk hours ago and had not spoken to him since, only nodding his head yes or no when asked a simple question.

He would not move until Cloud made him.

* * *

A flash of pain, then a smooth pulling at his soul.

This is how it began.

He was wrapped in a blanket of light. He felt weightless and free.

* * *

"We shouldn't be doing this," Tseng told Rufus.

Rufus had been beside himself with intrigue after finding out that Cloud had brought Sephiroth back, but he was also frustrated at the same time. It wasn't just that Cloud could have possibly opened a can of worms, but Rufus now lived the with fact that there was a way to bring members of SOLIDER back. The thought had occurred to him that if Sephiroth could be brought back, why not other former members? They had been pumped full of Jenova cells and mako as well, had they not? Rufus was not the kind of man to turn down an opportunity, regardless of its effect on others.

Tseng had begged him not to go toying with the idea of bringing others back, but the man wouldn't listen to him. And so, here he was, standing with Rufus on the edge of a mountain that overlooked Midgar. He'd never known Rufus to get his hands dirty, and seeing his lover like this - on his hands on knees in the dirt - turned him on to no end. This wasn't the time for sex, and certainly not the place, because his help was needed.

He would have to help carry the body back to the lab.

He cringed at the thought of decayed flesh. It wasn't a pretty sight; he had seen many corpses in his line of work over the vast number of years he had spent at this job. But when he heard Rufus say, "I'll be damned, Tseng. Look," he looked over Rufus' shoulder and stared down into the dead man's face.

Raven-colored hair fell gently across pale skin; a scar present on his cheek. It was as if he had never tasted death on the tip of his tongue.

Rufus steadied the syringe and closed his eyes, cringing. "Tseng… You are used to this kind of thing. You do it," Rufus said, finally handing him the instrument. He stood up and brushed off his pants and dusted his hands off. Tseng knelt down and felt the man's arm for a vein. When he found one, he hesitated for a bit and then withdrew his hand.

"Rufus, he has a slight pulse."

* * *

He heard someone calling him from inside his head, though the room was filled with the white noise of silence.

"Za… _ack_."

Reno's head jerked up as the silence was broken by Cloud's voice. He had nodded off to sleep and his neck was killing him. He watched as Cloud stood up slowly and made his way out of the apartment's door.

It took him a few minutes to finally make it to the lab, but there he stood, holding himself up with the wall. A woman in a lab coat scurried past him and into the lab, the door swishing open with and air of importance. A familiar voice drifted through the crack of the door and made his blood run cold.

"I'm telling you, I feel fine!" the voice exclaimed jovially.

"Cloud? Cloud are you okay?" Reno called to him. His voice sounded so far away, even though he was right there beside him. The sounds in his head were echoing and he felt as if he would pass out. Another lab worker rushed through past them and jerked the door open. This time, Cloud heard his laugh.

_Dear Gaia, I know that laugh. I would know it anywhere._

_We were walking together that day. He tripped over a piece of wood and flailed his hands out all around him, trying to grasp for something to catch his fall. He found my arm as I instinctively reached out for him. We both fell, and I fell on top of him. He was still holding onto my arms when he looked into my eyes and told me, "Thank you. Thank you for trying to save me."_

_He was always so clumsy. We laughed about it later that evening while we shared a bottle of tequila. Zack was never the type to get shit-faced drunk, but when he got a buzz, the world was his playground -- even more so than what it was when he was sober._

_I should have known by the color shift in his eyes that he was thinking he might want to try to kiss me, but I didn't notice it. Knowing what I know now, I would have beaten him to the punch. And, I know now that if he could have said more on that mountainside, he would have. He would have said 'thank you'._

Reno felt himself shoved aside as Cloud threw the door open and shouted the man's name in disbelief. Everyone in the lab stopped what they were doing and stared at Cloud, who was breathless and holding his hand over his heart. A doctor asked the man, "Do you know him? Do you remember his name?"

Zack rested his eyes calmly on Cloud and tilted his head slightly, a light smile brushing his lips.

"Long time no see, Spike."


	37. Memory Problems

It had been years since he had heard his voice, and just as long since he had last seen his face. Just how many years? He couldn't tell. His heart was stuck in his throat as he locked eyes with Zack.

"I… He-hello, Zack."

"How's it going, Cloud? Man, it's been a while," Zack said. He held a hand out to Cloud. Cloud stepped forward slowly and took it, shaking his hand. "Ah, come here, Cloud," Zack said, wrapping his free arm around the blond's shoulders. Cloud fell into his embrace and closed his eyes. He could smell Zack's skin - the same earthy scent that he remembered. He felt Zack's hand drift to the back of his head and gently scratch his scalp at the base of his neck.

"It's so good to see you," Zack mumbled into his shoulder. Cloud pulled away after a moment and threw a glance at Reno, who was standing near the doorway where Cloud had left him. His arms were crossed, and he threw Zack a short wave and a nod. Zack returned the greeting and turned his attention back to Cloud.

"They need to finish up here. You know, vitals and stuff. Then I'll be free to do whatever," Zack said.

"You sure are taking this in stride," Cloud replied, scratching his head. "If I were you, I'd be completely confused."

"Are you kidding? I haven't felt better in years!"

Cloud fell silent and couldn't figure out anything else to say. Any other person would have been talking ninety miles a minute without taking a rest. He had so much to say, and could not find the words to say, all at the same time.

_"Will you wait for me?"_

The words came from Zack's mouth and in an instant made Cloud freeze. "W-wait for you?" he asked Zack. Zack nodded. "Sure, they'll be done in just a sec. Thought maybe you'd wanna hang out for a bit and give me the grand tour of the new building," he told Cloud.

"Uh, yeah.. Sure thing," Cloud said, glancing again at Reno. Reno shrugged and motioned for him to come closer. "I'll be outside the door. Whenever you're ready, let me know," he told Zack. He walked over to Reno, who pulled him outside of the lab door and closed it behind them. "I'm not believing this, Reno," Cloud said breathlessly.

"What I'm wondering is what gives Rufus the right to play as a god," Reno said, his brows furrowed. "How do you know he's behind this?" Cloud asked. Reno looked at him like he was crazy, and said, "Are you kidding? Who else, Cloud? Who else? Rufus has _always_ done shit like this. You know this as well as I do. He's as bad as his old man was!"

"I don't mind," Cloud said quietly, looking down at his feet. "I have a friend back."

"Of course _you_ don't mind, Cloud. But what about _me_? I'm not stupid. I know how you and Zack felt for each other years ago, and don't you _dare_ try to pass it off as just a close friendship. If you would have let him, he would have been all over you like a hungry dog," Reno said in a low voice, glaring at Cloud.

Cloud's head jerked up. "Don't accuse me of anything, Reno. I didn't remember a damned thing until I found that letter!"

"What letter?"

Cloud clamped his hand over his mouth and gasped. He had sworn to himself that he would never let Reno know about the letter. The past was the past, after all - there was no need to go dragging up old flames when he and Reno were so in love with each other now. He had cursed himself for even falling into that black pit of silence and depression after he had found the letter, and now he cursed himself for not telling Reno the truth when he had the chance to earlier.

"...I found a letter from Zack that he had hidden in my dresser many years ago. It was nothing," he told Reno quietly. "I didn't remember anything but friendship until I found the letter."

Reno shook his head in disbelief and said, "You must have a fucking grand selective memory, Cloud. That is fucked up."

"It's not like I was hiding anything from you!" Cloud sputtered, holding his hands up in frustration.

Reno took a step back and tried to mentally look at the situation from Cloud's perspective. For once, he wanted to do it without the interference of his own brain, as hard as that was. He was quiet for a moment, then said calmly, "Okay, Cloud. Look, I know you've had some problems with memory for years. Things aren't always what they appear to be in your head, and reality has always been much worse than what you imagined it to be. I understand that. Now that I really consider it, I can see where you may have suppressed the memory of being in love with Zack."

"Thank you."

"Were you lying when you told me that you had never been with anyone?"

"That was the truth, Reno. I had never even kissed anyone," Cloud said. "I was being honest about that. I would know if I had suppressed that."

"Yeah, but are you sure, yo? I mean, being in love with someone is far more important than kissing someone, but you were somehow able to suppress that memory. What makes you know for sure that you didn't _fuck_ him?" Reno said, knowing he was pushing Cloud's buttons. And he was right - the blond's face was a deep, scarlet red now, and Reno could see his jaw clenching.

"Reno, don't accuse me. You were my first for everything," Cloud said. "Including true love. I may have loved Zack, but it was nothing like what you and I have. Reno, you are everything to me, and don't ever think anything otherwise. Until death, remember?"

"Until whose death, Cloud? Mine? Because I know _you_ can't truly die. I know about all of that."

A wave of sadness passed over Cloud's face. He turned his head away. "I didn't think you knew about that," he said softly. Reno reached out and turned Cloud's face to meet his and leaned down to kiss him gently. "Just as long as I get to spend the rest of my years with you, babe, I don't care. But don't take that away from me."


	38. Stench

"Let's take a walk, okay?"

It was getting late as Zack posed the idea, and Cloud nodded in agreement and followed him out of the building. He had just given him a tour of the new building, but Zack was too antsy and anxious to be stuck inside for too long. When they got outside, they walked to the edge of Midgar and sat down beside each other on an old tree that lay on the ground. Cloud folded his hands in his lap while Zack fidgeted nervously and stared at the horizon. The sun was just beginning to go down, leaving streaks of purple and pink highlighted across the slowly darkening sky.

"It's beautiful," Zack said.

"Yeah."

"I'm glad I get to see my first new sunset with you, Spiky. There's no other person I'd rather be with right now than with you," Zack said. He turned to Cloud and slowly inched his hand over to Cloud's hand and covered it. "Glad I'm here, Cloud," he said, and smiled.

They sat that way for a while, not speaking. They drank in the sunset with hungry eyes, and when the sun finally slipped completely beneath the edge of the planet, Zack removed his hand from Cloud's. "We should get back to the building now," Zack said. Cloud nodded. His mouth felt glued shut. He couldn't believe he had spent all these years missing Zack, and now that he was here, he couldn't find the words to say. He didn't move from the spot, and neither did Zack.

"I want to kiss you. There. I've said it."

Cloud felt his breath hitch as Zack turned to him and said those words. He saw Reno's face in his mind; heard his voice, speaking words and vows of love and adoration. He stood up quickly. "Zack… Now is… not the time…" Cloud trailed off and looked down at the ground.

"Too soon, huh?" Zack asked, and then chuckled. Cloud shook his head. "No. It's just that… things have changed since you… since you were gunned down years ago. I'm with Reno. We're… married."

"No shit? I never thought you were the marrying kind! Not to that Turk, anyway!" Zack said, laughing. He reached over and ruffled Cloud's hair. "Come on, let's get back. I'm sure Reno's wondering if we ran off together or something crazy like that. But that would never happen, right?" Zack said. Cloud gave a small laugh and shrugged. Internally, he kicked himself. Did he really just turn down a kiss from Zack, even after all he had thought about over the past day or so? _Oh, fuck it…_ Cloud stopped walking and grabbed Zack by the arm.

"Zack…"

And then he was in Zack's arms, feeling safe and secure and so at home. "Cloud…" Zack's voice was silenced when Cloud's lips met his. His eyelids fluttered closed as their lips parted in unison and they tasted each other with such a passion that he had to break free and push Cloud away.

"Sorry. Did I do something wrong? I thought it's what you wanted," Cloud said. Zack shook his head and said, "Hell no! You did great, Cloud. It's just… I couldn't breathe. Not that you were _killing_ me or anything. It was just too much. I can't explain it."

"I know what you mean. I felt it, too," Cloud admitted. "Regardless… It's over and done with, and we need to head back."

"Wow, Cloud. That sounds like a line that I would use," Zack laughed, adding, "I never was the type to kiss and stay for too long. I pegged you different, though. I thought you'd be one to cuddle afterwards." Cloud laughed and punched him on the arm. "Let's just go, okay?" Zack nodded in agreement and they finally made their way back to the building. Inside Cloud's apartment, Reno had made dinner. Upon opening the door, Cloud moaned in approval at the scent. "Homemade lasagna," he groaned, patting his stomach. Reno grinned at him and winked. "Yo, Zack, come on in and grab a plate. Plenty for everyone," he said, fixing himself a plate. Cloud made himself a plate as well and sat down beside Reno at the kitchen table. He felt Reno grab his thigh. He cried out in shock and blushed, elbowing Reno in the side.

"Ah, hey! Gonna break a rib, yo!" Reno exclaimed, pretending to be hurt. Cloud smirked. He was enjoying this playfulness between the two of them. It kept his mind off of the kiss he had shared with Zack earlier. He told himself that it wouldn't happen again, but he couldn't be too sure of that, especially when minutes later he saw Zack sneaking glances at him from across the table. They weren't exactly neutral glances, either; each look was laced with desire and a fire that left Cloud squirming in his chair.

He loved Reno, but Zack still held his heart in many ways. How would he ever find the way to balance the two? In silence, he ate the delicious meal that Reno had cooked for them and tried to avoid Zack's glances as much as possible.

_Of course_ he had complicated things by kissing Zack. He groaned and finished his meal, then went to bed after bidding the two men goodnight. He fell asleep to the sound of two old work buddies catching up over a few shots of vodka.

It was two in the morning when Reno finally crawled in the bed next to him and curled his body against Cloud's turned figure. "Hey…. Still asleep?" Reno whispered to him. "Reno, what is it? Of course I'm sleeping… Crazy Turk…" Cloud grumbled. "Zack told me you kissed him. It didn't take a genius to know that he'd start blabbing after a few drinks," Reno said. Cloud jolted upright and hissed, "He told you what?" Reno laughed and pulled gently on his arm. "Come here, Cloud. I'm not upset," he slurred.

"Reno, you're drunk. Of course you're not upset," Cloud said, laying back down and turning toward Reno. Reno pulled him closer and rained kisses on the side of his face. "It honestly doesn't bother me. I'm not an idiot. I saw it coming. At least you got it out of your system," Reno said matter-of-factly. "Yeah," Cloud said, but couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Just don't do it again, okay? I told you earlier today that I don't know what I would do if I had to live my life without you. I don't want to lose you to a memory of something that could have been. It's me and you now, babe," Reno said, slightly sounding desperate and somewhat pleading.

"I am sorry, Reno, but I'm glad that you understand. Glad you're not mad."

Reno said nothing more, and neither did Cloud. They slept until dawn broke, then they were up again. Zack was sleeping on the couch, still dressed in his smelly, old black turtleneck and black pants. Cloud scoffed at the man and nudged him. Zack's face became distorted and he grumbled. "What the hell?" he mumbled. Cloud put his hands on his hips and shook his head. "If you think I'm doing your laundry, you have another thing coming," he said, and laughed as Zack waved him off.

"You stink, Zack. You need a bath."

Zack jumped up and tackled Cloud. They rolled on the floor together, kicking each other and pulling hair playfully. Zack got a one-up on Cloud and pinned him before the blond could even know what was happening. Reno was beside himself at the kitchen table with his cup of black coffee, laughing at the two old friends play-fighting.

"Cloud's right, Zack. You smell worse than a chocobo stable."

He didn't have time to duck as Zack jumped up and lobbed a couch pillow at his head.


	39. Lilac

The air was sticky and hot. The wind smelled sweet, but Zack couldn't figure out where the scent was coming from until he sat down on the tree that he and Cloud had sat on the evening before to watch the sunset. A single bloom of lilacs were growing on a bush from the soil near the rotting tree. Why had he not noticed it the evening before? He leaned over and plucked the bloom, lifting it to his nose. He inhaled slowly and sighed as he closed his eyes. It reminded him of home and of the mother he had not seen in so long. His father, too. What would his parents think, him coming home after all these years? They had only heard rumors of his death, and so making an appearance wouldn't be too shocking for them, would it?

He laughed into the lilac bloom and opened his eyes. He smiled as he basked in the sunlight. He had always loved this feeling; the sun made him feel so damned alive.

"It's nice out today, isn't it?" a voice called to him from behind. "Beautiful," he said, turning around and smiling at Cloud. He looked down at the lilac in his hand and held it out to Cloud. "Here," he said, as Cloud took the bloom and sniffed it. "Not every day that you see flowers blooming in Midgar," Zack added, and their eyes met. Cloud was the first to avert his eyes and turned his attention to the flower in his hand.

"About yesterday… I'm sorry I kissed you," Cloud said, still not looking at Zack. "You kidding? That was a long time coming, Spiky! And damned if I want you to do it again," Zack said. Cloud shook his head and said, "No. It would only complicate things even more."

Zack didn't have to ask Cloud what he was talking about. It was unspoken between them, as it had always been. He knew that Cloud loved him, that he had always held a piece of the blond's heart. And Cloud knew how Zack had always felt about him, too.

"I can't be with you, Zack. I just can't."

"I know. And it would be wrong. You are married to Reno, after all."

"Yeah, but it's not just that. I… A part of me fears that if I open my heart to you completely, that you will go away again," Cloud said, his heart beating rapidly. He glanced up at Zack through pale blond spikes and was met with a love-filled gaze from the raven-haired man that almost made him melt on the spot.

"I'm not going anywhere ever again, Cloud. That's a promise."

Cloud shook his head. "No, Zack. Don't make promises that you don't know if you can keep or not. It's not fair to me, and it's not fair to you. Just don't do it," he pleaded, tears beginning to form in his eyes, threatening to spill over. He suddenly choked on a sob he had been trying to hold back, then the tears began to fall, burning his cheeks like ice - so hot, yet so cold. Zack bolted to him and caught him in his strong arms as Cloud began to collapse from his sorrow. He lifted a hand and wiped a tear from Cloud's eye.

"...Can't lose you again, Zack. Don't leave me again."

The flower fell from Cloud's hand and was crushed into the sand with the toe of Zack's boot as he moved suddenly closer and embraced Cloud with a hungry kiss.

Lilacs and sunlight… The way Zack's eyes appeared almost violet in the sun, and how the smell of the lilac invaded his senses. It was how Cloud would remember this day forever for years to come.

He could feel a storm brewing on the horizon. Any way he looked at it, something bad was about to happen - whether it be between himself and Reno or something else entirely different. He sensed trouble. He smelled death and fear. Chaos.

Something was coming.

* * *

"So, everything is going according to plan?" the man asked his assistant. "Yes. Two of them are back. Sephiroth and Zack Fair, both of them former First Class SOLDIER members," the assistance stated, then put down his clipboard. "Sir, I really want to get home to my wife. She's making this great dinner for me tonight, and-"

"Just go, then. I no longer need your assistance today," the man said. After his assistant left, he rubbed his hands together and laughed wickedly. He looked at a screen that tracked Vincent Valentine's movements. A monitor beside the screen showed brain wave patterns and other vital statistics.

"You're a good puppet, Valentine. Imagine, all those years ago when I thought my little side project wouldn't work, and all this time it's been a success. I've got you in my sight... And you don't even know you're being watched."

He laughed again and sat down in a chair to make notes on a clipboard.

"You're like a helpless little insect in my web, Valentine."

The silver name tag on his lab coat shimmered in the light of the secret lab underground in the Northern Continent. Though the name tag had been partially covered by long wisps of graying black hair, if one walked by and tried to read the four-lettered name, they would know it anyway.


	40. Captured

They had made it back to Cloud's apartment in minutes flat. Cloud had looked up and down the hall quickly, then locked the door from the inside, making sure to put on the bolt latch. Then he found himself surrounded by Zack entirely, the scent of lilacs still lingering in the air.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Cloud said, gritting his teeth as Zack trailed down his neck and nipped at sensitive skin there.

"Don't, Cloud. Just don't speak. Don't think," Zack mumbled into his neck. "Ngh," Cloud sighed and held on to Zack's arms as he was lifted onto the kitchen countertop. A hand lifted his shirt and he could feel Zack's fingers tracing the smooth scar on his chest. "Sephiroth…" Zack mumbled. Cloud nodded.

"It's going to be okay," Zack whispered and kissed the scar. He gently ran his lips across it and lifted Cloud's shirt over his head as he did so. He dropped the shirt to the side and stood back. "You're beautiful," Zack said, his eyes grazing over every inch of perfectly sculpted muscle. "I want to taste you. I want to taste every part of you, inside and out. I want to be with you, Cloud. Let me be with you," he pleaded. Cloud answered only by grabbing Zack's shirt and pulling the man towards him. He gently lifted Zack's shirt over his head and immediately began to sob silently as his eyes caught sight of marred skin.

Scarred mounds covered his chest, remnants of bullet holes that had granted him the kiss of death. "Oh, Zack…" he whispered, tears spilling over his cheeks. He looked up at Zack, who was looking down at him with a sad smile, shaking his head. Cloud leaned forward and kissed each scar, lingering over each one and silently praying to the gods that this would never happen to him again. As he worked his way up to meet Zack's lips again, a loud crash came from the front door. Both men jerked their heads over and were prepared to explain themselves to Reno, but it was not Reno who they saw.

Two men armed with guns and dressed in dirty lab coats stood in the doorway, the door completely broken off of its hinges and dangling dangerously.

"You!" one of the men aimed his gun at Zack. "You come with us!" Cloud stood in front of Zack quickly, and shouted, "No! I don't know who you are, but you will not take him!" The other man grunted and sneered, lifting his gun. Finger on the trigger, he pointed it directly at Cloud. "Get the fuck out of the way. We have no business with you. We only want the half-dead SOLDIER, kid," he said, spitting out of the side of his mouth and wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

"Fuck it, Ace," the other man said. "We can bring both of them back. Hojo won't mind another body to work on."

Cloud's blood ran cold. "Hojo?! Hojo is dead, you piece of shit!" he screamed, and lunged at the men. He was held back by Zack, who had managed to remain quiet and calm throughout the debacle. Little did the men know that when Zack was quiet, it meant that he was planning something. The men jerked their guns toward Zack. "We really only want you, so if you value the blond's life, you will come with us without a fight," one of the men said.

Zack calmly pushed Cloud out of the way and stepped forward. "Yeah, sure, whatever. Do what you need to do," he said nonchalantly. The one who was called Ace pulled a pair of handcuffs from his coat and moved forward quickly to capture Zack. As the cuffs came closer to one of his wrists, Zack took the opportunity and gave Ace a smooth kick to the belly, sending the lean man crashing through the kitchen table. As the man lay dazed on the floor, surrounded by splintered wood and a couple of broken plates, the other man quickly opened fire on Zack as Cloud stood nearby.

"No!" Cloud screamed, raising his hands to his head and grasping clumps of his hair in his hands. "NO! NO, NO, NO!" Blood splattered on the side of his face and he could taste it as droplets flew into his mouth.

The world turned black for him as the man quickly busted him in the head with the butt of his gun. All he remembered was one last word that he screamed: _Reno_.

* * *

Reno toasted Rude with his third glass of whiskey on the rocks. "Here's to no longer being a slave to my job, yo," he said, laughing. Rude toasted him and gave his usual grunt, which could only mean that he agreed. They drank to the toast and slammed the glasses down in unison. Rude's phone went off in his pocket and he grabbed it. Without saying anything to answer, he nodded quietly as he listened, then snapped the phone shut and stood up quickly.

"Reno, looks like it was a bad time for you to quit your job. I could really use your help on this one," he said. He took off his trademark sunglasses and placed them on the table, rubbing his eyes with one hand. He sat down and sighed heavily. Reno gave him a weird look; it was always strange to see Rude without his glasses, and he knew that if they ever came off, something serious was afoot.

"What is it, yo? You're killing me here," Reno said. Rude shook his head. "Hojo. He's come back."

"What! You're kidding me, partner. Don't talk such bullshit," Reno said, slapping Rude on the back and turning his attention back to the bottle of whiskey. "No, it's true. That was Tseng. He wants us to go to the Northern Continent. Apparently, Hojo is holed up in a secret facility… and he's hell-bent on doing some new research using specimens who have recently returned back to life," Rude said.

"How the hell did he come back, anyway?" Reno inquired. Rude stopped rubbing his eyes and put his glasses back on. "He had Jenova cells within his body when he was killed as well, just like Sephiroth and Zack. Someone, somewhere already knew the formula to bring him back," he said. Reno stiffened.

"…Valentine."

"You got it."

Reno grabbed his phone from his pocket and quickly dialed Tseng's number. When he answered, Reno said, "Boss, put me back on the payroll temporarily. I want in on this. I want some payback for what that old bastard did to my husband years ago."

Minutes later, Reno emerged from his apartment, dressed in his sleek black Turk suit. He headed quickly down the hall to Cloud's apartment, where he found the door busted in. His heart beating through his chest, he yelled for Rude, who came up quickly behind him. They did a quick and thorough search of the apartment and found nothing.

"What the hell happened here?" Reno wondered aloud in disbelief, taking in the sight of blood splattered on the kitchen floor and running down the wall near the food pantry. A clump of familiar blond hair rested on the floor near a puddle of blood. "No!" Reno shouted, bending down quickly to pick up the hair. He examined it and could tell that it had been pulled out by the roots. On the counter, Cloud's shirt sat silently. Zack's shirt lay crumpled on the floor, splattered slightly with blood.

"Get a hold of yourself, partner. Let's get going," Rude said, putting a firm hand on Reno's shoulder.

"All I can say is that Cloud better be alive," Reno spat, shrugging Rude's hand from his shoulder and standing up quickly. He nudged a spent bullet with the toe of his boot and kicked it across the room. The acrid scent of blood stung his nose and made him sick to his stomach. He shook his head. "Let's go, Rude," he said.

They made their way to the top of the building and boarded the helicopter. Tseng was waiting for them in the pilot's seat. Reno sat by himself in the back, sitting on the floor in the very same spot that he and Cloud had made love not too long ago.

"I will find you, and then I will make him pay. You'd better be alive, Cloud."

* * *

"Ngh," Cloud groaned as he was hit again. His vision was blurry, but he could make out the slight image of one of the men who had snatched him and Zack from his apartment. Blood was flowing freely from his nose and mouth. "Reno," he moaned quietly, his head dropping down onto his chest. His hands were bound with rope that was cutting into the flesh on his wrists, and he couldn't move his legs -- they were tied down as well. "Zack…"

"Zacky boy's not here, blondie," the man scowled and slapped him across the head with the back of his hand, making contact with Cloud's ear and causing it to bleed. Cloud mustered up enough strength and spat at the man's feet. "Fuck you, asshole," he said. "You'll want to shut that pretty mouth of yours, or you'll be sorry," the man said, then punched Cloud in the gut. Cloud once again surrendered to darkness as a hard blow to the skull knocked him out once more.

Hojo came into the room, laughing. "Are you making our special guest feel welcome, Thomas?" he asked the man, patting him on the back. Thomas laughed. "Of course."

"Good. We shouldn't have any problems out of the other one. He's almost certainly mortally wounded, and for good this time. It's not often that someone survives a shot to the head, regardless of whether or not they are laced with mako and enhanced with Jenova cells. It's no matter, though. All I needed was his body."

"Sir, what exactly is it that you plan to do?" Thomas asked. Hojo laughed bitterly. "You think I would tell you? Not a chance," he said. He waved the man from the room and walked over to Cloud. Lifting his head by his hair, he gave Cloud a few gentle slaps to the face to rouse him. "Strife, I have some questions for you," he said, snickering. "Ah.. uh.. Huh?" Cloud muttered as he slowly awakened, then his body jerked in response as he realized who was standing in front of him. Even through blurred eyes, he could not mistake the man.

"Ho… Hojo."

"So you remember me," Hojo said. "Where is Sephiroth? I hear that he has come back as well. Apparently he's holed up somewhere near here with another first class SOLDIER, Genesis. If you value your life and the life of Fair, you'll tell me where to find them."

"Zack… Zack is dead."

Hojo laughed. "Maybe, maybe not. The question is, just how much do you value his life or the life of yourself?"

Cloud shut his mouth and spoke no more. He pretended to pass out, and eventually Hojo left him alone. He began to work on the rope that bound his wrists, trying to find a way out of it, only to be disappointed. He slumped forward and began to let himself fall asleep. There was nothing else for him to do but wait for whatever fate decided for him.


	41. Nevaeh

"So tender and fresh," Hojo said, caressing the skin of his new creation. The brunette woman lay strapped to one of his lab tables, calm and unfeeling. Her skin had not yet formed nerve endings, and he didn't know if it ever would. All he knew was that this new being - this hybrid of human and Ancient - would be the greatest accomplishment of his second lifetime on Gaia. He removed a pen from his lab coat pocket and began to take notes, asking the woman questions.

"Do you know your name? Age?"

The woman smiled at him serenely. "My name is Nevaeh, and I am as old as ancient times," she said. Hojo nodded, and said, "Yes, that is correct. You are an Ancient. I have named you Nevaeh and you have been constructed as a tool in my best experiment yet. Do you remember what I told you?"

Pale green eyes stared blankly back at him. "To help you know once and for all who would win a battle between Jenova and the Ancients."

"And who should I put my money on, Nevaeh?"

"Who do you think?"

Hojo pursed his lips and cracked a half of a smile. "You're quite witty, Nevaeh. We'll see soon who will be the victor." He patted her on the shoulder and injected her with a sedative. He sat down in a chair at his desk and kept taking notes. He stopped after a while and stood up, making his way to the room where his nephew was still tied up. Maybe he would finally get the man to talk.

He opened the door and flicked a switch on the wall, flooding the room with bright, white light. He heard a moan come from the blond and saw him trying to pick his head up. Blood had congealed on the floor in front of him and had dried on his face. Hojo walked to a sink and wet a rag in cool water, squeezing out the excess. He lifted it carefully to Cloud's face and dabbed at his lips. Cloud leaned into the rag and tried to suck out the water but was unsuccessful. His throat and mouth were so dry, and he was hoarse from screaming.

"Are you going to talk now?" Hojo asked as calmly as he could, trying to win his nephew's trust.

Cloud looked at him wearily and dropped his head back down so he wouldn't have to see him eye to eye. _This asshole thinks I'm an idiot._

"No."

Hojo sighed and stood up, tossing the rag into the sink. "Ace!" he shouted for one of his assistants, who came barging into the room with a wooden stick in his hand. Hojo snapped his fingers and pointed at Cloud. "See what you can do with him. He's still not talking. I need to know where Sephiroth is. If Sephiroth comes, Genesis will follow. They are all vital to my research."

"Yes, sir."

Hojo stopped before exiting the room and turned around slowly. "Oh, and if he doesn't start talking within the next few minutes, you know what to do," he said.

"With pleasure."

The door closed almost silently and Ace stepped forward with his stick. He poked Cloud with it harshly and then reared back his arm and brought it down against Cloud's skull with such force that he began to cough up blood. His ears were ringing and his eyesight was getting worse.

"I hear your husband is looking for you, sweet cheeks," Ace sneered. "You don't know anything!" Cloud screamed, earning himself another whack on the head. "Where is Sephiroth?" Ace yelled. Cloud stayed silent, and the man threw down the stick. Reaching into his pocket, he removed a small folding knife and snatched up Cloud's hand, holding the blade to his ring finger.

"Do you value your husband's life?"

Cloud spat at him and strained his legs against the ropes, trying to kick out and finding much resistance. He felt it when the blade began to slice into his finger, directly underneath his wedding band.

"First the finger along with the ring, and then your husband. Is this what you want?"

"FUCK!" Cloud screamed. "Sephiroth and Genesis are in a cabin in this area, or at least they should be! I swear that is all I know!" He hung his head in shame and sobbed. "Please. I've told you what I know. Tell me, please. Zack… is he…"

Ace pulled the knife from Cloud's hand and snapped the blade back into place, sliding it back into his pocket. He sighed heavily. "He is barely alive. He was shot through the head, but Hojo is nursing him back to health. Zack is important in this little theory of the professor," he said, staring at Cloud.

"Oh! Oh thank Gaia!" Cloud gasped, coughing up more blood. Ace cocked his head to listen for footsteps. When he heard none, he grabbed the rag that Hojo had thrown in the sink, running the tap and soaking it with water. "Here," he said, lifting it to Cloud's mouth. "I'll see what I can't do about getting you some food and maybe something filling to drink. Milk, maybe?" he whispered, squeezing the rag over Cloud's bloody mouth. Cloud gasped and nodded quickly, his stomach growling in response. After the rag had been drained, Cloud said, "Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden?"

Ace looked away. "Because. I don't really like being the bad guy, but once you're caught in a trap, you must do as the master says - or pay with your life," he said. "My partner, Thomas, he loves this kind of stuff. I just kind of fell into it."

"Thomas… Thomas is the one who shot Zack," Cloud remembered. "How long have we been here?"

"Two days. It's little wonder why you're so thirsty. You haven't even been able to urinate."

"…You tried to make me?" Cloud asked, embarrassed. Ace nodded. "Yeah. Hojo wants all kinds of samples from you as well. It's not only the former members of SOLDIER that he's after. He also knows you have Jenova cells within you. He also plans something for Lucrecia, but he hasn't made a move toward her yet. I think she's safe for now," Ace replied, shaking his head. "I'm against all of this, you know," he added.

"You can run away anytime you want."

"No, I can't. Like I said, I would be killed if I tried," Ace said.

"Ace… if I may… Exactly what is my uncle planning?" Cloud asked, hesitating while using the man's name. If he kept the man talking, maybe he would have the chance to get free, but it wouldn't be easy.

"Hojo is planning a major battle. He has it in his head to test out the strength of Jenova cell-enhanced humans against Nevaeh. Nevaeh is a hybrid creature that he has produced in this very lab. She is made up of Ancient cells, a mixture of an Ancient named Ifalna and a half-human Ancient named Aerith, who was Ifalna's daughter."

"What!" Cloud strained against his restraints and felt the rope cutting into his flesh. "He can't do that to Aerith! It's Aerith! My friend!" Ace's mouth dropped open, and he said, "So, you know of this human-Ancient girl?" Cloud choked out a sob. "Yes! She was murdered a few years back by Sephiroth when he was possessed by Jenova! She was my _friend_!"

Ace closed his mouth and swallowed hard as he heard footsteps approaching closely from down the hall. He backed away and made for the exit. "Cloud, we can't talk anymore right now. If I leave right now before Hojo comes in, I can get away with not having to beat you again. I'll come back soon, I promise. Please try to save your strength," he said. He left the room just before Hojo came in, closing the door behind him and whispering to Hojo what he had learned. Hojo came into the room and closed the door.

"My dear nephew. My dear, dear nephew…"

"I may be your nephew, but you never treated me dearly," Cloud said angrily. "Not only did you experiment on me years ago, but you were hateful to me as a child. I love you because you're family, but I hate you because of who you are. You had no right, no right at all…"

He was silenced by a large piece of tape covering his mouth and a needle being thrust into his arm. The foul-smelling mixture of mako and Jenova cells entered his body and filled his veins with fire. He bucked and groaned against the pain, then stopped as he felt the rope binding his wrists nearly split apart.

_The idiot… He's making me stronger._

A second needle followed suit, the syringe filled with a cooling liquid that made him fall asleep. In his hallucinated dream, he smelled lilacs. But instead of seeing Zack like he thought he would, he met Reno in a field full of the purple blooms and they said their true wedding vows surrounded by people they loved and who loved them back. It was a dream that he hoped would come true, and he wanted Zack by his side as his best man.

He wanted Reno so badly that he could taste him, could smell the salt on his skin as they came together, Reno perched lovingly above him and inside of him. He moaned in his dreamlike state, and could feel the rope around his wrists and legs give way. He woke up with a start, crumpled on the floor of the dirty lab, but he didn't move - didn't try to escape. He couldn't. He was too exhausted. And so, he lay there until Ace found him that way a few hours later. He picked him up gently and laid him down on a table, covering him with a blanket before going to report to Hojo.


	42. In the Woods

**Warning! Het scene ahead, oh no! :P Vincent/Yuffie.**

* * *

Vincent chuckled low in his throat as he watched Yuffie nervously chew on her nails. He could read her thoughts: she was thinking of a way to tell her father, Godo, the news of their engagement. Vincent moved a hand to hers and held it firmly. "Yuffie, I'll be there when you tell him. It will be alright," he said.

Yuffie smiled at him and looked down at her ring. "Why these materia shards?" she asked. Vincent cocked his head and gazed at her through his bangs. "You don't remember?" She shook her head and gave an embarrassed giggle. "Hmph," Vincent teased, and said, "I told you a few years back that you remind me of the Kjata summon. You are fire and ice, lightning and earth; an incredible force to deal with when all elements are combined together. Cover represents myself, how I will always shelter you and keep you safe."

In a rare moment of silence, Yuffie nestled herself into his arms and they sat together against an old tree there in the woods they loved so much. The peace and calm of the evening was reflected in their moods. Just earlier, Vincent had finally worked up the courage to tell her about his connection to Sephiroth, how he was the silver-haired man's father. Yuffie showed no signs of real emotion, except for a bit of jealousy.

"Well, I was hoping that _I_ would be the first one to bear a child for you," she had said, biting her lip a little.

Vincent's eyes had grown wide as he realized that he had not even considered having children with her. He had never pictured her as a mother before, but now… As he felt her heart beating against his chest, making him feel alive and completely immortal at the same time, he could visualize her belly ripe with his seed.

"Yuffie…"

She turned her face up to him and smiled. He seized her lips with such hunger and passion that he felt her shaking from the sudden surge of emotion. It was then that he realized his inner demon was beginning to awaken. Chaos… He pulled away quickly and hid his face, shutting his eyes and refusing to let her see them glowing red.

"Vincent, don't hide from me. I love you and every part of you, including what you think you're trying to hide. But you have to remember, I've seen Chaos before," she said softly, touching his face and turning it gently toward her. "Open your eyes."

"…No."

"Vin…" She leaned forward and kissed him softly, still stroking his face. She trailed her lips downward to his neck and bit gently. "You're beautiful, Vincent," she mumbled into his skin. His throat emitted a low growling sound and he felt her stiffen as he grabbed her and pushed her backward onto the ground. She gasped. He saw her eyes widen when he quickly lay down atop her and buried his face into her neck, biting hard enough to break the skin. He reveled in the taste of her blood, though he didn't take much… just enough to taste her, to feel her in his veins.

"Great Hades. I need you, Yuffie," he whispered darkly. She gasped again and raised her hips to meet his, wrapping her legs around his waist. He worked his mouth down to the top of her breasts that slightly jutted out of the top of her shirt. Using his clawed hand, he ripped her shirt open just barely enough to allow him to bury his face between her soft breasts. He inhaled the scent of her skin and licked a trail up one side of her breast and found his mouth on hers again. His hand fumbled with her thin shorts, sliding them easily to the side and smirking with surprise when he found that she was not wearing panties.

He slipped a finger into her tight, wet entrance and smoothly - and oh, so slowly - glided in and out as she gasped and bucked gently into his strokes. He watched as her face twisted in annoyance.

"Vin..cent.. Just take me now," she groaned, her hands grasping at his belt buckle. She undid it quickly and yanked his black pants down past his waist and murmured her own surprise when she saw that he also had worn nothing beneath his clothes. "Heh heh! You planned it, did you not?" she said, bursting into laughter as he helped her raise her hips so he could remove her shorts. He shook his head and put a finger to her lips, silencing her. He notably left her knee-high boots on and positioned himself above her, his eyes still glowing from the almost-release of Chaos. Raising her legs and placing them on his shoulders, he cradled her in his arms and entered her slowly, softly moaning as tight heat surrounded him.

He had not made love to anyone in many, many years. Long had he slept in the basement of the Shinra mansion, wishing he would one day feel the touch of a woman once more. As he moved slowly inside of her, he buried his face between her breasts once more and sighed heavily. Here, he was home. He felt her hands moving gently beneath his shirt and scratching him lightly with her fingernails. He groaned and picked up his speed as he felt her body twitch beneath him, heard her cry out. The sound echoed and bounced off of the trees that stood silently in watch of their act of love. He shuddered and gasped as he came, releasing himself - both body and soul.

He held her afterward, caressing her face and whispering into the skin of her neck, feeling her shiver beneath his hot breath.

"My sweet Wutaian princess… Your body is my temple. You are the only one who can calm Chaos."

Yuffie giggled and kissed him on the head, then stiffened as she realized that they were being watched. "Vincent?" she whispered. She didn't have to say anything more. He jerked up suddenly and hitched his pants up, his eyes searching wildly in the dark, sensing danger. He cursed when he couldn't find his gun in its usual place, but did not dare leave Yuffie's side to search for it. She had stood up beside him, redressed and ready for a fight if the situation called for it.

"Show yourself!" Vincent called out into the darkness. A man in a white lab coat appeared, Vincent's gun in his hand. "Looking for this?" the man asked, chiding him.

"You're treading on dangerous territory," Vincent said lowly, glaring at the man through his raven-colored bangs. The man chuckled and pointed the gun at Yuffie. "You will come with me or the girl gets it," the man threatened.

"Vinnie…," Yuffie said quietly, her voice shaking. Vincent held up his hand. "What business do you have with me?" he asked.

"Your, uh, friend. Cloud. He's being detained at our laboratory and we need your assistance."

Vincent raised his eyebrow. "Cloud's not weak enough to be caught like that," he challenged. "I assure you, he is," the man said, then added, "If you don't come with me, I will be forced to shoot you like a dog and take you there myself. Or, you can come willingly and help your friend. It's your choice."

"Yuffie, go to your father's house. I will be there soon enough," Vincent said, placing a hand on her arm. She looked up at him. "But I want to come with you," she pleaded. "I can help!" He shook his head and knelt down on one knee, placing his ear to her belly. Within it, he could hear the inner workings of her body with his enhanced senses, and knew in his heart that they had created a child. A girl. He smiled with his eyes closed and kissed her belly. Standing up, he whispered to her, "You have to stay safe so that our daughter will be safe." Her mouth dropped open and her chin quivered. Understanding, she nodded slowly and stood on tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"Come back home to me, okay?"

"Neither heaven nor hell could keep me away," he said, then turned to the man after watching Yuffie run home through the forest. "I'm only coming with in order to find out for myself what in hell is going on."

"Good. You can have your gun back when you've proven to be worthy of trust," the man said.

Vincent followed him through the woods and out to a clearing, where they boarded a helicopter bound for the Northern Continent.


	43. Mission

Back at her father's home, Yuffie tried her best to hide the rip in her shirt that made her breasts all but spill out, but she wasn't able to pass by her father without him noticing. He harrumphed and gave her a stern look but said nothing. She went to her room and flopped down on her bed, running her hands down to her flat belly, remembering what Vincent had said. Curling up on her side, she smiled and fell asleep with the light on, waiting for her dark prince to come home.

* * *

As they arrived at the underground laboratory, Vincent was led through a deep tunnel which led to a bolted door. The man punched in a key code and pushed Vincent inside, shoving Vincent's gun into his back all the while. Vincent knew he could overpower the man at any time. He could break the man's neck in a heartbeat, but he was concerned about Cloud - and rather curious about what was going on.

They came to a doorway and the man knocked once. Vincent's blood ran cold as he heard a voice from his memory ring out into the present day. He gritted his teeth together behind tightly closed lips when he saw the man who had died years ago when Cloud had defeated him.

"Hojo," he said darkly, glaring at him. "Ah, Mr. Valentine! So glad you could finally join us!" Hojo called out to him, his voice high and tainted with a hint of amusement. "Won't you have a seat?" Vincent scoffed at him and turned his nose up at the offer. "I don't think so, Hojo. Just state your business with me. Furthermore, tell me why you are alive again… That is, if you _are_ alive," he said. Hojo motioned to the man to leave them alone, and the man left, shutting the door behind him quietly. Vincent could sense that he was still outside of the door, so he made no quick movements toward Hojo.

"Mr. Valentine, how I came back is none of your concern. What you should know is this: that many years ago when you were my little project, I had trackers and other devices placed into your body. They allowed me and my workers to track your daily movements and to control you in certain ways. Didn't you ever wonder what in Gaia made you want to go to Cloud and tell him the formula on how to bring Sephiroth back? Didn't you wonder how you _knew_ the formula in the first place?" Hojo asked, then pointed to himself. "_Me_, Vincent. I'm the only one who knew the formula, and through you, I was able to bring Sephiroth back for my new project. And goodness gracious, wouldn't you know it? Zack Fair is back as well! It's too bad I couldn't get someone to find _Angeal's_ corpse. He would have completed my collection!"

Vincent balled his fists up beneath his cloak and shook with anger. He did not like the fact that he had been secretly being tracked all these years. What gave Hojo - or _anyone_ - the right to have control over his life? Was his love for Yuffie controlled as well? He shook his head at this thought, as he knew in his heart that the feelings he had for Yuffie were true.

"You're a bastard, Hojo. I may have hated you before, but I hate you even more so now."

Hojo laughed. "Don't you want to know about my little project?" Vincent crossed his arms. "Fine," he said, looking away. His brain was quickly processing the information he was being given, thinking of a way to escape from the situation and kill Hojo in the process without harming Cloud.

Hojo told him of the experiment he planned: his new creature, Nevaeh - a mixture of the genes of Ifalna and her daughter Aerith, to create a super-Ancient; and the reborn SOLDIER members, Zack and Sephiroth, to fight against this creature. He explained that Genesis would be a part of the experiment as well, stating that he knew they would come to Cloud's rescue soon enough. He would be using Cloud as a pawn to get them all to fight against Nevaeh. Vincent almost laughed at how ridiculous the idea sounded, but had to admit to himself that it would be interesting to see. Indeed; who _would_ win in a battle of the Ancients versus SOLDIER? An idea struck him.

He knew that if he could get everyone together, there would be strength in numbers. No one would have to fight anything.

"If I were to help you… would you remove these tracking devices from me?" he asked, trying not to let Hojo know that he was planning something. Hojo rubbed his chin and adjusted his glasses. "Hmm," he said in thought. "I think that could be arranged, and I was hoping you might want to help." He laughed again and the sound made Vincent's skin crawl. "Just tell me what you want me to do," Vincent said, grimacing.

"Hmm… For starters, you could make sure that Sephiroth and Genesis get here quickly. I'll have Thomas escort you again," he replied. "When you're ready, I'll let you see Cloud. He can tell you where Sephiroth and Genesis are, then you and Thomas will leave promptly. Get this done for me, and I'll remove those devices from you, and you will be free of me forever."

Vincent bristled. "I'll _never_ be free of you, Hojo. _Never_," he said, staring Hojo down. Hojo smirked at him then called for Thomas. Thomas, Vincent saw, was the man who had cornered he and Yuffie in the woods earlier. He again was pushed down a hallway by his own gun shoved into his back. Thomas opened a door and let Vincent in, then left him alone, closing the door. Cloud lay strapped to a table, covered by a blanket. Another man dressed in a dirty lab coat was attending to Cloud, making sure that the blond was taken care of - this much Vincent could see. There was no hatred in this man's eyes as there had been in Thomas' eyes. In his eyes, he could almost see love as the man looked down at Cloud, busy wiping his forehead with a rag.

"Hello," the man whispered, walking over to Vincent. "I'm Andrew, but they call me Ace around here." He looked around himself nervously, glancing toward the door. In an even quieter voice, he said, "I'm trying my best to take care of your friend while he is here. He… He reminds me of my younger brother, who died during Meteorfall years ago."

"Thank you," Vincent said. "May I have a moment with him? I need to talk to him." Ace shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't leave. Either Thomas or I must be with him at all times, and I'd rather it be me. But please, go on. He's very weak from a sleep injection that Hojo gave him, and he was also given a potent dose of mako and Jenova cells in order to ready him for the fight ahead…"

"You mean, Hojo wants him to fight this Ancient as well?"

Ace nodded. "He's hoping Cloud will snap when he sees Sephiroth and the others fighting. Chances are, Cloud will have problems because it is a mixture of Aerith and her mother Ifalna. I think you and I both know that in his heart, he would find it impossible to bring himself to fight a remnant of Aerith," he said. Vincent nodded and walked over to the table where Cloud lay bound. "Cloud," he said softly, placing a hand on the blond's bare shoulder. Cloud flinched and stirred, opening his eyes slightly. "Vincent…"

"I need you to tell me where Sephiroth and Genesis are, Cloud. This is important, and I need your help."

Cloud shook his head slowly. "I don't know their exact location, but they are in a cabin deep in the mountains here in the Northern Continent," he said. "Alright," Vincent told him, patting him on the shoulder. "Get some rest and do what they tell you to do. I promise you that you will be safe soon."

"…Zack, too?"

"Yes. Is he here?" Vincent asked. Cloud nodded. "They… Thomas.. He shot Zack in front of me. In the head… and I'm worried he might not survive," he said. "Damn!" Vincent cursed aloud and turned his head. His eyes flashed and he could feel Chaos stirring within him. "Andrew, do you know the status on Fair?" Ace nodded his head. "Yes. He is slowly recuperating in another room. I think he will be fine. Hojo will not let him die again because he needs him too badly for this experiment of his."

"Good. See to it that Zack gets the same care as Cloud. See to it _personally_, or I will kill you myself," Vincent threatened, making sure the man understood. "O-of course, sir," Ace replied, bowing his head. Vincent opened the door and joined Thomas. "Let's get this over with," he told the man, and they left the underground lab to board the helicopter once more.

* * *

It didn't take them long to find Sephiroth and Genesis' cabin. In a clearing in the snowy woods, they found the men in bed in the warm cabin, their limbs entangled and sweat dripping down their foreheads, obviously oblivious to anything that was going on outside of their own world. Upon seeing Vincent, Sephiroth quickly got dressed and gathered information from him. He threw Genesis' clothes to him, and demanded that he get dressed as well. Sephiroth couldn't believe that Hojo was back and that he was planning something outrageous. It boggled his mind, really. He was concerned about Cloud and Zack, though, and knew that he had to go with Vincent and the man who called himself Thomas, though the term "asshole" fit much better. They all boarded the helicopter and made their way back to the lab.

Upon arrival, they were met by another helicopter that was circling the area. The chopper began to make a landing near theirs and Vincent smiled to himself when he noticed that Rude was piloting while Reno rode shotgun. The red-headed Turk jumped out before the chopper even touched the ground, running full speed toward their group.

"Where is Cloud?" he yelled hoarsely, looking at Thomas up and down. Before Thomas knew it, Reno had him by the neck and had thrown him onto the ground. "I can tell by looking at you that you were the fucker who took my husband!" he screamed, yanking Thomas by the neck and repeatedly beating his head into the snowy ground. Blood began to seep out from beneath the man's head, and Reno clenched his teeth in anger. He saw nothing but red in his sight as he pulled back his other hand and busted the man in his face, shattering his nose. "You fucker! You fucker!"

"Reno!" Rude yelled at him, getting his attention. Reno shuddered and released the man, standing up and giving him a hard kick in his side. Tears were rolling down Reno's face as he gasped, "He'd better fucking be alive!"

"Cloud is okay. He is hurt and weak, but he is alive. Zack is hanging on as well," Vincent said, trying to calm Reno with his soothing voice. Upon hearing the words, Reno fell to his knees and put his hands over his face. He screamed horribly; the sound pierced Rude's heart and he had to look away.

"Rude," Reno choked. "I want this fucker dead, do you hear me?"

"My pleasure."

Vincent helped Reno up and took him by the arm, guiding him to the entrance of the underground tunnel. With his excellent memory, he was able to punch in the key code. The door creaked open, and he jerked his head for Sephiroth and Genesis to follow him. In his holster, he carried his gun. He had gladly taken it from the half-dead man's hand with a smile.


	44. Revenge

As the group approached the room that Cloud was in, Reno stopped in front of the door and placed both hands on it and rested his forehead against it. He closed his eyes as his mind played back memories that he had of Cloud. He could feel his hot breath on his neck and could smell the familiar essence of vanilla that always hung around Cloud. He swallowed hard and let out a deep breath, and reached for the doorknob. He opened the door slowly, afraid of what he would find.

The first thing he noticed was the man that stood near Cloud. "Don't you fucking touch him!" Reno screamed, bolting to the middle of the room. Vincent was moving quickly behind him, grabbing him by the arm. "Reno, don't! This man means no harm. This I swear to you. Do not hurt him!" he said evenly. Reno relaxed but still glared at the man. Ace held up his hands and shook his head quickly. "It's true. I've been taking care of him. Are you Reno, his husband?"

"Yes… and thank you," Reno said slowly, finally noticing Cloud on the table. "Help me get these straps off of him right now," he ordered Ace, who nodded and jumped to action. Reno let him take charge of getting the straps removed while he ran a hand lovingly over Cloud's cheek. "Cloud… Cloud, wake up, angel," he said softly. Cloud opened his eyes and his mouth opened partially, his lips beginning to tremble. "Reno, oh Gaia… Reno… I thought I'd never see you again," he whispered.

Reno bent down and claimed Cloud's trembling lips with his own. "I'm here. I told you I'd never let anything happen to you. They will all pay," he whispered, nuzzling his face into Cloud's cold cheek.

"You can take one of them off of the kill list," Rude said, coming through the door. "That Thomas jerk is done for. Hopefully the animals will have a good feast on his carcass." Reno smiled at him. "Thanks, partner. I can always count on you," he said, winking. He turned his attention back to Cloud. "We're gonna get you out of here, okay?" Cloud nodded weakly and tried to smile, but it hurt his face. Bruises, cuts, and scratches covered his entire body. Even with the mako and Jenova cells in his system, it would take days for him to heal.

"Take care of Zack first," he mumbled, drifting back into sleep. Ace finished removing the bonds that had been holding Cloud down to the table and stood up. "Mr. Valentine, I did as you told me to. Zack is recovering a little faster now," he said. Vincent nodded at him in approval.

"Make sure Andrew is not harmed," he told the group, and Sephiroth nodded.

"Now, what do we do with Hojo?" Genesis asked. Sephiroth and Vincent looked at one another. They could tell what the other was thinking. Without breaking his gaze from his son, Vincent said, "Sephiroth and I will take care of it. We have… old scores to settle with him. Reno, you stay with Cloud. Andrew, I want you to lead Rude and Genesis to where Zack is being held. Bring him back to this room and make sure you take care of him." He and Sephiroth left the room together and began the search for Hojo.

Minutes later, Rude and Genesis were helping Ace carry Zack back to the room where Cloud was. They lay both men on the floor next to each other on a pallet of pillows and blankets they had gathered together. The first thing Cloud did was turn away from Reno and drape an arm around Zack in a loose hug. Reno averted his eyes and got up from the floor to search for a glass to fill with water. His throat hurt and he wanted a smoke. Not finding a glass, he tilted his head and drank from the faucet over the deep, metal lab sink. Standing upright, he reached in his pocket for his smokes and lit one. He stood against a wall and stared down at Zack and Cloud, looking very much like lovers intertwined in a loving embrace.

Cloud was whispering something to Zack, but the words were inaudible to Reno. He saw Zack smile weakly and turn his head toward Cloud. He nuzzled his face into Cloud's cheek and kissed it. Reno stiffened; he would have killed the man if this were any other situation. Instead, he took long drags from his cigarette and tried to ignore the sight of his husband laying so lovingly with another man. He crushed his cigarette out in the sink and was about to light another one when he heard Cloud weakly call out to him.

In seconds, Reno was by his side and was curled up behind him, his arm resting protectively around Cloud's waist. "Reno, I think he's going to be alright," Cloud said, turning his face to Reno. He kissed the Turk on his lips and smiled. "Thank you for coming for me. I knew you would."

"Always, Cloud. Always."

"Hey. Thanks, Reno," Zack said softly. Reno clenched his jaw then released it. "No problem, Zack. Just glad you're okay, yo."

Genesis and Rude sat at a desk playing cards to pass the time. Rude wanted badly to join Sephiroth and Vincent, but didn't want to interfere. He knew very well how good it would feel to the two men to get their revenge and settle their old scores. He smiled as he remembered how he took pleasure in breaking Thomas' neck earlier, then slapped down his best card. "Gotcha," he said, and Genesis groaned. "We shouldn't play for gil anymore," the redhead said, fishing out five gil and tossing it onto the table. "Hmph," Rude smirked, shuffling the cards and dealing out again.

* * *

Sephiroth and Vincent approached the door where they could sense Hojo's energy. Looking at one another, they readied themselves and threw open the door. Hojo stood over his newest project, the Ancient-human hybrid, Nevaeh. She was sleeping, clothed in an old pink dress that was torn down the side and smelled of rotting matter. Sephiroth wrinkled his nose and Vincent gagged. It was one of the most horrible smells they had ever experienced, and it was made even worse by the scent that Hojo emitted. His skin was a sick, deathly gray color and it was different than what Vincent had seen earlier.

Upon seeing them, Hojo smiled his usual evil grin and said, "Well, now! Look who it is! Vincent, I see you've brought the bastard child with you!"

Vincent stepped forward and held his gun out in front of him. "Sephiroth is not a bastard. He has a father, and thank Hades that I'm the one. You, Hojo, you will rot in hell this time. It's time for you to go away forever, never to return," he shouted, feeling Chaos beginning to explode inside of him. Sephiroth stepped forward as well.

"I do not have my sword, but I will kill you with my bare hands if need be," Sephiroth said, lowering his eyes at Hojo. "My mother is a living corpse thanks to you. I will never forgive you, Hojo."

"Let's do this, kiddo," Vincent said softly. Sephiroth looked over at Vincent and they locked eyes. "I'll have his head, father."

Together, and fast as lightning, they raced to Hojo and had him down on the ground. Sephiroth held him by the hair and cried out, "This is for my mother!" He slammed Hojo's head into the concrete lab floor and Vincent opened fire. The stench of blood filled the room as bullets ripped through Hojo's body. His body jerked and blood flowed from his mouth. His glasses were cracked and hanging halfway off of his head. He raised a hand and Sephiroth slammed down on it with his boot, hearing his bones crack with pleasure. Reaching down, he snapped Hojo's neck then spit in his face.

Vincent stopped firing and slumped down to the floor on one knee. "Lucrecia…"

Sephiroth came to his side and helped his father up. "Vincent, it's over. It's over. If we destroy his body completely, he will never be able to come back again," he said. Vincent nodded. "As an ex-Turk, I know the best way to do so, too. Thankfully, I also know that I will have the help of two of the best Turks there ever will be," he said, thinking of Reno and Rude.

"…What do we do with _her_?" Sephiroth asked, turning slowly to look at Nevaeh. She was slowly beginning to awaken, her eyelids fluttering softly. Vincent moved toward her and gently took her hand. He knew that this creation had just been a puppet for Hojo to control and play with. He looked upon her face and realized who she reminded him of. She bore a strange resemblance to Aerith. Though he knew that Hojo had used the genetics of both Aerith and her mother Ifalna, this new creature looked almost exactly like Aerith. Her brown hair was down and had slight waves to it. Her eyes, once completely open, shone a beautiful green. Her pale skin was unmarred and un-aged. Her clothes stunk like hell, but she was a very beautiful creature.

He could not bring himself to kill her.

Instead, he asked her, "Nevaeh, why are you here?" She looked up at him. "I am here to fight against SOLDIER and prove once and for all who is the strongest," she said, smiling innocently.

"Then let me ask you this, _Aerith_…" he said, using the dead woman's name to see if it would get a reaction from her. Indeed, it did. She stiffened against the straps that were holding her down, and she said in a trembling voice, "How? How do you know my name?" Vincent smiled. "It's a long story, but I think in time you'll start to remember. If I cut you loose, will you run or try to attack my son and I?" he asked. The woman shook her head. "No. Why would I?" she asked, completely confused. Vincent looked at Sephiroth. It was as he figured: she was a clean slate - void of any persuasion, now that she was no longer under the control of Hojo.

He cut through the straps with his clawed hand and held out his hand to help her up. She sat up weakly and held her head. "Thank you, Mr…"

"Valentine. Vincent Valentine."

"Pleased to meet you," she said.

"Come with me. I think there is someone who would like to meet you," Vincent said, helping her down from the table. She wobbled unsteadily in her brown boots as Vincent and Sephiroth led her down the long hallway to the room where everyone else was gathered. Inside, they heard Genesis cursing Rude. Sephiroth smirked. He knew by the tone of his lover's voice that he had just lost another card game.

Opening the door, they ushered the woman inside. Vincent felt her stiffen when she saw Zack and Cloud. Cloud was noticeably shaken as well, grabbing onto Zack's arm. "_Zack_!" he whispered urgently, shaking his arm. Zack lifted his head slowly and opened his eyes.

"Aerith…"

The woman froze and tried to step forward on shaking legs. "Z…_Zack_…?" she whispered, then fell to the floor, collapsing in a heap before anyone could catch her. She began to cry, the sound coming out in harsh gasps. She held her head as she lay curled on the floor. "I remember. I remember _everything_…" she said, crying.

"Here now. Calm yourself. Take it easy, girl," Zack said, reaching to her from his place on the pallet of blankets. He touched her arm gently and she raised her head up to look at him. He smiled at her. Aerith had been such a good friend to him during his first lifetime. She had supported him when he told her of his love for Cloud, even though she had been deeply in love with him at the time. No doubt, some of that love still remained, and he could see it when he looked into her eyes.

"Aren't you going to say hello to your other old friend, sweetheart?" Zack said, nodding his head toward Cloud, who was still sitting beside him, completely wordless. Aerith looked over at the blond and her mouth opened widely. "Oh, oh! Oh, _Cloud_!" Cloud smiled at her and gave her a short wave.

Reno stood smoking another cigarette near the sink and laughed to himself. "This is the most fucked up thing I have ever witnessed, Rude. And partner, you know that means a_ lot_, 'cause we've seen a lot of fucked up shit in our time," he said. "I swear to Shiva that I think I'm dreaming and I'll wake up soon."

"Rude, Reno. As a fellow ex-Turk, I would like to ask your assistance in destroying Hojo's body," Vincent said, interrupting Reno's spoken thoughts. Reno tossed his cigarette in the sink and nodded at Rude. "Let's do this, yo. Time to get our hands dirty, Rude. The Turks are back on the clock!" The three left the room and went to handle business in true Turk style: in secret and with precision. They came back less than an hour later and announced that it was time to get going.

Ace stood to the side and watched them leave. Vincent approached him. "Would you like to come to Midgar with us?" He shook his head. "No. I have a family I want to get home to, and I haven't seen my parents in years. They live in Kalm," he answered, then shook Vincent's hand before boarding his helicopter.

"Take care, Andrew," Vincent said, but the words never reached Ace's ears. He was too happy to have his freedom, and was flying away into the night.

Before taking off in the chopper, Reno and Rude rigged a stack of explosives throughout the underground lab and set the timer. As they flew off, the sky lit up with flames and sparks rained down brighter than falling stars.


	45. Again

The group arrived back in Midgar finally, glad to be safe and somewhere where their surroundings were familiar. Cloud, Zack and Aerith were carried inside the Shinra building to Cloud's apartment. Cradled in Reno's arm's the entire way, Cloud felt at peace finally. It wasn't that laying with Zack earlier had not given him peace; it had, but being in Reno's arms gave him an entirely different sense of peace. He almost protested when Reno put him on the bed, not wanting to lose that sense of peace. But when Reno stayed by his side in a chair and ignored the others… and saw the look of care and concern in his eyes, even pain… Cloud knew that he had to stop all of the nonsense he had been thinking about Zack.

He would always love Zack. Nothing about that would ever change. But it was time to start being the husband to Reno that he knew he could be. No more secrets, no more hiding and stealing kisses from Zack.

The idea sounded alright in his head, but his heart told him differently. He would just have to wait and see what happened next. Now that Aerith was back, and he had seen the way that she and Zack had looked at each other, maybe it was for the best that he just play it by ear.

He was a husband. Great Gaia, he was not supposed to be screwing around…

His thoughts were interrupted when Reno took his hand and smiled down at him, placing a kiss on his forehead. "You're running a fever, yo," he said. "I'll be alright," Cloud muttered, still in agonizing pain from his abuse at the hands of Thomas in the lab. "I really wish the pain meds would kick in, though," he added, and Reno grinned. "I could always roll you a smoke. That shit kills pain like you wouldn't believe, and it's better for you than stuffing pills down your throat constantly," Reno said. Aerith overheard the conversation and gasped, giggling slightly. "Reno, are you talking about… _marijuana_?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"You catch on quick, girlie," Zack said from the couch where he lay. "Angeal used to tell me that Tseng had some of the best shit around Midgar. I didn't believe it until one day we were all sitting around bored, remember, Genesis?" Genesis smirked, and said, "Yeah, you passed out after only one hit." Sephiroth chuckled lowly. "So did you, Gen. Angeal and I were the only ones who could hold our own," he said. Cloud groaned and Reno laughed. Aerith still wore an amused look on her face.

"You're all crazy, you know that?" Aerith said, laughing. Her feminine laugh filled the room and made Cloud glow inside. He had missed her laugh and her smile. He hadn't really had time to process the information completely; everything had happened so quickly. He was amazed at how Aerith had gone from not remembering anything to remembering everything all at once… including her death at the hands of Sephiroth. Coming back to Midgar, she finally realized who the silver-haired man was and had a freak out. Her screams had filled the helicopter and she backed herself against the back wall of the chopper, yelling at them to let her out. It took some time for them to calm her down and help her understand the truth behind everything.

One thing that Cloud knew for sure was that everything was amazing and fucked up all at the same time. Like Reno, he still felt as if he would wake up from a long dream. And Hojo? Reno had told him that his "dear" uncle Hojo was never coming back - and for good this time, not just a ruse. He, Rude and Vincent had completely destroyed all traces of his body, leaving no room for Hojo to be able to come back. It was impossible, Reno had told him. Cloud had tried to press him for more information on how the deed was done, but Reno spared him the details and said that it was "_classified information_" with a smirk on his face. That was fine with Cloud; he didn't need to know all of the gory details. He just wanted reassurance.

Vincent had left the group almost immediately after helping everyone get safely inside the Shinra building. He had to get back to Yuffie. Rude was taking Reno's cue and readying his own potent stash; they could all use a toke or two after going through what they had gone through. It was absolute madness and insanity.

Aerith was the least hurt out of herself, Cloud, and Zack, so she was able to get up and move around a lot. She had no physical injuries, but she was still weak from being in the hands of Hojo. Nevertheless, she moved with grace to the kitchen table and sat, intently watching Rude roll a joint. Rude raised an eyebrow from behind his dark glasses. "Are _you_ planning on joining?" he asked her. She gave him a half-cocked smile and said, "Absolutely. You have to remember that I grew up with Tseng and he was a friend of mine. I learned very early on that Tseng had the best in Midgar." "Hmph!" Rude said, chuckling. It was Cloud's turn to gasp. He had never imagined Aerith smoking_ anything_, let alone pot. He watched in awe as Aerith snatched Rude's stash case and proceeded to quickly and expertly roll a joint for herself.

"Looks like you've got competition, partner," Reno said, snickering.

Cloud groaned again. Was everyone losing their damned minds? Was he losing his? Maybe the small apartment was just way too crowded for him at the moment, but he was not amused by everyone about to turn his apartment into a smoking parlor. He leaned up on one elbow.

"Reno… Can't they all just go away for a while?" he whispered into the redhead's ear so that no one else could hear. "I just want to sleep. I'll have a smoke with you, but I just want peace and quiet. I want to be alone with you."

Reno thought about it for a moment, then stood up. "Hey, yo. Guys? Any chance you could all move it to my apartment? It's right down the hall. I'll even help carry Zack. Normally I wouldn't end this little gathering we've got going on, but I think Cloud needs some rest. All this noise and excitement isn't going to help him heal… so if you all don't mind, I'll have Rude show you to my room. We can get together tonight and try to figure out what plans we all have for our new futures," he said.

Rude immediately stood up and began to gather his things. "No problem, partner," he said, nodding at Reno. "Thanks," Reno replied, glancing at Cloud. He could see the blond beginning to relax again. He wasn't sure what had put him off all of a sudden, but he wanted him to be at ease immediately.

After short goodbyes and plans to meet later in the evening, Sephiroth and Genesis carried Zack out the door, and Rude and Aerith walked together closely, shutting the door behind them. Cloud let out a sigh of relief and smiled contentedly.

"I don't know why, Reno, but all of a sudden I just got so damn tired and irritated. It's just been a long couple of days, that's all. I just want it to be you and I for a little while. I missed you," Cloud said, reaching out for Reno's hand again. Reno smiled and ran a hand over Cloud's burning forehead and clasped hands with him. "Want another aspirin?" he asked. Cloud nodded. "Yeah, and give me a smoke. I want a cigarette first, then I want to have some of that Turk special that you have in your pants."

"….What!" Reno exclaimed, completely shocked at the words that had come out of the blond's mouth. "For Shiva's sake, Cloud! You're hurt and you're running a high fever!" he said, flabbergasted. Cloud laughed. "…No, no, Reno! I'm talking about your stash of pot that you keep in the case in your pants, not your _cock_!" Cloud said, sputtering out the words. He was completely embarrassed by the play on words that he had accidentally created, blushing furiously. His groin told a different story, though, his pants beginning to feel slightly tight beneath the blanket. He shifted and tried to hide it, but Reno saw.

"No way am I going to touch you with a ten-foot pole until you're feeling better," Reno said, grinning. "And that's final. You need rest and you need to heal, and I'm not going to interfere with that." He lit a cigarette and passed it to Cloud, who took a drag and exhaled, sighing heavily.

"Reno, can you pinch me? Make sure I'm not dreaming."

"You're not. I promise," Reno said, smiling.

Reno rolled a joint and they smoked it in silence. Afterward, Cloud announced that he was ready for a nap… and that he was hungry. Hunger took over, and they sat on the bed, surrounded by chips and cookies. Reno was happy to see Cloud actually sitting up and feeling at ease, happy to see him smiling and laughing, even if it was from the pot. As long as he was feeling better for the moment, nothing else mattered. When they had filled up on snacks, Cloud leaned back on his pillow and rested his hands on his stomach. His brain was swimming with thoughts, and he finally decided that it was time to tell Reno what happened before he and Zack were kidnapped.

"Reno…" Cloud stopped and looked away. "I kissed Zack again."

Reno froze. "I'm sorry," Cloud said. Reno's heart was thumping wildly as he pictured the two men embracing on the pallet back at Hojo's underground lab. He had known something was going on. Why didn't he say something back there? Because he wanted to pretend that it was innocent. Because maybe he didn't want to interfere. But now? He was finding out that Cloud had kissed Zack not once but twice, and the second time was after he had begged Cloud not to do it again… and Cloud had promised that he wouldn't.

The breaking of trust shattered through his heart and created a wound that opened up and allowed hurt to flow freely.

"Cloud… Fuck, Cloud. That's not cool, yo. You promised me that you wouldn't do that again."

Cloud looked down, embarrassed. He had known that kissing Zack again was wrong. He knew that he shouldn't have let his emotions from the past overcome him, and he knew that he shouldn't have acted on the impulses that his heart kept screaming for him to.

"…Am I going to have to kill him?" Reno asked, gritting his teeth together. He hated feeling so angry, especially at Zack. He really liked Zack - he really did. But now that Zack was interfering with his relationship with Cloud, he began to look at the man in a different light. Cloud shook his head. "No, Reno. No one is going to kill anyone. It's my fault completely. I… I would understand it if you and I couldn't be together anymore."

Reno swallowed hard. He never wanted those words to come out of the blond's mouth ever again, and he told him so. Cloud began to cry. "I'm such a dumb piece of shit. I don't deserve to be with you," he said, his shoulders shaking. Reno bit his lip, then enclosed Cloud in a hug.

"No one is going anywhere, babe. But I'm going to tell you right now that if I ever hear about you and Zack being together like that again, _heads are going to fucking roll_," Reno said.


	46. A Flower Girl from the Slums

Zack wasn't quite sure what he was laughing at, but as he lay on Reno's bed with Aerith sitting next to him, he enjoyed himself immensely. The two had shared the joint that she had rolled in Cloud's room. Now, there they were, together… and it was odd. Sure, she was just sitting next to him on the bed in order to keep him company, but he could also sense that there was an ulterior motive lingering somewhere in her mind. He could see it in the way that she smiled at him, and he felt his heart smile whenever she did so.

_But I never loved Aerith in that way before. I've always been attracted to men, especially Cloud. What is this that I am feeling? Is it because I know that Cloud is pretty much untouchable in this lifetime? But didn't he kiss me? Didn't he express his love for me? Weren't we in the middle of stripping off our clothes whenever those two men came into his apartment? Gaia, this could get complicated…_

Pushing all thoughts out of his head, he realized that it was futile to even try to make sense of anything while he was under the influence. But what was this? He felt his body slowly leaning toward Aerith, and surprised himself whenever he laid his head on her lap. She smiled down at him as he looked up at her with bloodshot eyes. She didn't look the least bit concerned as he reached up and snaked an arm around her waist.

"Sorry. I always get a little strange whenever I smoke. If this bothers you, I'll stop," he said. He heard the words that were coming from his mouth, but they seemed to belong to another person. It was definitely the pot he had smoked… Yeah, that was it…

Aerith kept smiling at him, then she reached down and began to massage his scalp. Prickles of electric pleasure coursed through his body as she worked her fingers. He sighed contentedly and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of being taken care of. She had always been like a mother to him, and yet… even though he knew he loved Cloud, he began to feel tiny new emotions for Aerith forming in his heart.

Genesis and Sephiroth were sleeping on the couch together, one man on each end with their feet in each other's faces. Rude had gone back to his own apartment to spend time with Elena. It was so quiet in Reno's apartment, and Zack eventually drifted off to sleep.

_He's so beautiful, but even more so when he sleeps_, Aerith thought, looking down at him and still scratching his scalp. She sifted her fingers through his hair gently and felt herself nodding off soon after. When she awoke, she found herself laying down. Zack had moved her from her propped-up position against the headboard and had covered them both with a blanket. He had one arm draped across her waist and he was snuggled against her, twitching in his sleep. She could tell that he was dreaming, his eyes visibly moving behind his eyelids.

She had never felt such a strong bond with him until now. Sure, they had been good friends and she had always liked his company, but she had known that he was attracted to men from the beginning. She knew about his love for Cloud. To lie next to him so intimately this way, in a bed nonetheless, made her think that he possibly could learn to love her. Hell, maybe he already did. She smiled at the thought and nestled closer to him, eager for the warmth that his body was providing.

Aerith did not remember being brought back to life, but she did remember seeing Hojo again for the first time. She had been trained to go by the name of Nevaeh, and she had been drilled over and over again about her reason for being alive. She knew that she was an experimental life form, composed of her former life's memories, as well as her mother's memories. It was actually quite interesting to recall things that she never lived, seeing them through her mother's eyes. She had never known her mother so intimately before, and really did not even have a chance to get to know her in life, so she was grateful to see flashbacks of Ifalna's life.

She looked over the blanket to stare at Sephiroth. Her brain screamed with anger, then fell silent as she reminded herself that he had not been himself when he had killed her years ago. She forgave him for that, but it didn't mean that she would forget it so easily. For now, there was a truce, and she preferred to keep it that way. She didn't want her second chance at life to be scarred with wounds from the past.

Zack startled awake suddenly, making Aerith nearly jump out of her skin. "Gaia! Are you okay?" she asked him. "Yeah," he said. "Just having a weird dream about my parents."

"…Have you gone to see them yet?"

"No. I don't know if I ever will. They think I'm dead, and if I were to walk into their house, my mother would probably have a heart attack. Things would be too hard to explain to them as well. It's hard enough just understanding it on my own," he explained. She listened and nodded understandingly. "Of course. I understand," she said, and smiled. The smile pierced through Zack's heart again and he found himself staring at her. She stared back. It was as if they were playing a staring game, and whoever flinched first would lose.

_He_ did.

She giggled and pushed her head deeper into the pillow, enjoying the comfort of it. He still had his arm draped around her, and it didn't seem as if he would move it anytime soon. That was fine with her.

* * *

Yuffie awoke to see Vincent lying next to her on her small bed. She was amazed that he was even able to fit on the bed beside her because it was so tiny. He was staring at her with shining eyes, a slight smile on his face when he noticed that she was awake. "Hey, you," she said, turning over onto her side to snuggle against him. His hand ran smoothly over her hair and he placed it on the small of her back. "How are you feeling?" he asked. "I'm feeling fine, now that you're here. How'd you ever get past that crazy father of mine?" she asked, remembering how Godo was a light sleeper. He smiled. "I can move extremely quietly when I want to. He doesn't know a thing," he said.

"I thought he was going to hit the roof whenever I walked in the other night with my shirt halfway ripped off!" she exclaimed, snickering rather evilly. Her face suddenly turning serious, she said, "Were you really, really serious about me being… uh… you know…" She couldn't quite bring herself to say the word "pregnant"; it even sounded foreign in her head. He nodded at her. "Yes. She will be quite beautiful like her mother. But she'll have my eyes, so that might be a little strange," he said.

"That's not strange at all! I love your eyes. I can see so much of your soul in them," she said. She felt his hand drift down to her belly and he began to kiss her tenderly. "I love you, Yuffie," he whispered. "And I love her. You two are my reason for still living on."

Her heart felt as if it would burst with happiness. "I hope that I can be a good mother to her and a good wife to you. What will we name her?" she asked. Vincent closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them. "What about Kasumi?"

"…My mother's name."

"Yes."

"What a wonderful way to honor her," she said finally, after giving it some thought. "My father will be pleased… That is, after he gets up off the floor. He is going to freak out when he hears that not only is his only daughter going to get married, but that she is also with child. _So cool_!"

Vincent cringed. Her infrequent waves of immaturity annoyed him at times, but for better or for worse, he was in love with her.

* * *

Reno had nothing more to say after stating his thoughts. It was the honest to Shiva truth, too. If he ever walked in on Cloud and Zack, or heard of it happening, then Gaia help him, he would break the man's neck. Cloud was silent after hearing Reno say what he did. In truth, it partially scared him when Reno said threatening, angry words like that. He was a trigger-happy Turk, of course, but to hear him speak like that was unthinkable. It made him uneasy… and not relaxed at all. He'd never get any real rest while tensed up this way. He had turned his back to Reno and wept silently, knowing that it was all his fault anyway. He wouldn't blame Reno if he left. _After what I did, almost making love with Zack, Reno has the right to feel the way he does_, Cloud thought. But he still couldn't shrug off the uneasiness and flinched when Reno touched his bare shoulder moments later.

"I'm sorry to speak that way, Cloud. Yo, you gotta think of how I feel, though. How'd you like it if I went around kissing Rude? Or Vincent?" Reno explained. Cloud burst out laughing despite himself. "Vincent would lay your ass out on the floor if you tried to kiss him!" he said, clutching his stomach and wincing in pain. He had forgotten that it wasn't such a good idea to laugh so hard, with all the bruises and cuts on his body. Reno laughed with him and decided - once again - to let bygones be bygones. He laid down beside Cloud and spooned him from behind. With a sigh, he wondered once again why he was letting Cloud off the hook so easily.

"Love you. Don't do it again."

"Reno, I swear to you, it will not happen again."

They both heard the uncertainty in Cloud's voice. It was unmistakable. And once again, Reno shrugged off the doubt and opened his heart, letting Cloud back in. He knew Cloud was ashamed at what he had done. That was enough for Reno to let sleeping dogs lie at the moment.

They napped until late afternoon, waking up only when Cloud cried out in his sleep, jerking Reno from a good dream. Reno reached over and put his hand on Cloud's forehead whenever he saw how red the man's face was. Feeling his fever burn even hotter than it had earlier that day, he jumped out of bed and dialed for Tseng to bring them the best healing potions that they had -- anything to help break the fever for a little while. Snapping the phone shut, Reno watched in shock as Cloud began to tremble rapidly. When the blond's eyes rolled up in his head and his body became limp on the sweat-soaked sheet, he panicked.

"Somebody help!" he screamed.

Quickly slapping Cloud on the cheeks, he called his name, thankful to see that his husband was at least still breathing. He was still trying to wake him as Tseng came through the door and injected Cloud with a massive dose of a strange-colored liquid that made him bolt upright on the bed, eyes wide open and breathing heavily.

"Thank Gaia!" Reno said, grateful to Tseng for thinking quickly and hearing his shouting from down the hallway. Tseng gave Cloud another injection of what appeared to be a muscle relaxant, and Cloud's eyelids grew heavy as he flopped back down to his pillow. Tseng quietly helped Cloud take a few aspirins, nodded at Reno, then left. Reno sighed in relief as it appeared that Cloud would be fine. He was now sleeping comfortably, and there was no way in hell that Reno was going to allow everyone to come back into the apartment for the evening. They would just all have to meet up tomorrow.


	47. Colliding Souls

Cloud's fever had broken close to midnight, and Reno couldn't have been happier. He had stayed by the blond's side all evening, save for one moment while he stepped away to call Rude. Even then, he only made a few short steps to the kitchen, then he was back again. He kept a bowl of ice water by Cloud's bed, keeping a rag soaked in the cooling liquid and frequently patting Cloud's skin down with it.

He had undressed Cloud completely after Tseng left, enabling him to fully see the extent of the injuries that had been inflicted on his beloved husband. His breath caught in his throat and a tear escaped his eye when he found that Cloud was covered completely in bruises. The only positive thing was that Reno had found no evidence of any sort of sexual battery or rape. No cuts or bruises were found in that area, and he was thankful to the blessed gods for sparing Cloud that experience.

Cloud stank horribly from the sweat and dirt that was caked on his skin. Some of his wounds seeped mako, and the stench of it made Reno's nose burn. A few of the cuts were badly infected, which could have been cause for his seizure-like behavior and his high temperature. He did his best to disinfect and treat the wounds; the rest would be left up to the mako and Jenova cells to heal Cloud. Frankly, Reno couldn't understand why Cloud was much weaker than Zack. Zack had been shot in the head and in a few other places in his body, including his arm. But Zack was able to sit up for prolonged periods and was healing incredibly quickly. Could it be because Zack had been reborn not too long ago? It was a mystery that Reno couldn't solve. He could only hope that Cloud would begin to heal soon. If not, things looked mighty dim - and he didn't even want to think about the possibilities that may follow…

Reno had prayed that night. He _never_ prayed, not even when he was a child… Not that he remembered very much about his childhood anyway, but he couldn't remember ever praying once. He prayed hard to whatever god would listen to his pleas, calling out for every single deity's attention. When the fever broke, he cried and rained soft kisses all over Cloud's face. Cloud had smiled at him - and this time, it was a strong smile.

"There. That's the Cloud I know," Reno whispered, planting a final kiss on Cloud's forehead and sitting on the bed beside him. Cloud was now rising up to join him. Though his arms were a bit shaky, he seemed to be stronger and better, much like Zack now. His wounds were still infected, but he would be alright now that the fever was gone.

"How ya feeling, man? Gave me quite a scare for a while, yo…" Reno said, embracing Cloud in a gentle hug, careful not to hurt him. He rubbed his nose along Cloud's cheek, so thankful for favors from the gods. This beautiful man was still with him: this was his only thought as he released the day's earlier tensions. He made himself release the angry thoughts of Cloud in Zack's arms, released the heartache he had felt when Cloud had fucked around a second time on him… and his heart felt as if it would burst with happiness. He felt so _free_, so in _love_.

He had loved Cloud the entire time with all his heart, never wavering, but now he felt it even more. As Cloud leaned into Reno's loving nudges and relaxed into the soothing arms surrounding his body, he felt something incredible... Cloud had been aware of Reno's energy before, but never like this. Reno was giving off an _amazing_ amount of energy at the moment. The small, invisible waves of energy flooded Cloud's heart with such light and love that it rendered him almost breathless for a time.

"_Reno_…" Cloud whispered, easing away from the hug and slowly bringing their palms together. He could feel it surging through Reno's skin and through to his own, inhabiting his soul and filling up empty spaces - or were they truly empty?_ No_. Cloud choked out a short cry when he realized that the empty spaces had actually been full the entire time, thanks to Reno's love for him. He had no need for another lover, and he understood that now. Finally…_ finally_, he could feel the peace within him as he let Reno completely inside of his soul for the first time.

Their palms still touching and eyes still gazing at each other without faltering, one swift movement brought them closer together as they fell into each other's arms at the same time. They were completely in sync with each other, now that they had let each other in. One soul. One being. They felt it now, this sudden change within each other. Made for each other, _like fire and ice, baby_. Reno was the fire to ignite Cloud's heart, and Cloud was the ice to freeze Reno's heart, trapping it forever in his soul.

Reno, who had grown up without a family and knew nothing of his past, was finally home. It was with this realization that he finally felt the old, crumbling walls of his unknown past come crashing down. With this crash came his rebirth. At the same time, Cloud's own past came to an end; and through the crash, his soul reached out for Reno…_ only Reno_. Not Zack. Not his dead mother._ Reno_.

It had always been Reno.

The crash was complete and so were they. Because when all was said and done, home had never been closer than what it was now.


	48. We Can Just Cuddle

"I want to make love to you so badly," Cloud said, kissing Reno on the face. "I feel so close to you right now, so connected. It's like I want to be even more connected with you. I want you inside of me.. want you to fill me up..." He softly kissed a trail to Reno's earlobe and nibbled gently, causing the redhead to moan quietly in his throat.

"Cloud, you're hurt. Gaia - you just had a bad fever and some of your wounds are immensely infected. I can't risk making it worse," Reno said, trying to ignore the heat pooling in his groin and the nibbling on his ear. Cloud said nothing, only grasped the Turk's hoop earring between his teeth and gave it a gentle tug. His hands wandered relentlessly to Reno's aching crotch, stroking him teasingly through his pants. That was all it took. They had not made love in days; for Reno, it was like being stranded in the wastelands without water or food. He needed to feel that blissful moment of release when the world went white behind his eyelids. Though he completely wanted to lose control and let his inhibitions run wildly, he knew that he must exercise control for Cloud's sake. And with that, he gently grasped Cloud by the wrist and met his eyes.

"I'll only agree to this if you are the one to take control. I will let you do anything you want, but I want you to do it at your own pace. If you start hurting, then stop," Reno said.

"...A-alright."

Suddenly, Cloud had become self-conscious. He didn't understand why, but he figured that maybe it was because he would be the one making all the moves this time. He felt like he was going to be watched or judged the entire time. Though he knew Reno would not judge him, it still made him a bit uneasy. He laid down beneath the covers and bit his lip nervously.

Watching as Reno stood up from the bed and began to undress, he smiled as he took in the sight of his beautiful husband. That fiery long and red ponytail hung down his toned back. Cloud followed the beginning of the ponytail at the base of his neck, using his eyes to trace its length along Reno's spine, where it ended just a few short inches above a perfectly-sculpted ass. Reno's body was perfect to Cloud, almost god-like. When Reno turned around, Cloud's eyes were met with his raging hard-on. It was long and lean, just like Reno himself; seven full inches of hard, hot flesh that Cloud just couldn't wait to feel inside of him.

Reno settled himself on the bed and pulled the blankets over himself and Cloud. He draped an arm gently around Cloud's shoulders. "See, we can just cuddle, yo," he said, snickering. Cloud smirked and slowly raised up on one elbow. He began trailing soft kisses down the middle of Reno's chest, stopping at one nipple to bite at it tenderly. Reno arched into the action and grinned. "A little pain is good s-sometimes, y-yo..."

Cloud knew he was doing everything right so far. Regardless, he was still wary of Reno just laying back and watching him. _Fuck the pain. I need him to be more physical with me_, he thought to himself, then shrugged it off. He knew Reno was right in letting him do things at his own pace. He certainly did not want to end up in the hospital with an even worse infection from all of his wounds combined.

Suddenly, he felt very tired. A monstrous headache was beginning to show its ugly face. He gasped and grabbed his forehead as a sharp pain shot through his skull and between his eyes. Reno sat up quickly and reached for Cloud. "You okay? What happened?" he asked. "Ngh, headache," Cloud mumbled, closing his eyes. Reno sighed. "See there, I told you I had reluctance about this from the beginning. Just lay down beside me and we'll see what happens from there. Maybe you'll feel better in a little while and we can try again."

Cloud nodded and settled back onto his pillow. The next thing he knew, he was falling asleep like Tseng had given him another sedative shot. Reno chuckled when the blond began to snore loudly, almost thankful that Cloud had not gone through with it. Still feeling the heat of desire, though, he did his best to ignore it and tried to get some sleep himself. Tomorrow was another day, and maybe Cloud would be much better by then.

Indeed, it was. Reno was awakened to the feeling of soft hands working their way to his crotch. Through bleary eyes, he saw a flash of golden hair as it disappeared beneath the blanket and a hot mouth landed on his cock.

"Good morning' to you, too, babe," Reno said, grinning sleepily. Cloud was too busy with his mouth to reply, and that was alright with Reno. He reached down and threaded his hands through Cloud's silky, spiked hair and gave it a light tug. His hips lifted softly to meet the delicious movements of his husband's mouth, his tongue darting around against his flesh. Reno felt as if he would explode; it had been _days_, after all. He was not going to outlast a blowjob, and gave a tug on Cloud's arm to try to pull him up. When that didn't work, he said, "Y-yo, unless you want to swallow my load, you'd better stop right now. Ya got me all worked up and now I just wanna fuck ya."

He felt Cloud grin against his cock, the man's teeth slightly rubbing against the hardened flesh. In an instant, Cloud was coming up for air, his hair somewhat disheveled by being beneath the blanket but still retaining its spikiness. He was grinning at Reno; this time, Reno could see the grin for himself and felt it in his heart instead of in his groin. "C'mere, Spiky," he said, reaching out for Cloud. Cloud shook his head. "Not yet," he said, settling himself beside Reno. Leaning back on his heels, he dipped two fingers into his mouth then he trailed them down his chest and abdomen. In awe, Reno watched the blond lift his balls with one hand and easily slid his slick fingers into his entrance. He saw Cloud shudder as he prepared himself; it was fucking _hot_! He had never seen Cloud touch himself like this. It was a treat for his eyes as he watched Cloud bite his lip and slowly pump his fingers in and out of his tight hole.

Reno could take no more of this teasing, even if it was unintentional. "Sweet Shiva and Hades, Cloud!" he gasped, reaching out to him and placing his palm against Cloud's chest. "_Please_, please hurry. I need you right _now_, yo," he pleaded, scraping his blunt nails against the blond's skin, careful not to touch any wounds. His desire was at a fevered pitch. Ultimately, he was afraid that once he was inside of Cloud, he would be thrown immediately into orgasm. He felt the hairs rising on the back of his neck as he yearned to be inside that hot heat, and wanted so badly to handle matters himself as he glanced down at his pulsing, dripping cock. "_Damn it_, Cloud!" he groaned loudly, refusing to touch himself.

Cloud grinned wickedly, removing his fingers from himself. "_Thank Gaia_!" Reno said breathlessly as Cloud came nearer to him, straddling his waist and hovering above him. The tease continued, but Reno had had enough. "Fuck, Cloud! I said I'd let you handle things, but this is torture!" he said. With one swift movement, he grabbed onto Cloud's hips and speared into him, gasping loudly as the heat engulfed him and threatened to take him over the edge and back again. Without hesitation, he raised Cloud up and down with his hands, the slick passage making it easy for him to glide in and out quickly. He felt the heat rise into his cheeks and saw that Cloud was experiencing the same thing. Reno watched as Cloud began to stroke his cock quickly, moaning his name. "_Reno_, oh gods, _Reno_!"

"Ah!" Reno cried out, holding onto Cloud's hips for dear life. He pounded greedily into his lover's ass, feeling the clench of Cloud's impending orgasm. He watched Cloud's face for the sudden twisted features that came with release, and was soon rewarded when he saw Cloud's mouth drop completely open, his brows furrowed and his eyes shut tightly. "_Yes_, Cloud! _Yes_! Come for me!"

He saw Cloud's hand still over his erection, then watched as he quickened his strokes, his cock jerking and spurting liquid fire. The cum jettisoned from his cock, landing on Reno's stomach and dribbling down his hand. It drove him over the edge, and Reno felt himself explode inside of Cloud. "Oh! Oh my gods!" he shouted, arching his back. His skin tingled and he felt like a god himself as he swore he saw heaven before him... But the true heaven was his Cloud.

Completely undone and swimming in bliss, he pulled Cloud down to him and captured his mouth in a passionate kiss. Their stomachs were slick with sweat and Cloud's essence, which only made them feel closer to one another.

"I love you so fucking much," Reno said, tears beginning to brim his eyes. He felt something wet land on his cheek, and looked up. He finally allowed his tears to surface and overflow when he saw that Cloud was crying, too. They stayed locked together for a while, letting their tears do the talking. When Reno finally removed himself from Cloud, their eyes met. Reno took Cloud's hand and twisted the wedding ring on his finger.

"Cloud, will you do me the honor of marrying me again?"

Cloud laughed through fresh tears that began to fall. Reno chuckled. "I know what you're thinking. No chocobos this time, yo. We'll do this right," he said. Cloud grinned. "You know I'll say yes," he answered, then he groaned sarcastically in an afterthought.

"By the way, does this mean I can finally destroy the photographic evidence of our first wedding?"

Reno rolled his eyes and laughed. Cloud would _never_ let him live that down!


	49. Just Breathe

**Sorry about all the page breaks - I was trying to tie up a few loose ends before going on with the storyline.**

**Make sure you check out 'My Road' by kirastastefultragedy! It has a lot going for it so far and she's an awesome friend and writer. Psst: you reviewers are ALL awesome. Thanks for all the support.**

**- Princess Turk**

* * *

It framed beautifully. It really did.

Much to Cloud's chagrin, Reno had purchased a frame for their impromptu wedding photo. Now it was propped up against the wall in their bedroom. They hadn't bothered to hang it up because, well, they were finally moving out.

It had been two months since the incident with Hojo. Things had settled down quite a bit after all was said and done. Many days, both of them still scratched their heads and wondered how in the hell they had gotten to where they were now. All threats seemed to have stabilized. There were no armed men coming after them. Hojo was obliterated. They were all... free.

One thing had changed, though: Cloud no longer wanted to move to the Northern Continent. The entire idea made him nervous now, and he wanted to stay as far away from it as possible. As much as he had been against the idea at first, he finally decided on a place: Nibelheim.

The good memories of the town outweighed the bad memories, and with a bit of luck, Cloud found out that the house he had grown up in was up for sale. All signs pointed to Nibelheim being the best place to go. No matter what history he had with the town, it was still home to him. Hell, any place that Reno went with him, it was bound to be home anyway. They could live in the streets and they would still be at home with each other.

Many of their belongings were already moved to the old Strife residence. Here and there, boxes were still stacked and needed to be sealed, but Reno's room had been completely cleaned out. All that remained of the evidence of his living there was a heart he had engraved into the wooden wall. Inscribed in the center was _R+C_. One day he would tell Cloud, but for now he just snapped a photo of it with his cell phone's camera and filed it away for the future. His fingers had traced along the engraving, smiling all the while.

Leaving wouldn't really be too hard. He was going _home_.

* * *

There had been a scuffle at the Kisaragi house.

Vincent had taken the ass-whooping in stride, but it didn't mean that he didn't fight back. He totally did. He didn't expect Yuffie's father to get so violent; he thought the old man would just pass out upon learning of his and Yuffie's engagement. Well, okay - he _did _have to sit down for a while after being told the news… but when Yuffie announced that she was with child, all hell broke lose.

A final screw had come loose in the man's skull. He stood up and threw his chair across the room, breaking it into pieces while Yuffie huddled in the corner, biting her nails and giggling nervously. If she had blinked, she would have missed the girlish slap that her dad threw at Vincent. The next thing she knew, the two men were on the floor, trading slaps and pulling hair.

_They looked like two bitches in a bar fight!,_ Yuffie remembered, laughing at the thought. When the dust finally cleared, both men were in hysterics. She had never seen Vincent laugh so hard. It was like he finally released many years of pent-up laughter. Her father had been the pinprick that made it explode from him.

Vincent helped Godo stand, and they actually hugged each other, still laughing loudly with tears flowing from their eyes. Yuffie didn't understand any of it, but knew that her father was finally okay with her and Vincent being together. Hell, he had to be, now that there was a child on the way. Besides, their minds had already been made up: they were going to spend eternity together, no matter what Godo said.

Yuffie was just beginning to show a little, her thin frame showing a small, jutting belly beneath her tight shirt. She ate all the time, sending Vincent running to the local café at all hours of the night. He watched with disgust as she heartily ate a Wutai squid dish that was smothered in deep-fried bananas and topped off with a dollop of chocolate sauce and raw fish. He dealt with it because he had moved in with the Kisaragi family, _and_ because he loved her. No longer was Vincent a wanderer; he now had a place to call home, even though it was temporary. They had plans to buy a small home near Godo's. Their wedding date was set for the end of the month.

Things were perfect and looking up… but Yuffie still joked with him and called him "Old Ass" on occasion. Could he help it if he had been frozen in time all those years ago? Sure, he didn't look old, but his actual age was much, much higher than Yuffie.

…As long as she didn't start calling him "Grandpa" in the sack, he could deal with the age difference.

* * *

They were content and happy in the little home they had made on the Northern Continent. Everyone around them had wedding plans, but Genesis and Sephiroth were not planning on saying their vows anytime soon. They were satisfied enough just to be together again.

"You have a feather in your hair," Genesis said, snickering, plucking the black downy from Sephiroth's silver mane.

The sex had been so damned good that their wings had burst free during their respective orgasms. Sephiroth had been whacked in the face by the springing appendage, and Genesis was lucky that he was bottoming at the time. The surprise led to complete shock, then commotion, then exploded into hilarity. They had collapsed onto the bed and wrestled with each other playfully, not caring about the cum that stained their new black sheets.

Now that their wings were released, it was time for flight. Slipping on some pants and their boots, they made their way through the front door of their small cabin home. Sephiroth appreciated the sun's warmth on his face as he stopped for a moment to smell the crisp, snowy air. A hard smack landed across his ass, and he turned around quickly, only to see Genesis running away from him and shouting, "Catch me if you can!" Sephiroth grinned and knew he had the chase in the bag.

He would catch him and hold him down in the snow until he begged for mercy. Then he'd take him back to the cabin and ravish him once more, just needing to feel that touch upon his skin. Each touch was never enough.

* * *

"Can't believe we're almost finished, man. I want to get this shit done by nightfall so we can get the hell out of Midgar. I'm just… I'm ready to go home with you, Cloud," Reno said.

"Me too," Cloud replied, stopping what he was doing and going over to wrap his arms around the redhead's waist. "Love you so much. Thank you for loving me."

Reno felt his heart warm, and leaned back into the embrace. "Thank you for giving a lost man a place to call home," Reno told him, smoothing his hands over Cloud's arms. He turned around and held Cloud back, resting his face in Cloud's hair.

The clock ticked time down relentlessly.

Times like these were precious to the both of them. They both knew that every second that passed between them had to count for everything. Nothing could be taken for granted. One day, Reno would pass into the Lifestream while Cloud lived on and on. It was a fact of life. Cloud, like Vincent, had never physically aged past the point of when he and Zack had been under the experimentation of Hojo. And, just like Zack and Sephiroth, if Cloud was ever mortally wounded, he would not die. He would sleep. His consciousness would seep out into the Lifestream every now and then when he willed it to, but he would never completely die.

The thought of being separated from Reno forever was too much for Cloud to think about very often. Every once in a while, the thought would pop back into his brain and would torture him for hours.

He thought that if he could cling a little tighter - just a minute longer - maybe he could eventually prolong the loss of Reno's life.

Reno knew that he would one day have to leave Cloud behind. He knew this with every inch of his soul. His own mortality had never really bothered him before. Hell, he had been a Turk - he had dealt with the possibility of not walking away alive every single time that he and Rude had to skirmish with an enemy. But now?

He glanced down at the blond holding him, and swallowed hard.

_Don't think. Just breathe._

And so he did. It was all he could do. Breathe and wait.


	50. Moving

"Ya got everything, yo?"

Cloud smiled. "Yeah."

Reno crushed a cigarette out on the heel of his boot and tossed the butt into a trash bag. "Well, then, that's it," he said, giving Cloud's room a last look. He shoved his hands in his pockets and waited for Cloud to grab one last box. Cloud started out the door, then Reno stopped him.

"Hey… wait."

Cloud turned around. "Hmm?" His lips were quickly covered by Reno's and he sighed into the kiss. Warm hands drifted to his neck and grasped him closely, removing every inch of separation between them.

"I love you," Reno said softly, breaking the kiss. "I just wanted to kiss you one last time in this room, 'cause we'll probably never be back in here ever again. I wanted to remember us this way, before we start out for our new life together."

There was no denying it: after all they had been through in the past short months together, they were still deeply in love with each other. It was all still there, in their embraces and gazes, and in their hearts and souls.

"Gods, Reno. I love you so much," Cloud whispered, hugging Reno tighter. "So glad you're mine. I'm sorry for all I've done to you in the past. You're my heart, Reno."

Reno pulled away from Cloud slightly and smiled. He didn't say anything. He didn't have to. "Let's get outta here, babe. Take me home," he said, and offered Cloud his hand.

They arrived in Nibelheim, the helicopter being piloted by Rude. Tseng had come along as well. They were there to help Reno and Cloud move the rest of their belongings into the old Strife resident. When they stepped from the chopper, a blast of fresh air hit Cloud in his face. He smiled, feeling the wind rush through his hair. It was finally summertime, which promised days of comfortable weather - not too hot, not too cold.

When they walked into the middle of the town, Cloud looked up at the water tower and grinned. All around him, things hadn't changed a bit. Of course, Shinra had rebuilt the small village after it was destroyed by fire many years ago, but he didn't want to think about that. Everything looked the same as he remembered it from his childhood. Remembering that Reno, Tseng and Rude were close behind him with armloads of boxes, he hurried along to their home and fished the keys out of his pocket.

Opening the door, he almost expected his mom to be standing there and waiting for him with open arms… but, like last time he and Reno were here, it wasn't reality. And although time had passed and the house had been rebuilt, he could still feel the old ghosts from his past looming in every corner. He closed his eyes and smiled. He was finally back home for good, and Reno would be by his side for the rest of their days together. What a relief to finally feel complete and whole.

_Thank you, Reno._

"Yo, get outta the way!" Reno said, teasing Cloud. "Oh! Sorry," Cloud said, moving out of the doorway. He blushed and fumbled with the keys in his hand, putting them back in his pocket and grabbing a heavy box from Reno. "Thanks," Reno said, putting down his load onto the coffee table in the living room, which wobbled and creaked underneath the weight.

"Oh yeah. We're going to have to go shopping. Maybe to that old mom and pop store across the way," Cloud said, wincing at the sounds the table made. Reno grinned. "We need a bigger bed, too," he said, grabbing Cloud and reaching down with one hand to grab the blond's ass. Cloud moaned softly and bit his lip, his head tilting slowly back. His neck was bared and Reno nibbled at it gently. Rude and Tseng groaned in unison.

"You think maybe you could put that shit off until we leave, partner?" Rude said, smirking. Reno released Cloud and smirked back. "We could, yo… But you can stay and watch if you want."

"Reno!" Cloud said, blushing furiously.

"Sorry, just ready to christen the new place," Reno replied. He gave Cloud his best shit-eating grin, his eyelids half-closed, flaring with heat and desire. That did it. Cloud cleared his throat and turned toward the kitchen, discreetly trying to adjust his pants. He tried to busy himself by unpacking dishes.

Reno stretched showily and pulled out his cigarette case. He lit one and dangled it from his lips, stretching again and grinning, clearly sporting a rock-hard erection. "What?" he said, feigning innocence. "Hmph!" Rude grunted, putting his hand on Tseng's arm. "Boss, let's get that last load of boxes, then we're out of here," he said. Tseng nodded in agreement and shook his head at Reno.

"I swear, Reno. You need to learn a little discretion."

"No can do, Boss. I'm completely without shame. You know that," Reno said, blowing out a puff of smoke toward the ceiling. When Tseng and Rude walked out and closed the door behind them, Reno moved quickly to the kitchen and caught Cloud from behind. Fast as lightning, Cloud was bent over the small dinette table, his pants yanked down by Reno's free hand. Holding his cigarette between his fingers in one hand, Reno leaned down and grabbed Cloud's thigh. He ran his tongue over one cheek and dipped it quickly into Cloud's ass crack, causing the blond to gasp.

"_You are making me so fucking hot. You just don't know_," Reno growled in Cloud's ear when he stood back up. He pressed against Cloud and began to grind his hips. He snaked a hand around to Cloud's cock and stroked it gently. "_You fucking want this, don't you? Tell me you want it_. Tell me you want it and I'll give it to you, but we gotta be quick, yo. It only takes a few minutes to get to the chopper and back."

"Reno, just shut the hell up and_ fuck _me already!" Cloud gasped, reaching his hands back to undo Reno's pants. Quickly, he yanked them down and grabbed the edge of the table, arching his back out. He clenched his jaws together and shut his eyes tightly; he knew it was going to hurt without preparation, but to _hell_ with it! He felt Reno grab his hips and cried out as the smooth-talking redhead dove right in. Balls-deep and clenching his teeth around his cigarette, Reno pounded away at Cloud relentlessly until they were both weak in the knees.

"I… am… going to cum _so hard_," Reno panted, blowing smoke out of the corner of his mouth. Sex and nicotine at the same time? _Oh hell yeah_! Beads of sweat dripped down his temple and he grunted as he felt Cloud clench around him. Cloud wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked it furiously, coaxing himself to reach the end quickly. It wasn't as if he needed much coaxing, because with one final shout and push, Reno was filling Cloud to the brim. That sensation itself always pushed Cloud over the edge, and he cried out, his cum spilling over his hand and onto the floor.

Reno quickly pulled his pants up and crushed out his cigarette in an ashtray he had freed from the confines of a nearby box. Cloud made himself busy with cleaning up the floor, groaning at the sticky, wet feeling of Reno's cum draining from his ass as he knelt down. Tossing the dirty paper towel into the trash, Cloud grinned at Reno. "That was fun. Kind of like that time when we first got together… you know, in Mideel. The bathroom at the hotel bar," he said. Reno chuckled. "Yeah, and there was no lock. That was hot," he said, grabbing Cloud. "Better watch it, yo. You mention something like that again, and I might be bending you over sooner than later. I'm a ticking time bomb today, baby."

Rude and Tseng came through the doorway with the last of the boxes. Tseng discreetly sniffed the air; he knew that smell. Putting the boxes down in a corner, he looked at Reno.

"Just couldn't wait, could you?"

Reno grinned. "Can't just wait around wasting time, can I? Who knows how long I have left?"

The room became silent as Reno realized what he had just spoken aloud. Rude swallowed hard and looked away.

"Reno, don't talk that way. You have many years left in you yet. Just because you're having issues with your mortality right now… well, it doesn't mean you're going to die tomorrow. The good thing is that you're going about it the right way, though. Fear of death can either shut you down or light a fire under your ass," Tseng said. "Cloud…?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't let that fire die out."

When all was said and done, and it was just Cloud and Reno left alone, Reno let himself be held. Just to feel his husband's touch was all he needed right now. Night had fallen, and the little town of Nibelheim was silent. On the floor in Cloud's arms, he let his tears fall.

"I don't want to leave you, Cloud. I don't want to be alone again."

"Then don't, and you won't."

They sat in silence, and Reno wiped his tears away angrily. With a fierce determination burning inside of his soul, he vowed to himself that he was going to fight tooth and nail to stay on Gaia. When that day finally came, he was not going to go down without a battle. Until then, he would bury himself in Cloud's arms and wait.

"We should get to bed," Reno said finally, and Cloud nodded. They pulled a couple of pillows from a bag and didn't even bother to make their bed properly. A large blanket covered them comfortably on the bare mattress. Cloud held Reno from behind, holding his hand over Reno's heart just to feel it beating. His left leg draped over Reno's legs lazily.

"Reno?"

"Hmm." He was already almost asleep, ready to sleep off his angst.

"Love you."

Reno turned his head and kissed Cloud. "Love you, too. Stay with me."

"Always."

When morning broke and the sound of the Nibel birds woke them, their new life together began officially. The past chapters closed in on themselves like the pages in an old, dusty book. The future loomed ahead brightly, riddled with mystery and hopefully pleasant surprises.

They had so much left to do, to experience together, before the world came crashing down upon them… And when the crash came, Reno would be ready for it - with Cloud by his side.


	51. Rain

**Het scene ahead, oh no! :P Zack/Aerith. Also: yes, Hojo really is kaput.  
**

* * *

Back at the Shinra building, Zack and Aerith were enjoying a quiet breakfast with Tseng and Rufus, who had kindly invited them to live with them temporarily. The two of them were not together by any means, but they were certainly spending all of their time together… and Aerith had taken up residence in Zack's bed. Zack didn't mind, though; Aerith was a source of comfort for him. He enjoyed feeling her warm body next to his while they slept. Quite a few times, he had laid awake at night, just watching her sleep.

Though he had always been attracted to Cloud and other men, the attraction that he was having toward Aerith was somewhat of a new feeling. He couldn't deny the fact that she was a beautiful woman. She had been such a good friend to him in their past lives, and he had always loved her like a sister. She mothered him quite a bit, and this lifetime around, it was no different. Was it the mothering and comfort that attracted him to her? He couldn't tell, but he found himself wanting to kiss her lately; he just couldn't bring himself to make the first move.

When they had finished eating, Aerith helped Rufus clean up the kitchen while Tseng and Zack chatted for a while over coffee. Tseng had been more than happy to see Aerith again, even if he still didn't understand everything that had gone on in the past few months. He was just too happy to have her back in his life. He had missed her so much; the two of them went way back, so he was both shocked and delighted when she showed up at his and Rufus' door two months ago.

"We're leaving town for a while this afternoon, Zack," Tseng said, looking down into his coffee cup. "Rufus wants to go see some old friends in Junon. Are you and Aerith going to be okay here?"

Zack tensed up. "…Yeah, I think we'll be alright. It's been a little while since we've come back, but I think we'll be just fine. There's no threat of Hojo anymore, and there is nothing to worry about otherwise. Maybe I'll take her out to dinner, catch a movie or something," he said.

Tseng smiled. "Hmm," he said, then chuckled. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Oh!" Aerith exclaimed, overhearing the entire conversation. She was blushing and fumbling with a dish towel. Rufus snickered. "But Tseng, you do _everything_," he said, giving his lover's ponytail a slight tug.

"Exactly."

"Oh boy, oh boy," Zack said, standing up and shaking his head. He was blushing as well, the color sweeping quickly across his cheeks. He glanced at Aerith, who looked away shyly and tugged on her shirt.

The afternoon came quickly, and by the time they realized it, Zack and Aerith were waving goodbye to Tseng and Rufus, who were leaving in the company's helicopter. The wind from the helicopter's blades was blowing Aerith's hair wildly. Zack turned around just in time to catch the sight. His breath caught in his throat, and he swallowed hard. Her cheeks were flushed a light pink, and he knew by now that her cheeks always did that whenever she was content and happy about something. When she was embarrassed, the color was much brighter; he could tell the difference.

She was quite an image on that rooftop, the skies darkening in warning of a summer rainstorm. It made her brown hair stand out against the sky, the strands whipping around her pale face. She caught Zack staring at her and smiled at him.

"Aerith…"

He moved forward slowly until he reached her. His hand brushed her hair away from her face. "Zack, I…"

"Don't. Just…"

He cupped the side of her face and brushed his lips against hers. She emitted a soft sigh and relaxed into his embrace. Soft, slow, gentle: it was as he had imagined it. She had the lips of an angel. For the moment, it was just the two of them on Gaia, on a rooftop with the rain beginning to come down lightly. The kiss was not deepened, not at all. Just the touch of their lips was enough for them for the moment. When Zack pulled his lips away from hers, he met her eyes. "…Think I'm falling in love with you, Aer," he said.

Did he really just say that? But he loved _Cloud_! No. He shook his head. He knew he would never be with Cloud that way. What he and Cloud had done was in the past now, and he didn't want to interfere with his relationship with Reno. It was clear that Cloud was truly happy with Reno, and Zack loved Cloud enough to let him go. He would always love Cloud, but Aerith… He really _was_ falling for her.

Aerith's lip began to tremble. "Zack… I… I've always been in love with you," she said. "But it was always Cloud that you wanted. You… You never wanted _me_, Zack. I was always standing around waiting for you to love _me_, always waiting for you to realize my feelings for you. And now… by some miracle, we are both here together. We're alive again, Zack. I want to take chances. I want to go wild and do everything I never got to do in my first lifetime. Though I am only half myself in this lifetime, and the other half is my dear mother, I still have the memories of my own first lifetime."

She paused to take a breath, then went on. "Zack, I remember when I first met you, how I fell in love with you instantly. Those memories are still alive inside of me. They will never die."

"Then let's go wild together, Aerith. Forget about everything else and go crazy with me. Hell, you know how I am. I love a good time, and I love to laugh… but none of that matters unless I have you to laugh with. You make me smile, Aer. I'm thankful to be here with you right now where we are, even if it's on the rooftop with rain soaking us to death," Zack said. He offered his hand. She looked down at it and smiled. Taking it, they both ran back into the building and down the hallway to the elevators. Dripping wet from the rain, they held hands as they entered the elevator and took it down to the floor where Tseng and Rufus' room was.

They got into the room and Zack shut the door behind them. "I'll let you change first," he said sheepishly, gesturing toward the bedroom that they had been sharing. "Thanks, Zack. So considerate of a lady," she said, winking. She went into the bedroom but came out seconds later with a towel from the adjoined bathroom. "Here," she said, giving it to him. "Hey, thanks," he said, wrapping the towel around himself.

"…You can come into the bedroom if you want to. I promise I won't sneak a peek," she said. "As long as you don't look, that is. But if you look, I'm going to look, too." There was honesty in her voice, underlined by a hidden sliver of flirtation. Zack followed her into the bedroom, intending to keep silent and not look her way. As they stood on opposite sides of the bedroom, they both turned around with their backs facing each other. Zack peeled off his shirt and let is fall to the floor, the drops of rain clinging to his skin and rolling down his back and chest. Then he heard it.

It started out as a soft, anguished moan that turned into almost-silent sobbing. He turned around and saw Aerith staring at him with her hand over her mouth, tears silently streaming down her face. "Aerith, what…?" he began to ask, then realized what she had seen. It had been what Cloud had cried over when Zack had his shirt off around him before. Scars from a past life. Scars that would never go away, always a reminder of his first lifetime. He cocked his head and smiled slightly. "You said you weren't going to turn around," he said softly. He crossed the room to her and put his arms around her gently.

"Don't cry about it, baby. I'm here now. Those scars don't matter anymore," he said soothingly, running his hand across her wet hair. She sniffled and laughed a little. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't help but turn around. I… wanted to know if you were peeking at me," she said. Zack's eyebrows raised and he burst out laughing. "You serious? Aerith!" he exclaimed, nudging her. She nudged back playfully, then took him by surprise and pulled his face down to hers.

As suddenly as the kiss began, it quickly deepened into needy, hungry kisses. They clung to each other, the rain still wet on their bodies. Aerith was still completely dressed, her shirt and jeans soaked. Zack could feel her small breasts pressed tightly against him, and he felt himself wanting so badly to be between them, kissing a trail down to her wet flesh that surely awaited him. The thought wrenched a moan from his chest, which only made her cling much tighter to him. And then he was pushing her slowly to the bed - their bed - and laying her down. His hands seemed to have a mind of their own as they caressed her arm and slid down slowly to her hips.

There was a pause when Zack did this, and Aerith broke their kiss. "Zack," she whispered. "Please tell me."

Zack had to think about it for a moment, then he understood what she wanted. He claimed her lips and threaded his fingers through her hair, one hand working its way to her shirt. To his surprise, she was willing to help him. They sat up slightly and her shirt was off. Also to his surprise… she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Sweet Gaia!" he exclaimed, which made her giggle and blush. It was the last thing he said at the moment,, his lips too busy with kissing the undersides of her breasts. She arched gently into his soft kisses, then put her hands on the back of his head to gently pull him up. "Tell me, Zack," she said again… and again, he ignored her. He peeled off her jeans slowly and dropped them to the side of the bed, his fingers working their way slowly to her thighs. When his fingers began to caress her in the most holiest of places, she gasped aloud. She had never been touched this way.

He murmured her name as he let a finger enter her, and closed his eyes. She was so tight and wet. He found himself immediately wanting to be inside of her. Aerith grabbed onto his shoulders. "Zack, kiss me again," she mumbled, arching up to meet his lips as he leaned down. Her hands slid down to his arm and gave it a tug, dropping him a hint that she wanted him to remove his finger. He obeyed, albeit sadly, but his mood brightened when he felt her pulling at his pants.

Seconds later when Zack was perched above her and shaking, he nuzzled his face into her neck. "…I love you."

It was exactly what Aerith had been wanting to hear.

He entered her slowly, not wanting to hurt her. He watched her face for reactions to his movements, and was contented when he saw that she didn't seem to be hurting too much. The rain kept falling outside, the drops tapping against the window in a rhythm… and so, Zack began to match his movements to the sound: slow, gentle, soft. Her legs were wrapped around his waist; he was buried in a piece of heaven on Gaia, making love to an angel.

When she came, it was a silent matter, her mouth opening gently and her eyes wide with wonder. The clenching around him made him shiver and took him to the edge. He buried his face between her breasts and let out a sob as he came inside of her. Wracked with sobs, he rested his body to one side of her, staying inside of her the entire time. She kissed his tears away as she held him, rocking him slightly in her arms.

This was where he was meant to be. And he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.


	52. Babies

Meanwhile, back in Nibelheim, Reno and Cloud were steadily unpacking their belongings and multitasking like crazy… Well, more like _Reno_ was doing the unpacking. Cloud had insisted on using a checklist to make sure that everything was put in the right place and that everything was accounted for. He stood around most of the time with pen in hand, directing Reno on where to put things.

"Damn, yo! Why you gotta be so anal about all of this?" Reno exclaimed. He wasn't angry, just slightly irritated that he was the one doing most of the unpacking. "It doesn't really matter if things get put in the correct place anyway. It's all going to get misplaced within a month of living here anyway!"

Cloud snickered. "_Anal_?" he said, bursting into laughter. Reno sighed heavily then began to laugh himself. "You know what I mean, Cloud. Seriously. Drop the organizational act and give me a hand here. I want to be done with all of this by the end of the afternoon," he said. Cloud set the pen and paper on the kitchen counter and went back into the living room area where Reno was. He sat down and started opening a box. It was filled with his old scrapbooks and photo albums, and he was tempted to take another trip down memory lane, but resisted the urge. Instead, he stacked them on the shelf next to their television and went for another box. This one was unlabeled and rather heavy.

Ripping off the tape, he peered into the box and saw dozens of wrapped packages. A note was on top of the bundles. "What the hell?" Cloud murmured as he opened the note. He read it quietly to himself then handed it over to Reno. "Take a look," he said.

"…_To Reno and Cloud: May the two of you have a wonderful new beginning together. We hope these things will help out a little. Congratulations, and enjoy. Signed, Zack and Aerith_," Reno read aloud. "That's cool of them to do. What's inside the box?"

Cloud began to pull out the wrapped packages and gave half of them to Reno to open. He carefully unwrapped the first package and grinned. He held up his prizes to show Reno. "Sweet Hades… Flowery pink pot holders with matching dish towels. That's _gotta_ be from Aerith. What, does she think we're flaming queer or something?" Reno laughed. "I think they're pretty," Cloud said. "And you know how Aerith can be. She's innocent to a fault. She probably thinks that all gay men are into fashion and talk with a lisp."

"If there's a pink apron in there, I'm not fucking wearing it," Reno exclaimed. He was laughing so hard now that his cheeks had turned a bright red.

"…Reee-nooo…" Cloud had opened the next package and was grinning.

"I AM _NOT _WEARING IT!" Reno yelled when Cloud showed him the matching apron. They were both doubled over in laughter now, tears streaming down their cheeks. After taking a few minutes to calm down, Reno opened one of the packages in his pile. "This is cool, yo," he said, holding up a butane fireplace lighter. "Of course you think it's cool. You and your explosives… damned Turk," Cloud said, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Can't wait until it gets really cold so I can use it, although I am kind of curious right now to see how powerful it is," Reno said, grinning. He sniffed at the container. "Ahhh. Nothing like the smell of butane."

Cloud rolled his eyes and finished going through the rest of the gifts in front of him: light bulbs, bath towels, soap, coffee… Zack and Aerith had left out nothing. Reno unwrapped a new blanket and a package of silverware. "We have such good friends, Reno," Cloud said, looking over everything. "I know you're still kind of at odds with Zack, but this is all just so nice of him and Aerith to do for us."

"It's alright," Reno said, referring to his odd relationship with Zack. "I think things have evened out for the two of us, so it's alright. Don't worry about it. We'll have to give them a call later."

"Speaking of calls, I really need to talk to Tifa. Do you realize that she and I haven't spoken in over a year? Usually she's either beating down my door or calling my phone until it cries out for mercy. It's odd that I haven't heard from her. You think maybe she knows about all that has been happening lately? Maybe she's been giving you and I some time together?" Cloud asked. Reno shook his head. "You and I both know that Tifa is a busybody and loves to get into everyone's business. She probably doesn't know a thing, or we would have heard from her by now," Reno pointed out. "Mmhmm," Cloud mumbled. Reno was right. It wasn't like Tifa to stay silent for too long.

Cloud stood up and pulled his new cell phone from his pants pocket. Reno had bought him a replacement for the one Cloud had broken months ago during a fight they had. He punched in Tifa's number, completely ready to stutter out an explanation as to why he hadn't been in touch - but weren't they both in the friendship together? Wasn't it up to Tifa to keep up with her side of the relationship, too? His thoughts were interrupted when he heard her pick up on the other end.

"…_Cloud_?"

"Tifa, how are you?"

"Oh, Cloud! I'm fine, how are you? It's been so long!" Tifa exclaimed in her usual upbeat mood. "I hear you and Reno are together now, and married! Congratulations! A little too sudden, though, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it was pretty fast, but it's no matter. What else have you heard?" Cloud asked, eager to know. "Um, I heard some rumors about Sephiroth, Zack and Aerith… but only through the town gossips. Is it all true? Are they really back, and how is that possible?" Tifa prodded. Cloud explained to her everything that had gone on in the past few months, making sure to keep all details clear and concise. When he finished, he could have heard a pin drop from the silence on the other end. "Tifa, you there?" he asked. "Yeah. I'm just a little shocked is all," she answered. It was all she said, and Cloud could tell that she was uneasy about all of it. He knew that it would just take her a little while to process the information, then she would come around to finally talking about it with him, so he left it at that.

"What's been going on in your life, Tifa?" he asked, changing the subject. As if on cue, there was a gurgling noise and a tiny coo. _Oh hell!_

"I'm a mother now, Cloud. Johnny and I had a girl. Her name is Allison. She's three months old. I hope that you can come visit me and meet her soon. I'd like that," she said. He could hear a smile in her voice, which made him smile as well. "Congratulations, Tifa. Tell Johnny I said so as well. Seems like you've had your hands full, so I forgive you for not calling me after all this time," Cloud said, laughing. "Ha! You're one to talk, _Mr. I'm Not Going to Call You Because I'm Too Busy with Bedroom Antics_!" she said, chuckling. Allison began to cry and Tifa groaned.

"Cloud, I've got to go. She's completely restless today and wants all of my attention. Call me again sometime, okay? And you and Reno come visit soon. I'll turn down the guest bed for you," she said.

"Will do, Tif'. Take care of yourself, okay? I'll be in touch," Cloud replied, then hung up. He raised an eyebrow at Reno. "Tifa got knocked up," he said, grinning. "By whom?" Reno asked, feigning innocence. Cloud smacked him on the arm. "_Johnny_, you ass!" he said, laughing. "They had a girl three months ago. Her name's Allison. She wants us to come visit sometime."

"Just think, man. That could have been your daughter," Reno said, lighting a cigarette. Cloud looked away and down. "I was never interested in Tifa like that. You know me better than that, and I already told you from the beginning that I never was," he said softly.

Reno walked over to Cloud and placed his palm against Cloud's cheek. "Yeah, but I know you want a family. I know you dream about it."

Cloud looked into Reno's eyes. He couldn't remember if he had ever confessed his secret wish for a family to his husband, but he let the look in his eyes do the talking. Reno got the message clearly, and wrapped his arms around him, careful not to burn him with his cigarette.

"Maybe not right away, but soon, okay? Lots of kids in the slums that need a good home, a loving family. Maybe we can think about that in a few years. Right now, I just want to be with you and you only. Isn't that also what you want?" Reno said softly. He felt Cloud nod, but he said nothing in reply to Reno's words. He pulled away and took a long drag on his cigarette. Wrinkling his forehead in thought and suddenly remembering something important, he said, "What do you think about having a surrogate mother?"

"You mean, using either mine or your sperm to impregnate someone? I don't know, Reno. I'd have a hard time dealing with the idea that the mother could back out at any time," Cloud said, grimacing. "With adoption, you can just sign papers and whatnot, and you have the child. With surrogate mothers, there's so much more to worry about."

"What about Tifa? She's a close friend of yours, and you know that she wouldn't fuck you over. Why not? I think she would do it for us," Reno said.

"…No."

"Just a thought. Don't get so uptight about it," Reno said, shrugging. "I'm not," Cloud replied. He was sinking into his thoughts, realizing that he and Reno would never be able to have biological children together - that there would have to be someone else involved with the process.

"Alright, Cloud. I'm not going to say anything more about the subject, only one last thing. Remember that Shinra technology and science is topnotch. That's all I'm going to say," Reno said, snuffing out his cigarette as if in afterthought.

Cloud stiffened. "Wait! No, what are you talking about? What does Shinra have to do with this?"

Reno sighed and gave him a half-cocked smile. He knew that comment would get Cloud talking again. "I'm saying that although your Uncle Hojo was a twisted fuck, he was a brilliant scientist. Shinra has a wealth of information on experiments that Hojo did, including one where two samples of sperm were combined and injected into an egg, then implanted into a female subject. The result was a child that had the genetics of both fathers… and NONE of the surrogate mother's genetics," he explained.

"I still don't understand," Cloud said. He did, but in a way he didn't believe it.

"It means that we could have a biological child if we ever wanted one. The child would not have any genetics from the surrogate mother. Got it?" Reno said, laughing. He elbowed Cloud gently, who was standing in shock, his face paler than usual. "Promise me, though, that we will wait a while, okay? Then we can start seriously thinking about a child. In the meantime, we finish unpacking and cook dinner. I'm dying to see you in that fruity-ass apron, sweet cheeks," Reno chided, a dirty look on his face.

"Oh, go fuck off, Turk!" Cloud sputtered, blushing. He had tried to say the words in mock anger, but he ended up cracking a smile. Reno kissed him on the cheek and went back to unpacking. Cloud let out a deep breath and joined him. Without Reno even knowing it, he had made Cloud's dreams come true once more.

* * *

"Damn it," Zack mumbled, realizing with sudden shock that he had just slept with Aerith. It wasn't the fact that he had actually made love to her; it was the fact that they had not used any manner of birth control whatsoever. He looked over at Aerith, who was curled up on her side and napping quietly with a contented look on her face. "_Oh man_!" he moaned, flopping back down onto his pillow. Aerith stirred and turned over to face him. "Hi," she whispered.

"Hey."

"What are you grunting about?" she asked, smiling. She raised up and softly kissed the tip of his nose and rubbed her own against it. Zack let out a nervous laugh. "Ohhh, nothing…" he said, trailing off. He gave her a smile and thought of an excuse. "I'm, uh, hungry. Yeah, I'm hungry," he said.

"Big dummy. I can tell the difference between the truth and bullshit. I_ am_ an Ancient, you know," she said, grinning. She kissed him on the cheek and snuggled closely to him. "Don't worry about it," she said. "If it happens, then it was meant to be. If not, then there was no harm done, hmm?"

"Yeah, you're right," he said. "Just got to be careful next time, you know."

"No, Zack. I don't ever want you to be careful with me. I mean, be careful, of course… but when it comes to that… why not just let things happen?" she asked.

"Because we might not be ready for that."

"Is a human being ever really prepared for anything that comes their way? Not at all. Life is about flying by the seat of your pants most of the time. I see that now," she said. They lay quietly for a few minutes, just holding each other and listening to the rain that was still falling outside, then he took her again. Twice. And didn't regret a minute of it.

It didn't occur to him until much later that if they ever did have a child together, he would be the father of a half-Ancient. Then it hit him that there was even a possibility that he could become a father. Zack may have been keen with a sword and quick to laugh at a corny joke that no one else found funny, but sometimes his train ran just a little off the tracks.

* * *

"You should wear your hair like that more often," Genesis told Sephiroth. "Looks nice."

Sephiroth was wearing his hair in a ponytail, and loose strands of silver fell softly along his skin. He had put it up earlier because he had been helping Genesis chop wood for their fireplace. The old cabin never seemed to stay warm enough for too long, no matter what they tried. Clearly, perhaps it was time for a move - but Genesis would hear nothing of it. He had stayed in the cabin for so long now, that it was like home to him. Here, he had spent nights alone. Here, he had waited for his lover to return. He couldn't dare think of leaving it.

"Thanks," Sephiroth said, smiling. He tugged on one end of the blanket that covered both of them. "Gimme. I'm cold," he said. Genesis purred seductively. "I could just, you know, move closer to your end of the couch and keep you warm that way," he remarked, lowering his face to gaze at Sephiroth with bedroom eyes.

"Gen, I'm tired. Can't we just rest for a moment?" Sephiroth asked, smirking. Genesis shook his head and lifted himself up and moved closer to Sephiroth. Grabbing his ponytail, Genesis bit down gently onto Sephiroth's neck. His lips moved slowly up to Sephiroth's ear, and he growled, "Never." Sephiroth moaned and took control of the moment, seizing Genesis by the arms and pushing him backward onto the couch. Pinning his arms over his head, he looked down at his lusty-eyed loved and smirked.

"I'm not giving in to you. Just think of this as a learning experience, and remember that the next time I tell you no, I mean no," Sephiroth said, then crushed his lips against Genesis'. He made love to him and it helped with the warmth, but minutes afterward, he was cold again. If Genesis insisted on their living in this cold continent, couldn't they at least get central heat? He made a mental note to call about it the next day. There was no way that he could spend one more night freezing his balls off and waking up to Genesis' ice-cold hands on his ass. No way in hell.


	53. Vows

_He was wearing the apron_. By gods, _he was wearing the fucking apron_. Reno had protested and had even gotten angry when Cloud insisted on his wearing it while they made dinner together, but one sad look from Cloud, and Reno came apart._ He was wearing the god damned apron_.

"I think you look just _PRECIOUS_," Cloud said breathlessly, his hands clasped to his chest.

Something was wrong with this picture...!

A moan escaped Reno's mouth, and he opened one eye to find himself in bed. Thank Gaia - it was just a bad dream! But there was a sensation in his backside that he couldn't ignore. It took him a few seconds to realize that Cloud was inside of him, his leg slightly raised and his ass cheeks spread wide open.

"Nghh.. Good morning to you, too," Reno mumbled, craning his neck to kiss his lusty lover. It had only been once that Cloud had taken him like this, so the sensation was still a little strange, but he pushed his hips back to meet Cloud's strokes, eager for more of that electricity that shot through his veins when Cloud rubbed against his sweet spot.

He could tell by the look on Cloud's face that the blond was really worked up over surprising Reno in such a way. His hair was disheveled and his face was reddened in many places. Quite frankly, his lover looked beautiful like this. He felt both of his hips bring gripped, and soon he was turned completely over onto his stomach, his ass high in the air and still being pounded into by Cloud. He reached beneath him and grabbed his morning hard-on, stroking it fast and hard.

Neither one of them lasted for too long. The raw sensations of surprise and morning sex quickly pushed both of them over the edge, and they were both left sticky and breathless within minutes.

"Looks like this is going to be a nice morning," Reno said, grinning. His hairline shined with tiny beads of sweat, and Cloud lovingly rubbed a finger across it. "Definitely a good morning. A great morning," Cloud said. He sighed contentedly and absent-mindedly twirled a lock of fiery red hair around his finger. "I love you," he said. Reno reached an arm over and pulled Cloud closely to him. "Love you too."

"I think we should start planning our wedding," Cloud said. "Nothing big. Just some of our friends. It'd be nice to have it here."

"The Gold Saucer wedding wasn't enough for you?" Reno joked. Cloud made a face. "Asshole."

"You know I'm kidding. Yo, I don't know a damned thing about planning a wedding, but if it's going to be a small affair, it shouldn't take much organizing. If we have it at our house, that cuts down the cost of renting a big place out. I don't want that anyway. Like you said, I want something small and personal," Reno said.

"Sephiroth is going to shit, but I want Zack to be my best man," Cloud said. "Of course," Reno nodded. "And Rude would be my best man. Don't forget to call Tifa and Johnny… and you know that Yuffie probably loves a wedding, so don't forget to call her and Vincent as well."

"Damn. What about a priest?"

"Who the hell needs a priest for a wedding these days? I'll find us a good Justice of the Peace," Reno replied. "Alright. Then what about flowers?" Cloud asked.

"…No!" Reno exclaimed, his mind flashing back to the dream he had earlier. "I mean, yeah, flowers are cool… as long as I don't have to wear anything with flowers on it…"

Cloud laughed. "Just a couple of bouquets here and there around the house. But you have to wear a single flower on your tuxedo. That's tradition." Reno bristled at the thought. "Just as long as it's not a pink flower, or a pink tuxedo. I'll do fine with my Turk suit. The black one, not the blue one," he said. "And what about you, Spiky? You going to wear a white dress?" He couldn't hold back his snickering. Cloud blushed. "No. White is for virgin brides. Do I look like a virgin to you?" he said, looking down at himself, naked as the day he was born.

"No, but you look damned hot."

Cloud grinned. "Besides, I'm not going to wear a dress. What made you even think of saying that? Do I look like a man who would wear a dress?"

"…You did once," Reno quipped. "That was for a good cause!" Cloud sputtered, remembering of how he had disguised himself as a woman many years ago to help get Tifa out of a bind. "I'm just saying," Reno said, laughter rolling from him in waves.

"I'm going to wear a suit just like you. I'm not into cross-dressing," Cloud exclaimed, blushing. "Hmm, then what about after the wedding? A little lingerie for the honeymoon?" Reno said, nipping him on the neck. "Stop it!" Cloud grumbled, laughing. "No dress, no lingerie! No girly stuff! And if you want a piece of my ass on our honeymoon, you'll stop this nonsense about feminine crap!"

"Okay, okay!" Reno said, still laughing.

The rest of the day went quite well for the two of them. They rearranged their furniture to better suit their living area, and ate a quiet dinner of spaghetti. Around seven o'clock sharp, the phone calls began. An hour later, Cloud felt like his head would explode from dialing numbers of friends and saying almost the same words over and over. However, it was now official: there would be a wedding in a few days. Saturday would be the big day, and they couldn't be happier.

"You sure you still wanna marry me, yo?" Reno asked, his feet propped on the kitchen table and his hands behind his head. The question was not asked in seriousness; it was more of a playful prodding. Cloud rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes. I'll marry your crazy ass," he said, smiling. "C'mere," Reno said, motioning toward Cloud with his finger and putting his feet on the floor. Cloud got up from his chair and sat in Reno's lap.

"I'm happy with you no matter what," Cloud said. "Doesn't matter if we have a second wedding or not. I'll still be with you all the same."

"Too late to back out now," Reno laughed. "In a few days, the circus will officially begin."

Begin it did. Saturday had finally rolled around, and their house was spotless - thanks to Sephiroth and Genesis having stayed overnight on Friday. Rude and Elena arrived with Tseng and Rufus, the only guests from Shinra that Cloud and Reno had invited. Reeve and Scarlet were out of town as it was, and Cloud knew that Scarlet would have ruined the whole wedding by being a bitch about everything. Yuffie and Vincent arrived, Yuffie in a smart little dress that showed off her growing belly, and of course Zack and Aerith were present. Tifa and Johnny showed up at the last minute, with their daughter Allison in tow.

"Oh, Shiva! Tifa, she's beautiful!" Cloud exclaimed, reaching out to take Allison in his arms. "Thanks, Cloud," Tifa replied, giving him a hearty smile. "You look nice," she added, brushing a bit of lint from his suit. A look of sadness passed over her face for a moment, and Cloud knew what she was thinking. "Hey, don't make that face. I'll always love you, Tifa. I'm just sorry that it didn't work out the way _you_ wanted it to," Cloud said, smiling slightly.

"I know. I am truly happy for you, though. I really am. It'll be nice for you and Reno to have this wedding. It sure beats the hell out of that crappy impromptu first wedding you told me about! And I don't see any chocobos around here, 'cept you, of course," Tifa said, perking up and grinning. Cloud grinned back and handed Allison back to Tifa. "I've got to go finish getting ready," he said, then made a quick retreat to his bedroom, where Reno was sitting at a small table and writing something on a sheet of paper.

"Hey," he said softly, barely glancing up from what he was writing. He bit his lip in concentration. "I thought you had finished yours last night," Cloud said. Reno put down his pen and looked up. Smiling, he said, "I had to add something. You got yours finished?"

"Right here," Cloud said, pulling out a piece of paper from his suit pocket. He was giddy; they had decided to write their own vows the night before. He couldn't wait to read them to Reno, and also to hear what Reno had to say in his.

Reno folded the paper and put it into his pocket. "Isn't it tradition that we're not supposed to see each other before the wedding?" he asked, grinning. "Eh, we're already married. Besides, our luck can't get any better," Cloud said. He smiled and shrugged. "Hey, where's your tie?"

"You kidding? Me in a tie? Did you already hit up the wine?" Reno joked, shaking his head.

"I guess you're right," Cloud said. He looked at the clock on their bedside table. "Reno, it's time."

The heat rose to his cheeks and the color almost matched his flaming hair. He began to pace nervously, rubbing his hands together. "Uh, you sure, Cloud? Thought it was supposed to be later, yo…" He stopped and looked at Cloud, who was gaping at him. "Yo, how many people are out there? Are they all going to be watching?"

"Reno!" Cloud exclaimed, laughing. "Reno, it's fine! I've never known you to be this nervous before! I thought you loved attention!"

"I do, but, uh… Shit, Cloud! I don't know what's wrong with me!"

"Just picture everyone naked," Cloud offered. Reno thought of this idea for a moment, then shuddered. "No thanks," he said. They burst out laughing together and ended up in each other's arms. Reno was shaking, and not from laughter, either. "We'll be alright. We have each other. If you get to feeling like you're going to pass out, just lean on me, okay?" Cloud said, chuckling.

When all was said and done, they finally made their way into the living room area where their friends were all gathered. Zack and Rude were waiting in their places beside the Justice of the Peace. Reno took his place beside Rude, and Cloud beside Zack. Cloud looked nervously over at Zack, their eyes meeting for a moment. They both turned away quickly and hid their emotions. They still loved each other, no doubt about that, but it was time for both of them to move on.

"Shall we begin now?" the Justice of the Peace asked, clearing his throat. "One second," Reno said, and leaned over to Cloud's ear. Ever so softly and just loud enough to where Cloud would be the only one to hear his words, he whispered, "Thank you for everything." Cloud smiled at him, and Reno nodded at the old man. "When you are ready, please recite your vows," he said, adding, "That is, if no one has any objections?"

The air was still and so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Cloud noticed Tifa shift in her chair. Zack swallowed hard. …Then, Yuffie stood up.

"Hey, guys?"

All eyes turned toward the pint-sized Wutaian fighter. Reno looked quickly at Cloud and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you see, um… Vinnie and I, um, we need to get married, too. And, um… you know… Where there's a way, there's a will!" Yuffie said, tugging on Vincent's arm. "What do you say, guys? Got room for another couple up there?"

The Justice of the Peace frowned. "Ma'am, if you will wait until after these gentlemen are married, I will gladly marry you and your fiancé. Until then, unless you have any actual objections, would you please remain seated?"

Cloud swallowed a snicker and Reno groaned. Their friends all tittered nervously and were grateful that the wedding was back on. Reno turned to Cloud and pulled out his piece of paper that he had written his vows on. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"Cloud, from the moment I met you, I knew there would be no other. We have been through a lot lately, but we've managed to come out fine," he paused and looked up at Cloud… then folded the paper and stuffed it back into his pocket. He took Cloud's hands and began to speak again.

"In you, I have found a home and a family. All my life, I was lost and searching for safety and security, and then fate intervened and brought us together. There is nowhere else I would rather be than here with you and close to your heart. However long we have together, I will cherish it - _and you_ - for the rest of that time, and I will not take you for granted. You are my heart and my soul, and I refuse to be without you." He lifted one of Cloud's hands to his lips and kissed it softly. "My love. My angel. I take you to be my husband, now and forever, until it is time for us to depart."

Reno made himself hold back tears as he looked into Cloud's face and saw that Cloud was crying. "Don't cry, babe," he whispered, brushing the tears away with his thumb. Cloud laughed through his tears. "You just make me happy, that's all," he said, grasping Reno's hands.

"Reno… You've taken care of me. You've loved me. In times when I was broken and misguided, you stuck by my side and taught me what devotion really is. I thank you for that," Cloud said, not bothering to read from his paper.

"However much time we have left, I will spend every moment loving you and caring for you. There is _nothing_ that can tear me away from you, Reno. I love you, and I'll continue to love you for the rest of our time together… and afterward. Every day that I wake up to your beautiful face is another day that I feel truly alive. Thank you, Reno. Thank you so much…"

He couldn't go on. Cloud was a crying, happy mess - and Reno joined him. When the Justice of the Peace announced their marriage and they shared a long, passionate kiss, their friends clapped and hooted. They had finally officially done it! And now?

"Us next!" Yuffie shouted above the commotion. Vincent tagged behind her, being pulled along quickly. Cloud smiled. "Of course, Yuffie," he said. He knew that something was bound to happen like this; Yuffie loved the spotlight on herself. He didn't really mind, though. He was happy to witness the marriage of his two old friends.

"Let's get this show on the road, mister!" Yuffie exclaimed to the old man. Vincent sighed heavily and motioned toward Sephiroth. When Sephiroth came to him, Vincent said, "You're to be my best man. I'll not have it any other way." Sephiroth smiled. "I'd be honored," he replied, shaking his father's hand, then he pulled him in for a hug. "Congratulations," he told Vincent, then stood off to the side. Aerith was picked to be Yuffie's Maid of Honor, and the circus was underway. Traditional vows were exchanged between Yuffie and Vincent; there had not been time to prepare, but it didn't matter. They were in love and it showed in the way they held hands and looked at each other. Nothing else mattered.

During the reception, Cloud smashed cake into Reno's face during the traditional cake-cutting, then pulled him in for a deep kiss. When he pulled away, his face was smeared with icing. Photos were taken of every single moment; Cloud made sure of it. He was ready to start working on a new scrapbook - one that held memories that he would not be pained to look at, unlike the other photo albums and scrapbooks that he had.

When their guests had all left, they settled down onto the bed, bringing the last bottle of wine with them. No wine glasses needed, no; they swigged from the bottle and passed it back and forth to each other randomly.

"Good wedding?" Reno asked, grinning. Cloud nodded. "The best. And I can't wait to get our photos developed. We can finally get rid of that Gold Saucer shot," he joked. "But we'll keep it up beside the new photo."

"...Can it be honeymoon time already?" Reno said, winking.

"What, did you marry me just to get the goods?" Cloud laughed.

"Nope. I married you because I love ya. Always have, always will."

"In that case, you can take me any time you want," Cloud replied, then pulled him in for a kiss.


	54. Planes, Trains and Automobiles

**Lyric excerpts at the end of this chapter are from "Here Without You" by 3 Doors Down.  
**

* * *

"Hey Reno… I want to show you something," Cloud said, pulling away from his husband suddenly.

"What do _you_ have that I've never seen before, yo?" Reno asked, a wicked grin on his face. Cloud shot back a smirk and said, "Follow me." He grabbed Reno's hand and they made their way through the darkened house. A thud broke the silence. "Fuck!" Reno shouted. He had stubbed his toe on a corner of their couch. Insensitive as it was, Cloud was much too excited to stop and check on the redhead. He was too eager to show Reno his special surprise.

He had saved it just for their official wedding night. And his thigh itched like crazy.

When they got to the front door, Cloud stopped abruptly and put a finger to his lips. Reno could barely see his lover's face, his features only slightly lit by slivers of moonlight seeping through the window. "What?" he asked. Cloud stifled laughter and said, "Promise me you'll be quiet, okay?"

"As long as I don't get injured again, I'll be as quiet as a fucking mouse, Cloud."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, yeah. C'mon, Cloud! Just tell me what's going on here!"

Cloud tugged on Reno's hand and they were now creeping out of the house and into the center of the sleeping Nibelheim village in the dark. Not even their neighbors' porch lights were bright enough to truly light their paths - only the trusty moon with its silver rays were witness to their steps.

"Where in hell are we going, Cloud?" Reno hissed. He didn't like being kept in the dark about surprises, especially when they involved him… and then he saw where Cloud was dragging him. His mouth gaped open, and he immediately knew what Cloud had in mind.

"This truck has been parked here for many years. It didn't even burn when Sephiroth torched the town years ago," Cloud whispered. He gave a tug on the handle and grimaced when it screeched as he opened the rusty door. He climbed onto the seat and sat on the driver's side. He peered through the darkness at Reno and grinned, beckoning him with his finger to come closer. Reno swallowed laughter and jumped onto the seat. He eased the door closed behind him and heard the quiet click of old machinery securing the door shut.

It was completely silent inside the truck and Reno shifted on the seat. "Come here," he said, and Cloud scooted closer to him. Reno pulled him into his lap and began to kiss his neck. "Nghhh," Cloud moaned softly, leaning his head back to give Reno more room, more skin to kiss. Reno inhaled Cloud's scent, smelling the familiar vanilla that he was so very used to now. The very scent reminded him of heaven, and Gaia, he had an angel in his arms… in his _lap_…

Reno shifted on the seat and eased himself down a little. His hands roamed underneath Cloud's shirt, grazing over tightened muscles and hard nipples. He easily lifted the soft material over Cloud's head and tossed it on the seat beside them, lowering his head to take a lovely pink bud between his teeth and biting gently. Cloud jerked at the sensation and wrapped his arms tightly around Reno's shoulders. His head was nestled on top of Reno's head now, his face pressed into bright red hair. The truck wasn't allowing much room for movement, but he could make do with the situation. After all, this _had_ been _his_ idea, and he wasn't about to back out now. He still had to wait for Reno to unveil his real surprise.

"Gods, Cloud. I could fuck you right now. You know that, right?" Reno murmured darkly, his mouth still trailing over Cloud's chest and kissing every inch he could reach. Cloud's cheeks were burning hot. "Then take me, Reno. Take me and claim me once more," he whispered, easing down and crushing his lips to Reno's. Cloud could feel that his husband was good and ready, which was great news because it was so hot in the truck already. Reno took no time in hesitating, shifting even further down on the seat and eagerly trying to unbutton his pants.

"Great Shiva, motherfucking Hades!" Reno sputtered, tugging on his pants. He couldn't seem to get them loose, no matter how hard he tried. Cloud silently went down on his knees on the floorboard, as best as he could manage, and helped tug them down completely. For a moment, they stared at each other: Cloud looked up lovingly into Reno's eyes and Reno looked down at him. To Cloud, it felt almost submissive in a way, and it really was. To be on his knees, completely in love and as if he were worshiping his lover, it was the submission of his heart.

Reno cupped Cloud's chin and smiled down at him, cocking his head slowly. "You're such a beautiful man," he said. He trailed his fingers over to Cloud's lips and dragged his fingernails gently across them, then delved a finger inside. "I really, really love your lips," he continued, as Cloud sucked slowly on his finger. "You know what else I love? I love it when you go down on me. Love the way your mouth moves on me. I love the way those pretty little lips look around my cock."

Cloud moaned around Reno's finger and then turned his head, instantly removing it from his mouth. He slowly lowered his head down to Reno's erection. "Hmm," he said. "Like this?" He tilted his head and ran his tongue from the base of Reno's cock and trailed it all the way up until he got to the head. He bit his lip and looked up at Reno, who nodded eagerly. "And you like it when I do this?" he said, very gently taking Reno's cock into his mouth and twirling his tongue around the head, dipping it into the slit. Taking him suddenly down his throat, he hummed, which sent shivers quaking down Reno's spine.

"Fuck yes, Cloud. I love it when you do that," Reno said, his hands grasping out for something to clutch. One hand found the back of the seat and the other hand wrapped around the back of Cloud's neck. His fingers played lightly against Cloud's hairline and tickled the sensitive skin there, which made the blond lose his concentration and began to giggle out of the corner of his mouth. Reno snickered at him and said, "Hey, come up here again." Cloud released Reno's cock from his mouth and pulled himself back up, leaning over Reno's body. He sucked in air through his teeth and groaned as Reno shoved his hands down the back of his pants and squeezed his ass mercilessly. Reno buried his face into Cloud's chest and mumbled, "Got to have you right now, baby. I can't take this anymore."

He slid Cloud's pants down to his knees, then stopped. A grin spread across his face. "What the…?"

Cloud bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud. Reno had found his surprise. "What do you think?" he asked, holding his breath.

"…That's fucking hot. I don't know why it is, but it just is," Reno said. His fingers brushed across the white lace of the garter belt around Cloud's thigh. "Gaia…"

He shifted around on the seat again and leaned as far over as he could. Bending his head down, he began to kiss Cloud down the side of his hip, trailing down to the garter belt. "Sweet, sweet Shiva," he murmured, taking the lace between his teeth and slowly sliding the material down Cloud's leg. He lifted and bent Cloud's leg and removed the item completely, ending at his toes and coming back up for air with his prize securely snared between his teeth. He grinned around the lace and pulled it from his mouth, then tossed it to the side, frantically grabbing for Cloud and hurrying him back onto his lap.

Both of them were grunting and laughing at their cramped space, but Reno finally got a good grip on Cloud's hips and thrust himself into his husband to the hilt. Once Cloud was relaxed around him, Reno began to pump his hips in earnest, wanting to reach that sweet release. Cloud helped spur him on by tugging on his ponytail and biting into the soft flesh on his shoulder. He lifted his hips and slammed them back down. Tears began to stream down from the corners of his eyes from the pure exertion of their lovemaking. Their sweat mingled and their hot breaths steamed up the windows like fog.

"Cloud… Cloud, you feel so good," Reno panted out, grasping hard onto Cloud's ass cheeks and rhythmically gripping them with his fingers. "Do you feel how hard you've made me?"

Cloud gasped and nodded fiercely. He certainly could feel Reno's hard length moving inside of him at an accelerated rate, pounding into him without remorse. His own cock was pinned between himself and Reno's chests, the friction rubbing him into a heated frenzy that he knew would make him come without even the slightest touch of a hand.

Reno sucked in a deep breath and let it out with a short cry of pleasure. He moaned and rested his head against Cloud's chest, all the while keeping the rhythm of his upward thrusts. "There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about how much you mean to me," Reno panted. He was shivering now, his face becoming contorted as if he were in pain. "You are my fucking world, Cloud. I love you… so fucking much!" His voice became louder as he ended his sentence, then his teeth clenched and his brow furrowed. "Holy mother of _fuck_!" he shouted, his feet slamming into the floorboard loudly as he came.

"I.. ah… _Reno_!" Cloud shouted, the friction on his cock finally becoming way too much for him. He yanked harshly on Reno's ponytail and arched himself backward violently, his back slamming against the steering wheel. A loud, blaring noise sang out through the night as his cock spurted thick ropes of cum across their stomachs and dripped down into his navel. Reno leaned back and delved his thumb into the hole. He gathered up some of the sticky cream and brought it up to his mouth and wrapped his tongue around it. With a satisfying sigh, he closed his eyes and smiled. Cloud's head nodded forward dreamily.

"Reno… what's that noise?" he asked, feeling as if he were in a daze. Reno seemed to come alive then, suddenly realizing what the blaring sound was. "Cloud, _get off the horn_!" he yelled, bursting into laughter. He pulled Cloud forward to his chest and they both laughed until their sides hurt.

"So much for being quiet! And I thought _you_ would be the one to cause a lot of noise!" Cloud exclaimed, kissing him chastely on the mouth. Reno smirked at him. "You think we can get back to our house now?" he asked, blindly reaching for his clothes. "Kind of hot in here."

"Yeah, I guess we should," Cloud replied, and moved off of Reno's lap, feeling his softening lover's cock slide slowly out of him. He groaned at the aftershock of the movement and clenched his ass tightly. Reno grinned at him and they began to put their clothes on in silence. When they quietly exited the old truck, they were not surprised at all to see half of the town peeking out of their windows. They ran back to the house and collapsed onto their couch in the dark living room, laughing hysterically.

"Can you imagine what those old people are thinking right about now?" Cloud snickered. Reno snorted. "Hah! Yeah, they're probably wishing they still had the stamina for it, yo," he said, wrapping an arm possessively around Cloud.

"Well, now I'm hungry again," Cloud said. "Want some leftover cake?" Reno asked. "No," Cloud said, getting up from the couch and going into the kitchen. He flicked on the light and began to rummage through the pantry. "Want a sandwich?" he asked Reno. Reno came over to him and smiled. "Absolutely. I love it when you make a sandwich for me. You somehow always know how to do it exactly the way I like it."

Cloud returned the smile and busied himself with preparing the quick snack, all the while humming a tune from a song he had not heard in a long time. He didn't know why it had popped into his head, but he went with it. Never comfortable singing aloud, he kept humming and chopping lettuce. To his surprise, Reno joined in, then came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist and placed his chin on Cloud's shoulder. He began to sway softly, gently moving Cloud with him; and then they were moving as one person, quietly humming and swaying to the sound of their voices. Then Reno opened his mouth and hot breath hit Cloud's ear like a beautiful, non-threatening bullet as Reno sang softly into it.

_"…I think about you, baby, and I dream about you all the time…"_

Reno kissed Cloud on the cheek, humming the rest of the lyrics as he did so, then finished the verse with his voice.

_"…And tonight, it's only you and me."_

Cloud had stopped humming as soon as Reno had begun to sing, his hand wrapped around the knife and stalled over the lettuce, the greens forgotten as his heart melted and spilled down into the pit of his stomach. He calmly placed the knife onto the counter and turned to face Reno. He wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Reno kept his hands around Cloud's waist for a moment, then moved them to his hips, slowly getting Cloud to sway with him again.

Cloud sighed contentedly and rested his head against Reno's shoulder, letting Reno rock and sway him. There were no words for how he felt at that moment, so he didn't bother speaking. He just let the movements carry him straight into bliss and back again.


	55. Out of the Ashes

"Dad, we're home!" Yuffie shouted as she and Vincent walked through the door of her quaint little childhood home. Here was where she had good memories of her beloved mother and father, and she was happy to be back home where her surroundings were familiar. Wouldn't her father be shocked upon hearing the news of her sudden marriage to Vincent? She slightly regretted the impromptu vows, wishing her father would have been there, but everything was over and done with now.

"Dad?" she called out once more, making her way to Godo's bedroom. She knocked lightly on the door then rested her hand on the doorknob, preparing to open it. Vincent grabbed her hand and pulled her away suddenly. His heightened senses had picked up something that Yuffie had not yet grasped.

"Yuffie," he said gently, his hand grasping hers. "I think… your father…"

He trailed off, unsure of what to say to her in this situation. Yuffie picked up on his mood immediately when he spoke, though, and her hand started to shake slightly beneath his. "No," she whispered. "_No_."

Vincent bowed his head and looked away. Yuffie opened the door gently and walked slowly to the side of her father's bed. She knelt down and took his cold hand. Resting her forehead against it, she began to cry softly.

"Daddy, why did you have to leave me so soon? You haven't even met your granddaughter yet," she whispered, then kissed his hand. She looked over at Vincent. "Isn't there _anything_ we can do?" she asked. He shook his head silently and moved to her side. "No. All we can do now is make sure that he rests in peace," he said. He gently moved his palm over Godo's chest in a patting motion.

"Do not worry, Godo," he said. "I will take care of them both."

Godo was cremated in the traditional Wutaian way, and his ashes were scattered in the Da-Chao mountains. Afterward, when Yuffie was going through his belongings, she came across a will that named her as the beneficiary of his house. Her childhood home would now be the place where she and Vincent's daughter would grow up, making new happy memories for the small family, just as Yuffie had with her parents.

She had never truly realized how much her father had cared for her until she found a note in his journal days after his funeral. It had been written the day that she and Vincent had left for Nibelheim to attend Reno and Cloud's wedding ceremony. It read:

_My darling daughter has grown into a true warrior over the years and is now a woman coming into her own. For so long, I had treated her like she was the one lucky to have me, when in fact, I am the lucky one. I am so proud to have her as my daughter, and I wish her well with the life's path that she has chosen for herself. Vincent will make a fine father and husband, and Yuffie will be a wonderful mother._

Yuffie had cried tears of happiness then, and clutched the journal to her chest. She knew he was looking down on her and smiling, and she would always keep this belief in her heart for as long as she lived.

* * *

"Do you still think we shouldn't get married?" Genesis asked Sephiroth when they returned home to the Northern Continent. Sephiroth gave a little laugh and shook his head. "Genesis, the day I get married is the day that this giant block of ice thaws out," he said, waving his hand at the snowy field outside their cabin. Genesis sighed. "Yeah, but it might be nice, you know," he said.

Sephiroth looked up at the sky. "Would having a piece of paper make you feel better about us? Haven't we been together long enough for you to know that I love you and am dedicated to you? And did you not wait for me in case of my return, even when hope was lost and you thought I was certainly dead? Your love is clear enough in those actions alone, and I personally don't need a piece of paper to know that. But if _you_ do, then I guess we have a problem," he said, clearly becoming agitated.

"No, I don't need a piece of paper, Sephiroth. It's the ceremony that I want. I just think it would be nice to have everyone gathered around to witness it. I love you and I'm committed to you, and I want everyone to know that," Genesis said, almost stamping his foot in a childish way. Sephiroth laughed at this and tackled the man in the snow. They fell to the ground and rolled around playfully, the agitation forgotten in an instant.

"Would you wear a dress for me, _sweetheart_?" Sephiroth crowed, pinning Genesis against the cold ground. He shoved a handful of snow into Genesis' pants and sat on top of him so that he couldn't get up. He laughed so hard he almost hurt his sides, seeing and feeling his lover squirm uncomfortably beneath him.

"Sephiroth!" Genesis cried out, the snow biting into his sensitive skin. He felt the melting snow dripping down his leg and seeping into his pants. "Just great! Now I'm going to have to change clothes!" he yelled. Sephiroth sniffed and grinned. "Good, because those leathers are starting to fucking _reek_, Gen," he said.

"You're one to talk with your nasty-ass coat!" Genesis bit back, a surge of strength overcoming him. He pushed Sephiroth off of him and got up. He ran into the house, Sephiroth following closely behind, laughing loudly. Before he could stop himself, he shouted, "Oh, come on, Genesis! You want me to marry you? Fine, I'll marry you!"

Genesis stopped short of reaching the bathroom. He turned slowly to face Sephiroth.

"You… _what_?"

"You heard me. I'll marry you. I'm not talking about right now, and I'm not giving you a time or a date. I'm saying I'll marry you _some_ day."

Genesis was almost at a loss for words. Had it not been for his wet pants, he would have jumped into Sephiroth's arms that instant, but as it was, he was quite uncomfortable. Also, the look on Sephiroth's face was amusing: the man was being serious but had a playful look about him. Genesis decided to play it cool and act nonchalant, reflecting his lover's mood. He shrugged a shoulder and turned back around to open the bathroom door.

"Yeah, okay," he said, giving a toss to his hair and disappearing into the bathroom. He closed the door, locked it and waited, stifling a giggle and leaning with his back against the wall. Sure enough, he heard the familiar footsteps approaching the door.

"Let me in," Sephiroth said.

"Nope."

"What the hell, Genesis?" Sephiroth exclaimed, jiggling the doorknob. "When have you ever locked me out of a room when you're getting naked?"

"_I'm taking a shit_!"

"That's not funny, Gen!" Sephiroth shouted and pounded on the door. Genesis burst into laughter and unlocked the door. When he opened it, Sephiroth came tumbling in and fell to the floor in a tangle of limbs. "Damn!" he shouted, holding his arm. When he recovered, he swiped at Genesis and yanked him down to the floor with him.

"You're being playful today," Sephiroth said lightly, nipping at Genesis' neck. "Hmm, so are you," Genesis replied, tilting his neck back. "So, are you going to accept my proposal or not?" Sephiroth asked, smirking into pale flesh that was slowly becoming covered with red marks. He shoved a hand down the back of Genesis' pants and caressed an ass cheek gently. "Yes!" Genesis cried out. "I mean, no! I mean… yes!" he sputtered, his body shivering from the touches and nibbles.

"Sweet, sweet Genesis. I love you so much," Sephiroth groaned, pressing Genesis' crotch against his leg. Genesis moaned and ground his body against his lover heatedly. "Help me get out of these pants, Seph," he gasped.

Sephiroth stood up with him and backed him against the wall. Genesis quickly shucked off his boots as Sephiroth yanked down his pants and knelt on one knee, kissing a wet trail up his inner leg and to his balls. His tongue darted out quickly and lapped at the skin there, then wrapped his mouth around hard, hot flesh. Genesis grabbed a handful of Sephiroth's hair and pulled forward harshly. With his hand, he helped control Sephiroth's bobbing head as it moved along his length. Up and down, around and around, the familiar dance began. Genesis closed his eyes and relaxed, his breath hitched.

When Sephiroth came up for air, he shrugged off his coat and pulled his pants down just enough to relieve the pressure. He yanked Genesis up and the redhead instinctively wrapped his legs around his waist, letting Sephiroth take him against the wall. He cried out as Sephiroth entered him quickly, his head bucking forward onto his chest.

"Shh," Sephiroth soothed, kissing Genesis on the neck. He began to thrust hard into his lover, Genesis' frantic cries for release urging him on.

"Come for me, Genesis! Come for me!" he growled, rolling his hips and thrusting loosely as Genesis became more open and slick for him. "S-Sephiroth!" Genesis cried out, clenching his ass and throwing his back hard against the wall he was pinned to. Jets of hot cum spurted from his cock and ran down the side of his thigh. "That's what I like to see," Sephiroth grunted, then cried out his own release. "You feel that?" he asked Genesis, who nodded. Warm cum leaked from between the two of them and Genesis groaned at the feeling.

"This is the way it's meant to be, Genesis," Sephiroth said, kissing him on the lips quickly and leaning his forehead against his. "You and me, we're unstoppable, regardless of how we are connected… be it this way or another." He lifted a hand to Genesis' face and traced his lower lip with his finger. "Did I thank you yet? I mean, for waiting on me while I was away?" Genesis shook his head. "I don't think you have, no," he said.

"Well, I'm thanking you now. Thank you."

Genesis wrapped his legs more tightly around Sephiroth's waist and squeezed his arms around his neck a little tighter. "You're welcome," he said, and hid his face from Sephiroth, resting his cheek against his. A single tear began to moisten the corner of his eye. He wanted to hold onto this moment forever.

He recalled all those heartbreaking nights that he had spent alone in this very same cabin, dreaming of silver hair wrapped around him like a curtain, crying out for the ghost of his lover to come back for him.

Never again.

"So, marry me," Sephiroth whispered.

"Yes."


	56. Life

Two months later, Aerith was cleaning the room that she shared with Zack in Rufus and Tseng's apartment, when she began to feel incredibly light-headed and sick to her stomach. She placed the broom against the wall and held her head in her hands and swayed gently on her heels. Zack gave her a curious look from the bed where he lay watching television.

"You alright, Aer?" he asked, turning off the television with the remote and tossing it onto the bedside table. She nodded at him and smiled slightly, then slowly made her way to the bathroom and closed the door. Seconds later, Zack made a face as he heard her vomiting. He stood up and bit his lip, wondering if he should go in there at a time like this. When his feelings finally got the best of him, he kicked at the edge of the rug and made his way to the door. He knocked softly, and when Aerith didn't answer, he opened the door a crack and peeked his head in. She was sitting on the floor in front of the toilet, her cheek resting on the toilet seat.

She was crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Zack asked softly, kneeling down beside her. The stench of vomit hit his senses, but he held back a gag and concentrated on making sure Aerith was okay. He ran a hand softly over her hair and cocked his head. With her head turned away from him, she sighed and reached a hand up slowly to flush the toilet. Only then did she pick her head up and reach for a wet rag on the bathroom counter near the sink. Unfolding it and holding it to her face, she blubbered into it and sniffed.

"I'm pregnant, Zack," she muttered and kept the rag over her face. "If you hate me for it, I wouldn't blame you." She began to cry again, harder this time, and Zack laughed.

"Why would I hate you? We both knew that it might happen. Truth is, if we both didn't want it to happen, we would have taken steps to prevent it, don't you think?" he said, and rubbed her arm. "Aerith, this is great." He froze up when he realized something, then his mouth dropped open.

"…I'm going to be a dad."

Aerith finally pulled the rag away from her face and tossed it up into the sink from where she was sitting. She smiled. "The father of a half-Ancient," she said.

Zack swallowed hard and pulled Aerith into his arms. They leaned against the wall and he sighed happily. "I never thought I'd be a father," he said. "How far along do you think you are?"

Aerith silently counted on her fingers. "A month, maybe?" she replied, then dropped her hands into her lap. "That's just an estimate, though. I don't want to jump to any conclusions, either. I'd rather let Tseng take a look at me before I try to set an exact date."

Tseng would be a big help. The head Turk was trained in medicine and was always the first person anyone went to when they were injured or in need of any sort of medical advice. He was also the person whom Vincent had gone to in order to get his tracking devices removed a month ago, the same ones that Hojo had implanted inside of him many years ago to track his whereabouts. Now, Vincent was able to live in peace, unworried about someone else keeping track of him.

Zack considered the possibilities that were now opening up to him and Aerith. Should they get married? No, he told himself. Aerith had already told him that she would not marry him, no matter what the circumstances were. Not that he had offered anyway; he was comfortable just being together with her. However, there was the good possibility that she would agree to move out with him. She had been slightly afraid to live outside of the Shinra building, away from the safety and protection of living with Tseng and Rufus, because of the fear that someone would try to kidnap her. They were old fears, though, brought on by memories of Hojo and her past as well as the memories of her mother that were embedded deeply in her soul.

"Aerith, have you thought about us moving out together and getting a house somewhere?" Zack asked. He waited for her reply, which he knew would be negative. Sure enough, she blanched at the question and shook her head.

"No. I want to stay here," she said, and crossed her arms.

"What if we asked to get our own apartment here in the building? Why don't we ask Tseng if we could have Cloud's old room? It's set up just like a small apartment, and I think it'd be perfect for us… and for our little girl," he replied. He nudged her gently and grinned. "That sounds cool!"

Aerith put her hands on her hips in mock anger. "Hey! Who says it's going to be a girl?" she said, then laughed.

Zack grinned brightly and shrugged. He leaned over and placed both of his hands gently on her flat belly, which had yet to start growing. "Hey, you in there! Aerith says you can't be a girl, but just between you and I, you'd better be a girl!" he said, then grinned up at Aerith. She shoved him lightly then kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you, Zack."

"Love you, too, Aer. Remember, don't be smoking any of Tseng's stash, you hear?" Zack said pointedly, and smirked. He and Aerith had turned into Gaia's biggest potheads, sitting at home every night with Tseng and Rufus, gathered around the bong and laughing hysterically. It was their biggest enjoyment lately, and he the massive gut to prove it from all the munchies he had eaten every evening before bed.

"I won't, stupid," she said, and poked a finger his way. "You either."

Zack acted shocked that she would suggest such a thing, then laughed. "Alright, alright. I won't. Unless it's an emergency, you know, a headache or something."

"Zack!"

"I'm kidding! Besides, I'm going to have to be sober enough to start reading some parenting books or some shit like that. I don't know a thing about babies," he said.

"You'll be a good father. I'm sure of that. And you don't need books to tell you that. Just listen to your heart and it will tell you what you need to do," Aerith told him. "It sounds cheesy, but it's true."

"I know," Zack replied. "So, what do you think about moving into Cloud's old apartment room?"

"I'll agree to it, but I want security locks on the door and a panic button that will buzz Tseng," Aerith said calmly. Zack snickered at her reply, but threw his arm around her shoulders.

"Alright, we can do that, then. This is good. It's nice."

When Aerith and Zack announced to Tseng and Rufus at dinner that they were expecting a child now, Tseng was not in the least bit surprised. Rufus sat with a thoughtful expression and chewed on a piece of steak in silence. His thoughts were wandering, and he was mainly thinking about what a child between a former SOLDIER and an Ancient would be like.

He was also thinking about what it would be like if he and Tseng ever had a child, then laughed mentally at the thought. No way would he and Tseng ever have a child. He and Tseng both loved their freedom too much. They loved sleeping in late and rolling out of bed to a late lunch and then a long fuck in the shower. Hell, having Zack and Aerith living with them was already like having two children. He snickered aloud and tried to cover it up with a short cough. When Tseng looked at him quizzically, he ignored the look and said nothing. He really didn't feel like explaining his thoughts to Tseng, but knew the man would ask him about it later.

When they all finished dinner, Tseng pulled out an old ultrasound machine from a closet in the living room and guided Aerith to the couch. She lifted her shirt up and giggled as Tseng rubbed cold gel onto her abdomen. When he turned the machine on, it whirred and the small screen came to life. Suddenly, Zack was rooted in place where he was standing, a wave of awe rushing over him. There, on the screen, was a grainy image of a tiny fetus. Not many features were visible; it looked more like a small bean than a baby, but it was enough to make Zack shake in his boots. He almost came unglued when Aerith looked up at him and smiled.

Was he ready for all of this? He could feel his nerves making his body quake with fear. His senses were on edge and he felt ready to turn and run from the room. But as he looked at Aerith smiling at him, he knew that he would not run. He was in this for the long haul, and deep inside he knew that he wanted this. He felt himself move toward Aerith, felt his hand reach down and take hers, squeezing it tightly, but all he could see was their child on the screen.

"Looks like you have a healthy six-week old fetus, guys. Congratulations," Tseng said, then printed out a photo for them. He handed it to Zack and turned the machine off. When he went to get a rag for Aerith to clean her belly off with, he smiled to himself. Zack was literally cooing at the photo. It made Tseng happy that Zack and Aerith were together, both finding happiness. He had been so happy to have them both alive again, but to have the two of them actually fall in love and create a child, it was more than he had wished to come true.

They had all certainly come a long way, and he knew that their stories were not over by a long shot.


	57. Lurking on the Horizon

Vincent and Yuffie had finally set up Godo's house the way that they wanted it be, keeping most of the furniture but adding their own personal touches to other things. Yuffie's parents' old bed was now in storage, and a massive four-post bed with a canopy and curtains now stood in its place. Though Yuffie had always been a spunky, brightly-spirited girl, she was now coming into her own as a woman. Now, she was a wife and soon to be a mother, and she embraced the changes that happened all around her at a drastic speed. She found herself becoming much calmer and down-to-earth, wearing darker clothes and acting more maturely. She had dyed the bangs of her hair a blood red to match Vincent's old cloak. He had smirked at her hair and nodded once, a silent sign that he approved.

Vincent had found himself changing as well. Though his personality was still the same, he no longer wore his cloak, its tattered material nestled silently beneath Yuffie's mother's treasured kimono in their armoire. The armor that he had worn on his feet for so long was in a closet, and his clawed hand was directly beside it. He was proud, now, to show the scars on his hand and arm; the various scar tissue proved that even though he had been horribly experimented on as a young man, he had lived through it to see better days. He would never hide from the world again. Their daughter would be arriving in the next couple of months. Yuffie's pregnancy had gone very well and was progressing rather well, it seemed. At her last check-up with Tseng, acting as their family doctor since he was certified and trained in medicine as part of his Turk training, Tseng had also removed the tracking devices that Vincent had carried inside of himself for years as part of being experimented on with Professor Hojo. He was now as freer than he had ever felt before in his entire life.

Tentatively, their daughter was set to be born in the early wintertime, and he and Yuffie were both looking forward to it. Yuffie was rather large now, her seven-month belly stretched to its limit and making her groan every time she had to get up from their sofa or from the bed. Vincent helped her as much as he could around the house, and made sure that she got plenty of rest.

In the back of his mind, he had a fear that crept up every now and then. A little voice would whisper to him that their daughter would be born as Sephiroth had been, but Vincent knew that this wasn't true in the least bit. He could hear his unborn daughter's thoughts and could hear her heartbeat, and he was thankful that he had that ability. Everything would be just fine. Now, all they had to do was hurry up and wait. The waiting was always the hardest part.

* * *

Reno's cell phone rang in his hand as he held onto it. He wasn't surprised at all when it rang, for he had been waiting for Tseng to call him back for ten minutes now. Cloud watched him silently from his place at their small kitchen table as Reno flipped it open and raised it to his ear, not bothering to say hello. Reno nodded, his face staying expressionless as he hummed in response into the phone every so often, glancing a few times at Cloud, who wore a worried look on his face.

It had been minutes ago that Reno had received the initial call, sending him into a panicked frenzy and going through papers in a box they had yet to unpack. He hastily told Cloud that something big was about to happen but didn't give him any details yet. He wanted to find out more information from Tseng before telling Cloud what he knew already.

"You _do_ understand that this mission will incredibly risky and dangerous, yes?" Tseng asked Reno on the other line.

"Danger's my middle name, boss," Reno replied.

"Good. Be here in the morning and we'll head out as soon as we're finished exchanging information and getting our supplies together. We're also calling in the ex-SOLDIERs. Zack, Genesis and Sephiroth are all we have at this moment, and they've already agreed to be here for the meeting, as well as going with us. They were actually eager to lend a hand, though Zack was understandably slower to agree," Tseng said.

"Sir, what about Cloud?"

"What about him, Reno? He was never a SOLDIER. He cannot come."

"Shitfuck. That's unfair," Reno replied, his tone angry, even though he understood. He shook his head at Cloud, who shrugged. He had no idea what was going on, and couldn't wait until Reno got off of the phone.

"I know it's unfair, Reno, but Cloud will have an important job, too. Zack has personally requested that Aerith come and stay in Nibelheim with Cloud while we are all gone. Do you think he will agree?" Tseng asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll talk to him, but I'm sure he will."

"Alright. See you in the morning at five sharp. Looks like you're temporarily back on the clock, Turk. Thanks for agreeing to help."

Reno quickly shut the phone and stuffed it into his pocket. He sat down at the table across from Cloud and slouched down, rubbing his eyes. He sighed heavily and looked up at Cloud. "I've got some news, and I don't think you're going to like it."

Cloud didn't reply, only stared blankly ahead. He already had a feeling of what he would be told.

"Tseng's been getting reports out of Junon that there are a few guys banding together and trying to overthrow the mayor. Remember the trip that he and Rufus took to Junon? Though they told us that they were going to visit friends, it seems that it wasn't entirely the truth. They went there to investigate before deciding what to do," Reno said tiredly.

He continued after taking a sip of coffee that Cloud offered to him in a steaming mug. "Anyway, it seems this group is viciously violent and have been murdering random people in the community. They're set up in a hideout in the hills that overlook Junon. There are rumors that the group will be storming the town tomorrow night and setting up bombs around the town, taking hostages and shit like that. Tseng and Rufus have called in the Turks and all former SOLDIERs to handle the situation. I have to leave later tonight in order to make it to Shinra Headquarters by five in the morning. After a meeting, we'll be heading out to Junon, and I don't know when we'll make it back. It could take a day, or it could take weeks."

"Yeah, but you resigned from the Turks. You don't_ have_ to go, Reno," Cloud said stubbornly.

"No, I volunteered for this, babe. The president and Tseng need my help, so I'm glad to lend a hand. Besides, the citizens need help, too. I would be selfish not to go."

"You… You said 'I'. What about _me_? I can help, too. Why wasn't _I_ invited?" Cloud asked, his brow furrowed in puzzlement.

"Tseng said only Turks and SOLDIERs. You were never a SOLDIER. Zack has a favor to ask of you, though. He wants you to take care of Aerith while he's gone. She'd be staying here in Nibelheim with you," Reno explained.

"That's fucking unfair, Reno! I saved the _entire fucking planet_, and I don't even get to fight?" Cloud shouted, slamming his hand down on the table. "It's bullshit and you know it!"

"I know, and I told Tseng the same thing. But rules are rules, Cloud. Besides, you're going to have a more important job, and that'll be watchin' Aerith."

"…I don't want you to go."

Reno got up from the table and walked around to Cloud, pulling him up into his arms. "I know. I don't want to leave you. I'll be back before you know it, though," he said, squeezing Cloud tightly. He kissed him on the top of the head and sighed. "When I get back, maybe we can start talking seriously about that whole surrogate mother thing."

Cloud looked up at him, his eyes moist with tears of sadness. "Yeah?" He sniffled, then smiled. "I thought you said it was too soon and that you wanted to enjoy our time together as a married couple first."

"Yeah, but I've been thinking, yo. Might be best to go ahead and talk to Tifa about it. I'm not getting any younger, you know."

It was the truth, and it was a subject that Cloud and Reno had not breached in a few months. Cloud shook the thoughts away and hugged Reno tightly. "Thank you," he whispered, and he meant it with his entire being.


	58. Just In Case

**You might want to give the song "I Miss You" [by Incubus] a listen to while you're reading this. It's been one of my favorite songs for many years. I listened to it on repeat while I wrote this chapter, and it was incredibly hard to write.**

* * *

Reno stood holding Cloud in the kitchen for a while, and he knew that both of them were realizing the bottom line: there would be possible danger for Reno in the mission to Junon. They both also knew that they had only a few hours left together before Reno had to leave for Midgar. Aerith would be arriving early the next afternoon.

Reno pulled slightly away from Cloud and placed both of his hands gently on the sides of Cloud's head, tilting his face up. "Cloud… I want you to come with me, but we both know that you can't. I'm so sorry, love," he said. Cloud smiled faintly at him, a tear beginning to glisten at the corner of his eye. "At least I will know that you are safe here, and Zack will also rest easily knowing that Aerith is safe as well."

"I know," Cloud replied. He was fighting back the tears, though a single drop of the salty liquid finally worked its way free and slid down his cheek. A second tear followed, easily flowing down the same path that the first one had taken. He knew as well as Reno did that Zack, Genesis and Sephiroth were unable to die from mortal wounds. It was almost as if Reno was being fed to the lions. It wasn't very smart of Tseng and Rufus to send the Turks in, but Cloud understood why they were going to do it; it was quite simply their job. Cold, calculating and precise, the Turks were able to strike almost silently and very, very deadly. SOLDIERs, on the other hand, usually rushed in for the kill, kicking ass in the moment and taking names later.

"Reno, what if you don't make it back?"

"Don't talk that way. I'll be fine," Reno said, kissing Cloud on his salty cheek. "I forbid you to say such a thing ever again, especially tonight. I don't want to leave here sad." He trailed soft kisses down to Cloud's lips, fully covering his mouth with his own.

"I know that _you_… don't want to leave here sad…" Cloud mumbled between quick kisses. "But you're going… to be leaving _me_ sad…"

"Doesn't… mean I _want_ to," Reno replied, running his lips across Cloud's jawbone and further down to the sensitive spot just below his ear on his neck.

"Yeah, but… Ohhh…" Cloud's words were cut off then, the blood rushing to his groin instead of his brain where it should have been.

"Shhh," Reno whispered into his neck, his eyes closed. "Focus on the here and now. I'm here, you're here. We're both okay. That's all that I need to know right now." He let his hands drift down and gently squeezed Cloud's ass, then raised him up. Cloud wrapped his legs around Reno's hips and let himself be backed against the kitchen counter. He laughed a little.

"Remember when you took me against the kitchen table on our first day here?" Cloud asked.

"Mmhmm. That was great," Reno said, grinning at him. He fiddled with the buttons on Cloud's shirt, finally getting them undone and sliding the shirt slowly off of his shoulders. He kissed that bare and delicious milky-white flesh that he knew and loved so well, his lips fitting comfortably into the hollow of his husband's collarbone. Making sure Cloud's legs were still securely around him, he backed away from the counter with Cloud busily twining his fingers into Reno's long, red hair, and carried him to their bedroom. With such grace and ease, Reno lay Cloud down onto their bed. He lay down beside him, their legs intertwined, and he stroked Cloud's face as they melted together in a passionate kiss. Moments later, they lay naked and exposed - both their bodies _and_ their hearts.

"I don't think I have to tell you this again, but I've loved you since the moment I first laid eyes on you," Reno said softly, stroking Cloud's cheek.

"No, you don't, but I love hearing it anyway," Cloud replied. He lifted a hand to Reno's ponytail and tugged on it gently. "Let your hair down, Reno. I… I want to feel it all over me when you take me." Reno shifted and moved over Cloud, bending his legs gently with his own body. Slowly, he removed the tie from his hair and let his long tresses fall loosely over Cloud, the strands brushing against the blond's thighs and making him arch his back slightly.

"Gods, you're so beautiful," Cloud whispered. He reached up and took one of Reno's hands and locked their fingers together. Reno leaned down and let his other hand work slowly down to Cloud's entrance, smoothing his thumb over the opening and asking for permission with only his eyes. When Cloud returned the look, Reno slowly pushed one finger in and began slow, gentle strokes. He watched as Cloud became a writhing mess, putty in his hands. He grinned.

"Wonder how long I can keep you from crying out for me?" Reno said, chuckling. Cloud groaned and squeezed Reno's hand that he still held on to like a safety tether.

"Reno, don't draw this out. I just want you to be inside of me… Anytime, like _now_, would be a good time," Cloud replied, panting breathlessly and slightly laughing. He wriggled away slightly, scooting his ass further up on the bed, allowing Reno's finger to slip free. They were both used to the almost non-existent foreplay that resided in their love life. Neither one of them could ever make a long go of it, and it wasn't an entirely bad thing, either. Cloud was always so open and relaxed for Reno that he never needed much, if any, preparation. Reno took his cue and angled Cloud's legs again, then slowly pushed himself into his lover.

"Ah!" Reno exclaimed suddenly, his jaw clenched and his brow furrowed in concentration. "Always so tight, yo. Damn, you always feel so good."

Cloud wrapped his legs around Reno's hips to bring him even closer to him and to pull him deeper inside. Their lips met and their kiss was deepened by their tongues slowly gliding here and there. Reno pulled away and buried his face into Cloud's neck.

"I'm gonna come back to you, do you hear me? Don't you go thinkin' otherwise."

Cloud cried out, a sob present in his voice. He was trembling now, visibly moved by Reno's words. His hand pulled free from Reno's as he turned his head and grabbed for their bed sheet, curling his fingers around it tightly. Reno immediately stopped moving and propped his chin up on one hand. With his free hand, he gently touched Cloud's cheek.

"Baby, please don't cry."

Ignoring Reno, Cloud's emotions took over him, his tears beginning to spill from weary and worried deep-blue eyes.

"Look at me, Cloud."

Cloud turned his head slowly and met Reno's eyes. "You don't have to go, Reno. Just _don't go_. I have a bad feeling about this," he said, sniffling. "You belong here with me now. Just don't go."

"I have to. I'm sorry. I volunteered, yeah, but I already told you the reason why."

Cloud sighed and shook his head. "I can't make you change your mind, can I," he said. It wasn't even a question. It was a statement, and he already knew the answer. Reno didn't bother to reply, only leaned down to kiss him. Cloud reached up and wrapped his arms tightly around Reno's neck, not wanting to ever break their kiss. He wrapped his legs back around Reno's waist and pulled him forward again, and Reno began to move once more. He only broke the kiss once, for a fleeting moment, to whisper a breathy "I love you" before melting into the oblivion of sweet release that only Reno could give him.

They lay together silently for almost an hour afterward, memorizing the way each other breathed. With Reno's arms wrapped tightly around him, Cloud wanted to stay that way forever. If only they could have. Time was short, though, and before they knew it, Cloud was helping Reno pack a light suitcase.

"It's almost midnight. I have to leave then."

"I know."

"Are you going to be okay to watch me leave?"

"...No. I'm going to stay inside the house. I don't want to even know that you're gone. Just wake me when you get home for good."

That was the way it had been planned, but Reno knew better - and somehow, Cloud knew better, too. After a long, lingering kiss in the bedroom, Reno picked up his suitcase and slung his black jacket over his shoulder. He looked back at Cloud one last time and tilted his head slightly to the side, shrugging his shoulder slightly as well.

"I love you."

Cloud looked up at him from their bed, sitting there with his hands folded in his lap.

"I love you, Reno."

"…Goodbye."

Reno walked quickly out of the bedroom and darted for the front door, his eyes stinging with the quick onset of tears that threatened to overflow like a burst dam. He stepped outside and closed the door, then walked briskly to the waiting helicopter at the edge of the town, where Cissnei sat in the pilot's seat. Reaching for the door handle to pull himself up, he hesitated. He had promised himself that he wouldn't look back.

Then he did.

He saw Cloud barreling towards him in the full moonlight. His voice was barely audible to Reno as he shouted his name over and over, but Reno felt it when Cloud jumped into his arms, a sobbing mess, kissing him all over his face and burying his nose into Reno's hair to get a last sniff of the scent he knew he would miss. It didn't matter if he might only be gone a day; it was the fact that there was a possibility of a longer period of Reno being away that scared Cloud so.

"I love you, I love you!" Cloud shouted, sobbing as he tried to cling to Reno for just one moment longer. One minute. One second. One half of a second. Infinitely.

"I love you, angel. Please… Cloud, _please_. I have to go," Reno said, his shoulders shaking from the weight of his own emotional pain. He gently pulled away from Cloud and lifted a hand to his cheek, stroking his thumb over it gently. "I love you. I'll call you in a few hours and let you know that I made it to Midgar, okay? I'll be back before you know it, babe."

"…Okay. I love you," Cloud said, finally giving up trying to make Reno stay. "Please be safe," he added, then began to walk away backward, watching as Reno pulled himself up into the helicopter. They waved to each other, and Reno was off.

Cloud slowly made his way back into their home. He closed the door and locked it, leaning against it and closing his eyes. He listened until the roar of the chopper faded in the distance, then all was quiet.

The silence was what hit him first. He opened his eyes and looked around. Reno's half-finished, cold mug of coffee still sat on their kitchen table. One of Reno's shirts lay across the back of the couch. A black sock belonging to Reno peeked out from behind a chair. The unwashed dinner plate and a fork that Reno had used still sat in the sink. But there was no Reno. No laughter. He looked toward the open bedroom door, and could hear Reno's voice faintly in the back of his mind.

_Yo, get your ass in here! I'm cold and these sheets just aren't warm enough without you._

Cloud made his way to the room and collapsed across their bed. He buried his face into Reno's pillow and let out a sob. He could still smell Reno. The pillow, their sheets and blankets were all still warm. He turned his face and opened one eye. Something glimmering and silver on their dresser caught his eye, and he slowly picked his head up. He eased himself off of the bed, walked across the room, and froze with his hand outstretched.

Reno's wedding ring sat silently on the wooden surface, a folded note tucked halfway underneath it.

Cloud picked it up and unfolded it. Reading it, he began to cry once more, then picked up the ring and slid it on his ring finger, so that both of their rings could be together on the same hand. It was almost as if he could feel the engraved words burning into his skin: _Death will not separate us_. The kanji symbol for eternity stared up at him as he looked at it through blurry eyes.

The note, only three words long, had read:_ Just in case._


	59. Crash

**Hey guys! If you are someone waiting for a request or another chapter on other stories I'm currently working on, please have patience! I'm so sorry about the lack of updates - I've been very busy lately! I will probably only be focusing on this fic for the next week or two as well.**

**Cid finally makes his appearance for Mako Headrush. ;)  
**

**Partially written for weekly fic challenge with KirasTastefulTragedy, Week #8: Vanilla [September 13th - September 19th].**

* * *

Cloud shook awake to the sound of pounding on his front door. He looked around confused for a moment; he'd not realized that he had fallen asleep. Uncurling himself from the fetal position that he had locked himself in all night, he made himself tear away from Reno's pillow. Reluctantly, he got up from the bed and pulled one of Reno's t-shirts over his head. It would help quell the loneliness that had instantly welled up inside of Cloud the moment that Reno had left.

"I'm coming!" he yelled, slightly frustrated as the knocking became more frantic and louder with each passing second. He tripped over one of Reno's old boots as he hurried through the living room, almost falling down. He caught himself on the couch and stared down at the boot, surprised to find himself silently cursing Reno for leaving his things out in the open. He shrugged the irritation away and reminded himself that it was just a trivial thing; what mattered the most was that Reno's boots were even there in the first place. They could have never even been there at all… and that was something that Cloud couldn't possibly imagine now.

He reached the door and quickly opened it. Aerith stood there, one hand on her hip and her small pregnant belly only slightly jutting out. A scowl was present on her face.

"Just how long were you going to keep me waiting, Cloud?" she huffed, bending down to grab her suitcase. She pushed past him and barged right on into the house, not waiting for an answer from the shocked spiky-headed blond. Cloud stood against the door where he had been pushed aside, his mouth wide open. Aerith had never talked to him that way before! He scratched the back of his head in confusion and closed the door. When he turned around to speak to her, she was nowhere to be found.

"Aerith?" he called out.

A toilet flushing a few seconds later was his reply, and he suddenly realized that keeping a pregnant, hormonal woman from the bathroom was a deadly mistake. Aerith came out of the bathroom, her face full of relief, but still wearing a slightly stern expression.

"Cloud, never ever keep me waiting like that again! I almost had to pee in the bushes, for Odin's sake!" Her finger wagged at him as he felt sheepish and ashamed.

"Eh, sorry. I was asleep," he replied, turning away from her. Aerith's expression softened and she came over to him. She draped an arm around his shoulders and touched her hand to his left arm.

"I know you miss Reno. I miss Zack, too."

"Sorry I didn't get to the door sooner."

"No, no. It's okay," Aerith replied, all of her anger gone now. Cloud turned his head to look at her. His face was filled with such sadness that it made her immediately switch to mothering mode. She tugged on his arm. "Come on," she said softly. "How about I make us some lunch and we can catch up?"

Cloud's stomach growled. It had been well over fifteen hours since he had last eaten. A hot meal sounded great to him at the moment, and he nodded his reply to Aerith and followed her into the kitchen. Minutes later, when Aerith plopped a lunchmeat sandwich in front of him, his hopes of a hot meal were dashed, but he didn't dare complain. He had enjoyed watching Aerith bustle around in the kitchen, humming happily to herself as she made their lunch. It made him feel less lonely and took his mind off of Reno for a moment.

They ate silently for a few minutes, then Cloud noticed that Aerith was smiling at him.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," she said in a sing-song voice. "It's just nice to be around you again. It's been a long time, Cloud." She smiled again at him and tilted her head. "I always knew you'd find happiness one day. I didn't expect it to be with Reno, but… Zack was very, very fond of you, you know."

Cloud shifted in his chair and slightly blushed. He looked down at his half-eaten sandwich. "I know," he said, then decided that it would be best if he would keep his mouth shut before he said anything more. But then again, exactly who was this young woman that he was talking to here? Aerith Gainsborough, reborn from the Lifestream itself and melded with leftover pieces from her mother's own soul. He knew that Aerith knew everything about everyone. The woman was no fool, and this fact was reflected in her eyes.

"You kissed him. Not once, not twice - but several times. And, there was undressing involved the last time that you two were together, am I right? After that, my mental clarity just goes right out the window, and I've not been able to see what happened next. You didn't… Cloud, you didn't let Zack fuck you, did you?"

Cloud sputtered around his sandwich and almost choked on the piece that he had just bitten off. He dropped the sandwich onto the plate and wheezed, slapping his hand against his chest. The nerve of this pint-sized pregnant pixie! Did she think that he was a whore? Just some piece of meat being slung around from one man to the next? He gathered himself as frantic thoughts raced through his head.

"No, Aerith. No, I did not sleep with Zack. We… we kissed a few times when he came back. Nothing more. I'd like to think it was unresolved sexual frustration mixed with what we once thought was love, when it was nothing more than lust," Cloud replied.

"You sure it was just lust?"

The question hit Cloud head-on, his body tense enough to where Aerith realized his reaction completely. She raised an eyebrow, knowing that she had just given her old friend a blow to the gut, and she quietly waited for his answer. Cloud swallowed hard and put his hands in his lap, then looked away.

"I… I uh…"

* * *

'_Hey Cloud, do you know what I love best about you?_' Reno asked, his eyes shining brightly in the morning sun. He pulled his arm out from underneath Cloud and turned onto his side, propping himself on his elbow and cradling his chin lazily in his hand. A sly grin spread across his face and he leaned forward and brushed his face against Cloud's hair, then trailed his lips down his neck, stopping at his collarbone to nibble for a moment. As Cloud arched his neck into the erotic embrace, he closed his eyes and smiled.

'_Hmm, I dunno. Tell me_,' he murmured happily.

Reno stopped nibbling and placed a loud kiss where his teeth had been. He raised his head and looked Cloud in the eyes.

'_Vanilla_.'

'_What about it_?' Cloud mumbled, reaching his arms up to pull Reno closer to him. Reno let Cloud pull him gently, then moved over the blond. Skin to skin and face to face, their hot breaths mingled, and Reno couldn't resist from seizing his lover's lips for a moment. After a searing, lengthy kiss and many happy sighs, Reno pulled away and smiled.

'_You always smell like vanilla. It drives me wild, yet fascinates me at the same time. Your skin… the way your mouth tastes… It's the scent of the breeze that emanates from you when you walk past me… the scent of your hair, your entire fuckin' body. I'm fuckin' crazy about you_,' Reno replied. '_And, I'm going to marry you in two weeks_.'

Cloud grinned and playfully pushed his shoulder. '_Damned right you're gonna marry me, Turk_,' he said, then released the tie that held Reno's hair back. Long, red locks flowed down softly and brushed against Cloud's chest, and he held his breath. '_You are so beautiful_,' he whispered, reaching a trembling hand up to stroke Reno's face. '_I'm so afraid of losing you. I can't ever be apart from you_.'

'_There's times when you might have to be, yo_,' Reno said, smiling sadly at him. '_If I'm ever needed for Turk business, even though I'm officially out of the company, I won't hesitate to lend a hand_.'

'_But I need you here with me_.'

'_I'll always be here with you. You can count on it_,' Reno said, and slowly lowered his face to kiss Cloud gently, their hands clasped together tightly. Only after their lips met did Cloud realize that Reno was trembling as well. He felt a warm tear drip down onto his cheekbone as Reno deepened the kiss, and he opened his eyes slightly to see Reno's eyelashes wet with the salty fluid. He lifted a hand to Reno's face and brushed his thumb across one of his closed eyes.

'_Reno_,' Cloud murmured out of the side of his mouth, not wanting to break their kiss, but very much wanting to comfort his lover. Reno pulled away from Cloud slightly and opened his eyes. '_Don't cry. We're here together right now, and that's all that should matter. I know what you're thinking. Don't think about the future_,' Cloud continued.

Reno shuddered and closed his eyes. He buried his face into Cloud's neck where blond hair met skin. '_I should tell you the same thing, yo_,' Reno said, hinting that he had felt Cloud trembling as well. He knew that when Cloud trembled like that, tears would be flowing soon. It wasn't unusual for Cloud to hide his tears lately. He knew that Cloud was trying to be strong, trying to deal with the fact that he would go on living and that Reno would die one day.

Cloud let out a small laugh and squeezed Reno's arms. He lifted his legs up and wrapped them around Reno's waist, pulling him closer and closer until Reno lifted his head and looked Cloud square in the eye. In Cloud's eyes, he could see love and lust combined; he knew that Cloud was trying to change the subject without saying anything at all. He took the blond's cue and shifted down a little, trailing kisses down the center of his chest and delving his tongue into his navel. Cloud arched his back slightly and let out a soft, almost silent moan.

When Reno took him, he wound his fingers around bright, red hair and held on gently for dear life. The other hand was on Reno's face, stroking and comforting the Turk as tears fell from his eyes silently. Their lovemaking was a slow, passionate dance. Reno dipped his head down and met Cloud's lips after he heard his cherubic lover whisper, '_You are the only one I have ever and will ever love_.'

* * *

"…Cloud? Cloud!"

Cloud jerked himself out of his memories and looked at Aerith, startled and stunned. Just how long had he been out of it? He looked down at the sandwich on his plate, half-eaten and the bread already getting hard. He slammed his hand down on the table and stood up quickly. His hand and his chin trembled as he pointed an accusing finger at Aerith.

"Don't you ever, _EVER_ ask me about Zack again! It was lust, Aerith! You didn't need to keep insisting and asking me about him!" Cloud yelled, his finger jabbing in her direction. He was seeing red and he wasn't in the mood for any bullshit. Reno was gone and Cloud was worried about him. He let out a cry, his face twisted in anguish, and screamed, "Reno is the only person that I have ever loved! I will _never_ love another as long as I live. How dare you insist otherwise!"

He picked up the plate that his sandwich was on and threw it with all his might at the wall behind where Aerith was sitting, almost hitting her in the head, had she not ducked in time. The plate shattered and ceramic bits flew everywhere. Cloud backed away from the table shaking his head.

"No… no!" he cried out in agony. He hugged himself, his arms wrapped tightly across his chest, and backed up against the kitchen wall. Sliding down, he cried out once more and buried his face into his hands. Sobbing furiously, he reared back a fist and punched the wall beside him. Aerith moved quickly toward him as he shook his hand limply and held it to his chest. She knelt down and gathered him in her arms, and was surprised to find him willing to be held after his sudden outburst of anger. She rocked him then, smoothing back his spiky hair and whispering words of comfort into his ear as he cried.

"Shhh, Cloud. I'm so sorry that I upset you. This is really hard on both of us, to be separated from our loved ones like this. They are coming back, though, do you hear me, Cloud? They are all coming back safe and sound, and everything will be okay," she said soothingly.

"What if it's not going to be okay, huh? What if something happens to Reno? Zack will be fine, but what about Reno?" Cloud mumbled, sniffling. "I cannot live without him, Aerith. If something happens to him, I will find a way to end my life. It doesn't matter how enhanced I am. I _will_ find a way to be with him again."

He felt Aerith tense up around him, but she said nothing. Moments later when blackness overtook him, he could have sworn Reno was holding him, lulling him to sleep with a song.

* * *

"Reno," Tseng said sternly. "You've only got once chance to do this correctly. If you fuck up, you won't have another chance… and I'm saying that in the most serious way." He tipped his chin toward the Junon mountains, knowing that the run-down building that the mayor was being held hostage in was just beyond the cliffs. Their initial reports had been that the mayor was safe and sound, but now, things were looking far worse. Tseng knew that the building would be rigged with hidden explosives. Reno and Rude were good Turks; he had faith in both of them. What worried him was what would be waiting behind those doors when they finally made their way in.

"Sir, I need a favor," Reno said suddenly. He pulled out his phone and flipped it open. "I want to call him."

"Make it quick," Tseng said, nodding once and walking back to the Highwind where Cid stood waiting inside. Cid had happily agreed to help, always ready to take his beloved airship to the sky. A few highly-caffeinated mugs of tea under his belt and Cid was raring to go, a cigarette dangling out of the side of his mouth. Tseng gave him a quick wave and sat down to go over his reports one last time before they infiltrated the building.

"Goddamned pity that Cloud couldn't be here," Cid said, crossing his arms. "Ya had to stick him with Aerith like a goddamned babysitter, didn't ya? He's more of a man than all of us combined. No sense in leavin' 'im behind like a fuckin' pussy! I say we turn this motherfuckin' bird around and go back for him!"

Tseng sighed heavily. "Cloud is neither a Turk nor a SOLDIER. This is for them only. He may be the world's hero, but rules are rules. The Turks will infiltrate with stealth and SOLDIER will be their backup. I have every ounce of confidence in all of them. If you have a problem with the regulations, you are welcome to take your angst to Rufus," he said. Cid huffed at him, grunted, and turned to go make himself another mug of strong tea. Tseng smiled to himself, knowing that Cid and Rufus couldn't stand each other.

"I'd rather let Shera fuck me in the ass with a dildo like a bitch than go talk to that asshole," Cid grumbled. He slammed the empty mug onto the table and turned around again. "How the fuck do ya stand him anyway?"

Tseng's smile disappeared. He lowered his reports to his lap and crossed his hands over them. Motionless for a moment, he then set the papers aside and stood up. He walked over to a speechless Cid as he plucked the half-smoked cigarette from his mouth and placed it in his own. Taking a long drag, he smiled again.

"You know how Shera takes care of you and respects you? Rufus and I have always done the same for each other, and that is why our love is so strong. That's how I'm able to stand him, because he loves me and respects me, and I know that I can count on him for anything. You should understand that better than anyone, with how you and Shera are with each other. Correct?" Tseng said, handing the cigarette back to Cid, who cleared his throat and looked away, slightly ashamed.

"Yeah, yeah. I know what yer gettin' at. Get off my back," Cid said. He laughed at this and motioned to the package of tea. "Want some, Sir?"

"Thank you, but no. Tea… Well, quite frankly, it makes me piss like a fucking racehorse."

Cid raised an eyebrow then grinned. He had never heard Tseng curse quite like that, nor had he ever heard the stern, disciplined man use slang terms. Tseng was full of surprises.

* * *

"Cloud, Reno's on the phone," Aerith said, lightly shaking Cloud awake. Cloud shot up from the couch where he had been moved earlier, snatching the phone from Aerith and waving her away. She quickly left the living room and went to finish cleaning up the mess that Cloud had made in the kitchen. Since the kitchen and living room were connected, she tried her best not to eavesdrop.

"…Babe?" Reno's voice came through the phone, but the line was full of static and Cloud had to strain to hear him.

"Reno? Reno! Reno, are you okay? Oh gods, I love you, Reno. I'm so happy to hear your voice," Cloud exclaimed, his hand shaking around the phone. He wanted to say Reno's name over and over again, wanted to hear it and feel it rolling off of his tongue and through his lips.

"I don't have but a minute, but I wanted to call you before we headed in for the mission," Reno replied. He smoked heavily on his cigarette, taking long, deep drags nervously. His feet were sweating through his socks inside his boots. Why did he have a bad feeling about this? "Everything going alright, little chocobo?" he asked, tossing the spent cigarette onto the ground and snuffing it out with the toe of his boot. He nervously pulled another one out of the pack in his pocket and lit it, gazing up at the sky as he did so. The color of the sky was almost the same color as Cloud's eyes, and a pang of longing hit his heart.

"No, everything's not alright. I miss you, crazy Turk," Cloud said, sniffling and trying to laugh at the same time. Reno laughed and sighed.

"When I get back, I'm going to keep you hostage in bed. I'm going to hold you, kiss you, make love to you. I'm not even gonna let you get up to get something to eat!" Reno said, chuckling. "If we pull this off today, I'll be home in the morning."

"I know," Cloud replied. He sniffed and rubbed his forehead. "Hey, Reno?"

"What is it, babe?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Cloud. I'll be home soon, okay? You just keep that bed warm, yo. I miss ya a lot," Reno replied, still looking at the sky. He watched as a bird flew slowly overhead, circled, then seemed to hover above him. Time stopped for a moment, and his breath quickened. He heard the snapping of a twig. His senses told him to react, but somehow he couldn't pull his eyes away from the sky.

"C-Cloud…?" Reno's voice was a barely audible whisper as he spoke, his heart racing. Still, there was the sky, clear and blue like Cloud's eyes. Panic crushed his chest as he said one last thing to Cloud. "You ever feel like the sky is crashing down on top of you?"

"What are you_ talking_ about?" Cloud asked. He stood up from the couch and began to pace. He could hear the sudden change in Reno's voice. "Reno, snap out of it! What's going on?"

The line went dead, and Cloud dropped to his knees on the floor. A long howl of pure sorrow left Cloud's throat, snapping Aerith out of her own haze. She had been looking out the window at the sky and thinking of Zack, her hand rubbing her belly gently as she daydreamed about the future. Rushing over to him, her eyes were wide with fear. Cloud would not stop howling, and the sound was breaking Aerith's heart. She shook him by the shoulders.

"What is it, Cloud? Tell me!"

He stopped howling, fell over sideways onto the floor and hugged his knees to his chest. "R-Reno… His phone went dead. Something was wrong, Aerith! I could hear it in his voice!"

"We don't know that for sure, okay? Just calm down," Aerith said. Her own thoughts raced to Zack, and she prayed in the back of her mind for his own safety. She felt something shifting inside of her, or maybe it was the Lifestream trying to reach out to her. She shrugged the feeling away and gathered Cloud into her arms once more. An hour later, Cloud had cried himself to sleep as he had earlier that day, his heart aching to be with Reno and to know that he was safe. Aerith threw a blanket over him and sat on the couch. She stared at the wall until she fell asleep herself, peacefully dreaming despite the horror of the unknown.

* * *

_Zack sat next to her on the bed, a blanketed bundle cradled safely in his arms. He looked away from the sleeping infant for just a moment, his eyes meeting Aerith's eyes._

_"Hey. She's a perfect little thing, isn't she?" Zack said, grinning. Aerith elbowed him gently and smiled._

_"She's not a thing, Zack!" Aerith exclaimed softly, stifling a laugh and trying not to wake their six-hour old daughter, Ifalna Grace. "Look at her. Completely innocent and unaware of the tragedies that once haunted her parents. I only hope that she stays this way for a long while. Once a child loses their innocence, it can never be completely regained," she added._

_"Hmm," Zack mumbled, his mouth closed and his lips curled up into what seemed like a permanent smile since he had arrived home two hours before. Aerith watched as his face suddenly fell. He looked over at her and said, "I wish Angeal could be here to see her. I think he would have made a great godparent."_

_Aerith sighed with sadness. "That he would have," she said. Zack turned away from her again and continued to peer down at Ifalna Grace. "But I'm sure he's watching out for you from the Lifestream, looking on as you learn the ropes of being a daddy."_

_Zack smiled at this, then closed his eyes. Aerith lay back down, her body still hurting from giving birth earlier. As she pulled the blanket up and around her body, she heard Zack humming softly to their daughter. It filled her heart with such warmth to hear and see Zack act this way, pure putty in their child's hands._

* * *

Aerith awoke back to the present day and got up from the couch to watch the sun setting from the window, silently sending out a prayer that Zack and Reno would come back home soon. The lingering scent of vanilla filled the air around her, mainly brought on by the breeze that she felt when Cloud quietly walked up beside her and grabbed her hand. Neither one of them looking at each other, they watched the sun dip down into the horizon, the sky seeming to bleed purple and red hues on the planet.

_"You ever feel like the sky is crashing down on you?"_ That's the last thing Cloud had heard Reno say.

Of course he had. He had felt the sky crash down on top of him the day that Reno confessed his love to him, and he'd be damned if the crash that Reno was speaking of on the phone would be the crash that ended it all.


	60. Shallow Sleep

**Enjoy the newest chapter of "the fic that would not die"! It has a lot of surprises, trust me! I think you'll all enjoy it!**

**Title inspired by the song "Shallow Sleep", by Hyde.**

_**'In a shallow sleep, I dreamt I was seeing you: just how I remembered - brimming with tenderness...'**_

* * *

It had been months.

Days had turned into nights. Nights turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. The first week of December had brought a little happiness, though, with the birth of Vincent and Yuffie's daughter, Kasumi. She had her father's eyes and her mother's smile, but her face closely resembled the woman whom she had been named after, Yuffie's own mother.

The holidays had come and gone, as well as the new year. The thick snow in the Nibelheim mountains had melted into the usual thin coating, and birds were now returning for the Springtime.

_Six long months_.

There was still no sign of Reno, no sign of Zack. It was as if everyone who had gone to Junon had disappeared from the face of Gaia. There were no phone calls and no letters - not a single thing to let Cloud and Aerith know what was going on. Aerith tried to play off her sadness by always shrugging her shoulders and saying things like, "It's probably just company procedure and they can't tell us where they are."

Cloud knew better than that. He _knew_ Reno. Reno would call and write if he would have been able to - company policies be _damned_ - which meant that Reno was in some kind of deep shit that Cloud could only conjure up in hideous images in his mind. He rolled over onto his side on his and Reno's bed, locked his legs into the fetal position and shut his eyes tightly as a tear rolled down his cheek. He was so very ready to let sleep overtake him tonight; it had been another rough day. Aerith moved up beside him on the bed and rested against a propped-up pillow, rubbing her belly.

"She's kicking me again, Cloud," she giggled. "Want to feel?"

"No," Cloud replied, his voice muffled from his face being buried in Reno's pillow.

_…I remember the curve of his bony hip pressed against my side as we slept, his arm wrapped protectively around me. I, in a state of bliss, thought this would last forever. Nothing in life is ever promised... and yet I have a feeling he will come back home soon, no matter the circumstances. I miss his eyes on me, and even that stupid grin that he'd always flash at me whenever I pointed out the obvious to the clueless Turk when he was puzzled by something…_

"C'mon Cloud. It'll make you happy."

_...miss his hair, miss his taste... miss the way he held a cigarette between his long, bony fingers and blew smoke rings at me. If I have to live without him, I hope to the gods that something happens to me to make me completely oblivious to my surroundings, so that I won't have to remember that way that his skin smelled..._

"Cloud?"

Cloud sat up and groaned. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and looked down at Aerith's stomach, the skin and muscles rippling beneath her stretched-out shirt like water. She was in her eighth month now. He placed a hand on her belly and found himself actually smiling.

"Hi there," he whispered.

"She says that she'll be here soon," Aerith said, sighing heavily. "I hope she can hold on until Zack gets home."

Cloud pulled his hand away and looked down sadly, shaking his head. "I don't think they're coming back, Aer. It's been too long. Reno would have found some way to get a message to me," he said.

"I have to disagree with you, Cloud. I've not yet felt any of them go into the Lifestream. I would have known by now," Aerith replied. "They'll be back. I just know it."

She inched herself beneath the covers and turned over onto her side and closed her eyes. Night had fallen once more on the mountain town of Nibelheim, another day without any word from their loved ones and their companions who had gone on the mission with them. Cloud ticked off another day on the mental calendar in his head. He got beneath the covers as well and turned off the light. They had began sleeping together in the same bed almost a full week after Reno and Zack had left. Neither one of them could stand to sleep alone. He turned over and faced Aerith, wrapping an arm protectively around her, his arm draped over the side of her large, ever-moving stomach. Soon, they were both breathing evenly as sleep overtook them.

_Cloud? Yo, Cloud. You awake, man?_

"No."

_You should wake up and see this. Look at all these fucking lights, yo!_

Cloud jerked in his sleep and moaned. Reno appeared in his mind's eye, a tiny snippet of a dream he was having. Reno's hair was loose and hung around his shoulders. He was completely nude and looking directly at him. The Lifestream swirled around him and danced in waves across his pale skin.

_Maybe you should join me, Cloud._

"I can't, Reno."

_Why not?_

"Because Aerith needs me here," Cloud mumbled aloud in his sleep.

_But I need you here with me._

The words swirled around Cloud as he fought with himself. To stay or to go? In his dream, he saw himself reach out a hand toward Reno. As Reno came closer to him, Cloud's hand went through his shoulder as if it were smoke.

"What the hell is this?" Cloud exclaimed, panic in his voice.

_Don't you understand? I'm dead. I'm... I'm scared, Cloud._

"No!"

His dream was shattered by the sound of Aerith screaming loudly. She sounded as if she was putting her entire heart and soul into the event, her voice breaking and cracking. Cloud jolted upright in bed and, with his eyes wide open, he flicked on the lamp and stared at Aerith.

"Cloud! _Cloud_! Oh my _gods_!" Aerith screamed. Her hands reached out to him, trembling. Tears spilled down her cheeks.

Cloud came to her, letting her hold him tightly as she gasped for air and sobbed heavily. "What is it, Aerith? Please tell me what's wrong," he said, the dream of Reno still fresh on his mind. Aerith's arms quaked around him, her thin frame looking as if it would break from the motions. "Calm down, honey. Tell me what's going on," Cloud repeated.

"I-I saw Reno, Cloud," Aerith sobbed. She sniffed hard and tried to calm herself down. She always hated to be the bearer of bad news, especially on this subject. She lifted a hand and cupped Cloud's face. "I saw him in a dream. He was in the Lifestream."

Cloud reached his hand up and snatched Aerith's hand away from his cheek. He pushed her back and got up from the bed. He paced back and forth, his fists balled up. He swung out and struck at the mirror that hung on the wall. It shattered into pieces and he fell to his knees.

"_Oh gods_!" he cried out. Pain flowed through his body, though not from the cuts that were on his knuckles from the mirror. They were already healing and no blood was visible. He shot an accusing look at Aerith through blurred eyes. "You're _lying_!"

"I think it was just a dream!" Aerith protested, getting out of bed and padding slowly over to him. She was almost afraid to get too close to him, afraid that he might lash out at her as he almost had months ago when Reno had first left.

"You said Reno would be fine! You said he would come back!" Cloud yelled at her. "You and your fucking dreams! Fuck your dreams, Aerith, and fuck _you_."

"You don't mean that, Cloud," Aerith said softly, looking down at her bare feet. She noticed that her toenails needed repainting. _What an odd thing to think of at this moment_, she thought to herself, shrugging it off and trying to concentrate on the matter at hand.

"I _do_ mean it!"

At this, Aerith burst into tears and backed away from him. A sharp pain shot through her abdomen and belly suddenly, causing her to bend over. She grasped her stomach and cried out, her eyes shut tightly and her brow furrowed. A ripple passed through her body, the jolt causing her to clamp a hand over her mouth as a wave of nausea hit her. She stumbled into the bathroom and threw herself over the toilet, that night's dinner coming up with a vengeance. As her head hung over the porcelain pot, beads of sweat began to form on her forehead. She graciously felt warm and loving hands calmly pulling her hair out of her face. Flushing the toilet, she eased herself up with Cloud's help as he reached over and handed her a washcloth. Then it happened.

It was a small gush at first. She felt it dribble down her pajama pants leg, then grimaced as a larger gush of amniotic fluid soaked her pants and spread across the bathroom floor. Her eye caught Cloud's as he raised an eyebrow, his mouth dropping open as he began to shake his head slowly in disbelief. Another sharp pain overwhelmed Aerith as she grabbed his hand and dug her nails in unconsciously, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Shit!" Cloud shouted. Aerith panted and mouthed, "_Help me_." Cloud swallowed hard and led her quickly to the bed. She collapsed onto it and bent her legs, yelling again. Cloud was in shock, his hands on his head. "What the hell am I supposed to do?" he yelled, tugging at clumps of his spiked blond hair and pacing around the bedroom.

"Get over here, Cloud!" Aerith yelled. He obliged and hurried to her side. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and twisted it, bringing his face close to hers. With her teeth gritted together in an angry, pained grimace, she growled, "_Get these pants off of me_!" She let go of him and he stumbled back. His expression was priceless; he had never been demanded by a female to strip her of her clothing. Good Gaia! He blushed at the thought, then moved quickly. Closing his eyes tightly, he tried not to look too uncomfortable or disgusted as he yanked her soaked pajama pants down and tossed them onto the bedroom floor. He opened his eyes and looked away, stared at the wall. He tapped his foot. He hummed a song in his head, bit his lip.

"Ifrit's _balls_, Cloud! Come here!"

Cloud sheepishly turned to face her and made his way back over to her. She pointed down.

"I'm going to need you to listen to me, Cloud. I'm having this baby right now, whether you like it or not. She is a month early but I know she will be fine. Regardless, I need you to get a clean towel and get ready to help me out here," she panted brokenly. Her face was red and suddenly became contorted again. She grunted and squeezed her eyes shut as she pushed. Cloud, realizing this was inevitable, hurried to the bathroom for a towel. When he came back into the bedroom, his eyes unfortunately connected with Aerith's spread legs. His stomach turned and his face blanched.

"Y-you realize there's… there's half of a baby head hanging out, don't you?" Cloud stuttered. He gagged and began to feel faint.

"_Now_!" Aerith screamed. Cloud swallowed back bile and held his breath as he moved to the end of the bed and held the towel between her legs. He gagged again as he felt warm blood soak through the towel. A sickening crackling sound filled his ears as he tried to keep his knees from giving out beneath him on the spot. Between his nausea and Aerith's screaming, he somehow found himself becoming brave enough to push back his fears. He began to talk to her now, calmly and reassuringly, focusing on her face.

"Come on, beautiful. You can do this. Just a little more, Aerith. You're doing great, sweetie."

Aerith let out one last shout and held her breath as she pushed with all of her might. Cloud felt the weight of the towel grow ten times as heavy. He slowly looked down at the tiny red figure in the once snow-white towel that was now blotted with blood and fluids. The umbilical cord pulsed as the tiny newborn in his hands began to make tiny coughing noises. Cloud tilted the baby to the side and gently eased a thumb in her mouth to clear her airway. She began to cry then, a strong, healthy cry that made tears well up in his blue eyes as he looked up at Aerith. He gently wiped some of the blood away from the baby's face and held her up to Aerith.

"…It's a girl," he said, smiling. Aerith choked out a sob and held her arms out as Cloud handed her daughter to her.

"Sweet little Ifalna Grace," Aerith cooed tiredly, sniffling and beaming down proudly at the bundle. "Cloud, look at her eyes."

…_Mako blue. Those are SOLDIER eyes_, Cloud thought. He said nothing but smiled. "We need to take care of the afterbirth and then cut the cord. I'll help you clean up. Don't worry about anything," he finally said. He couldn't believe that his panic had turned into such calmness. His mother had been a midwife; he remembered a few things now, thankfully, and within ten minutes, Ifalna Grace was getting a sponge bath in the sink while Aerith relaxed in a hot bath. Cloud didn't even blush this time when he had helped Aerith out of her pajama top and into the bath. He was proud of himself. He couldn't wait to see the look on Reno's face when he found out that he had delivered a baby!

_Reno…_ Cloud felt himself drifting back into sadness again as he washed away the last bit of mucus and blood from the newborn. He sobbed silently as he wrapped a cloth around Ifalna Grace's tiny bottom and pinned it at the side, an old washcloth trying to pass as a diaper until the general store opened the next morning. He thought of their wedding day - _both_ of the weddings - and sobbed even harder while wrapping Ifalna Grace in a blue flannel shirt of Zack's that Aerith had given him. He snuggled the bundle to his cheek and kissed her soft face before laying her in the middle of the bed that now had clean linens. Minutes later, he had dried his tears and had helped Aerith out of the tub. An hour later, Aerith was nursing her daughter while Cloud snoozed lightly next to her after cleaning up the mess in the bathroom. She couldn't help but hear Cloud moaning and crying in his sleep. She wished that she could peek into his conscious as she had when she was in the Lifestream so long ago, but realized that she wouldn't have to, as he began to mumble.

"Reno…" Cloud mumbled. "…where?"

Aerith felt her eyes welling up with tears as she gazed at him, his lip trembling as he began to speak again.

"…Said you'd come back…"

She reached over and gently placed a hand on his forehead. "Shh," she whispered. "Everything's… gonna be alright." Cloud seemed to calm instantly beneath her touch, and Aerith soon fell asleep, her daughter suckling at her breast and an ache in her chest for Zack.

* * *

At the morning's first light, Cloud shrugged awake suddenly. Cracking open one eye, he saw Aerith and Ifalna Grace sleeping peacefully, Aerith's breast hanging out for all of Gaia to see. Cloud winced and discreetly covered it with part of Zack's flannel shirt.

_Thud-thud-thud-thud…_

Cloud's ears perked up. He jolted upright on the bed and cocked his head. _Was that…?_ He strained to hear the noise again. _It's a fucking helicopter!_, he thought, but suddenly he didn't hear it anymore. His heart fell. Falling back onto the bed, he rolled over and hugged himself. Wishful thinking. A hallucination, nothing more. He raised his arms and looked at his hand, twisting the two rings on his finger. He closed his eyes and fell into a shallow state of sleep: not awake but not really sleeping, either.

Something had jerked him out of his semi-conscious state, but he wasn't sure what it was. Maybe he had imagined it. He sighed and rolled over to face Aerith again. Reaching out a finger to stroke Ifalna Grace's sweet face, he heard the noise again.

Someone was knocking on his door.

Fear and panic seized his stomach. This was the moment he had been waiting for and dreading. He knew who was at the door. Either Tseng or Rude would be there, offering their condolences to him. _'Poor Reno, he never saw it coming. The bullet hit him from out of nowhere. Crack! Right in the back of the head. Blew a hole the size of the Northern Crater into his skull. It was awful, Cloud. Just awful._'

_Oh gods_.

Cloud finally got the courage to make it down the hallway and to the front door. He took a deep breath and gripped the doorknob. He slowly slid the chain lock aside and turned the doorknob. The door opened a crack. He closed his eyes as his body trembled, pulling the door further open. Light from the rising sun filtered in through his closed eyelids, but he didn't want to see anything.

"Cloud."

Cloud's heart stopped upon hearing his name. The voice was all too familiar and it was too hard to believe that he was hearing it while being awake. This was the voice made of his dreams. This voice had whispered to him during dark nights and happy days, while they held each other under a blanket of stars. This voice had cried out his name over and over. This voice…

He slowly opened his eyes to peer into green eyes that were shining so brightly and clearly that he could have sworn he was looking into the sea. His hand fell from the doorknob and flopped to his side. "I…" He couldn't find the words to say, could only stare as the man in front of him began to move his lips.

"I'm home."

Reno reached out his arms and folded Cloud into them as the blond fell forward limply. "Baby, I'm home. I'm _home_," Reno said again. He stroked Cloud's hair absent-mindedly and placed a kiss on the top of his head. "Please don't be afraid anymore. I'm home now. I'm never leaving you again."

Cloud finally found his voice as he slowly lifted his head to look up at his husband. "I thought you were dead," he whispered. Reno shook his head.

"Let's go inside so we can talk. I want to get a bath, too. I'm also very hungry," Reno said. He looped an arm around Cloud's shoulder and limped slowly into their home. Cloud kicked the door closed behind them and led Reno to the bathroom, past the still-sleeping Aerith and the bundle clutched to her chest.

"Cloud… what…?" Reno sputtered. Cloud found his wits about him and grinned for a second.

"I helped Aerith give birth last night."

"No shit!" Reno exclaimed softly. He grimaced at the slight, dull ache in his cheek. "Okay, no laughing or smiling until I get a hot bath," he said, wincing. Cloud nodded and they made their way into the bathroom. Cloud shut the door and turned to Reno. The light in the bathroom was dim; Cloud had failed at remembering to replace all of the burned-out bulbs since Reno had been gone, and with no windows in the room, only the low light lit their faces as they stared at one another. Reno's hand trembled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his lighter. He handed it to Cloud, who lit the few small candles that Aerith had put around the bathroom. Aromatherapy, she called it; said it helped with the stress of being pregnant. The candles flickered and lit up the room a little more. Cloud handed the lighter back to Reno, who grasped his hand firmly.

"Cloud…" Reno whispered. His hand moved to place the lighter on the bathroom counter, then raised up to stroke Cloud's cheek. "Babe…" He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Cloud's, parting them with his tongue to savor the kiss even more. Cloud sighed between the two of them and felt Reno pressing him back against the wall beside the counter. "Love you… so much. You have no idea how much I've missed you," Reno whispered as the kiss ended.

"It's so good to see you. I'm so glad you're alive," Cloud whispered back, his hands tracing over the sides of Reno's face. "I love you."

After a few moments of bliss, Cloud finally pulled away from Reno and began to run a bath for him. He watched almost shyly but completely captivated as Reno undressed himself and shrugged his bloody, dirty clothes to the floor. Scars were present all over his body and blood stained his skin in many places. Horrified, Cloud gasped aloud at the terrible condition his husband's beautiful body was in. He moved forward and hugged Reno carefully.

"Baby, what did they _do_ to you?" he whispered, choking back a sob.

"I will tell you everything later, okay? Help me into the bath."

Cloud happily let Reno lean on him and helped him into the hot water. The Turk groaned softly and began to visibly relax as the water enveloped him almost to his chest. Cloud knelt down and soaked a washcloth with the bathwater, gently washing the blood away from the skin on his back. He expected to see open wounds beneath the crusted blood, but there were only healed-over scars. His eyebrow shot up in disbelief when he came across an obvious gunshot wound that was covered with thick scar tissue. He leaned forward to look at Reno's chest. An entrance wound from the bullet was over his heart.

"R-Reno, you were shot?"

"Yes."

Cloud fingered the scar gently. "How long ago?"

"About six hours."

Six hours. That was how long ago it was that Aerith had woken up screaming about Reno going into the Lifestream. It was around that same time when Cloud had dreamed about Reno inviting him to join him in the Lifestream. He dropped the washcloth into the water and locked eyes with Reno.

"This wound should have killed you," he said firmly. His eyes narrowed as he stared into Reno's bright green eyes. Something was different. He suddenly brought his gaze down to Reno's upper arm. A puncture wound was present with slight bruising around it. "That's…" Cloud stood up and backed away quickly. "You…" Words failed him once more this day as he shook his head and turned toward the bathroom sink. He grabbed a razor from the counter and cracked it open. Quickly lifting out one of the blades, he knelt down beside Reno and grabbed his arm. Before Reno could protest, Cloud had brought the blade down, slicing open the man's skin.

"Oh, _what the fuck_!" Reno yelled. He pulled his arm away and stared angrily at Cloud. "What the fuck are ya doin', idiot!"

"Let me see your fucking arm!" Cloud shouted. He threw the razor blade into the wastebasket and grabbed Reno's arm. Blood had formed on the cut, but when Cloud dipped Reno's arm into the bathwater…

"…You've already healed," the blond sputtered out in disbelief.

"It's the mako and Jenova cells, Cloud."

The reality hit Cloud like a jolt of lightning. Reno was… "You're just like us now, aren't you? Just like Zack and I. Like Sephiroth and Genesis. Like Aerith," he said.

"We were in an ambush last night. Fuckers completely caught us off guard. There wasn't a damned thing we could do. We had taken down a few of the guys in the months we were first there, but then we were found and captured. We were shot at during our escape. As you can see, I took a bullet straight in the ol' ticker. If it hadn't been for Tseng…" Reno paused and looked away for a moment. "I owe him my soul, Cloud. He found me minutes after the bomb we had rigged went off and blew those assholes to Hades' hell and back. He said he'd brought one injection in case of emergency…"

"Holy _shit_, Reno," Cloud said breathlessly.

"I told ya, yo. I'm never leavin' ya again. Hope you can deal with that," Reno said. He smirked and grimaced again. "I'm a little bruised still, but I'm not actually hurt anymore. You don't have to worry about anything. I need to finish getting clean and I want the biggest meal you can cook up for me. As soon as I'm done, I want to sleep," he said.

"Anything for you," Cloud replied. He helped Reno finish up his bath, leaving his side only once, just to get a clean pair of sleeping pants for him. When he came back into the bathroom, Reno was wrapped in a towel. Water dripped from his skin and began to form small puddles on the floor as he shivered in the cold. When he was dressed, he sat sideways on the closed seat of the toilet while Cloud gently brushed his wet hair. He leaned into the strokes of the hairbrush, seeming to purr while Cloud lovingly took care of him. Cloud had even washed his hair for him. He couldn't wait to be alone with Cloud, honestly… and the slight bulge in his pants told of the truth behind this thought.

Cloud's hand stilled around the hairbrush as he heard another familiar voice coming from the other room.

"Hey. She's a perfect little thing, isn't she?"

_Zack!_

He heard Aerith giggling softly as she and Zack discussed their newborn daughter. A minute later, Reno and Cloud grinned at each other as Zack began to hum to little Ifalna Grace.

It had been a long time since Cloud had honestly believed in miracles, but that was all changed now. Arm in arm, Reno and Cloud walked from the bathroom and into the bedroom. They stood silently with smiles on their faces as they gazed down at the infant. Reno reached down and clasped Cloud's hand, squeezing it. Zack glanced over as he saw Reno lean in close and whisper something to Cloud. He averted his eyes as Cloud began to blush, shrugging away old feelings of unrequited love and lust. He knew what Reno was telling Cloud. He had jabbered on about it all the way to Nibelheim in his state of mako- and Jenova-enhanced hyper-activeness.

He was saying, "_We might not be able to make babies with each other without a surrogate, but I'm going to fuck your brains out tonight like we're trying to_."


	61. Together

**A big, special thanks to Yusuke kun for the line, "Eternity doesn't sound so bad... Not if it means spending it with you."**

**I'm now three months into my pregnancy and starting to feel a little better, so maybe that means i'll be able to update my fics more regularly. :)**

* * *

"It's time for us to go home, Aerith… as a family this time," Zack whispered, smiling down at his two beloved ladies. He brushed his thumb over Ifalna Grace's cheek, his blue eyes brimmed with tears that threatened to fall. Aerith nodded at him and smiled back.

"A family..," she repeated, and closed her eyes. She drifted into her thoughts, thinking about how it had been so long since she had had a real family. "…Much too long," she murmured, causing Zack to raise an eyebrow and cock his head at her. She opened her eyes and noticed, to which she smiled shortly and said, simply, "Nothing."

"Well, we really should get going. I'm sure that Cloud and Reno are dying for some time alone," Zack said, pausing and looking at the couple huddled together across the bedroom on a loveseat. "Tseng is waiting in the helicopter, and so are the others. We're all safe. We made it home, honey."

Twenty minutes later, the house was still and quiet. Not a soul was left to inhabit it except for Reno and Cloud. Reno lay quietly on the loveseat, his lanky legs tucked up close to his chest and his arms dangling over the side of the seat. His head, cradled by Cloud's soothing hands, rested in Cloud's lap. He let himself be petted and pawed on, Cloud constantly running his fingers through his long, red hair and massaging his scalp gently.

"Hey, Reno?"

"Yeah."

Cloud shifted a little and pulled his hands away from Reno's head. He tugged on his left ring finger and slid off Reno's wedding band. "I think this belongs to you, Turk," he said softly, nudging Reno to get up. When Reno sat up and spied the ring gripped between Cloud's two fingers, his lower lip trembled.

"Shit," he sniffed. "I told myself I'd try to be the strong one for us both, but this is just too much." He let out a shaky laugh and bit his lip, ducking his head and peering up through soft bangs that fell softly over his eyes.

Cloud took Reno's hand and slid the ring on his finger, then leaned forward and brushed the bangs from Reno's eyes. "My beautiful, beautiful Reno…" He let his words fade away, closed his eyes, and sought out Reno's mouth for a hungry kiss. A defeated moan passed through Reno's mouth and into Cloud's as their tongues met, and he gently collapsed against Cloud. He whimpered softly as he felt Cloud's hands drifting up his back and grazing across healed-over scars.

Cloud stopped for a moment and held Reno close to him in a tight hug. "Are you… really here?" he asked. Reno nodded, a single tear finally escaping from the corner of his eye. "Good," Cloud said firmly. He wrapped his arms around Reno's neck and leaned back onto the arm of the loveseat, gently pulling Reno with him. "I need you, Reno. I need you so, so bad," he whispered huskily, wrapping his legs around Reno's waist and pulling his hips close. Reno's sleeping pants were so thin that he could feel everything through them, and that wasn't a bad thing… not at all.

Something inside of Reno snapped then, his tears forgotten as he hastily swooped down and crushed his lips against Cloud's. "…'s been too long," he mumbled, raking his fingers through Cloud's blond spikes. "I swear to Gaia that I could taste you on my lips and feel you in my blood the whole time I was away from you…"

"Reno…"

"Don't," Reno replied, crushing his mouth against Cloud's to hush him once more. He pressed down hard against Cloud's raised hips and grinded into them, causing him to lose his breath as Cloud let out a soft moan beneath him. Arms were raised as Cloud's shirt came off and Reno's teeth nipped quickly at one of his pert nipples. He lashed out his tongue and swirled it around the nipple then sucked hard. He glanced up to see Cloud's face flushed with desire. How he had longed to see this look on his husband's face for so many months.

It had been too long, much too long, but as minutes passed by and all clothes were discarded, the present came to them in a flash. It seemed as if they had only been separated for mere minutes instead of months.

Reno carried Cloud to their bed and laid him down quickly, his quickly-healing bruises and cuts now long forgotten. Reno easily slid into Cloud, the motion causing him to go weak in the knees that were only just barely holding him up as it were. His full body weight now on Cloud, he rolled his hips. Cloud groaned and panted, the friction against his cock feeling sweet and incredibly delicious.

"Reno, I'm…"

Cloud had no time to finish his sentence as he came quickly, the hot and sticky liquid spurting out between their stomachs. Reno sped up his thrusts and quickly came to completion. He felt himself let go inside of Cloud and let out a cry as he did so. He buried his face into Cloud's neck and panted, placing small, quick kisses in the hollow spot there.

"I love you," Reno whispered. Cloud let out a short, breathless laugh and returned the words.

"Love you, too."

"When can we do that again?" Reno asked, grinning. He eased himself up and off of Cloud, rolling over onto his side of the bed. He rustled around in the drawer of the bedside table to find an old pack of cigarettes. He lit one and took a deep drag from it. Exhaling, he handed it over to Cloud, who eagerly accepted it.

"As soon as I catch my breath," Cloud replied. They laughed and shared the cigarette, not many other words being exchanged between the two of them. The silence was comforting to Cloud, just knowing that Reno was part of that silence. Knowing that he would now be by his side forever was also comforting.

It was fate. It had to have been fate.

"Cloud?"

"Yeah."

Reno crushed the cigarette out in the ashtray and leaned over to cup Cloud's face in his hands.

"You know I love you, right?"

Cloud balked. "Of course!"

"You gonna be okay with your being stuck with me for the rest of your life?" Reno asked, grinning. Cloud rolled his eyes then smiled, his eyes shining.

"I'm completely fine with that. Unless, of course, you don't want me?" Cloud replied, his face suddenly falling.

"No!" Reno shouted. He gripped Cloud's face a little tighter and kissed him quickly. "You are the only one I'll ever want. I will never, ever not want you, baby." He crawled on top of Cloud again and straddled him gently, letting go of his face and wrapping his arms around his shoulders in a tight hug. It wasn't until Cloud felt Reno's body shaking slightly that he realized that Reno was quietly shedding tears.

"Don't cry anymore, Reno. We're always going to be together. Nothing will tear us apart. Never again."

Reno sniffed and slowly raised his head to look at him. "You know what?" he asked. Cloud shrugged his shoulders and smiled weakly.

"Eternity doesn't sound so bad… Not if it means spending it with you."

As the words hit Cloud directly in the heart, he became speechless. It was his turn to cry now. His lips began to tremble, but Reno just covered them with a kiss that deepened as time wore on.

They spent the rest of the day in bed, for what else did they have to do? Eternity was a very long time, and they had every right to take their time. They dozed on and off, only moving a few times to shift their positions and get more comfortable. During the afternoon, Cloud rolled Reno over and made him turn his back. He giggled as Reno protested and wondered what he was planning, but soon began to make small purring noises as Cloud raked his fingers through his fiery red hair and gently braided it.

"Where'd you learn how to braid?" Reno asked softly, his eyes closed.

"I got Aerith to teach me how to while she was staying here. I told her I had always wanted to braid your hair, so she let me practice on hers," Cloud said, smiling and remembering the day that he sat with Aerith on the bed while she showed him. "She even taught me how to do a French braid," he added.

"At least she didn't teach you how to French _kiss_, yo!" Reno quipped. Roaring with laughter, he clutched his stomach and doubled over. Cloud smacked him gently on the back of the head and grinned.

"Nope, _you_ did that, idiot!" Cloud exclaimed, which made Reno quiet down.

"Yeah?"

"Yep."

"Wow." Reno let the words sink in, then sighed easily as Cloud began to undo the braid and start all over again. Like a pleased cat, he pawed at the pillow beneath him and closed his eyes again. Soon he was drifting into a light sleep again, and when he woke, Cloud was in the kitchen making dinner. The smell hit him like a brick, and he realized that it had been entirely too long since he'd had a homemade meal. He pulled on his pair of sleeping pants that were still thrown over the arm of the loveseat, then shuffled to the kitchen. He grabbed a mug from the cabinet and poured himself a hot cup of coffee that had just been made. Setting the carafe back into its holding place, he took a seat at the small table and smiled as he inhaled the steam from the hot, black liquid.

"Need any help, yo?"

Cloud turned his head and smiled at him. "Nope. I'm almost done in here," he replied, rinsing his hands in the sink and drying them off on a dishrag. He put the casserole dish into the oven and closed the door, turning to face Reno. He slowly made his way over to the redhead and eased himself down onto his lap, draping his arms around his neck. "To tell you the truth, I'd rather just have you for dinner," he murmured into Reno's neck, nibbling at the soft skin there. Reno shivered and tightened his grip around Cloud's waist and pulled him closer.

"I'm starving, though!" Reno protested. Cloud snickered at him and placed a quick, wet kiss on his neck. "Hmm. Smells like chocobo enchiladas," he thought aloud.

"Yep, with lots and lots of cheese. It'll make you drool more than I ever could," Cloud said, smirking and standing up. Reno smacked him on the ass and gave him a little push.

"So," Reno began, after taking a sip from his coffee. "How'd it go with the whole birthin' babies thing?"

Cloud shrugged and then grimaced. "It was weird… and wet. It was interesting, though… something I'll never forget, that's for damned sure," he said.

"You thought any more about us… you know?" Reno asked, his eyebrow raised.

Cloud blushed. "Actually, yes I have. And…" He trailed off and looked away.

"What?"

"Well… I've been thinking that I'm almost certainly ready to talk to Tseng about helping us with it," Cloud said finally, then turned away completely so that he couldn't see Reno's face. He was blushing so badly that it felt as if he had fever. He knew that Reno wanted a child with him as well, but could it be possible that Reno didn't want it as badly - or as soon? He turned back quickly to steal a glance at Reno's face, then turned around again.

"Whatcha hidin' for, babe?" Reno said, clicking his tongue. He sighed heavily and Cloud slightly flinched as he heard Reno's chair grind and squeal against the hardwood kitchen floor. He felt as if Reno would laugh at him for wanting this so badly, or worse, tell him there was no way in Hades' hell that he would ever have a child with him. Had they been separated for too long? Had Reno's feelings changed in some way? Cloud's fears were washed away as Reno wrapped his arms around his waist and laid his head onto the middle of his back.

"Baby, baby, baby," Reno whispered. "As soon as you're ready, I'm ready. Don't think that I'm not."

Cloud turned around to face him and buried his face into Reno's chest. He let out a pent-up sigh of relief and laughed breathlessly.

"Oh, Reno. I thought for sure that you would say that you'd changed your mind after all this time," Cloud said.

"Hell no. Did you talk to Tifa about it yet?" Reno asked.

"No, I haven't. I think she would be willing to be the surrogate, though. Are you certain that Tseng or someone still has Hojo's research papers on the specimens that he experimented with?" Cloud asked, thinking about what Reno had told him months ago about two samples of sperm being combined to make a human fetus without the interference of the surrogate mother's genes.

"Yes, Tseng knows where the papers are. I actually asked him about the project while we were headed to Junon for the mission," Reno said.

Cloud smiled and hugged Reno tightly, then dropped his arms as his heart fell. Tears welled up in his eyes as the realization of something big and awful hit him. Reno brushed his knuckles softly against Cloud's cheek and questioned him with his eyes and a tilt of his head. Cloud shook his head quickly and turned away. He walked to the kitchen counter and gripped the sides of it tightly - so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

"Yo, what's wrong?" Reno asked, quickly grabbing onto Cloud and holding him once more. He felt the blond's body shaking ever so slightly against his.

"Reno… You realize that our child will be born forth from one of Hojo's twisted experiments, right?" Cloud finally said after catching his breath and forming the words in his mouth as the thoughts spun around in his head. "The baby will be yet another reminder of my twisted fuck of an uncle and the horrible things that he did."

Reno bit his lip and winced. Cloud was right. Did they really want to bring a child into this world that way? How would they eventually break the news to their son or daughter that they were nothing but the product of an experiment? However…

"Our child will not be an experiment, Cloud. Understand this. I know what you mean and I do know how you're feeling right now, but this is the only way that you and I can have a biological child. Our child will not be forced into this world, nor will he or she ever be experimented on. Sure, the kid will be alive thanks to your whacked-out uncle's projects, but this is one thing that you will have to be thankful for," Reno said.

"I will never, ever thank my uncle for being a bastard," Cloud spat.

"I didn't say you had to thank him, Cloud. I'm only saying that we can be thankful for the fact that Hojo did indeed create this idea, which will make it possible for us to have a child together. As long as we have a piece of us that is solely made of us, I will be happy about it," Reno said softly, stroking Cloud's cheek from behind. "Look at me."

Cloud slowly turned around and faced Reno, his head bowed. Reno tilted his face up and smiled at him.

"This child will be brought into this world by you and I, and nothing will change that. I want you to call Tifa right now. Tell her what's going on. I will call Tseng and Rufus. Let's do this, baby. Just you and I, okay? No Hojo, no specimens, no experiments. You and I," Reno said. Cloud eventually returned his smile and began to nod slowly. "There, that's the Cloud I know," Reno said, and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you. Let's do this."

"I love you, too, Reno," Cloud replied. He began to have a warm feeling in his gut. Reno somehow always knew how to make things better.

* * *

A week later, Reno and Cloud arrived in Midgar. They were greeted by Tseng and Rufus, who graciously showed them the way to the office where Tseng had been studying medicine as part of the medical division of the Turks. Although Reno and every other Turk had had training in medicine as well, no one other than Tseng had taken all of the courses to actually become a full-fledged doctorate in the field. Tifa was waiting in the office, her arms crossed as she relaxed in one of the cushy chairs. She stood up and headed toward Cloud, her arms stretched out widely.

"Hey, Daddy!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him in a tight squeeze. She did the same to Reno, pecking him on the cheek. "So, are you both going to be daddies, or will one of you be a mommy?" Reno groaned and Cloud slapped himself on the forehead.

"Gaia, Tifa. Please," Cloud said, then grinned at her. Tifa shrugged and grinned back.

"Had to ask!"

"We'll both be daddies," Reno said, then added, "But I'd love to see Cloudy as a mommy!" Cloud punched Reno in the arm and scowled at him. "Ey! What's that for, yo? I'm just telling' the truth! Remember that flamboyant apron Aerith gave us when we moved to Nibelheim? It made you look so matronly!" Reno snickered, the words earning him another punch.

Tseng cleared his throat as he rustled some papers around and nodded toward Rufus, who closed the office door.

"You all understand how the procedure will work, yes?" Tseng asked, looking narrowly at the trio in front of him. They nodded and Tifa grinned. "Alright, then. Cloud… Reno…?" He opened a cabinet and removed a sealed cup. "You know what I need the two of you to do with this. I don't think I need to further explain it…" Tseng said, then he actually blushed. Rufus snickered and Tifa covered her face with her hands.

Reno snatched the cup and grinned at his former boss. "So long as I don't need to fuck a broad, I'm just fine with it!" he said, joining Rufus in the snickering. He elbowed Cloud and grinned. "You wanna do this solo, or do you wanna watch?"

"Reno!" Cloud exclaimed. He was blushing furiously now, and pushed Reno in the direction of the office door. "We'll be right back!" he shouted. He pulled the door open and dashed out, slamming it behind him. "Reno!" he hissed. "I thought we agreed to be adults about this!"

Reno grinned. "I _am_ being an adult, Cloud," he said, then snorted. "Look. We're going to jerk off into a cup and bring it back into the office for three other people to gawk at. How the hell can one be adult about this? It's embarrassing enough!"

"I thought you had no shame, Reno!" Cloud exclaimed loudly, throwing his hands into the air, one hand still clutching the sealed plastic cup. "Ugh!" He grunted and found the empty room they were looking for, one that had once been used as a lounge but was now unused. "This is strictly a medical procedure. You really think that they're going to stand around and ogle our cum?" He threw the door open and waited for Reno to waltz casually inside, then shut the door and locked it. He pulled the window blinds down and set the cup on a table.

"Aw, now you've totally gone and ruined the moment," Reno said, smirking. Cloud crossed his arms and faced the wall in mock anger. "Come here, baby. Let's start over again. I love you, you love me and we're gonna make a baby!" he said in a silly singsong voice, grabbing Cloud and swaying with him as if in a ridiculous dance. Suddenly, he shoved a hand down the front of Cloud's pants and rubbed his palm against soft flesh. Cloud groaned and leaned back against Reno.

"Keep doing that, Red," Cloud mumbled, biting his lip. Reno did so whole-heartedly and lustfully, then moaned as he felt Cloud's cock becoming hard beneath his hand.

"Shit," he muttered, then grasped Cloud's cock harshly. He squeezed it then began to pump in earnest, grinding against Cloud at the same time. "If you let me keep doing this, I'm going to cum in my pants, yo."

Cloud whimpered. "If… If you keep doing that to me, I'm going to cum all over your hand and in my pants," he panted.

"S-supposed to go in the cup, Cloud."

"I know that," Cloud said, then let out a sharp cry as Reno nipped at his neck. "Reno, please stop!" He reached down and jerked Reno's hand from his pants, then backed away from him. He slid his pants down to his ankles and bit his lip. "R-Reno, gimme the cup," he said. Reno grabbed it from the table but kept it tightly gripped in his hand.

"I've got an idea," Reno said. He popped open the button on his pants and Cloud felt a shiver run through his body as he watched Reno unzip his pants with one hand. Reno made his way over to Cloud and grabbed his hand. He placed it onto his cock and Cloud automatically gripped it, reveling in the hard, hot flesh. "You do me, I do you," the redhead said, moaning as Cloud stroked him.

"I'd rather blow you," Cloud suddenly mumbled between groans, moans and pants. Reno rolled his head back as he felt Cloud quickly drop to his knees and gather him into his mouth. He thrust his hips forward and Cloud was ready for the reaction, completely taking him down his throat without a single gag. He moaned around Reno's cock, causing Reno to pull out suddenly.

"Cloud, I'm seriously going to cum," Reno said, his breath heavy. "I fucking love it when you suck me, but great Gaia, I'm going to fucking blow."

Cloud stood up and grinned. "Sorry," he said. Reno grasped Cloud cock again and popped open the lid of the cup.

"Why don't we do this a little more together, yo?" Reno said. He shifted closer to Cloud and grabbed his cock, pulling him gently nearer to him. Both of their members now touching, he wrapped Cloud's hand around both of their cocks, then wrapped his own hand over Cloud's hand. Slowly, he guided Cloud into his mind-frame, and the blond finally caught on. They stroked their cocks in unison, together, and turned it into a rhythm that took over their entire beings.

Reno looked into Cloud's eyes. "This is it, baby," he whispered. Cloud nodded and smiled softly. "Gods, this feels so fucking good," he groaned, breaking eye contact with Cloud as he looked down between them. "Shit, that's hot."

"R-Reno…" Cloud whispered suddenly. His free hand grasped Reno's shoulder as his cock began to spasm.

"That's it, baby," Reno moaned softly, quickly speeding up their pace. He placed the cup beneath their cocks and prayed silently. He jerked when he felt Cloud dig his blunt nails into his shoulder and saw his lover's thick cum dripping between them and into the cup. Reno let go then, his own cum falling and mixing with Cloud's. When they were both spent and all of their essences were gathered in the cup, they released each other and stepped back, laughing softly.

"We did it," Cloud said. He looked up at Reno, his eyes sparkling with the knowledge of what they had just done. They had created a child. With the help of Shinra science and an old friend, their lives would completely be changed forever.

After cleaning themselves up, they walked hand in hand back to the office where Rufus, Tseng and Tifa were waiting.

"Took you long enough," Rufus said, snickering. Cloud blushed and looked away. Reno sauntered over to where Tseng was sitting and plunked the cup down onto his desk. Proudly, he put his hands on his hips and gave Tseng a shit-eating grin.

"There's more where that came from," Reno said.

"Reno, you are a dirty, dirty bastard," Tseng said, looking up at the ceiling quite sarcastically. "Do you _have_ to be cocky with everything you do?"

"If I didn't, who would, yo?"

Tseng sighed and stood up, making a move to shake Reno and Cloud's hands to congratulate them, then pulled his hand back quickly.

"Did you two wash your hands?"

"Of course! What are we, animals?" Reno said, laughing. He threw his hand out, offering it to his old boss. They shook hands, Tseng reluctantly doing so. Cloud shook Tseng's hand as well, then settled into a chair beside Tifa.

"Are you still sure about this?" Cloud asked the dark-haired woman.

"Absolutely. I'm so happy that I could do this for the two of you," Tifa replied, smiling at him. Cloud could tell by the look in her eyes and the smile on her face that she was being completely honest about what she had just said. He stood up and reached down to hug her. She graciously accepted it and hugged him back tightly. "I love you, Cloud. I wish nothing but happiness for you. That's all I've ever wanted," she whispered into his ear.

"Love you, too, Tifa," Cloud said back. He pulled away from her and sat back down.

"Tifa, are you ready?" Tseng asked her. Tifa nodded and Tseng motioned toward a small door inside of the office. "Step inside, please. It will only take a few minutes for the implantation process."

"Sir, may we be present during the procedure?" Reno asked Tseng. Tseng nodded and opened the door. They all gathered inside and waited for Tifa to come out of the bathroom, where she disrobed and came out donning a plain hospital gown. Cloud helped her up onto the examining table and placed a hand on her shoulder as Tseng hoisted her legs up and apart. He hooked an ultrasound machine up to her abdomen and readied himself for the rest of the process.

"Tifa, thank you," Reno said quietly as he watched Tseng mix chemicals and other strange substances together with the sperm.

"Gladly," Tifa replied, smiling. She closed her eyes minutes later when Tseng inserted a long tube and syringe between her legs. Tseng flicked on a small screen on a machine next to the table and squinted, his eyes focusing entirely on the task at hand. On the screen, they could all see the tube going into Tifa's uterus. Cloud's heart smiled as Reno grabbed his hand and squeezed it, kissing the top of it gently.

"Love you, babe."

"I love you, Reno."

They watched in silence as Tseng released their sperm into Tifa, and within minutes it was all over. Tseng removed the tube and syringe, then smiled.

"It's all up to you now, Tifa," he said, patting her on the knee. "You take good care of yourself and see your doctor regularly. If you have any major problems, you let me know immediately."

"Will do, Tseng," she replied.

Cloud and Reno hugged each other tightly. It was just the beginning of their eternity together.


End file.
